Tales of Toons: Knight of Lolicon
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Indefinible, pero ahi va: Acompaña a Mike y Linda en una aventura galactica, en busca de los espiritus guardianes del anime para restaurar a la Diosa del Lolicon... y enfrentarse por el camino con el adalid del lado mas oscuro del Complejo Lolita.
1. El principio

AUTOR: ¡Buenas, gente! Debido a ciertos acontecimientos trascendentales he querido poner aquí esta historia, gracias a mi cliente habitual y fiel reviewer Mike M... Esta no va a necesitar reviewearla, por que se la conoce mejor que yo... porque esta es su historia.

YAMI-AUTOR: Que referencia más tonta te acaba de salir, chico. Ah, feliz Halloween. (AUTOR: Tarde.)

****************************************************************

_Un profesor es aquel que enseña. Un profesor es aquel que se entrega. Un profesor lo da todo para que su alumno alcance la cima. Esta es una historia de super-combates entre un profesor sin titulo y aquellos que se interponen en el camino a su sueño.._.

No esta mal, ¿verdad? Esta es la cabecera de una historia que llevaba tiempo queriendo poner en papel, o algo similar. Se me ocurrió viendo mi propia situación, a la que se le podría añadir toques fantásticos. Ay, espera, si no he dicho siquiera quien soy...

Os podría decir mi nombre, pero lo que voy a contar no lo exige, y le da más gracia al caso, también. Si, soy un chaval normal, lo que nuestra internet llama Pastel de Navidad: 'después del 25 ya no lo quiere nadie'. ¡Eso no es ser viejo, leñe! Pero vivir en casa de tus padres y con dos hermanas locas y una abuela que me consiente demasiado, quizás pensareis: 'si, ya es viejo para eso'. Me gusta mi casa, ¿vale? Estoy a gusto. Salgo muy pocas veces de mi agujero, pero aquella vez seria una que valdría la pena recordar...

Me vestí para salir a la calle –ojo, no por la noche, no soy una criatura nocturna como los jóvenes de hoy- y en verdad se notaba mi falta de ganas: camisa blanca con algún lamparón disimulado, pantalón militar demasiado largo para mis piernas de palillo. El típico Ben Tennyson, y eso que no me suelo disfrazar... aunque esa sea mi afición inconfesable.

Pero basta de mí. La que empezó esta historia es una chica. Que clásico, ¿verdad? O es ella o el villano los que empiezan la trama... a ver, sigo. Baje hacia el puente que cruza una autopista cerca de mi casa, un paseo, y en la carretera de arriba estaba ella. Miraba hacia no sabes donde, pero nunca al mismo sitio mucho rato. Parecía no saber en donde estaba. Tras acercarme más, pude ver bien como era... no me sonaba de nada, esa chava.

La decepción causada por la extranjera duro poco. Un momento fugaz en que miro para abajo y cruzo sus ojos con los míos basto para captar su tristeza... de donde quiera que viniera, algo echaba de menos, que la tenia al punto del llanto. De nuevo eso duro poco, porque un vehiculo paso por detrás suya y la pego un susto... ¡pego un traspiés y se cayo por el hueco abajo! La altura no era mucha, ¡pero si caía de cabeza acabaría desnucada!

Otra persona se hubiera paralizado ante esa visión. Y otras hubieran seguido su camino por miedo a... a algo. Odio a esos tipos. Por mi mente solo cruzo una cosa... ¡Héroe en acción! Salte hacia el puente y pude frenarla con mi propio cuerpo. El costalazo aun me duele hoy, que daño, ¡pero había salvado una vida, tíos! El subidon me ayudo a poner a la victima en buena posición, porque el choque fue de espanto. Ahora la tenía ante mí.

De cerca causaba mucha mas impresión. Su melena era pelirroja, rojísima, de un rojo tan chillón que ponía en vergüenza a los tomates maduros. Y sin embargo era muy natural, no tenía rastro de raíces de otro color. Su cara era fina y alargada, parecía que alguien hubiera querido arrancarla de sitio y se hubiera quedado con las ganas. Tenía un lunar gracioso perdido en un lado de la frente, como un bichito perdido en el páramo desértico. Ah, por fin abría los ojos, que susto. Los tenía azul clarito, en contraste con...

Con todo, vaya. Esos ojos reflejaban una calma y amabilidad que chocaba con lo que me decía su melena, brillante como fuego e igual de impetuosa. Su cara de niña buena chocaba con sus ropajes de chaqueta vaquera y pantalón raído... como si Asuka Langley se hubiera cosplayado del rudo Travis Touchdown. Vamos, todo en ella era un contraste de emociones que solo servían para darle un aura misteriosa...

CHICA: Ah... donde estoy... ¿tú me has cogido?

YO: Uf, bueno, al fin te recuperas... si, yo te cogí al vuelo. ¡Si no, te abrías la cabeza!

CHICA: Ay, gracias...

YO: ¿Qué buscabas? Antes de caerte mirabas a todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

CHICA: No lo se. En realidad, no se nada. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y quien soy, dime?

YO: ¡La hemos hecho buena! ¡La pobre ha perdido la cabeza, entre el susto y la caída!

CHICA: _Pero no sabía nada de mí antes de caerme... ni como llegue aquí, que raro..._

YO: ¿Sabes al menos decirme como te llamas? Seria un comienzo, luego seguiríamos.

CHICA: No. Lo siento, esto de aquí esta en blanco. (señala cabeza) ¡Es un fastidio!

YO: Que linda... (CHICA: (?_?) ¿Que?) ¡Ay, digo! Quise decir que eres linda. ¡Y es verdad!

CHICA: Suena bien... lo dejaremos así.

YO: ¿Cómo, en que? No puedes vivir sin un nombre, ¿y si tengo que gritar y llamarte?

CHICA: No, me refiero a eso. Linda. Mientras no recuerde quien soy, ahora soy Linda.

YO: Je, buena elección... _y así puedo piropearla sin que sospeche, ¡me ha salido bien!_

CHICA: ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te llamas tu entonces?

YO: Este, bueno... llámame Mike. (CHICA: ¡Anda ya!) Bueno, si me permites usarlo...

CHICA: No, tranquilo. Tienes derecho a usar un mote... yo misma lo estoy haciendo.

YO: ¡De acuerdo, venga! Oye, se te ha caído algo con el follon. ¡Parece una carta, tu!

En efecto, un sobre ricamente adornado se había deslizado de su chaqueta. Tenía cierto emblema muy difícil de dibujar y sello de lacre. Al parecer era para una emergencia, y de las gordas. Al no tener otra pista optamos por abrirlo y ver a donde nos conducía...

LINDA: (lee) 'Si alguna vez pierdes tus recuerdos, duerme una noche y se te pasara...'

MIKE: 'Y entonces, todo quedara claro. De Papa y Mama'. ¡Vaya, esto si que ayuda!

LINDA: Entonces, esto ya había pasado antes... ¿alguna enfermedad que me lo causa?

MIKE: Parece que es pasajero. Tan solo tienes que descansar y mañana sabremos todo.

LINDA: ¿Y donde? ¡Estoy perdida, no conozco a nadie y tan solo traigo lo puesto...!

MIKE: Mira, respecto a eso... _uf, esto es difícil de decir sin quedar como un salido..._

Si alguien ha dicho que me la lleve a casa, no se llevara ningún premio. Era demasiado fácil de adivinar. Por suerte el resto de mi familia estaba lejos celebrando una festividad en otra provincia... no tendría que dar explicaciones de mas. Tras dividir la comida para ambos (juro que cuando sea mejor cocinero me reiré de las veces que he tenido que usar precocinados) nos dispusimos a descansar. Pero espera, ¡era domingo! Tocaba darse un baño, sin excepción. Soy así de maniático. Menudo problema, ¡junto con sus recuerdos Linda había perdido también sus modales! ¡Solo a ella se le ocurrió presentarse ante mi en... arg, no puedo decirlo! Tras lanzarla un pijama prestado, trate de fregarme y olvidar semejante visión... ya íbamos a la cama (ella usaría la de mi abuela) y me acorde de comprobar el ordenador de mi padre, eternamente encendido. Ese seria el comienzo...

LINDA: ¿Qué miras?

MIKE: Ah, esto es el PC de mi padre. Siempre esta así, yo solo compruebo la conexión.

LINDA: Bueno, durmamos ya, estoy que me caigo...

MIKE: ¿Estas molesta por algo que haya hecho? ¿O quizás por lo de antes? ¡No quise!

LINDA: No, tienes razón, se supone que el cuerpo de niños y niñas debe ser un secreto hasta que ambos den su consentimiento... y no me merezco eso, ¿no? No sabes nada de mi, porque ni siquiera yo lo se...

MIKE: Venga, mañana se te curara... y podrás contarme todo lo que quieras, ¿o no?

LINDA: Claro que si. Tu si que lo mereces. Me salvaste de algo peor... ¡eres un héroe!

MIKE: No uses esa palabra a la ligera... no soy ningún héroe. Solo alguien que hizo lo que debía. Un héroe de verdad cumple con su deber día a día, por difícil que sea, no el que hace algo extraordinario en un momento puntual...

LINDA: Tienes cosas muy raras. Pero supongo que por eso me caes bien. *rojez* Por que eres muy humano.

MIKE: ¡Er, vale, pues vamos, para que mañana podamos madrugaaar...! (tararea)

No se como había quedado, si como un buen tio o como un tarado, aunque a ella no le importaba. Después de muchas horas me levante al baño, pero oí ruidos en el cuarto del ordenador... ¡se supone que no había nadie en la casa! Con las garras preparadas, entre allá y la vi a ella... de la pantalla salía una luz extraña, y Linda miraba como sonámbula.

¡FLUUUSH! El destello nos envolvió a ambos, y eso es lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche... Cuando me desperté estaba otra vez vestido como el instante en que vi y salve a Linda, y un bichito extraño me miraba a los ojos, perforando mi mente y analizándome.

MIKE: ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¡Me esta mirando raro! ¡Y su pinta es aun más rara!

BICHO: No grites, ser humano. Que supongo que eso sea lo que eres, según mis datos.

MIKE: ¿Qué eres, dime? Tienes pinta de... a ver como lo describo... pareces un Yoshi. Pero dibujado de forma hiper-realista. Y eres chiquitín como un gnomo, pero llevas el par de alas de un hada... ¡Que locura es esta!

VOZ: (lejana) ¡KYAAAAAAH! (MIKE: ¡Que narices ha sido eso!)

BICHO: Ha sido aquella que venia contigo... ¿parece que ha encontrado un peligro?

MIKE: No estamos en casa, ni siquiera en mi pueblo... no se donde andamos, pero voy a por ella. ¡Otra vez!

BICHO: ¿Vas a hacerte el héroe? No se si podrás enfrentarte a lo que hay en mi mundo.

MIKE: Mira bichito, un héroe es aquel que hace lo que debe cuando debe, ¡así que voy a ayudarla, y ya!

BICHO: ¡Tengo nombre, muchacho! Soy Shonenji, el Jenderillo de la Galaxia Shonen. Si quieres hacer algo por Lady Linda, yo tengo la manera de ayudarte a no volver a temer por su vida, si quieres hacer un trato...

MIKE: ¿Qué haré...? (mira a lo lejos)

SHONENJI: Para convertirte en el Caballero de Lolicon, usa el poder de la Diosa de Lolicon para hacerte fuerte.

MIKE: Oye, se supone que eso del Lolicon es... moralmente discutible como poco, sabes...

SHONENJI: ¿Lo harás o no? ¡No tengo todo el día! Ni ella tampoco. (gritos lejanos)

MIKE: ¡Arg, vamos allá! ¡Puedo aguantar lo que me echen!

El animalito raro soltó una nube de energía y sentí una fuerza extraña revolviéndose en mi cuerpo, para al final dejarme con un atuendo muy digno de un caballero salvador... sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, eche a correr hacia los gritos. ¡Linda no iba a morir, no después de haberla salvado ya una vez! Pero no sabia la que se me venia encima...


	2. Shonen 1: Dragon Ball

****  
EL TEMIBLE BUBU RECAE EN LA MALDAD.  
****

Eh, hola. Seguís ahí, ¿no? Como sabréis, la bella desconocida y el pendejo de gafas que la salvo en el mundo real estaban ahora muy lejos de Kansas –en sentido figurado- y un peligro acechaba a la pelirroja: ¡un gordo dinosaurio con mala leche la quería saborear! Mike se tiro a correr unos cien metros cuando vio a la bestia y su llorosa presa. ¿Y ahora que?

MIKE: _Lo suyo seria que ahora sacase algún superpoder alucinante para salvarla, y..._

LINDA: KYAAAAH!

MIKE: ¡Ya voy! Espera, ¿de donde he sacado esta espadita? ¡Si, ya se! ¡Bicho, mírame!

Tras atraer su atención, se pone detrás de una roca y juegan a las Cuatro Esquinas, y claro, el monstruo se desorienta. Luego el chico aprovecha el filo láser de su inesperada arma y le raja la cola de arriba abajo, al perder el equilibrio, le hace lo mismo a la cabeza y sin casi pensarlo ha despedazado al reptil. Que carnicería mas innecesaria...

LINDA: Mike... ¿eres tú? ¡Oh dios, GRACIAS! Con esta ya van dos veces... menos mal.

MIKE: Ya te dije, no fue nada... solo hago lo que debo... ¡eh, Shonenji o quien sea, ven!

SHONENJI: Estoy aquí, escandaloso. ¿Cómo te ha servido el poder de Caballero Lolicon?

MIKE: Pues aparte de sacarme un sable de nadie sabe donde, este poder es muy cutre...

LINDA: Al principio no sabia que eras tu... esa armadura te queda muy chula, pero de donde...

MIKE: ¿De donde la saque? Este animalito me la concedió, a cambio de algo, claro.

Era verdad, con aquello puesto el chico sin suerte ahora parecía alguien poderoso, muy impresionante. Tenia, de abajo arriba: botas negras de ninja estilo Villa de la Hoja, un pantalón de hakama con estampado de cebra verde y roja, una pechera de oro luminoso similar a la de, digamos, Aiolos de Sagitario, guantes blancos típicos de los personajes Disney y un visor en su coco como el del fiscal Godot, que dejaba entrever una bandana azul marino. Un verdadero popurrí de elementos que le daban una presencia alucinante.

LINDA: ¿Podéis explicarme que hacemos aquí? ¿Quién es el bichito, y bueno, TODO?

MIKE: Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme desmayado delante del ordenador de casa.

SHONENJI: ¿No sabéis donde estáis, presumo? A ver: esto es la Galaxia Shonen, en el Mundo Animado... Si estáis aquí debe ser porque algún ente os ha llamado desde este plano, quizás la misma Diosa del Lolicon en persona... desde hace poco tiempo la diosa ha desaparecido de su recto lugar y sus siervos los Jenderillos nos vemos obligados a restaurar su alma de vuelta a su gloria anterior... yo soy Shonenji, regidor de esta zona.

MIKE: A ver si entiendo. Este mundo esta compuesto por elementos y personajes del anime, en concreto el estilo Shonen... y mi poder de Caballero se basa en la filosofía del Lolicon... ¿hasta ahí correcto, no?

SHONENJI: Ciertamente, si sigues las pautas del Lolicon y cumples tus juramentos el poder no te abandonara.

LINDA: Oye, dime que es eso de 'anime', 'lolicon' y etcétera... es todo un lío, ¿sabes?

SHONENJI: (papel) Creo que este impreso aclarara tus dudas. Es de una enciclopedia de vuestro mundo...

LINDA: (0_0) Ah, vale... ¿Y que era eso de los juramentos?

MIKE: Ah, esa parte. Uf, da algo de corte... el primero es que debo ayudar a buscar y revivir a la diosa esa...

LINDA: Eso es muy bonito. (^_^)

MIKE: Y el otro es una promesa que hice yo... que pase lo que pase te cuidare, para siempre.

LINDA: ¡Ay, que bueno eres! ¡Con alguien que casi no conoces! ¡Si que eres un héroe!

MIKE: *rojez* Jo, vale ya, venga. Vamos a buscar alguna civilización o algún humano.

(En eso, el cielo pareció oscurecerse y una música sonaba cada vez de forma mas clara.)

LINDA: ¿Qué es eso que suena?

MIKE: Se parece a... ¡si, es una canción de opening, y ya se cual es... y en donde estamos!

LINDA: (?_?) ¿Tan rápido?

(¡Y entonces se oyó de forma muy clara el opening de Dragon Ball GT, 'Dan Dan Hokoro Hikare teku'!)

_Ven, ven, lejos de los malos sueños,  
__donde nuestro amor no tenga miedo...  
__¡Volaremos juntos, sin temer la oscuridad...  
_…_tu y yo!_

_Miles de kilómetros sin ti, nuestro camino se cruza al fin,  
__quisiera ser un niño que olvido crecer...  
__para estar, bailando contigo una vez mas,  
__robando las flores de tu jardín, y decirte...  
__¡las cosas que no supe decir!  
__¡Buscaremos la luz, que ira... iluminando un mundo  
__que parezca pequeño... al lado de nuestro amor,  
__con la ilusión de volver... ¡a ser como ayer!_

_Ven, ven, lejos de los malos sueños,  
__donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo...  
__¡dame tu mano, siempre habrá un motivo para sonreír!  
__Ven, ven, lejos de los malos sueños,  
__donde nuestro amor no tenga miedo...  
__¡Volaremos juntos, sin temer la oscuridad...  
_…_tu y yo!_

MIKE: ¡Molaaa! ¡Ya no estamos perdidos, tíos! ¡Venga, tenemos que buscar la ciudad!

LINDA: La canción era bonita... creo que me la voy a aprender.

SHONENJI: Tienes tiempo, Lady Linda. Hasta que Lord Mike encuentre su propósito.

Y como no, en un rato estaban en Satan City, gracias a las funciones molonas del visor del chico, como radar, mapa, analizador... era como crío con una especie de juguete nuevo. Ante todo debían encontrar personajes conocidos, y que mejor que en la sede de Capsule Corp, allí por lo menos podrían ver a Bulma y al resto de la banda, si es que no se habían ido... si, al llegar se darían cuenta de en que parte de la historia se hallaban.

MIKE: (timbre) Dejarme hablar a mi, creo que sabré arreglarme.

SHONENJI: No olvides, Lord Mike, que para seguir tu misión deberás reclutar a alguna loli.

MIKE: Si, ya se. Si hago el ritual del pacto con ellas me darán mas fuerza, se supone.

LINDA: ¿Por qué el ritual implica **abrazarse** con esas niñas? ¿A quien se le ocurrió?

SHONENJI: ¿Detecto una pequeña mancha de envidia en su carácter, Lady Linda?

LINDA: (ò_ó.#) ¡NO tengo envidia!

MIKE: (0_0) _Porras, el ambiente anime esta haciéndola mucho efecto... ya hasta le salen emoticonos raros..._

(El timbre suena también en el interior, y la doctora peliazul aparece en la puerta.)

BULMA: Oh, hola chicos. ¿Qué queréis?

MIKE: Este... ¿usted es la doctora Bulma, no? Veníamos buscando al señor Son Goku.

BULMA: ¿De que le conocéis?

MIKE: Je, bueno, digamos que somos amigos muy lejanos... de los que usted no sabia...

BULMA: Ay, resulta que esta ausente... se fue en una misión espacial junto a mi hijo...

MIKE: ¿No me diga que ya han partido? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso?

BULMA: Uf, pues mas de un mes. Estaba preocupada, una pieza de la nave se rompió y no sabia lo que era...

MIKE: Tranqui entonces, tengo la corazonada de que están bien. Y por cierto, (susurro)...

BULMA: (0_0) ¡Como me dices que debes encontrar a una 'atractiva menor de edad'!

LINDA: Mike, hijo, has sido demasiado sincero... (¬_¬) (VOZ: ¡Quizá esta hablando de mi! (todos miran).)

(Bra había entrado a la habitación donde todos conversaban, venia de la compra con...)

VEGETA: Je, así que esa era el aura tan extraña que había detectado al venir para acá... Todo un alfeñique preguntando por mi niña. Si no fuera porque se que ella te puede, cogía y te desollaba aquí mismo, estúpido.

BRA: ¡Papi, no seas así con un forastero! ¡Antes hay que darles tiempo de confesarse!

MIKE: Si, mira... yo quería hacer... (susurro) Te aseguro que no duele ni nada...

BRA: ¿Así que necesitas alguien como yo para aumentar tu ki? ¡Valiente idiotez, chico!

VEGETA: Te lo repito, no tienes ni media bofetada, no puedes aspirar a ganarte a Bra.

LINDA: ¡Señor! Si se lo pido yo... ¿le dará una oportunidad? ¡Es importante para el!

VEGETAL: (ò_ó.#) _¡Me ha llamado 'señor'! ¿Qué se ha pensado esta mocosa melenuda?_

VOZ: ¡Eh, Vegeta! Creo que deberías decir que si, me gustaría ver como lo intenta.

BULMA: ¿Songohan? ¡Podías llamar a la puerta, que estos chicos si lo han hecho!

SONGOHAN: Jue jue, si, vale... es que ya somos como de casa, por eso ya ni me molesto.

VEGETA: ¿Crees que un tirillas como este puede mejorar, o me estas tomando el pelo?

SONGOHAN: Mira, la presencia de héroe ya la tiene. El disfraz me recuerda al mío de cuando tenia su edad...

MIKE: ¿Quieres enseñarme a hacer las burradas que hacéis los Saiyans? (0_0) ¡Mola!

BRA: _Este chico sabe demasiado de nosotros..._ A ver, te propongo esto. Entrénate con Songohan el tiempo que creas conveniente, y si vences a mi papi te dejare hacer 'eso'... ¡pero nada pervertido!

MIKE: Que si, mujer, no podría hacerte daño... soy un buen tipo, ¿no es así, Linda?

LINDA: ¡Mike se pondrá fuerte y vencerá, por que es muy valiente y decidido, lo se!

MIKE: Hala, que animo tienes... ¿crees que estará libre la Habitación del Tiempo, eh?

SONGOHAN: ¡Hey, sabes que existe! No eres un chaval normal. ¡Pero si, es adecuada! Preguntare a Momo...

SHONENJI: Lord Mike, yo les informare de lo que quieran saber mientras tanto, váyase con tranquilidad.

MIKE: (?_?) No te veo. ¿Acaso te has hecho más pequeño, o invisible, o algo así?

SHONENJI: Puedo hacer ambas cosas, para usted y Lady Linda también si quieren, y si lo ven conveniente.

LINDA: ¡Ay, no, mejor donde te vea! Me pongo nerviosa si estoy sola mucho rato...

SONGOHAN: ¡Bueno, pues vamos allá! ¿Ya te he dicho que me encanta tu traje? (^_^)

En otro lugar de la ciudad el campeón de lucha Mister Satan paseaba por ahí contento de la vida, aunque no lo estaría tanto si supiera la que le esperaba... ¡Las FANGIRLS! Su fiel Monstruo Bubu siempre va con el, y por suerte, porque la cosa amenazaba seria.

SATAN: ¡Hola, ciudadanos simples y agradecidos! ¡Gracias por vuestro leal apoyo! (BUBU: (come) Ñam-ñam.)

CHICAS: ¡SATAN, TIO BUENO! ¡QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO! ¡KYAAAH!

SATAN: ¡Bueno, bueno, señoritas! No pelearse, hoy firmare durante un rato y luego me tendré que ir, ¿vale?

BUBU: La cosa se complica... las humanas son terribles. (^_^) Dinero = Helados...

(Satan firma cosas y al final el monstruo rosa le hace galleta... y le esconde en su jarra.)

SATAN-GALLETA: Uf, eso estuvo cerca. ¡Jo, jo, las señoritas me adoran, los hombres quieren ser como yo!

BUBU: Deberías tener cuidado, Satan. (ñam) ¿Que pasara si yo no estoy para frenar tus fans... o algo peor?

SATAN-GALLETA: ¿Te refieres a los maleantes? ¡Ju, puede que no pueda hacer cosas como Goku y sus amigos, pero para zurrar la badana a esos tíos aun estoy en forma! Tu mira y veras...

(Bubu le convierte en persona de nuevo y el campeón hace poses de karate, algo cutres.)

VOZ: ¿Tú eres el campeón de artes marciales de la Tierra, Mister Satan? ¡Te buscaba!

A escena ha llegado un tipo siniestro, es un chavo de la edad y aspecto de Mike, pero su traje estaba invadido por el color negro. Era similar en todo, salvo en la cabeza que llevaba un casco cerrado del estilo de la Samus Negra. A su lado iba una niña-mariposa similar a una Poncle de la villa de Ponc'tan, de vestido amarillo limón. Ahora nos van a decir quien son, previo fanfarroneo ante un ser tan incapaz como ese farsante Satan...

BUBU: ¿Quién eres? Tienes pinta de sospechoso. ¡A Bubu no le gustan los maleantes!

NIÑA: ¡Mas respeto, criatura ficticia! El es el Amo Xig-lem, futuro señor de la galaxia, y hará lo que quiera!

XIGLEM: Déjalo, Shojonoe. Por mucho que seas el Jenderillo del Shojo, este no es tu terreno, cállate.

PATAN: ¡No puedo dejarte infringir la ley, chico! ¡No en mi ciudad, o mi planeta, o en mi mundo siguiera!

XIGLEM: Cierra el pico tu también, embustero. Esta ciudad no te pertenece, porque no te la ganaste. ¡Un ser superpoderoso amenazo el planeta y tu solo pudiste mirar como un guerrero Saiyan te la regalaba después de matarlo! ¡Y otra vez más, cuando un demonio desintegro la Tierra y tu solo pudiste ganar más tiempo, mientras tus ignorantes lacayos le remataban! No eres un héroe. No eres campeón. ¡No eres nada! Pero si tienes una cosa que necesito... al demonio que convertiste en tu criado después de domesticarle.

PATAN: ¡Basta, no insultes a Bubu! ¡Te enfrentaras a mi, aun puedo darte una lección!

BUBU: No, Satan, quieto. Este malvado me quiere a mí. ¡Le convertiré en chocolate!

XIGLEM: Ju, ju, tu solo inténtalo...

¡Empieza una lucha callejera! Fiel a su palabra, el demonio rosa lanza el famoso Rayo Chocolate, pero el villano saca un espejo-escudo redondo y gigante de su espalda y el ataque falla por completo. Tras reducir su tamaño a un escudo normalito, Bubu vuela para zurrarle en la jeta, pero Xiglem se mueve ágilmente tras un par de bloqueos y se pone a su espalda, para darle su propio combo de tortas. Bubu sale disparado para atrás y cabeza abajo, pero se despide con un Lanzallamas que al enemigo le hizo... poco daño.

BUBU: Rayos, este tipo no va en broma. ¡Deberías salir de aquí mientras puedas, Satan!

SATAN: ¡No puedo hacer eso! Tengo un deber que cumplir como ciudadano de honor.

BUBU: (ò_ó.#) ¡Si te matan ahora no podrás ser un héroe, los muertos no pueden serlo!

SATAN: (0_0) Epa, supongo que no hay discusión ante eso... ¡ya se, buscare refuerzos!

XIGLEM: Da igual, esto ya esta. ¡Espejo de las Sombras, extrae su verdadera esencia!

BUBU: ¡Uuuuurg! (dolor)

El espejo-escudo ese raro del chaval villano apunta su reflejo hacia el monstruo y en un momento una nubecita negra salio de el, tomando la forma del personaje que se había mirado en el... ¡un Bubu negro como boca de lobo, que era de otra forma indistinguible!

BUBU-NEGRO: ¡Buuu-buuu, je, je, je! (^_^)

SATAN: (0_0) Hoy no gano para sustos... ¡pies para que os quiero, entonces! (huye)

BUBU: (dolor) ¿Qué pretendes, malvado...?

XIGLEM: Este monstruo Bubu es como tu, pero sus instintos asesinos aun permanecen en su alocada mente...

SHOJONOE: ¡Que bien hecho, amo Xig-lem! (^_^) Por eso me encanta su compañía.

XIGLEM: No me distraigas. ¡Esta criatura me ayudara a conseguir mi objetivo en este mundo: la loli que rige el poder de la Diosa será para mí! ¡Será la primera de mi sequito amoroso, mi harén pangaláctico!

SHOJONOE: Yo también, ¿verdad, amo? (^_^) ¡Yo quiero sentir su amor la primera!

Después de todo el trajín, el príncipe de los Saiyans ya no podía aguantar. Había estado vigilando los hechos desde su gimnasio, mientras entrenaba. Un extraño ki había venido y hecho apagarse al de Bubu, para luego hacer aparecer otra aura idéntica pero aun más oscura y peligrosa. Parecía que la pequeña apuesta que tenia con el forastero aquel debía esperar. Se echo a volar para llegar al centro urbano donde notaba la extraña presencia, y un cañonazo de energía que casi le espanzurra le hizo confirmar sus peores sospechas.

VEGETA: ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡No me hagas buscarte o lo pasaras peor, seas quien seas!

BUBU-NEGRO: ¡Buuu-buuu! (^_^) Ha venido alguien a jugar, que bueno.

VEGETA: ¿Quién narices eres? ¿Y como has hecho aparecer un bicho negro con forma de Bubu, dime?

XIGLEM: Te saludo, príncipe Vegeta. Se que eres un luchador fuerte y orgulloso, serás el entrenador perfecto para mi creación. Si te vencen, temo que nada me impedirá añadir a tu preciosa hija a mi colección.

VEGETA: _¿Por qué todos hoy quieren meter mano a Bra? ¡Es de locos!_ ¡No te llevaras a nadie, te lo juro!

XIGLEM: ¡Eso esta por ver! ¡Bubu Negro, dale una paliza y luego tráeme a la chica!

BUBU-NEGRO: ¡Jo, jo, jo! No le caes bien a Bubu. Así que Bubu va a matarte ahora.

VEGETAL: ¡Acabare contigo! ¡IAAARG! (Super Saiyan)

El guerrero Z empezó por liberar estrés en forma de bolas de ki, que fueron fácilmente rechazadas por el monstruo... pero entre esa andanada le llego un Cañón Galick a la cara que no pudo evitar. Tras recuperarse, soltó un chorro de energía por la boca, el avispado príncipe supo desviarlo y acercarse con un puño cargado, que le hizo mucha pupa al rival... se movió rápidamente a su espalda y contesto su propio saque enviándole al duro suelo. De entre el escombro salio un Rayo de Chocolate que convirtió en idems a los edificios cercanos, la distracción funciono porque el bicho negro atrapo de su cuello al Saiyan y le encajo unos cantazos en el hígado para luego freírle su propia cara con ki.

VEGETA: ¡ARG! (dolor) No lo hace nada mal... este no es el monstruo que conocía...

BUBU-NEGRO: ¡Buuu-buuu! ¡Vamos a seguir!

VEGETA: ¡No te reirás de mi, demonio negro! (Super Saiyan 2) ¡DESTELLO FINAL!

(Y con un sonoro ¡BROUUUM! El golpe de energía reventó la mitad inferior del rival.)

BUBU-NEGRO: Auuug... *regeneración* Eso no me gusta, no señor...

VEGETA: ¡Esta cosa es igual de dura que el mismo Bubu... pero mucho mas pesada!

XIGLEM: Y agradece que no le este ayudando, 'príncipe'. No podrás evitar mi misión.

VEGETA: ¡Aun me queda esto! (carga) ¡IAAARG! (¡BROUUUM!) ¡Intenta parar esto!

Se lanza con otro puño cargado que deja paralizado del susto al enemigo y lo sigue con más puños rápidos desde todos lados, para acabar un guantazo brutal que lo manda por los aires, de despedida OTRO Cañón Galick que lo hace detenerse y caer, churruscado.

BUBU-NEGRO: Uuug... *regeneración*) Ya me has cansado, te voy a matar enseguida.

VEGETA: Mi mejor golpe no ha podido con el... ¡Tendré que encargarme de ti antes!

(Vuela hacia el nuevo villano, pero vuelve a sacar su Espejo Sombrío de su espalda...)

XIGLEM: Iluso, no podrás ni rozarme. (posición) ¡ETERNO... RETORNO!

VEGETA: ¡Aaaarg... BIG BANG! (¡fluuum!)

(El horroroso amasijo de energía choca con la superficie del espejo, y se lo devuelve.)

VEGETA: ¡NO! (explosión) ¡AAARG! (mucho dolor)

En otro lugar fuera del espacio y tiempo, el hijo mayor de Goku y nuestro protagonista se enfrentaban amistosamente y Mike cada vez movía mejor su arma afilada, aunque no conseguía echar a volar como los guerreros Z si podía moverse con mucha agilidad. La pelirroja le esperaba fuera, no entendía como habían estado apenas unos minutos allí...

LINDA: ¿Ya esta? Entonces ese cuarto debe hacer maravillas... ¿Cómo te ha ido, Mike?

MIKE: Songohan me ha trabajado mi estilo de espada, de cuando Trunks aun practicaba con la suya... pero no hemos conseguido que domine el ki. Ya seria mucho pedir, si digo la verdad. Me conformo.

SONGOHAN: ¿Te parece? ¡Y en cuatro días mal contados! No vencerás a Vegeta, pero darás un espectáculo.

MIKE: ¡Ya lo veremos! Quizás se lleve una sorpresa. ¿Ein? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

SONGOHAN: Unas auras de ki, están al borde del abismo... ¡vamos fuera, al patio!

(Todos salen al patio del Palacio del Cielo, ven quien ha traído esas personas hasta allá.)

MIKE: ¡Anda, si es Kibishin! (0_0)

KIBISHIN: ¡Songohan, menos mal que estabas aquí! No se que hubiera hecho con estos dos si no...

SONGOHAN: ¡Son Vegeta y Bubu! ¿Quién les ha dejado así? ¡Debe ser un monstruo!

KIBISHIN: Una criatura extraña y un tipo sospechoso están en medio de Satan City, parecen buscar a alguien.

MIKE: ¡Llévame hasta allá! Voy a comprobar cuanto poder tiene el Caballero Lolicon.

SONGOHAN: ¿Estas seguro? ¡Han podido con Bubu incluso, y es nuestra mejor carta!

MIKE: Algo me dice que yo si que podré solucionarlo. Vegeta, la apuesta va a tener que esperar un poco...

VEGETA: Auf... ese invasor... quiere encontrar a Bra... y hacerla su esclava o algo. (dolor)

LINDA: ¡No podemos dejarle! ¡El Caballero de Lolicon existe para defender a las lolis y revivir a la diosa!

MIKE: Muy bien dicho. Kibishin, por favor llévame con la Transmisión Instantánea, no hay tiempo que perder.

KIBISHIN: Vamos allá. Agárrate entonces. (¡shuuush!) (fueron)

LINDA: Songohan, porfa, yo quiero ir también... quiero ver que no le pase nada a Mike.

SONGOHAN: No es buena idea. Un combate de super-seres no es deporte para... espectadores, ya sabes.

LINDA: ¡Te prometo que no molestare! Solo miraremos, si pasa algo... ¡entra a ayudar!

Eso tenia sentido, así que el chico medio-terrícola la cogió en brazos, y se fue volando del palacio. Momo se encargo de curar los heridos a base de Judías. Enseguida Mike vio la amenaza, y a la secuestrada.

BRA: ¡EEEH, MIKE! ¡Este tipo feo me quiere hacer cosas pervertidas! ¡Dale una zurra!

XIGLEM: No del todo, querida. Un vistazo en este espejo y solo podrás vivir por y para mi, te lo aseguro...

BRA: (0_0) ¡KYAAAH! ¡Me quiere comer el coco! (puja) ¡Que me sueltes, chiflado!

MIKE: ¡Lo dicho, tu, intruso! Sabía que mi misión no podía ser tan sencilla como llegar y besar el santo... digo, 'abrazar a la loli'. ¡No querrás verme enfadado o te ira mal, eso no lo dudes!

XIGLEM: Tienes buen estilo para fantasmear, chaval, pero veamos si puedes apoyar tus palabras con hechos.

BUBU-NEGRO: ¡Ju, ju, ju! Los que me molesten van a morir, y tú no me gustas nada...

SONGOHAN: (escondidos) Ese es el monstruo nuevo, pero es igual que Bubu, no logro entender como...

LINDA: No dejes que le pase nada, por favor. (reza) No quiero quedarme sola, nunca...

Empieza el meollo: el enemigo ataca con brazo de chicle, Mike se cubre como puede y contraataca con certeros sablazos en puntos delicados. Le infunde mas fuerza a su filo y la espada pasa a ser láser por fin. Usa su nueva agilidad para buscar la espalda del rival y quitarle mucha energía. Pero el monstruo aguanta mucho más de lo que le pueda estar echándole, su regeneración no es una broma. Y si espera mas la pobre peliazul va a caer victima del hechizo zombificador. El chico prueba con su super-golpe, a ver que pasa.

MIKE: ¡Tengo que acabar rápido! Veamos que tal encaja esto. ¡CORTE ARDIENTE!

(¡Chaschaschas! El golpe especial de Trunks del Futuro le sale bastante bien... le hace migas al bicho.)

GLOBULOS: Glglglg. (atacan) (MIKE: ¡Aug! (englobado) Si no puedo moverme no podré salir de esta... (bzzz!)

(Le meten una descarga importante, aunque no se si el Bubu de verdad podía hacer eso.)

SONGOHAN: (Super Saiyan) ¡Ya basta!

(El joven se saca las gafillas y echa a volar tras el malo, le suelta una bola de energía.)

XIGLEM: ¿Eh? (¡BROUUM!) ¡Que se escapa!

(El Espejo de las Sombras ha parado el disparo por si mismo, pero el choque le hace soltar a la raptada.)

LINDA: ¡Bra, ven conmigo! (se agarran) ¡Ya estamos juntas, vosotros seguir sin miedo!

SONGOHAN: Me prometí no entrometerme, pero esto ya pasa de castaño... KOME...!

MIKE: Uf... (mira) ¡Songohan, esa no es manera! ¡Si atacas de frente, te la devolverá!

SONGOHAN: (carga) JAME... JAAA! (¡fluuum!) (XIGLEM: Pagaras cara esta intromisión. (bzzz!) (FLUUUM!)

(El espejo ha comido el chorro de energía y lo ha vomitado a continuación, mucho más destructivo aun...)

SONGOHAN: ¡AAARG...! (abrasado)

SHOJONOE: ¡Y esta de regalo, por haber contrariado al amo Xig-lem! ¡Os ensartare!

(La Jenderilla saca cristalitos brillantes que arroja como mortales agujas, si les pilla...)

LINDA: (salto) ¡Bra, aparta...! (¡chas!) ¡AUG...!

(Oh, porras. Uno de ellos ha ido a clavarse en la frente de la moza, muy hasta el fondo.)

MIKE: ¡NO... LINDA!

SHOJONOE: Bah, esa niña estúpida ha querido perforarse la cabeza en lugar de la loli...

MIKE: Como has podido... ella no tenia que ver... aunque seas una de los Jenderillos... ¡TE APLASTARE!

XIGLEM: _Je, parece que mi enemigo natural va a revelar por fin de que esta hecho_...

Todo ocurrió como el rayo, aunque para el chavo de armadura molona fue un trabajo muy calmado... su ahora pinchudo peinado se había puesto de color blanco pálido, y un aura eléctrica hizo harina quemada de los glóbulos negros, liberándose. En cámara lenta y en colores negativos, fue cortando brutalmente cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en medio de el y la hadita. La atrapo con su manaza y la electrifico también, para después lanzarla lejos. Su sable creció hasta salirse del planeta al estilo de la Guillotina Cósmica, la cual descargo sobre Xig-lem salvajemente, que casi no pudo frenar golpe semejante con su escudo. Tras recoger a su maltrecha ayudante, desapareció de allá...

SONGOHAN: Uf... (levanta) Es algo despiadado... es como un Super Saiyan, pero no lo es como tal...

BRA: ¡Ayudarme! ¡Linda tiene esto clavado, y no se mueve desde hace rato! (pánico)

MIKE: Aaaag... (normalización) He fallado... no he cumplido mi juramento... Linda se nos ha ido...

SHONENJI: _Shojonoe... ¿por que te has pasado al bando incorrecto...? Lo que sientes por el tal Xig-lem es algo peligroso... y auto-destructivo. _¡No, quietos! Mike... si aun tienes la armadura, hay una posibilidad.

MIKE: ¿Y cual? ¡El poder me ha dejado, seguro! No podré encontrar a la diosa, y me quedare atrapado aquí...

SHONENJI: Se que suena cruel, o desconsiderado, pero haz el pacto con Bra. Si no has perdido la armadura...

MIKE: (?_?) Es verdad... si aun la tengo... ¡no se han roto los juramentos! ¡Linda tiene una oportunidad!

BRA: Quiero ayudar... no me importa lo que diga papi, no quiero que nadie se muera...

SHONENJI: ¡Vamos, poneros en posición!

Los dos se abrazan bajo un circulo de energía mágica, y una espada espectral similar a la de Mike atraviesa la espalda de Bra y la barriga del chico, efectivamente pasando su esencia de lolita hasta el.

BRA: Ay... menudo pinchazo... dijiste que no dolía, pero aun así... me alegro de servir.

MIKE: ¡Mira, Linda se mueve! El cristal clavado ha brillado y le ha vuelto el sentido...

SHONENJI: En efecto, los poderes de los Jenderillos están unidos entre ellos, el pacto creado por mi ha pasado algo de su energía a Lady Linda a través de ese cristal, que es una creación de Shonojoe...

LINDA: Ay... (despierta) Que pasa... me duele horrores la cabeza... ¡AH! ¿Qué tengo?

MIKE: Pues mira, esa estúpida Jenderilla te lanzo cristales para quitarte de en medio, y uno te alcanzo en...

LINDA: ¡KYAAAH! ¡La cabeza! ¡Me desangro...! ¡Se me va la vista, me moriré! (x_x)

BRA: Que no, mujer, estos dos te han salvado. (^_^) Bueno, yo también he ayudado.

LINDA: (?_?) Ay, es verdad... no me estoy muriendo. (SONGOHAN: Claro, mujer, no debías alarmarte.)

(La pobre se tira a los brazos del espadachín y deja correr unas necesitadas lágrimas.)

MIKE: Por cierto, si yo ataque a una Jenderilla... que es una sierva de la Diosa de Loli, acaso eso no contaría como 'obstaculizar la revivificación de la Diosa'... y me quedaría sin poderes... (0_0) ¡Porras!

SHONENJI: No lo creo. Shojonoe, regidora de la Galaxia Shojo, ha decidido cortar su vínculo con la Diosa para perseguir la aceptación de aquel imbécil maligno... aunque no puede esconder la fuente de su poder.

LINDA: Ya... por eso sigue cediendo poder a Mike aunque no quiera... uf, que susto.

BRA: Eh, chicos. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver como esta papi? Y el otro grandullón, claro.

SONGOHAN: Apoyo la idea. ¡Vamos a descansar, que ya me estaba dando hambre!

De tal palo tal palito, dice el refrán. Cogieron a Bulma y Videl y se fueron al Palacio del Cielo, donde los heridos estaban mucho mejor. Vegeta seguía ceñudo por haber perdido de forma escandalosa, pero los demás se lo tomaban a chiste. Después de una cena en la que los Saiyan (machos) devoraban a lo bestia la pelirroja se lamentaba de su condición.

LINDA: Jo, que feo... ahora con esto pegado a la frente parezco un monstruo horrible...

MIKE: Tranqui, mujer... has perdido tu lunar gracioso, pero ese cristal te da una pinta... er, bueno, original.

LINDA: No te burles, tonto... y encima no me lo puedo sacar, esta muy bien clavado.

SHONENJI: Eso no seria buena idea, Lady Linda. Según mi análisis, necesitas toda la longitud del cristal para evitar que la energía de Shojo invada tu cuerpo y te convierta en seguramente que... algo inesperado.

LINDA: (0_0) ¡No me asustes! (MIKE: Shonenji, jobar, no seas pájaro de mal agüero.)

VEGETA: Eh, forastero. Nuestra apuesta sigue en pie. ¡Si quieres tocarle un pelo a mi niña deberás tumbarme!

BRA: ¡Papi, ya te vale! Esa lucha ya no tiene punto. ¡Pero te dije que no me hizo cosas pervertidas, créetelo!

VEGETA: ¡GRRR! Me hubiera gustado ver a ese idiota de Kakarot en esta situación...

SONGOHAN: Bueno, olvida eso ya. (llama) ¡Bulma, cariño... vamos un poco afuera!

(Salen al patio del palacio y allí les espera Kibishin, que tiene que irse inmediatamente.)

KIBISHIN: No volváis a darme esos sustos, chicos. Bastante tenemos ya con vigilar las Bolas de Dragón, ¿no?

MIKE: Oye, antes de separarnos, quisiera echarte un vistazo con mi visor especial...

(Lo hace, ante la cara sorprendida del dios Kaio, y anuncia su descubrimiento a voces.)

MIKE: (¡bip!) ¡Que guay, con este escaneo ya he aprendido la Transmisión Instantánea!

KIBISHIN/SONGOHAN: ¡Guau, ese aparato es prodigioso entonces! (0_0)

SHONENJI: Hala, tenemos que irnos a por mas lolis. Si reunimos suficientes y también a los demás Jenderillos, la revivificación de la Diosa será un hecho... y Mike podrá irse a su mundo otra vez.

LINDA: (^_^) ¡Si, vamos a ayudarle siempre! ¡Y volveremos juntos, vamos a jurarlo!

MIKE: ¿Ya has pensado como nos vamos a desplazar? No se si podré con esta técnica.

SHONENJI: Vamos, te prestare energía, concéntrate en un aura que emane fuerza Lolicon, ¡y puja con valor!

(Todos se agarran al brazo del chaval protagonista, y se pone dos dedos de frente. En serio.)

MIKE: ¡Uuuum... ALLÁ VA! (¡shuuuush!)

SHONENJI: _Espero que no vuelva a darle ese ataque de locura y superpoder imparable... o podria fracasar..._

(En ese momento, en un lugar remoto del universo, los tres amigos salen de Imegga...)

TRUNKS: ¿EH? ¿No es esto el Radar de Dragón? (PAN: ¿¡Que!?) Tengo entendido que estas programado para convertirte en cualquier cosa que tragues, ¿es cierto? (GIRU: Giru giru.) ¡Es genial!

PAN: ¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Me intentas decir que esta cosa se ha convertido en un... Radar de Dragón?

GOKU: ¡Es increíble! (^_^)

TRUNKS: (¡bip!) Una bola. ¡Ha localizado una Bola de Dragón al norte del planeta Imegga!

PAN: ¡Bien! Ahora que sabemos donde esta, deberíamos ir para allá cuanto antes.

(musiquilla de preview del próximo episodio.)

GOKU: (narra) ¡Hola, amigos, soy Goku! En el siguiente episodio nos acercamos a un planeta muy extraño... pero mientras, Goten va a ir en una cita. ¡Un buena sorpresa le espera cuando descubra a su amigo Trunks... que sale de su maquina del tiempo! No se sabe como ha llegado allí... ¡no os perdáis el próximo episodio de Bola de Dragón GT! Va a ser la bomba.


	3. Shonen 2: Transformers MF

****  
HOY PRESENTAMOS: UN AYUDANTE PARA LOS HEADMASTERS.  
****

La técnica de transportación ha dejado los dos compañeros y su animalito guía en una zona urbana bastante concurrida. Curiosamente, nadie se fijo en ellos, salvo una mirada rara de ciertos niños. Nuestro hombre se puso a escanear con su visor para encontrar un rastro de la siguiente aliada loli, pero la señal era muy débil. Prefirieron ir andando.

LINDA: Mike, tu supiste como encontrar el camino la otra vez porque identificaste este universo, ¿verdad?

MIKE: Así es... en cuanto encaje las pistas, supe donde estábamos. Si tuviéramos algún indicio ahora...

SHONENJI: ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo de nuevo? Como entenderás, no puedo ser siempre el que os salve.

LINDA: ¡Eh, escucha! Vuelve a sonar una música, como cuando llegamos aquella vez.

MIKE: Todos callados. ¡Con mis conocimientos de anime seguro que la reconoceré, fijo!

(¡Empiezan a sonar los primeros compases instrumentales del Tema de Transformers!)

_Transformers! More than meets the eye...  
__Transformers... Robots in disguise!  
__Autobots wage the battle to destroy...  
__The evil forces of the Decepticons!  
__TRANS-FORMERS!_

MIKE: ¡Siii, bien! No pensé que llegaríamos nunca aquí. _Espera, esa versión era la de Transformers Animados..._

LINDA: ¡Parece que lo sepas todo! Venga, llévanos hasta los personajes buenos, corre.

MIKE: Me temo que pronto aparecerán sin siquiera haberles buscado... ¡Por allá!

(Correcto, sir, por la esquina se nota humo de un incendio y nuestro grupo enfila hacia el lugar del siniestro. En pocos segundos llegan allá un coche patrulla, un remolque de bomberos y un Porsche-ambulancia.)

LINDA: ¿Esta bien que no intervengamos...? (MIKE: Tranqui, lo tienen controlado.)

(Pues si, los Junior Headmasters arreglan el estropicio: Siren controla a las masas, Hose apaga las llamas y Chere tiende a los heridos. En un ratito el accidente ya solo es un mal recuerdo, y Mike les entra.)

MIKE: ¡Eh, muchachos! Vosotros podrías ayudarnos a buscar a una persona, ¿cierto?

SIREN: Ops, perdón, señor... aunque parezca un agente de policía, en verdad no lo soy.

MIKE: Eso da igual, se que estoy ante los Pequeños Guerreros del equipo de Autobots, así que aun mejor.

HOSE: Ostras, este tipo sabe quien somos. ¡Será que nos estamos volviendo famosos!

LINDA: Mirar, queremos encontrar a la niña que mejor encaje en esta descripción...

SIREN: (susurrado) ¡QUE! (0_0) ¿Usted tiene idea de lo que pide, señorita? *rojez*

HOSE: ¿Por qué chillas, Siren? (susurrado) ¡AH! ¡Que vergüenza! Aunque supongo que...

SIREN: Si, tiene que tratarse de Chere. Al menos es la única que conocemos que... que encaje la descripción.

CHERE: (llega) ¿Qué discutís, chicos? *rojez general* ¿Qué os está contando esta gente?

MIKE: Mira, pequeña, estamos en una misión muy importante para salvar este planeta, y quizá varios mas, de un destino terrible. Como conocéis a los guerreros Autobots, me figuraba que podías ayudarnos.

CHERE: ¡Claro, os podemos llevar hasta el capitán! El asunto suena grave. ¡Vamos ya!

SIREN: Puedo llevarte en mi auto... Chere, espero que no te importe llevar a la señorita.

Tras ese encuentro una figura oscura se acerca a la base semi-submarina de los lacayos del equipo Decepticon, los Guerreros Malignos. Los aludidos Fang, Horn y el chico Kid debían montar guardia hasta que los hermanos Dark y Black llegaran de patrullar... no había habido suerte a la hora de encontrar señales del resto de los Power-Master, y los jefes Giga y Mega no tenían mucha paciencia últimamente. Eso iba a cambiar pronto...

KID: Ay, jobar, me aburro... ¡Desde que llegaron esos dos no nos dejan salir mucho!

HORN: Puedes jurarlo. Siempre podríamos salir por nuestra cuenta y armar jaleos...

FANG: Quietos los dos, si les desobedecemos nos ira mal. Además cabe la posibilidad de ellos hayan fracasado otra vez. No entiendo como los jefes les ponían por las nubes, si no pueden con UN solo Power-Master.

HORN: Anda, porque ese Optimus Prime es un hueso duro. Se ha hecho capitán de los Autobots, ¿no sabias?

KID: ¡Que morro! ¡Y con ese remolque Transector lo tienen aun peor! (pausa) Vaya, si ya están acá...

DARK: (transformado) ¡Vosotros tres, dejar de farfullar! La trampa que tendimos a los Junior no nos sirvió...

BLACK: Si, ese estúpido Optimus fue por delante, así que se enfrento a nosotros... y el incendio fue apagado.

KID: ¡Jua, jua, que mala jugada, novatos! Seréis muy fuertes, pero os siguen ganando en estrategia...

BLACK: ¡Calla, canijo! Aquí somos demasiado pocos. Si el jefe Mega, o la jefa Giga salieran a combatir...

DARK: No les provoques. ¡Lo que debemos hacer en encontrar algún maldito guerrero Power-master nuevo!

VOZ: Señores, si me permiten, yo puedo ayudarles a engrosar su ejercito rápidamente.

(El amo Xig-lem ha entrado allí con demasiada facilidad, y su fangirl ha crecido algo, no sea que...)

FANG: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y la dama de las alas graciosas? ¡Esto no es ningún baile de disfraces, intruso!

XIGLEM: Soy Lord Xig-lem, buscador de la fuerza Lolicon y conquistador de Lolis, si eso les basta.

DARK: ¿Sabe que se esta metiendo con los Power-master Decepticon? ¡Somos más peligrosos de lo que cree!

(Trata de encajarle un disparo, pero el sempiterno Escudo Sombrío lo rebota como nada...)

XIGLEM: Yo que tu no haría eso otra vez. Saldrás herido, y no me interesa perderos.

BLACK: ¡No le hable así a mi hermano! (¡fsss!) ¡Transformarse... Fusión! (¡clunc!)

(El jet negro procede a cambiar a robot y a pisar al insolente, pero este lo para también.)

XIGLEM: Uf, eso esta mejor, bien... pero os repito, os interesa mi propuesta, y mucho.

HORN: ¡Ha parado a esos dos! Me temo que habrá que dejarle el beneficio de la duda.

SHOJONOE: El amo Xig-lem pretende aumentar vuestras fuerzas, si a cambio podéis conseguirle a ¡ella!

(La niña mariposa, ahora de tamaño humano, enseña una foto de la guerrera Autobot.)

FANG: ¡Esto esta chupado! Hermanos, si aceptáis colaborar, podremos arreglar este asuntillo enseguida.

BLACK: A mi me parece bien... pero quiero que ese tipo raro cumpla su parte el primero.

KID: Y además no podemos contarle a los jefes que hemos actuado solos. ¡Cuidadito!

XIGLEM: Je, desconfías, entonces... ¡Os enseñare lo que puede hacer el Buscador del Poder Lolicon!

Al grito de ¡Poderes a mi! ¡Transformarse, fusión! Los tipos malos vieron como una bestia mecánica aparecía ante ellos... algo atemorizador que se transformo en un robot aun más terrorífico... en la ciudad, los Juniors habían conducido a los forasteros hasta el capitán Optimus, allí tratarían de explicarse y con algo de suerte... irse sin mas problemas.

HOOK: ¿Estos dos mozos sabían quienes éramos? Es raro. Solemos actuar en la sombras...

OPTIMUS: Jue, je, en eso tengo parte de culpa... recuerdas como salí en la televisión y pedí información, ¿no?

HOOK: Si, fue una imprudencia. Pero bueno, no quiero revolver lo que ya esta hecho... ¿Cuál era la petición?

CHERE: Querían hacer un ritual de transferencia de energía Terrestre hacia ese chico, no veo problemas.

SIREN: ¿No lo ves? ¡A un recién llegado le permites algo tan íntimo como abrazarte!

HOSE: ¡No nos entiendas mal... pero es que con nosotros te portas fría últimamente, y...!

SOEUR: ¡Porque sois unos inmaduros! ¡No quiero que se repita lo que os vi hacer en...!

OPTIMUS: Estooo, Chere, deja los asuntos de faldas fuera del cuartel... no nos dejas en buen lugar, sabes.

MIKE: Ay bueno, no importa, a mi mismo me paso algo embarazoso con mi compañera aquí presente...

LINDA: _¡Ooh! Se ha echado la culpa a si mismo... no pensé que seria tan considerado con mi desliz..._

CHERE: Pero usted tiene pinta de ser de fiar, señor. ¡Por eso lo haré, y ellos que se chinchen!

SIREN/HOSE: (lagrimones) ¡Jooo, que planchazo!

HOOK: Le va a transferir energía Terrestre, pero si se desequilibra con la Celeste, no se que puede ocurrir...

(Pues lo dicho, hacen el circulo mágico y la rubia siente como el pinchazo le transmite su poder Loli al chico.)

LINDA: ¡Epa! (?_?) Mi cristal esta brillando otra vez. ¡Y el visor de Mike... también!

HOOK: Es un fenómeno curioso. ¿Tenéis constancia de que algo así os haya ocurrido antes o no?

SHONENJI: Al parecer, el flujo de energía Loli ha activado ambos símbolos de unión con un Jenderillo.

MIKE: ¡Oye tu, el visor me empuja hacia algún sitio... de esta base! ¡Seguirme todos, ya!

(Van hacia el hangar donde están guardados los Transectores de los peques, a ver que pasa...)

SIREN: ¿Qué pasa aquí? Nuestros vehículos están vibrando inquietos, es como si...

HOSE: ¿Crees que nos quieran avisar de algo, capitán? (OPTIMUS: Es muy posible.)

HOOK: ¡Mirar, las luces de estos chicos se han concentrado en un punto! Están igual qe esa vez...

MIKE: (¡pluf!) ¡Anda! Estos son brazaletes de Headmaster, los reconocería en cualquier sitio, Linda.

LINDA: ¿Me estas diciendo que puedes usar un vehiculo como el de estos chiquillos...?

CHERE: ¡Es impresionante! ¡Parece que el trato de antes ya nos esta dando resultados!

HOSE: Pero si el chico nuevo tiene brazaletes, debería tener también un robot... y no le hay...

MIKE: Espera, si brillan... ¡me están indicando el sitio donde estará el Transector, fijo!

OPTIMUS: ¡Vamos afuera!

(Van a la parte exterior del patio, y ven una planta de reciclado cerca de la valla que colinda con el cuartel.)

MIKE: ¿Esto es lo que creo que es...? ¡ES UN MALDITO CAMION DE BASURA!

LINDA: (?_?) No veo el escándalo... (MIKE: ¿ES UNA INDIRECTA O QUÉ?)

SHONENJI: Con calma, Lord Mike. El poder del Caballero de Lolicon sabe lo que se hace, y al detalle...

OPTIMUS: Pero no te sulfures, chaval. Simplemente pruébalo y veremos que pasara...

MIKE: Si tu lo dices. Más vale que me sirva, leñe. (acento latino) ¡Poderes a mi! (fsss) ¡Transformarse, fusión!

(El camión de basura se separa en la cabina y la caja, la primera forma el cuerpo, que es muy parecido al de Optimus-robot pero en verde y blanco... y la caja se separa en dos alas propulsoras chulas.)

LINDA: (^_^) ¡Siii, como mola! ¿Lo ves como no había que montar un escándalo, eh?

MIKE: Bueno, vale... pero si el pacto ha provocado esta transformación, entonces este...

(Aparece un cartelon con su nombre código: Thrash Talker. A renglón seguido, se oye una explosión lejana.)

MIKE: Iba a decir que tendría que devolveros el favor... ¡Y parece que antes de lo que pensábamos, tu!

OPTIMUS: Seguramente te costara manejar tu nueva forma. ¡Pequeños Guerreros, vais a ir vosotros allá!

SIREN: ¡Si, capitán! (HOOK: No busquéis peleas superfluas, pero si os fuera mal, Optimus y Mike acudirán.)

CHERE: _Algo me dice que les necesitaremos, y pronto... tengo un mal presentimiento. _

Los tres niños se fueron de nuevo al casco urbano, vieron que esta vez los enemigos se lo habían montado a lo grande... el cuartel de la armada estaba patas arriba, así como el cercano aeropuerto. La rubia se fue a intentar reunir a los soldados heridos, mientras los chicos se encaminaron hacia la pista de despegue, que hoy se veía sospechosamente vacía... ese no era el estilo de los Decepticon que conocían.

CHERE: ¡Transformarse, fusión! (¡clunc!) ¡Esperen, ahora mismo les saco esas vigas...!

SOLDADOS: Ten cuidado... dos bestias mecánicas... no se parecen a nada que hayamos visto nunca...

CHERE: Descuiden, no les voy a dejar aquí. (disparos) ¡AH! ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Salgan!

(Un coche patrulla llega a escena, y el supuesto piloto pregunta a la chica por su numero de DNI y clave.)

CHERE: ¿Por qué me pregunta eso ahora? ¡Yo soy Chere, una Junior Headmaster, ya lo debería saber!

COCHE: Esto también vale como identificación. (crec-clac-clec) Yo soy siervo del gran Megatron, ¡Barricade!

CHERE: ¡Se te nota en la pinta que eres otro mugroso Decepticon, desde luego! Pero no me vas a asustar.

(Intercambian unos disparos y el malo cambia a coche durante un segundo para intentar atropellarla. Casi le sale bien, por que un misilazo la deja muy arruinada... ha provenido de un tanque cercano.)

TANQUE: (crec-clac-clec) Barricade, déjame. ¡Le haré pedazos ese montón de chatarra que llama 'cuerpo'!

BARRICADE: ¡Devastator, te recuerdo que hay que llevarla viva hasta el orgánico ese, llamado Xig-lem!

DEVASTATOR: ¡GRRR! Pero cuando se la lleve, yo quiero desguazar lo que quede...

CHERE: ¡No vendáis la chatarra antes de haberla recogido! (disparos) ¡No me rendiré!

BARRICADE: Mocosa humanoide. ¡Como pretendes compararte con unos completos Cibertronianos!

(La dan mas leña, hasta el punto de provocar su destransformación y el auto enemigo se la encierra dentro.)

DEVASTATOR: Yo quiero hacer más destrozos... pronto veremos a nuestro líder, ¿no?

BARRICADE: Ese orgánico dice saber donde esta oculto el amo Megatron... habrá que creerle. ¡Me voy!

(Se lleva a la rubia prisionera, mientras los otros dos amigos han retirado los escombros.)

HOSE: Ese era el último. Rayos... se me hace raro que los Guerreros Malignos no estén por aquí, que rabia.

SIREN: Siento algo cerca. ¡esta en el cielo! (miran) ¡Vamos, el capitán no dijo nada de no huir de emboscadas!

HOSE: Muy cierto. ¡Ya les tenía ganas a esos estúpidos, vamos a entretenerles un rato!

(Se transforman en robot y preparan las armas para lo que les echen, que en ese caso es un trío de aviones.)

SIREN: ¿Qué narices? ¿Acaso los Power-master malvados eran trillizos, o me equivoco al contar...?

HOSE: ¡Que va, lo que pasa es que vienen mas! El tercero no se parece en nada a ellos.

(En efecto, el F-22 blanco toma la delantera y se transforma en... ¡el nuevo Starscream!)

DARK: ¡Contemplad el instrumento de vuestra destrucción, par de inútiles Autobots!

BLACK: Un pajarito nos ha dicho como se os puede machacar... y nos ha dejado a este amigo de propina.

STARSCREAM: No sigáis, que parecéis desesperados. ¡Oírme y temblar, pandilla de Auto-ntainas! Vamos a llevarnos a la pequeña Loli que esta con vosotros, y sabremos donde esta el amo Megatron!

HOSE: (?_?) ¿De que habla ese loco? No sabia que los Decepticon tenían un 'amo' que se llamara así, ¿no?

SIREN: Pero una cosa es segura. ¡Si se refieren a Chere como la 'loli' quiere decir que el villano llamado Xig-lem les esta ayudando! Mike nos lo contó durante la visita, aquel tipo es un monstruo.

STARSCREAM: ¡Vosotros atacar! ¡No les quiero ver salir vivos de esta! _Je, y si juego bien mis cartas tampoco ese cerebro electrónico defectuoso de Megatron podrá... esta es mi mejor oportunidad._

Disparos cruzados. Los hermanos malignos se acercan al cuerpo a cuerpo poco después y les hacen pasar mal rato. Los chicos tratan de concentrarse en uno... pero sus energías de tipo Celeste les superan. Starscream echa a volar y bombardea el hueco donde están luchando, expulsándoles hacia un prado, creen que allí no les encontraran fácilmente.

SIREN: Ese recién llegado es muy bruto... ¿crees que deberíamos mandar ya la señal de socorro al capitán?

HOSE: ¡Estamos tardando! No sabemos cuantos mas juguetes nuevos tienen esos dos...

Sobre ellos vuela un helicóptero militar negro, con un sonido de transformación otro monstruo mecánico llega.

BLACKOUT: No puedo dejaros hacerlo, canijos. (apunta) Luces fuera... impostores.

(¡BLAM! Una explosión bien gansa se nota hasta en el cuartel Autobot, aunque la señal de socorro si llego...)

LINDA: (tumbada) ¿Sabéis algo ya del cristal que tengo clavado? Me esta matando la ignorancia, chicos...

HOOK: (analiza) No sabré mas sin el reporte de Fortress Maximus sobre su efecto en un Transector, perdona.

MIKE: (¡biiip!) Epa, mi visor ha recibido una señal... ¡Es un SOS de los Headmasters!

OPTIMUS: Parece que si van a necesitar ayuda al fin de cuentas... ¡Mike, vámonos allá y sin tardar!

MIKE: Tendré una oportunidad de practicar la unión que hemos ensayado, la que usa tu remolque, ¿vale?

AMBOS: (acento latino) ¡Poderes a mi! (¡fsss!) ¡Transformarse, fusión! (¡clunc!)

El robot Thrash-Talker coge al remolque de Optimus y le lleva volando, muy al estilo de cómo hará el mismo cuando tenga el Godbomber. El capitán Autobot se va agarrado a sus espaldas, de modo que todos viajan a la vez... pero lentamente. Esperan que quede algo que salvar, mientras Hook ira de respaldo cuando acabe los análisis de Linda. En la zona de batalla, los Guerreros Malignos vigilan a la maniatada chica, y los dos mayores sujetan el Transector-ambulancia. El líder robot llega hasta ellos...

OPTIMUS: Debí suponer que ibais a jugar sucio. ¡Tomar rehenes es de cobardes! Soltar a Chere, ¡ya mismo!

FANG: Hoy tenemos un as bajo la manga. Aunque la salves, nuestros nuevos amiguitos nos la recuperaran.

HORN: ¡Si, son lo que necesitábamos! ¡Transformarse... fusión! (KID: ¡Transformarse, fusión!)

(Ahora todos están en forma de robot, pero Kid sigue sujetando a la pobre prisionera.)

OPTIMUS: No tengo ni para empezar con vosotros, malditos. (disparos) ¡Os aplastare!

FANG: ¡No cuentes con ello! (disparos) (CHERE: ¡Capitán, ocúpese de ellos, yo ya me soltare sola!)

(Saca fuerzas de no se sabe donde, y se zafa de su captor, pero Kid la arrea un tortazo que la empuja.)

KID: ¡Porras, me he pasado...! Como el tipo ese raro pierda su premio nos cortara en lonchas finas...

OPTIMUS: ¡Energía Celeste! (¡fsss!) ¡Ahora, desaparecer de mi vista! (¡BROUUUM!)

HORN: Aun tenemos su coche. ¡No puedes ganar, estúpido! (OPTIMUS: Eso esta por ver, listillos... ¡kia!)

(Llama a su remolque y choca con los Malignos de frente, por fin sueltan sus zarpas del vehiculo de la rubia.)

CHERE: ¡Vamos, ahora o nunca! *salta* (KID: ¿Dónde crees que vas?) ¡Transformarse, fusión! (¡clunc!)

OPTIMUS: (disparos) Esto ya casi esta. ¿Crees que podrás correr? ¡Tenemos que ir por los demás, rápido!

(A la voz de 'Power-master, fusión', el jefe de los buenos se combina con su remolque para formar a Super Prime. De mientras, nuestro novato robotizado ya ha encontrado a sus colegas en el prado.)

MIKE: Hala, por fin os localizo. El que os haya hecho esto debe ser terrible, no conozco ningún Decepticon así.

SIREN: ¡Pues lo eran, pero son enormes y despiadados! Son un jet blanco y helicóptero negro, los brutos...

HOSE: No están lejos. Pero nosotros necesitamos recuperarnos algo mas, yo digo que esperemos a Optimus.

MIKE: (mira) Mala suerte, ya están aquí... ¡pero no son como me los habéis descrito!

(Pues no, los que llegan primero son precisamente los miembros terrestres de los Decepticon peliculeros.)

BARRICADE: Allí están. Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creí. Devastator, es tu turno.

DEVASTATOR: ¡GRRR, de esos si que no voy a dejar ni la chispa! ¡Que ganas tengo!

(Disparos de misiles por parte del tanque robot, los pequeños se echan a cubierto y el nuevo a volar.)

MIKE: ¡Tomar leña! (disparos) Pero se que necesito algo con mas garra. ¡Que tal esto!

(Saca su espada láser de los dos rotores, y se lanza en plancha a por el coche patrulla.)

BARRICADE: (¡crac!) ¡Graaa...! ¡Esta me la pagaras! (disparos) (ruedas pinchudas)

MIKE: ¡Jobar, eso pincha! Vamos a ver si la técnica de tu rival es efectiva esta vez...

(Suelta ondas sónicas que desguazan sus receptores motores, dejándole prácticamente desconectado...)

HOSE: (disparos) Que sordera, chico... pero me parece que hay uno menos, ¿verdad?

SIREN: ¡Siii! Vamos a apoyar a Mike desde lejos, esos idiotas no sabrán ni quien les disparo.

OPTIMUS: (llega) ¡Eh, veo que podrías usar un par de manos mas, si no te importa...!

CHICOS: ¡Bien, es el capitán! (CHERE: Dejarme un sitio ahí, chicos, no resistiré en la lucha mucho mas...)

OPTIMUS: A ver que le parece esto. ¡Energía Celeste! (¡fsss!) ¡Desaparece, monstruo!

(¡BOOOM! El chupinazo ese unido al espadazo de Mike corta por lo sano a ese tanque.)

MIKE: Arg, bueno, solo quedan esos dos que mencionaron los Junior... el helicóptero y el jet blanco.

(Justo por hablar, llegan allí los malos invitados, el jefe-bot se dedica a dar comandos.)

OPTIMUS: ¡Chicos, vosotros cubrirnos con fuego anti-aéreo! Mike y yo atacaremos de cerca, ¡a tope!

STARSCREAM: Aun queda el plato fuerte, basura terrícola... En cuanto nuestro socio se presente aquí...

BLACKOUT: ¡Acabaremos con esta pandilla de orgánicos farsantes! Y haremos volver al amo Megatron...

MIKE: ¡Prime, se quienes son estos tipos, podremos con ellos si haces lo que te digo!

Busca un parapeto para su espalda, de modo que obliga al jet a venir hacia el de frente, Super Prime castiga semejante fallo con una buena zurra, y le obliga a huir... Mike esta chocando su espada con los rotores de Blackout, y cuando por fin encuentra su trasero le obliga a transformarse y volar, donde Mike tiene la ventaja... Un buen tajo es lo que le iba haciendo falta para eliminar a ese peso-mamut.

VOZ: Sois dignos de aplauso, pilotos... pero aun no conocéis lo que es el verdadero y real vértigo...

(Aparece Lord Xig-lem, montado en lo que parece el Gotcha Borg más gordo de todos: ¡el Ciber-dragón!)

MIKE: Esta vez te ha fallado el plan, tío odioso. Hace mucho que hice un pacto con la Loli, ¡te jeringas!

XIGLEM: No del todo, héroe de pacotilla. Mientras pueda hacerla mía, no importa que ya este 'usada'.

SHOJONOE: ¡El amo Xig-lem atrapara a las chicas que quiera y realizara sus sueños románticos, tonto!

OPTIMUS: Eso es abominable... ¡Mike, vamos a darle una lección, como ensayamos!

(Se suelta de su trailer y le deja en posición para que Thrash Talker se combine con el, ¡en Thrash Convoy!)

MIKE: ¡Transformarse... Power-master, fusión! (¡clunc!) ¿Qué tal ahora? ¡Ya estoy a tu altura, chaval!

XIGLEM: Eso lo hará interesante, desde luego. ¡Poderes a mi! (¡fsss!) ¡Transformarse, fusión! (¡clunc!)

(Porras, ha salido algo muy grande, incluso un poco mas que Thrash Convoy. El robot dragón espacial...)

XIGLEM: ¡Draco-Borg! Me encanta como suena. Y por si cometes la estupidez de usar tu espadita, bueno...

Saca su espejo sombrío de tamaño gigante, para demostrar que aun puede usarlo, como la espada láser de Mike. Tiene razón, no puede acertar ni un golpe, pero Mike enseguida le coge el truco: Draco-borg no puede evitar ataques si le vienen desde TODOS lados, y eso mismo dedujo el capitán Autobot, que ordeno un fuego a discreción sin detenerse.

SHOJONOE: (flota) ¡Jooo, nooo! ¡Al amo le están dando la del pulpo, y yo aquí quieta!

MIKE: ¡Y esto para que te vayas caliente! ¡ENERGÍA CELESTE! (¡fsss!) ¡IIAAARG!

(Un espadazo brutal, que si bien no le rozo siguiera, el empujón le mando volando a las estrellas siderales.)

OPTIMUS: Parece que se acabo el peligro. (radio) Hook, prepara los trastos, algunos de los chicos van...

HOOK: (radio) Si, están para el desguace. Lamento no haber podido ayudar... veremos que nos dice el...

MIKE: El líder Fortress Maximus, ¿no? Tengo entendido que los dos estáis estudiando el cristal de Linda.

OPTIMUS: ¡Narices, ya esta bien de terminar las frases de cada uno! ¡Parezca que sois brujos o algo!

(Tras unas risas tontas, todo el equipo se volvió a la base y a reparar los Transectores, que salvo el de Mike habían recibido graves daños y en el caso de Optimus un exceso de trabajo...)

SIREN: Bah, que asco. Los juguetes nuevos de los Decepticon nos dieron una paliza de las inolvidables.

HOSE: El consuelo es que el malvado Xig-lem ese estaba detrás de ellos, así que seguro ya no volverán...

MIKE: Chere, debo darte las gracias por el trato... gracias a eso tuve mi propio vehiculo Autobot para luchar.

CHERE: Me alegra que te sirviera, no como estos dos, que no hicieron la gran cosa...

HOSE: ¡Eres injusta! ¡No habíamos visto nunca a esos Decepticon y además ya sabes que no nos podemos comparar con el capitán en poder! (SIREN: ¡Eso mismo! Solo somos Head-masters...)

LINDA: No os rindáis, chicos. Cuidasteis muy bien de ella en el parapeto y ayudasteis en el bombardeo.

HOOK: Y yo he terminado de arreglar vuestro estropicio. Rayos, si hubiéramos tenido mas Power-masters...

OPTIMUS: ¡Seguiré en ello, Hook! Tengo el presentimiento de que no van a tardar en llegar aliados.

MIKE: Yo también. Me vais a tener que guardar mi Transector, no me lo puedo llevar.

CHERE: Bah, que pena. Pero si que te vas a llevar esto. (beso) (TODOS: ¡EH! ¿A que ha venido eso?)

(Shonenji le ríe la gracia, pero a los demás les come la envidia. Si, a Linda también... cosa rara.)

LINDA: _¡Esas niñatas no me van a ganar! ¡Mike me encontró a mí primero, y quiero que me aprecie!_

SHONENJI: (¬_¬) ¿Alguna fantasía inconfesable ronda por su mente, Lady Linda?

LINDA: (ò_ó.#) ¡Claro que no! (MIKE: Lo dicho, ya me esta dando miedo... (0_0).)

SHONENJI: Mis perdones. Prepararos todos, que nos vamos hacia otro lugar con una fuente Lolicon.

MIKE: ¡Pues venga, y tranquilos, seguro que pronto nos veremos de nuevo! (¡shuuush!)

NARRADOR: Los Decepticon han fracasado una vez más, aun con guerreros nuevos y mejorados. El equipo de los Power-master necesita reunirse con los Autobot, y pronto, para poder defender el planeta...

(musiquilla del eye-catch del próximo episodio.)

NARRADOR: ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de... TRANSFORMERS!


	4. Shonen 3: Inuyasha

****  
EL DEMONIO QUE SOBREPASA A NARAKU.  
****

Tras aterrizar de la zona de acción de la Transmisión Instantánea, ambos viajeros vieron que estaban en una zona boscosa, ni punto de comparación con las zonas semiurbanas que habían visitado hasta ahora. Como el radar no mostraba energía loli, una vez mas se encontraban sin pistas... Era de noche cerrado, y solo unas lejanísimas luces indicaban que a lo lejos habría un pueblo. Si se echaran a andar seguramente se perderían más, así que optaron por tumbarse en la hierba y dormir al raso, solo por esa vez.

MIKE: Ah, vaya... esta armadura no es muy cómoda para servir de pijama, te lo juro...

LINDA: ¿Cómo crees que acabara esto? (MIKE: ¿Y eso?) Quiero decir, damos vueltas sin rumbo, y...

SHONENJI: No se preocupe Lady Linda. Mientras estéis con el regidor de la Galaxia Shonen –o sea, servidor- nunca estaréis totalmente perdidos, únicamente... sin una meta muy clara.

LINDA: (¬_¬) Que majo eres. Pero bueno, si estoy con Mike se que en algún momento me recuperare...

MIKE: ¡Si, tendremos que restaurar tu cerebro, aparte de todo el rollo de las niñas lolis! ¿Cómo te va?

LINDA: En blanco... ¿Qué pasara si no me vuelve nunca? ¡No quiero ser una ignorante para siempre!

MIKE: Linda, si eso pasa... yo te acogeré. Se que de algún modo podrás vivir junto a mi familia, tranquila.

LINDA: Que bueno eres... (^_^) ¡Je, ahora estoy mas impaciente por volver que nunca!

MIKE: (sonido) Eh, espera. ¡Música otra vez! ¡Si soy capaz de identificarla, tendremos una gran ventaja!

(¡Aquí va la versión latina de la primera cancion de inicio de Inuyasha, 'Change the World'!)

_El mundo he de cambiar, para ir a un futuro ideal,  
en donde no reine el mal... lo haré con decisión,  
¡Un mundo lleno de esplendor... es mi ilusión!_

_Con temor iba mi corazón, sin poder el futuro esperar,  
sin pensar: 'ningún aliento me podría animar'...  
Pero un día te conocí, y encontré... motivos para vivir,  
con tu ternura e ingenuidad, conocí la verdad...  
¡Brotando en mi un anhelo!_

_El mundo he de cambiar, quiero ver que podrá llegar  
un nuevo amanecer...pues a tu lado se,  
que mi futuro no es oscuro...  
¡Cambiare! Pues hoy se que lo lograre,  
junto a mi vas a estar... abre tus alas, ven,  
un mundo donde reine el bien ¡hay que lograr!_

MIKE: ¡Toma! Esa es de mis favoritas. (LINDA: Voy a aprendérmela también. (^_^).)

SHONENJI: Si, vale, si no os importa... vamos a dormir, que los Jenderillos también lo necesitan. Algo.

(Y se quedan allá a dormir, en el prado. Confiados en el juicio de Mike, se despiertan al oír un barullo.)

MIKE: (0_0) ¿Qué narices? Si las luces estaban muy lejos... ¡pero el pueblo esta AQUÍ!

LINDA: Y pensar que podíamos haber usado una cama normal... ¡Jo, eso no mola nada!

KAEDE: (llega) ¿Sois forasteros, supongo? No parecéis saber las costumbres de la villa y sus vecinos...

MIKE: A ver, déjeme adivinar... las luces lejos del pueblo son una distracción para los demonios que cazan de noche, ¿es así? Me lo hubiera esperado del pueblo que perdió la Joya de los Cuatro Espíritus.

KAEDE: Vaya, veo que conoces la historia. Vamos a mi choza y así me contareis más...

(En la choza de la vieja Kaede, ya se han presentado y dado las oportunas explicaciones.)

KAEDE: Así que también conocéis al chico perro, Inuyasha, y sus compañeros... pero la búsqueda de que me habláis será difícil. No conozco ningún tipo de 'loli' en el grupo de nuestro amigo demonio...

SHONENJI: En todo caso Shippo... pero es un Shota, y no nos vale. No tienen cabida en nuestra aventura...

LINDA: Que elitista te has vuelto, ¿sabes? Señora, esto esta bien bueno, se lo aseguro.

(En eso, Linda suelta el cubierto y se da un tortazo en el papo. Nadie se extraña de eso.)

LINDA: ¿Qué narices? ¡Me ha picado un bicho y ninguno aquí os habéis molestado en preguntar si...!

KAEDE: ¡Es el demonio siervo de Inuyasha, la pulga Myoga! (MIKE: Yo ya lo sabía.)

MYOGA: Ay, que recibimiento... quería chupar un poco de sangre de la muchacha esa que huele a Kagome...

MIKE: Myoga, eso se explica porque venimos de la misma época que ella. (KAEDE: Entonces esta claro.)

MYOGA: Demonios, que curioso. Bueno, el grupo de mi señor Inuyasha se acerca al pueblo otra vez.

LINDA: ¡Je, gracias por avisar! Mike me ha contado que tiene orejas chistosas. ¿crees tu que...?

(Antes de acabar la frase, el susodicho y sus colegas de viaje entran por la portezuela.)

INUYASHA: ¡Eh, vieja Kaede! Adivina que: ¡Me he cargado a Ryukotsusei para...!

LINDA: *orejas* (flop-flop) ¡Je, je, es verdad que son de perro, y blanditas y chistosas!

INUYASHA: (ò_ó.#) ¡¿Quién es la loca esta y porque me manosea?! ¡Tiene un kimono muy raro, y...!

KAGOME: ¡Siéntate! (¡PLAF!) (INU: ¡Arg!) Esa no es manera de tratar con chicas, ir y gritarla sin razón...

MIKE: Jo, veo que le tienes controlado... somos de tu época, yo soy Mike y ella Linda...

MIROKU: Un nombre mas que apropiado para describirla. (arrima) Señorita, ¿querría ser la madre de...?

SANGO: (¡PLAF!) (collejon) Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase, o lo pagaras carísimo...

LINDA: ¿Qué iba a decir? _Me ha dejado en ascuas... _(?_?)

MIROKU: Ay, perdón, es la costumbre. Entonces... (SHIPPO: Eso de que venís de la época de...)

MIKE: Pues en cierto modo es verdad... bueno, yo no lo parezco debido a mi contrato con este 'espécimen'.

SHONENJI: En efecto, el es un Caballero de Lolicon, y trabaja para mi y el resto de los Jenderillos para...

(Dan más explicaciones otra vez, y le dejan tiempo al peli-blanco para que se recupere.)

INUYASHA: Bueno, pues eso... ya mate a Ryukotsusei y domino el Viento Cortante...

KAGOME: Ese Koga no es malo, solo es muy terco con aquello que le importa, claro.

LINDA: (^_^) ¡Je, suena igual que Mike cuando se preocupa por mi! Por eso me cae tan bien, el pobre...

Dejemos un rato a estos parloteando y vemos que están haciendo el grupo del señor Sesshoumaru, el siervo Jaken vigila de cerca al tesoro de su amo, la pequeñita Rin. Ella es lo único por lo que el demonio perro ha sentido algún apego, si la ponen un solo dedo encima el que sea se la estará buscando... un servidor se teme que la niña será clave para la resolución de esta parada en la era feudal, y el que narra no se suele equivocar.

JAKEN: ¡No tan deprisa, amo, que soy paticorto! ¿Por qué se esta acercando al pueblo?

SESSHOU: Rin necesita comida de humanos. Aquí encontraremos algo. Si se resisten, puedes atacarlos.

JAKEN: Ni siquiera será necesario, amo. Con mi bastón les pegare un susto y la chica podrá hurtar algo.

RIN: Que lata, tener que escondernos... pero debo darle gracias al Señor Sesshoumaru.

(Tras un corto abrazo al que el demonio apenas reacciona, la morenita va hacia la villa con Jaken, y...)

GENTE: ¡AAAAAAH! (pánico) ¡Un demonio duende esta quemando las granjas...!

INUYASHA: (corre) ¿Qué pasa aquí? Es un olor a demonio tan suave que no le había dado importancia...

KAGOME: ¡Ahora no importa! ¡Usare las flechas para purificar el fuego, tu ayúdame!

INUYASHA: Espero que te salga bien... allá va el ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! (¡fffssss!)

(El combinado tiene aire suficiente para sofocar las llamas, pero en eso ven a la intrusa coger unos peces.)

KAEDE: ¡Es una ladrona! En el pueblo de más al oeste dicen que había una como esa...

MIKE: No, espera. ¡La reconozco, no preguntéis como, pero se quien es perfectamente!

RIN: ¡Ay, nos han pillado, Jaken! (JAKEN: ¡Mi señor Sesshoumaru, su hermano el señor Inuyasha esta aquí!)

(Ante el llamado, el guapito se presenta allí de un salto, y los demás se ponen en alerta.)

MIROKU: Así que Sesshoumaru, eh... no sabía que le había dado por secuestrar niñas.

SANGO: Podría acabar igual que Kohaku, si dejamos las cosas como están. ¡Tenemos que alejarla de el!

SESSHOU: No os entrometáis, humanos. Ella me pertenece, porque Colmillo Sagrado la devolvió la vida.

SHIPPO: ¡Porras, no puede ser cierto! ¡Es demasiado POCO propio de Sesshoumaru...!

MIKE: ¡Eh, Sesshoumaru! La parte en que dices 'es mía' la hemos entendido, pero yo tengo una labor que cumplir. Si nos la cedes afablemente durante un rato no volveremos a incordiarte, ¿Qué tal?

SESSHOU: ¿Pretendes que deje una de MIS pertenencias a TI, escuálido humano? ¿Te has cansado de vivir?

MIKE: Me temía que dirías eso... pero en la niña habita un poder que necesito obtener.

LINDA: ¡Mike, mucho ojo! Ese tipo no tiene pinta de dejar pasar una impertinencia...

INUYASHA: ¿Te echo una mano? Tengo unas ganas de zurrarle... (MIKE: No, quieto, tengo que ser yo.)

(Mike saca su espadita, y ante la mueca de risa de Sesshou, trata de trincharle como si tal cosa, pero el ataca el filo del arma para inutilizarla y solo consigue enfurecer a su dueño y provocar su iluminación. El demonio intenta usar su lazo venenoso sin mucho éxito, ya que la espada láser es capaz de atravesar incluso su pelusa blanca reforzada. Y solo entonces saca la Tokijin, con la que consigue igualar las cosas e incluso superarlas...)

SESSHOU: ¿Qué especie de brujería es esa? Esa espada... esta emitiendo un aura muy poderosa y extraña.

MIKE: ¡Es el poder concedido al Caballero de Lolicon! No te dejare burlarte de ella, ni de mí... ¡KIAAA!

RIN: ¡No siga, Señor Sesshoumaru! (JAKEN: Ay, demonios, y yo he provocado este lío dejándome pillar...)

MIKE: _Rápido, debo pensar en algo chocante y paradójico... un oxímoron total, dos cosas antagónicas..._

(Y de pronto, se le ocurrió: la imagen del villano Xig-lem y la suya propia, tratando de reflejarse en un espejo.)

MIKE: ¡NO! ¡NO SOY COMO EL! ¡IIAAAAH! ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! (¡fiiiuuum!)

SESSHOU: ¡UARG! (vuela) (desploma)

INUYASHA: (0_0) ¿Qué carajos ha pasado aquí? ¡Ha soltado el Viento Cortante como si fuera lo más fácil!

MIROKU: No tan rápido. Parece que nuestro invitado conoce la técnica para provocar esa liberación de energía.

JAKEN: ¡Mi señor Sesshoumaru! ¡Despierte, no nos deje! (RIN: ¿Cómo habéis podido?)

LINDA: Tranquila, no te haremos daño, mi amigo solo quiere un poco de tu tiempo. Si le haces caso, nos iremos de aquí y os dejaremos en paz para siempre. ¿Puedes fiarte de mi palabra, si te lo ruego yo...?

(La niña duda un poco. En eso el cristal de Linda brilla al compás de Colmillo Sagrado.)

SANGO: Vamos pequeña... yo también te lo pido, parece que es importante para ellos...

SHIPPO: La Colmillo Sagrado le esta ayudando a recuperarse, ¿lo ves? No quieren más guerra, y la señorita pelirroja es muy maja... y si es por la comida, la vieja Kaede podría dejarte algunas provisiones.

KAEDE: No quiero dejar una niña como tu en manos del hermano de Inuyasha, pero si que puedo hacer eso.

RIN: Esta bien... ¡pero el señor Sesshoumaru no es malo! Es que los humanos le habrán hecho mucho daño...

MIKE: (levanta) Au, que pasada de golpe... ¿ein? (?_?) ¿Es que me he perdido algo, eh?

(Por fin hace el pacto de energía loli con la morenita, y esta se alegra de recuperar a su demonio protector.)

SESSHOU: El que hayas hecho una buena jugada no me impresiona, humano. Pero no creas que has vencido.

INUYASHA: ¡Sesshoumaru, no seas pesado y vete ya! El chico no quiere líos, pero yo si que te tengo ganas...

SESSHOU: Jum. Ya veo, arreglaremos nuestras diferencias en otro momento. Vigila tu espalda, hermano.

SANGO: Uf, por fin se va. Menos mal que todo ha quedado en un susto... nada como la vez en aquel castillo...

MIROKU: Ya no te tortures pensando en ello, tu hermano esta en manos de un demonio mucho peor... pero también nosotros estamos en una posición mucho mejor para salvar su alma... bueno, limpiare esto.

(Al grito de 'Vórtice' su agujero negro se traga los escombros quemados y deja la zona más transitable.)

KAGOME: No me salían las palabras desde hace rato, pero vosotros dos no sois muy... normales, ¿verdad?

SHIPPO: Si, la señorita tiene un pedazo de algo que parece de la Joya de los 4 Espíritus y el chico hizo Viento Cortante sin siquiera haberlo visto ni una vez... Ni yo se como podría calificaros de 'humanos'.

MIKE: Pse, pues la verdad si lo somos, pero hacemos un poco de trampa... yo tengo el poder del Caballero de Lolicon, y Linda lleva clavado un cristal con energía de cierto Jenderillo llamado Shojonoe.

KAGOME: Ya, será mejor que os quedéis a cenar... me temo que esto va para largo...

Durante la velada los forasteros trataron de explicar su misión y sus 'peculiaridades', así como el extenso conocimiento que tenía de ese universo... de eso se ocupo el regidor de la galaxia, Shonenji. En cuanto a la milagrosa activación del Viento Cortante, Mike dijo que trato de hacer explotar dos sentimientos opuestos, de forma similar a como el medio perro hacer entrechocar energías diabólicas... y hablando de, el causante de sus iras esta ahora merodeando por las cercanías del castillo de Naraku, a ver que puede lograr.

SHOJONOE: Amo Xig-lem, esta zona desprende olor a demonio maligno, no creo que sea muy segura.

XIGLEM: Para conseguir lo que deseo necesito la ayuda de la criatura más poderosa de la era feudal: ¡Naraku!

(Al oír gritar su nombre, un tipo con piel de babuino aparece en el patio de ese castillo.)

ENCAPUCHADO: ¿Quién osa entrar en mis dominios... y proferir mi nombre de forma tan impertinente?

XIGLEM: Vaya, ni siquiera eres tu de verdad. Solo una de tus cutres marionetas hechas en madera, ¿eh?

ENCAPUCHADO: Conoces mi estilo, forastero. Pero te lo repetiré: ¿Quién eres y que buscas de Naraku?

XIGLEM: Me hago llamar Xig-lem, Buscador del Poder Lolicon. Solo quiero darte una cierta información...

ENCAPUCHADO: (pausa) Hum. Así que ese desgraciado de Inuyasha cuenta con otro amigo nuevo, ¿no?

XIGLEM: Así es. Lo mas seguro es que se hayan encontrado, si te digo la verdad esa unión no nos beneficia ni a ti ni a mí. Pero puedo librarme de el y dejar el tablero tal como estaba antes... si aceptas hacerme un préstamo. Si me dejas a tu sierva Kanna y sus habilidades, tu juego con el chico perro podrá continuar donde lo dejaste, con todas sus piezas intactas. O quizás, algunas menos por su parte. Una oferta imposible de rechazar.

ENCAPUCHADO: Tengo otra idea. Me dirás como vencer a mi nuevo enemigo... y yo te dejare seguir vivo.

(Dicho lo cual, lanza su ataque de ramas contra el señor oscuro, pero su habitual jugada de rebotar el peligro en su escudo-espejo le hace evitarlo sin siquiera despeinarse, claro, Shojonoe se indigna.)

SHOJONOE: ¡No intentes pasarte de listo, alimaña! El señor Xig-lem es muy capaz de darte una paliza gorda.

ENCAPUCHADO: Increíble, pero intuyo que su poder no es para menos. Me has caído bien, muchacho, y tendrás lo que pides: mi sierva primaria y mas poderosa esta a tus ordenes. Cuídala bien, chico.

XIGLEM: (Kanna llega) Buena niña. Ven, tenemos una tarea muy compleja por delante.

KANNA: Mi señor, este chico... es como yo. Carece de aura, de corazón... de existencia. Es un ser incalificable.

(Tras ese intercambio, el héroe de este rollo esta soñando con algo muy chungo para el.)

_MIKE: Auf... no puede ser... en cuanto pensé en ello, no ha podido abandonar mi mente ni darme descanso..._

_XIGLEM: (asoma) Vamos... no digas que lo ves tan improbable... cuando en realidad, ansiamos lo mismo..._

_MIKE: ¡He dicho, yo no soy como tú! ¡El lolicon debe despertar ternura y belleza, no maldita lujuria!_

_XIGLEM: Eres igual que todos... pero no quieres admitir que llegado el momento de la verdad... lo harías._

_MIKE: ¡No soy un chiflado! ¡Se distinguir lo que puedo hacer y lo que no! ¡DEJAME! _

(El pobre despierta de un brinco y los demás se asustan, no es para menos. Inuyasha es el portavoz.)

INUYASHA: No puedes olvidar, ¿no? Tranquilo, a mí también me pasa... pero lo mejor es mirar adelante.

MIKE: Ya lo ves, mi espada usa mi fuerza de voluntad para aumentar su poder, muy al estilo de la tuya. Pero eso conlleva riesgos, todo lo hice para activar un poder semejante a tu Viento Cortante...

INUYASHA: Mira, todos aquí cargamos con algo pesado en el corazón. Mis roces con Kikyo, la maldición de Miroku, el hermano de Sango... pero juntos hemos podido coger esas penas y sobrellevarlas.

MIKE: Ya entiendo. Gracias, ahora se que si tengo que usar ese poder otra vez... tengo que atacar sin dudas.

KAGOME: (llega) Venga, nosotros te apoyaremos. (LINDA: No te cortes ni un pelo... ¡quiero verte a tope!)

MIROKU: Eso me da una idea. Voy a enseñarte unos truquitos de la profesión de monje y ya me dirás, ¿eh?

SHIPPO: ¿No le enseñaras a montar falsos exorcismos para timar a paisanos incautos...?

MIROKU: (¬_¬) Shippo, a veces estas mas guapo callado. (SANGO: Al que le pica es que ajos come, monje.)

MIKE: ¡Es guay! (^_^) Al menos no tendré que confiar siempre en un poder tan, bueno, tan inestable, je, je...

(En una colina cercana, Xig-lem ha estado maquinando su movimiento, ya se ha hecho muy tarde...)

XIGLEM: El sol desaparece... cuando estemos a oscuras, la criatura que vamos a crear será imparable.

KANNA: Mi espejo no podrá contener el alma de Kagome... eso nos deja en desventaja...

XIGLEM: No importa. Focaliza tu energía del espejo en este punto y yo haré lo mismo con el mío, ju, ju...

(Al hacer eso, la masa espectral toma forma de ogro ciclópeo y cornudo, que aun puede verse con claridad.)

XIGLEM: Dejaremos que lo vean claramente... hasta que se vaya el sol, entonces nada podrá detectarlo.

KANNA: Será lo ultimo que vean antes de morir... el amo Naraku estará contento al fin...

(Jesús, que niña más sosa. Mike esta usando papelitos hechizados como los de Miroku en la enorme Kirara.)

KIRARA: ¡GROAR!

MIKE: ¡Gracias por hacer de mi saco de arena, chica! Así esto avanzara rápido, por si nos atacara alguien...

MIROKU: Ya sabes, tienes que concentrar el poder purificador de la energía del filo de la espada en los sutras.

SHIPPO: (pánico) ¡Eh, Miroku, señor Mike! ¡Una bestia gigante esta en las afueras del pueblo devastándolo!

MIKE: (0_0) Yo y mi gran bocaza... ¿es que este pueblo no tiene ni un instante de paz?

INUYASHA: Creí que no tendrías que acostumbrarte, pero esta época es así... vamos a por las chicas, ¡ya!

(Las compañeras del niño perro están con las armas en alto, ellos llegan para unirse al meollo.)

SANGO: Es una especie de ogro cornudo... Kagome y yo os cubriremos con las flechas y mi Hiraikotsu.

MIKE: ¡Linda, Shippo y tu quedaros atrás! Si os necesitamos, y dios no lo quiera, ya os daremos un grito.

(El ogro apalea las pocas casas que aun quedaban sanas después de la chapuza de Jaken, los héroes actúan.)

MIROKU: Vas a ver... ¡VORTICE! (¡ffssshh!) Es inútil, no lo mueve ni un centímetro. Es como si...

INUYASHA: Si, como si el monstruo ni siquiera tuviera un cuerpo sólido... pero toda la destrucción que esta armando es muy real. Bah, si es un espectro, Kagome y yo tenemos la solución. ¡Kagome!

(La colegiala suelta una flecha sagrada hacia el ogro, y el chavo perro lo mezcla con su Viento Cortante.)

INUYASHA: ¿Qué demonios? ¡Ese engendro ya debería estar por los suelos, si es que...!

MIROKU: Puede que no sea un fantasma al fin y al cabo... quizás una ilusión. ¿Dónde esta el verdadero?

MIKE: Ya se, tu activa el Vórtice de nuevo, trincara al bueno, a los falsos y a quien sea. (mira) ¡No, espera!

(Unas avispas venenosas muy conocidas hacen detener en seco esa táctica, y entonces...)

SANGO: ¡Son las avispas malditas! ¿Eso es que Naraku esta detrás de este altercado...?

VOZ: Jue, jue... caliente, pero todavía muy frío. ¿queréis que os de mas intentos, gente?

KAGOME: ¡EH! ¿No es ese el tal Lord Xig-lem, el que te traía de cabeza? ¡Se ha traído una sierva de Naraku!

SHIPPO: Eso da igual. ¡Necesitamos quitar de en medio a las avispas! ¡Magia de Zorro!

(El chiquito ayuda un poco y revientan a las moscas cojoneras, pero el daño ya esta hecho.)

XIGLEM: Las avispas solo eran para ganar tiempo, ingenuos. Ahora que el sol se puso por completo...

KANNA: Nuestro demonio será totalmente invisible a todo... y no podéis matar lo que no podéis encontrar.

INUYASHA: ¡No necesito verle para soltarle esto! (brinco) ¡VIENTO... CORTANTE!

MYOGA: (llega) ¡No, amo Inuyasha! ¡Ese villano sabe devolver sus ataques con mucha mas fuerza...!

(¡BROUUUM! Tal cual dijo, el pobre se ha llevado un golpazo rebotado en el morro.)

XIGLEM: Ríndete, chaval. La demonia que tengo a mi lado es otra Loli. Si destrozas al ogro, ¡ella morirá!

MIKE: ¡Porras! No creo que Naraku estuviera de acuerdo con eso, ¡pero no puedo hacer las dos cosas...!

LINDA: ¡Claro que si! Debes encontrar una manera de desguazar al demonio sin matar a Kanna, ¡la necesitas!

KANNA: Xig-lem, ese no era el trato... nuestro pacto contigo queda anulado. Yo lo haré sola a partir de aquí.

MYOGA: ¡Amo Inuyasha, señor Mike... esa demonia blanca va a soltar un gran cúmulo de energía, cuidado!

MIKE: _Espera, hay una manera... si reboto toda esa energía con la Onda Explosiva... podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Me libraría del ogro, y el choque dejaría a Kanna indefensa... ¡vamos allá!_

INUYASHA: ¡Eh, por si no te has dado cuenta, el monstruo nos esta dando una paliza! ¿Tienes algún plan?

MIKE: Pues creo que si. ¡Necesito enviar para atrás todo el poder que Kana va a soltar!

INUYASHA: No me digas mas, entonces... (pausa) ¡Ahí viene! ¡ONDA EXPLOSIVA!

(Entre los dos rebotan el terrible rayo que la pequeña había soltado desobedeciendo a su amo temporal. Este opto por ahuecar el ala, al ver fracasar el plan. El chupinazo partió al ogro en pedazos microscópicos y la albina quedo tirada por los suelos, sin siquiera su espejo habitual. Totalmente a merced de los buenos…)

INUYASHA: Ag, bueno, ya esta derrotada. Unas Garras de Acero, y Naraku se quedara sin su esbirra.

LINDA: Espera un poco, aun debemos conseguir el poder que guarda su esencia Loli...

KANNA: (levanta) ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no has querido matarme hace rato?

MIKE: (agarra) Mira, solo queremos algo que guardas en tu interior. Después, da igual lo que te hagan...

LINDA: ¡Mike! ¿Estas diciendo que no te importa lo que la pase? ¡No seas tan cruel!

MIKE: No es eso... no puedo cambiar lo que esta destinado a pasar. Eso es algo que tendrás que aprender.

SHONENJI: Me alegra ver que entiendes tu misión y tus responsabilidades, chicuelo.

LINDA: Ya, claro... mira, no me gustaría dejare tal como estas, Kanna. Nadie merece el yugo de ese Naraku.

KANNA: Es lo mismo... si muriera, Naraku creara otra como yo. Al final, todos somos juguetes para el...

LINDA: Creo que hay esperanza para todo el mundo. Si alguna vez eliges desafiar a tu amo, ellos te apoyaran.

MIROKU: Je, bueno, no creo que sea fácil... pero me gusta la idea, si se pudiera cumplir.

KANNA: Lo haré... ya me han usado una vez, así que no importa... hacer lo que queráis...

(El chaval y la peliblanca hacen el pacto-abrazo y la demonia se siente mas recuperada.)

KAGOME: Vaya, se ha curado... ¡y al final resultara que le estamos haciendo un favor a ese indeseable!

KANNA: Naraku se enterara de esto. Aunque quiera, no puedo detenerle. Habéis firmado vuestra sentencia.

MIKE: ¡Tranquila, mi compañera y yo nos vamos de este mundo para no volver! ¡Ya no temáis por nosotros!

SANGO: Bueno, creo que nosotros debemos volver, si queréis saber donde esta el pozo mágico, Kagome sabe.

KAGOME: Si, podéis ir a curaros con la vieja Kaede, yo les llevare hasta la entrada.

(Se separa el grupo, y la colegiala y los viajeros se van hasta la parte del pueblo donde esta el pozo-portal.)

KAGOME: Lo que dijiste antes... lo de no poder cambiar el futuro, veo que lo habéis aprendido ya, ¿no?

LINDA: Si... no fue muy sensato por mi parte, querer salvar a alguien sin pensar en lo que podría suceder.

SHONENJI: No se preocupe, Lady Linda, porque Lord Mike tiene muy claro lo que se puede hacer o no.

MIKE: ¡Eso es, gente! No podemos dejar huella de nuestra estancia aquí, así que ahora nos largamos, hala.

KAGOME: ¡Si veis a mi familia, decirles que estoy bien y que tardare un poco más en volver a casa!

MIKE: Descuida, muchacha... se lo diremos si les vemos. Aunque seria mucha casualidad.

LINDA: (^_^) ¡Prometo no decir mas disparates, que si no voy a quedar en evidencia!

SHONENJI: Como siempre, ¿no? Agarraros todos y dejemos que la esencia de la Loli nos guíe adelante...

MIKE: ¡Hacia otro mundo Shonen...! (¡shuuush!)

(Música del video de ending.)


	5. Shonen 4: One Piece

****  
DUELO EN LITTLE GARDEN: EL PREMIO ES ELLA.  
****

Esta vez la técnica de teletransporte les envió a una zona oceánica en mitad de la nada acuática, y el Jenderillo bebe-dragón tuvo que contarle al caballero de Lolicon como desactivar temporalmente su armadura, que si no se hundía... curiosamente, la chavala flotaba como si toda la vida hubiera vivido cerca del mar. Quizás era una pista sobre su pasado, o tal vez no... el caso es que tuvieron que pedir socorro a gritos al primer barco que vieron, que no fue otro que el pintoresco Going-Merry...

MIKE: Arg, menos mal, llevaba un rato voceando y no sabia si me oíais, ¿eh, piratillas?

LINDA: ¿Son piratas? ¡Se supone que son pillos saqueadores o algo! Er, casi que yo me vuelvo al agua...

MIKE: ¡Que no, mujer, que estos solo quieren viajar y cumplir sus sueños de grandeza!

LUFFY: ¡Tiene razón! Mira, ese es Zorro, mi segundo de a bordo. Sanji, el cocinero, y Usuff, el artillero.

SANJI: Encantado de tener otra hermosa dama en nuestro navío, con esta ya serian tres, jue, jue... (^_^)

LUFFY: Ah, si, en el camarote están Nami, nuestra navegante, y Bibi, una reina que se nos ha unido...

USUFF: Eh, Luffy, seria mejor que no lo grites por ahí, nos conviene que nadie lo sepa.

MIKE: Bah, tranquilos, digamos que estamos enterados de vuestras hazañas... al menos a mi me molan.

LUFFY: ¡Pues si, como ya has oído yo soy Luffy, el del Sombrero de Paja, y voy a ser Rey de los Piratas!

LINDA: Vaya, al final no tienen pinta de bandidos... y te han tomado en serio sin usar la armadura ni nada.

MIKE: Si... jo, sin ella vuelvo a parecer el típico Ben Tennyson... Shonenji, tendrías que invocarla otra vez.

SHONENJI: Sin prisas, Lord Mike, en cuanto profieras una frase clave elegida por ti, el poder regresara.

LINDA: ¿Ein? (escucha) ¡Hay música otra vez! ¿quizás nos dará pistas sobre la historia en que estamos?

(Empieza a sonar la tonada del segundo opening de One Piece, 'Believe', ¡en español!)

_Solo creo en lo que puedo ver, el camino que ahora se abre ante mí,  
__No me importa lo que ellos dirán, por mi parte yo pienso continuar...  
__Y voy a explorar, el mundo que hay ante mí...  
__Con la fuerza y la pasión que tu... ¡me ayudes a sentir! (¡Uoh uoh!)_

_¡Hasta el final llegare, lo voy a perseguir!  
__¡Mi sueño se hará real, y estarás tú!  
__No hay nada imposible, créeme... si lo persigues!_

_¡Hasta el final llegare, lo voy a perseguir!  
__¡Mi sueño se hará real, y estarás tú!  
__¡No hay nada imposible, créeme... si lo persigues... YA!_

MIKE: ¡Guay, ya estoy situado! Y encima hemos salido en el videoclip, eso debe ser un honor, ¿eh?

LINDA: Ya lo creo. (^_^) Entonces, ya sabes en que parte de su historia nos hallamos...

MIKE: Si, si están los que me han dicho... y no hay rastro de Chopper... y sabiendo que buscamos una loli...

(Al chico le crece una mueca de preocupación, al adivinar quien es la niña que ansían.)

MIKE: Escucha, a partir de ahora, tienes que hacer lo que te diga... parece absurdo, pero habrá peligro...

SHONENJI: Debo deducir que la esencia Loli esta en manos de alguien de difícil trato, ¿no es así, chico?

LINDA: Me estas dando miedo... (0_0) Pero supongo que forma parte de eso de 'poder fastidiar el futuro'.

MIKE: Así es. Y no hay garantías de que no nos topemos con ese pelma otra vez, y su estúpida fangirl...

LINDA: Lord Xig-lem y la Jenderilla del Shojo... en serio, no se que pretenden, ni que le ve ella a el.

SHONENJI: No se coma la cabeza, Lady Linda. Tan solo cumplamos nuestra misión y sigamos adelante.

(Después de un rato largo, el barco de los piratas llega al fiordo del río de Little Garden.)

BIBI: Aun me acuerdo de lo que dijo Doña Domingo...

_DOMINGO: Mas lo peor de todo... es la dirección a donde apunta vuestra brújula. El nombre de la isla es... Little Garden. Y dudo que jamás lleguéis a Alabasta... si debéis pasar antes por allí. _

USUFF: (0_0) O sea, ¡¿Va a aparecer un monstruo o algo así?! ¿Por que no pasamos de largo?

NAMI: Tenemos que esperar a que la brújula se cargue con otra dirección...

SANJI: Y además, tenemos que llenar las provisiones, la despensa ya esta casi vacía.

(Viene un pájaro saurio a incordiar, y ven unas cuantas bestias, cada cual mas gorda.)

LUFFY: Ju ju ju... eh Sanji, prepárame la comida. (SANJI: ¿La comida?) Si, para bajar a por provisiones. Estaré todo el día, así que mucha carne y nada de verduras. ¡Proteínas y tal, je, je!

LINDA: No creo que eso sea muy sano, pero que sabré yo de las dietas de los piratas...

NAMI: Luffy, ¿a donde te crees que vas? (ò_ó.#) ¡No seas inconsciente!

LUFFY: ¿Acaso tengo cara de inconsciente? (MIKE: Le diría de que la tiene... pero igual me partía la mía.)

USUFF: (0_0) Vas a bajar ahí con todos esos monstruos?

LUFFY: ¡Eso, Sanji, prepárame la cesta! (SANJI: Vale, espera un momento, chiflado...)

BIBI: Luffy... ¿me dejarías que fuera contigo? (USUFF: ¿Ein? (0_0).) (LUFFY: Claro, ven si quieres!)

NAMI: ¡Bibi, te has vuelto loca!

BIBI: Que va, si me quedo aquí seguro que me vuelvo loca... tengo que entretenerme de alguna forma. (NAMI: ¡No lo hagas... deja que Luffy vaya solo, mujer!) Tranquila, Kalu se ocupara de mí.

MIKE: A decir verdad, yo también tengo curiosidad... _aunque solo la justa, claro..._ y me apunto, hala.

(A pesar de la protesta, el trío prepara el picnic y se meten en la espesura, Zorro llega.)

ZORRO: Bueno, como no hay nada que hacer, pues iré a dar un paseo. (USUFF: ¡¿UN PASEO?!)

SANJI: Zorro, espera. (ZORRO: ¿Eh?) Cuanta mas comida cojamos mejor, así que intenta traer alguna fiera.

ZORRO: Ah, tranquilo. (mueca desafiante) Traeré lo que tú NUNCA habrías traído...

(Empieza el lío y se pican, tras lo cual Linda cree que es la parte en la que debe hablar.)

LINDA: _A ver, haz caso a Mike... siempre piensa en lo mejor para mi..._ Sanji, ¿tu crees que puedo ir yo?

SANJI: No me gusta la idea, preciosa... pero si estas conmigo, yo te cuidare de la fauna salvaje, je, je...

LINDA: _Vale, esto ya esta... Mike me contó que al lado de Sanji no tendría nada que temer en esta historia. Solo espero que a el le vaya igual de bien... según me dijo la loli no seria fácil de convencer._

(Usuff y Nami se quedan allí, a revisar los libros que les darían la pista sobre la isla, y la pelirroja ya suda...)

SANJI: ¡No me gusta que me babeen! ¡Aprende modales! (¡PLAF!) (LINDA: ¡AAAH! ¡No me gustan...!)

(Tras patear un t-rex de los que Linda tiene tan malos recuerdos, los exploradores ven unos brontosaurios.)

LUFFY: ¡Hala, pero que cacho cuello tiene ese bicho! (MIKE: Es un dinosaurio, tío... ¡en carne y hueso!)

(Bibi explica que el paso del tiempo es distinto entre islas del Grand Line, y esta se ha quedado en eso...)

LUFFY: ¡Pues que guay! (estirar) ¡Hop! (BIBI: ¡Grrr, pero como te portas así! (ò_ó.#)

MIKE: Tranquila majestad, con este tipo es mejor tomárselo todo a broma... o acabaras loca de remate.

BIBI: (¬_¬) Hablas como si ya hubieras visto dinosaurios vivos en otro sitio... o a este capitán tan raro.

MIKE: Je, bueno, algo así... _si no me fallan los cálculos, Brogy ya estará dando un susto a esos dos gallinas... _

LUFFY: ¡Toooma, que vista tan bonita! ¡Eh, vamos a ir a aquella explanada! ¡Anda, si hay un volcán!

MIKE: Pero que tío mas infantil, leñe... pero por eso me cae tan bien. (^_^) ¿Y a ti no?

BIBI: ¡Baja ya de ahí... aunque no tenga pinta de agresivo, sigue siendo un dinosaurio!

(Luffy enreda con el dinosaurio, hasta que le hincha las narices y le traga... viene Dorry y siega su cuello.)

DORRY: ¡Jua jua jua! Reconozco que eres un valiente. Hacia tiempo que no veía a un ser humano enfrentarse así a esas bestias. ¡Ha sido un placer salvarte, y considérate mi invitado! (risa)

LUFFY: ¡Hala, que grande eres! ¿Eres un humano? (MIKE: ¡Luffy, hijo, a veces pecas de muy ingenuo!)

DORRY: ¡Ja, ja, ja, yo soy Dorry, el mejor guerrero de Erab de esta isla! ¡Jua, jua, jua!

BIBI: (0_0) Un gigante... (cae de rodillas) Sabía que existían, pero nunca había visto a uno en persona...

LUFFY: Pues yo soy Luffy. ¡El próximo rey pirata! (MIKE: ¡Eeeeeh, yo soy Mike, un Caballero de Lolicon!)

DORRY: ¿El próximo rey pirata? ¡Jua, jua, que honor! ¿Y un caballero de no-se-que? ¡Ya me caéis bien!

BIBI: Por dios, como podéis tomároslo tan a la ligera con un gigante... ¡Kalu, por favor reacciona...!

(Luffy termina de hacer presentaciones, aunque a Bibi no le gustara... Mike sigue con su repaso mental.)

MIKE: _Bueno, ahora Usuff y Nami estarán cagados de miedo, pero es por su bien... y Linda sigue a salvo..._

LUFFY: ¡Je, je, oye, grandote, esto esta buenísimo! (MIKE: ¡Me veo en obligación de estar de acuerdo!)

DORRY: ¡Jo, jo, pues tu merienda pirata no esta mal... aunque sea tan poquita cosa, ja, ja!

LUFFY: Claro que esta bien. Me la preparo el cocinero de a bordo. Si llegas a decir que esta mala, te caliento el morro. (DORRY: ¡Ja, ja! ¿Qué has dicho, que me vas a pegar?) (BIBI: *puro terror*.)

MIKE: ¡Tranquila majestad, es que el pobre es muy sincero, no lo dijo con mala sangre! DORRY: ¡Jua, jua, jua, sois muy chistosos, chavales! (BIBI: No, si al final resulta que se harán amiguetes...)

(Dorry explica las circunstancias de su duelo, y lleva cien años dale que te pego, el tío.)

BIBI: ¿Vuestras ganas de pelear no han disminuido en tanto tiempo? ¿Qué os queda del motivo de la pelea?

MIKE: No te esfuerces, Bibi. La rivalidad de hombres es algo que ni siquiera nosotros entendemos muy bien. Yo mismo tengo uno y nunca entendí por que de repente querría serlo, aunque supongo que mi caso es más fácil: los dos competimos por el más antiguo premio de la humanidad... por el derecho a hablar con la dama que nos robo el corazón.

DORRY: ¡Es un buen motivo, si me permites la indiscreción, jua, jua! (erupción) Vaya, me tengo que ir.

MIKE: A la lucha, ¿verdad? Je, ojala yo tuviera algo que me avisara de la llegada de ese indeseable, chico.

DORRY: Sin darnos cuenta se convirtió en rutina, siempre que hay erupción del volcán va a haber un duelo.

BIBI: Es una estupidez. ¡No me creo que después de cien años te quede ni pizca de odio para luchar con...!

LUFFY: Cállate. (sombrío) Nuestro colega de las gafas de metal lo ha dejado claro, eso no se puede discutir.

DORRY: ¡Eso, es mi orgullo! (avanza) ¡Aunque no haya motivo (¡CLANC!) le tengo que derrotar!

MIKE: _Motivo, eh... ¿Por qué rehúyo a Xig-lem? ¿Por qué no me enfrento a el a cara descubierta? Al menos yo tengo un objetivo... tengo que reunir a las lolis para obtener el poder que nos devuelva a casa... _

SHONENJI: (susurro) Lord Mike, detecto una energía loli cada vez mas cerca, podría ser nuestra 'amiga'.

MIKE: Ah, si. Vigila los cielos para ver si aparecen los bandidos Baroque. No pueden tardar en llegar...

Se siente mal por tener que seguir el flujo de la historia, pero si aparece su rival recién estrenado hace poco se jura que luchara con ganas y con honor... quizás, hasta le podría hacer ver lo equivocado de sus métodos... y llevarse tan bien con el como esos gigantes entre si. Pero aun es pronto para celebrar...

MIKE: Bah... yo querría buscar esas niñas para ser su amigo... no por obligación... esto es un incordio, rayos.

SHONENJI: En ese sentido, Lord Xig-lem si sigue los dictados del corazón... el quiere conquistarlas, ¿no?

MIKE: ¡Eso no es amor, ese estúpido quiere esclavizarlas, estoy seguro! ¿Y Shojonoe cree que la aprecia?

SHONENJI: Entonces vuestras mentes nunca se reconciliaran del todo... y es una pena.

(Mientras Mike sigue soltando pestes sobre su rival, los Baroque han llegado a la isla.)

QUINTO: Sorprendente habilidad la vuestra, el erigir un hogar en medio de la foresta... mas deciros debo que esta misión es nuestra. No queremos que os inmiscuyáis. (VALENTIN: ¡Jamás hemos errado una encomienda!)

TERCERO: ¿Jamás? Me temo que no decís la verdad. ¿O como llamarías a lo acontecido en Whiskey Peak?

VALENTIN: ¿Qué? ¡GRRR! (ò_ó.#)

TERCERO: Je, je, no pongáis esa cara tan fea y mirad esto. (cartel) De hecho, debiera agradeceros el hecho de obligarme a venir a esta isla. (QUINTO: 'Dorry y Brogy' de la banda de los Piratas Gigantes...)

(Ya esta liada... por la recompensa, estos tipos irían al mismo infierno... justo detrás de sus presas, claro.)

DORRY: (sudor) ¡Por eso mismo te matare! ¡Para volver cuanto antes a Erab! ¡GRRR!

(¡PAAAF! El combate termina con un golpe cruzado y un doble KO, aunque Mike ya lo sabia de antes.)

MIKE: _Es increíble... hasta ahora he podido parar los pies a ese abusa-niñas, pero el día en que les falle... __me han convertido en un héroe sin siquiera preguntarme... supongo que habrá que seguir el rollo._

(El gigante se ha traído un par de barriles, regalo de su rival, a la vez regalo de Usuff y Nami.)

DORRY: ¡Jua, jua, jua, tus amigos también son sus invitados! Un tipo con nariz larga y una chica...

LUFFY: ¡Pero si son Usuff y Nami! ¿No habían dicho que no bajarían del barco? (^_^) ¡Je, ya van de aventura!

(Bibi se preocupa, si tienen que quedarse un año, Alabasta se ira al garete. Luffy busca alguna solución...)

DORRY: Una vez un tipo salio de aquí sin cargar su aguja... (LUFFY: ¿Y que le paso?) ¡No le volví a ver!

BIBI: _¡GRRR! No le veo la gracia..._ (AMBOS: ¡Jua jua jua!)_ ¡No entiendo a estos dos!_

MIKE: _La pobre... ella también esta destrozada por no poder volver a su hogar. Yo si que la entiendo... _

(¡Catapum! El contenido del barril explota en la panza del grandullón, dejándole roto.)

LUFFY: ¡Gigante Dorry! _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué exploto el barril? Pero si salio de nuestro barco..._

BIBI: ¡La explosión vino de su estomago, el gigante adversario debió poner una bomba!

LUFFY: ¡MENTIRA! ¿Es que no les has visto pelear? ¿Crees que unos tíos que llevan cien años luchando harían algo así? (BIBI: ¿Entonces quien ha podido ser?) (MIKE: _Ay, si lo supieras..._)

DORRY: (sombrío) Habéis sido vosotros. (TODOS: (0_0).) Brogy no fue, y nosotros somos guerreros de Erab... y no hay otro sospechoso que vosotros... yo os había dado mi confianza...

(El chico de goma entiende que no servirá huir ni excusarse. El herido no va a atender a razones, así que...)

LUFFY: ¡Estira el brazooo... (¡plam!) ¡Ug! (brazos) ¡Estira estira estira... lanzamiento!

MIKE: _¡Porras, y yo sin mis poderes! Menos mal que aun conservo la pieza del visor... _¡Shonenji, informa!

(El bichito da la localización de la esencia loli, mientras la pelirroja sigue con el rubio.)

SANJI: Bah, se me acabo el tiempo... no quiero que esto se acabe sin haberme divertido.

LINDA: Anda, Sanji, si ya has cazado mucho. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo todos.

(El gigante deja aplastado a Luffy y el pobre chico y la reina solo pueden mirar aterrados.)

DORRY: Se que han pasado cien años... pero empecé una batalla y ahora no puedo huir de ella... seria como deshonrarme. Lo siento, sospechaba de ti... pero ahora veo mi error, y este ha sido el veredicto...

LUFFY: ¡Pero que dios protector ni gaitas, es una estupidez! ¿Crees que tu dios querría que murieras ahora?

MIKE: _Diox, lo va a hacer... en persona se ve mucho mas cruel... y ahora los bandidos van a intervenir..._

BROGY: ¡Jua, ja, ja, eh Dorry! ¿Qué tal estaba la cerveza? ¿Te ha gustado? (DORRY: ¿La verdad? ¡Estaba explosiva!) ¡Jo, jo, jo, hombre, tampoco hay que exagerar!

LUFFY: Maldita sea... ¡aquí hay alguien más que utiliza malas artes! (MIKE: Y yo creo saber quien son...)

BIBI: ¡Que! ¿Cómo no lo has dicho antes? ¿Y adonde se ha ido Kalu, por cierto...?

USUFF: (pánico) ¡Luffy, Luffy, un dinosaurio ha comido a Nami...! (LUFFY: ¡Pero que dices! (0_0).) ¡Estábamos corriendo, los dinosaurios nos perseguían, entonces mire atrás y ella ya no estaba!

BIBI: ¿Pero te paraste a confirmarlo?

USUFF: ¡Pero tu estas loca, como iba a parar a confirmarlo si estaba muerto de miedo! Si no fue un dinosaurio, habrá sido otra bestia enorme. ¿Quién mas crees que anda por aquí?

BIBI: Si los agentes de la banda Baroque han conseguido seguirnos hasta aquí... ¡puede que la tengan presa!

(Ponen al narigudo en situación, sobre el asunto cervecero que podrá inclinar la escala, y de hecho lo hace.)

DORRY: (golpe) ¡AAARG! (resbalón) (¡PLAM!)

USUFF: ¡Esta bien Luffy, no se quien demonios es tan traidor, pero ahora mismo voy a por el!

BIBI: Te acompaño, Usuff... (MIKE: ¡Eh! ¿Recuerdas las preguntas de antes, majestad? Mira la respuesta...)

(Como lo que mas temía, Quinto y Valentín llegan allí con el pobre pato secuestrado.)

QUINTO: (¡plaf!) Os lo devuelvo... ya no me sirve. (BIBI: ¡Kalu!) (LUFFY: Malditos.) Intentamos que el pájaro gritara para que nos llevara hasta vos y ese botarate de chicle... Mas ese emplumado carece de modales...

BIBI: ¡Kaluuu! (KALU: (x_x) Klu, klu...) (VALENTIN: ¡Jua, jua, jua, pobre pajarito!)

MIKE: ¡Puedo decirlo con seguridad, ese gafoso petardo –y nunca mejor dicho- fue el del truco explosivo!

QUINTO: Je, si, fuimos nosotros. ¿Vos quien sois? ¿Os reclama alguien? (VALENTIN: Será de su banda.)

MIKE: Lamento decepcionarles, señores, pero voy por libre. ¡Aun así, no voy a ignorar esta jugarreta!

(La reina, el francotirador y el Caballero-que-ya-no-lo-es se tiran a por los malos, y les dan de bombazos.)

QUINTO: Tenemos ordenes de Don Tercero... capturaros con vida. (BIBI: Don Tercero esta aquí, ¿no?)

(Se la llevan con los demás presos, Zorro y Nami, y Tercero ya ha creado el castillo de cera mortal.)

BROGY: ¡Nos veremos en el infierno! (TERCERO: No me hagáis reír. ¡No seréis capaces de hacerlo!)

LUFFY/USUFF/MIKE: (sprint) ¡KIAAAAH! (MIKE: ¡Jo, que subidon me ha dado!)

BAROQUES: ¿Ein? (0_0)

LUFFY: ¡Vamos por ellos, chicos! (USUFF: ¡Maestro Brogy, ya estamos aquí!) (MIKE: ¡Poderes a mi!)

(El chico se ha puesto su armadura con esa formula mágica, y los demás también tienen cara de camorra.)

LUFFY: ¡Vas a ver, pelo tieso! Lo tienes al tres, ¡pero te lo voy a dejar al cero! (MIKE: Esa me la apunto.)

ZORRO: Por cierto, Luffy, ¿podrías romper todo este tinglado? Nos harías un favor...

MIKE: Eso esta hecho. ¡Con mi armadura de poder Lolicon no hay ninguna burrada que no pueda hacer!

(El de gafas de metal aumenta la luz de su espada y procede a gritar su golpe especial: ¡GRIETA CÓSMICA!)

USUFF: ¡Que animal! ¡Ha partido la tarta esa de cera en millones de pedazos como si fuera merengue...!

LUFFY: Es verdad, tío. Me lo podías haber dicho antes, no hubiéramos quedado como unos inútiles...

TERCERO: Grrr, se supone que nada puede perforar mi cera endurecida como el mismo diamante, ¡pero eso ya da igual, mentecatos! ¡Tu mismo has enterrado a tus amigos bajo los escombros!

MIKE: ¡Porras, tiene razón! (0_0) La energía de mi espada puede rajar cualquier cosa, este donde este...

USUFF: ¿Estas diciendo que es un arma capaz de alcanzar el mismísimo espacio? (?_?)

MIKE: Er, bueno, luego os cuento la historia si salimos del lío. ¡No... se que lo haremos!

LUFFY: ¡Claro! (USUFF: ¡Os habéis pasado de canallas, y lo vais a pagar! *retrocede*) Eh, por ahí no es...

TERCERO: Ya veras. ¡Telaraña de cera! (LUFFY: (¡chof!) Madre mía, esto que es... si pesa un huevo.)

(Pero hace su jugada de 'Estira el brazooo... ¡Martillazo!' y rompe otro pedazo de tarta.)

LUFFY: Que suerte, se ha roto el grillete... ¡Ay, si lo he puesto peor! (MIKE: Jope, tío, ¡eres peor que yo!)

TERCERO: ¡Estúpidos botarates! Acabas de dejar caer mas cera sobre tus camaradas... ¡aceleras su muerte!

NAMI: (eco) ¡Dejaos de tonterías y sacarnos de estas ruinas! (TERCERO: ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!)

(Pronto la lucha se convierte en un vete y ven entre Tercero, Luffy, Quinto y Usuff. Y también... Puente.)

PUENTE: La trampa de los colores... (come) (MIKE: _¡Es ella! ¡Es a quien he venido a buscar! Pero..._)

(Si, Luffy ha caído ante el primero de los colores hipnóticos: El Negro de la Traición.)

USUFF: ¡AAARG! (VALENTÍN: ¡Se escapa junto al pato!) (QUINTO: ¡Tras ellos!)

MIKE: Doña Puente, como no. ¡Chicos, por favor, no puedo explicarlo, pero tengo que ser yo el que luche!

(Ante la imprevista declaración, el pirata toma a bien dejarle al forastero la tarea de ir a salvar a todos...)

PUENTE: La Trampa del Color: Negro de la Traición. Todo aquel bajo su influjo traicionara a sus amigos.

MIKE: A ver, que es lo que debía hacer... ah, si. ¡Luffy, sal de ahí! ¡Ayúdame de una maldita vez, tío!

(Hace lo que espera: Luffy no mueve un pelo. Que es lo que le conviene, para tratar de reclutar a Puente.)

MIKE: (espasmo) ¡Pfff... jua, jua, jua! ¡Canija del demonio, eres de lo que no hay! ¡Jua, jua, jua! _Ay, mielda pa' mi... me ha cogido con su color amarillo... ¡si no consigo dejar de reír, no puedo concentrarme!_

PUENTE: Trampa del Color: Amarillo de la Hilaridad. Con el, vas a reír hasta reventar.

USUFF: (corre) ¡Kiaaaaa! (KALU: ¡Klu, klu, klu!) (MIKE: _Y encima estos, jugando al que-te-pillo..._)

(Con un esfuerzo enorme, se pone en el camino de una explosión de Quinto y se quema su pantalón...)

MIKE: ¡Arg! ¡Se me ha pasado la risa, pero como me vean los calzoncillos, empezara la de los demás!

PUENTE: Aquí solo yo puedo verte. ¿No os place el símbolo de la risa? Puedo hacerte otro si gustáis.

MIKE: ¡Solo busco uno, pintamonas! ¡Si aciertas mi favorito, puede que salgas de esta sin una azotaina!

PUENTE: (¬_¬) Trampa del Color: ¡Rojo de la Sangre de Toro! (¡fsssh... BROUUUM!)

(Eso ha sido una Grieta Cósmica a pequeña escala, se ha ido a estrellar contra el dibujito de color rojo.)

PUENTE: No te puedo dejar revolver esos cascotes. Al señor Tercero no le gustaría que les salvaras, sabes. Ahora vais a desear lanzaros contra el Rojo, cual si fueras toro bravo en la arena del ruedo. Diviértete.

MIKE: ¡Y ahora va y me inutiliza la espada! Jo, no puedo sacarla. ¡Da igual, seguiré en ello con puños! _En verdad no tengo intención de zurrarla, aunque ganas no me faltan. Solo la queda una posibilidad..._

PUENTE: Ahora mezclare el Amarillo de la Risa con Azul del Remordimiento: ¡Verde de la Relajación!

MIKE: _¡SIII! Es el que esperaba... es el único modo de poder hablar con ella fuera de este altercado..._

(Propone irse lejos de allá, sabiendo que Sanji y Linda están a punto de encontrar algo.)

SANJI: ¡No podía quedarme a cocinar sabiendo que las chicas podían estar en peligro!

LINDA: ¡Yo se que Mike lo tiene todo pensado! Me dijo que buscáramos un... ¡ESO!

SANJI: ¿Huh? ¿Y esto que será?

(Han encontrado la guarida de cera de Tercero... todo va sobre ruedas. Usuff va a venir pronto a sacar a Luffy de su embrujo, aunque el hombre vela ya no cuente con la ayuda de su nena cómplice.)

TERCERO: Ya es demasiado tarde, Sombrero de Paja. Habéis perdido mucho tiempo, no hay nada que hacer...

(En un lugar apartado de la selva, el chico caballero propone hacer el pacto de poder.)

PUENTE: ¿Y luego ya podré tomar el te? (MIKE: (¬_¬) Que si, mujer, te he dicho que no hay rencores...)

(¡BROUUUM! A lo lejos se ve un fogonazo incendiario, eso es que los presos ya han escapado.)

MIKE: _Vale, aunque fueran cascotes, son de cera, se habrán derretido con el fuego de igual forma..._

VOZ: ¿A dónde crees que vas con la niña, secuestrador? (PUENTE: ¿Quién anda ahí?)

XIGLEM: (salta) Me has ahorrado trabajo, tonto. Ahora la loli esta lejos de sus amigos y a tiro de mi espejo.

MIKE: ¡Mala suerte, **verdadero** secuestrador! Si pretendes hipnotizarla como a la otra te llevaras una paliza.

XIGLEM: ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a poder conmigo? Que yo sepa, la última vez te fuiste sin rematarme.

MIKE: Tengo un truco nuevo, y por desgracia para ti, este nunca falla: ¡Lo he llamado GRIETA CÓSMICA!

(Lanza el espadazo desguazante seguro de que ni el espejo mágico lo detendrá, pero se lleva un chasco.)

MIKE: ¿Qué narices? ¿De donde ha salido todo ese material de serrería? Ya se que esto es una selva, pero...

XIGLEM: ¿Ves esto? (muestra fruta) Esa Fruta del Diablo me dará el poder para nublar tu razón con aquello que mas odias. ¡La madera! Dura, podrida y astillosa... si, se que le tienes un asco horrible...

MIKE: ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¡No hay cosas que me den peores vibraciones! ¡Lárgate de mi vista, mugroso!

(Pero el malo no le va a dejar ir como si tal. Crea más maleza y más ramas astillosas, y el héroe sufre...)

MIKE: Arg... que asco les tengo... madera imposible de romper... pesada como piedras, no se acaban...

XIGLEM: ¿No te gustan, eh? Espera, que hay más. ¡Hierba descontrolada, que invade todo el suelo!

(Ahora crea hierba podrida y pringosa con la que puede retenerle pegándose al cuerpo.)

MIKE: Que cosa mas sucia... no me deja maniobrar... ¡Grrr, me la quitare de encima a tajos aunque sea!

XIGLEM: Esta vez no puedes ganar. Me llevare a la niña y será MI sierva, que cumplirá todos mis antojos...

SHOJONOE: Se olvida de algo, amo. Yo sigo aquí. (zombi) No dejare que me quiten el puesto que deseo...

(La hadita de aspecto Poncle usa un rayo de energía para reventar las leñas, y el maloso tiene que saltar.)

XIGLEM: ¡Shojonoe! ¿A que viene esto? ¡Me juraste lealtad! ¿Acaso piensas irte con esos pardillos?

PUENTE: Trampa de Color: Negro de la Traición. Tu seguidora ya no lo es, así que ya déjanos en paz.

XIGLEM: ¡GRRR! ¡Volverás a verme, Caballero de Lolicon! ¡Volveremos a competir!

(Agarra a su fangirl con una barrera oscura y se larga deshaciéndose en datos. Mike dice su plan a Puente.)

MIKE: Cuando volvamos, debe parecer que te he zurrado. _Bien, si Linda me hizo caso, ahora estarán..._

SANJI: ¡ARG! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¡Nami estará en peligro y yo aquí tomando té como un pasmarote!

LINDA: ¡No, Sanji! Aun no puedes irte. Tienes que comprobar que es ese ruido raro...

SANJI: ¿Huh? (mira) Es un caracolofono. ¿Hola, buenos días? ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

VOZ: Dejaos de bobadas, idiota. Soy yo... el agente Cero. (AMBOS: (?_?.)

(Después del susto de pegarse con los Desafortunados, el rubio y la chica se vuelven.)

SANJI: ¡Eh, Nami, Bibi! ¿Por qué os habéis ido con estos idiotas? ¡Guau, estáis vivas!

USUFF: (ò_ó.#) ¡Y el tío va y aparece ahora como si nada! ¡A buenas horas, mangas verdes!

(Explican todo el lío, y el cocinero aporta datos sobre la situación del jefe y su banda.)

LUFFY: En fin, amigos gigantes... nosotros nos vamos ya. (DORRY: Es una pena, pero si tenéis que partir...)

MIKE: Eh chicos, se que esto sonara a locura, pero nosotros nos quedamos. (TODOS: ¿Ein?) Lo que veníamos a buscar ya esta resuelto. Vosotros seguid en vuestro barco, la dama y yo tenemos otro transporte.

SANJI: ¡Hasta siempre, mi dulce pelirroja! (^_^) ¡Los ratos que pase contigo seguirán en mi corazón!

LINDA: Por favor, no nos lo hagas más difícil. Venga Mike, espero que la próxima vez me dejes mirar...

MIKE: Uf, que cochino ha sonado eso... (LINDA: ¡Eeh!) Bueno, ya se han ido... ahora hagamos lo mismo.

SHONENJI: He percibido un aura loli junto a la de otro Jenderillo, ¡estaros muy alerta!

(música del preview del siguiente episodio.)

NAMI: Me siento cansada... (BIBI: Nami, ¿estas bien? ¡Tiene mucha fiebre) (LUFFY: ¡Jo, Nami esta malita!) (BIBI: Tenemos que encontrar un medico.) (LUFFY: ¿Has visto a un medico? ¡Rápido, daros prisa! ¡Por que sin mis amigos no quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas!)


	6. Shonen 5: Naruto

****  
¡CUIDADO, EQUIPO 10! ¿UN SECUESTRO ANTES DEL EXAMEN?  
****

Después de que Shonenji detectara la inquietante presencia de otro Jenderillo que no era la corrupta Shojonoe, los viajeros por obligación llegan a una zona boscosa parecida a la de aquella vez, pero ahora era pleno día. Por un revés del destino, el chico no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaban, así que solo podían esperar a que sonara la habitual pista de tipo musical. No obstante, adivinar era divertido y era gratis, así que jugaron a eso de 'veinte preguntas' hasta que los primeros compases vinieron a interrumpir aquella soez.

MIKE: Uf, ya me estaba hartando de esta chorrada, de verdad, ¿a quien se le ocurrió?

SHONENJI: (susurro) Psss, Lord Mike... creo que fuiste tú.

LINDA: ¡Bah, olvidarlo ya, pesados, y oír la música! A ver si esta es igual de bonita...

(¡Empieza a sonar la tercera canción de intro de Naruto, Kanashimi Wo Yasashisani!)

LINDA: Whoa, chicos... hoy no he entendido ni jota... ¿Qué especie de idioma es ese?

MIKE: Es puro japonés, muchacha... como dije antes, emprendamos camino... que nos pilla el toro, ¿eh?

(Siguen el sendero del bosque y pronto llegan a los primeros indicios de civilización: una gran valla.)

MIKE: ¡Aquí la tenemos, la Villa de la Hoja! Para ser una villa oculta, no hemos tardado tanto en verla...

VOZ: ¡Eh! ¿Quién sois? (se giran) ¡No parecéis de la villa, nunca os había visto antes!

MIKE: _Ah, vaya, la del pelo rosa... _psss, Shonenji, dime si detectas la energía loli en la chavala gritona.

SHONENJI: Lamentablemente, ella no es nuestra meta. Ya lo siento, y no hubiéramos tenido problemas...

SAKURA: No me habéis respondido. ¿Quién sois? ¡Tenéis pintas muy raras para ser de un pueblo ninja!

LINDA: Ay, no, pequeña, no somos eso que dices... somos de un pueblo mas lejano de lo que tu crees.

MIKE: Bien dicho, Linda. Queremos ver la villa como futuro lugar de residencia, o sea, si no es molestia.

SAKURA: Uf, pues no se... ahora todos están liados con la convocatoria del examen de Chunin que...

MIKE: ¡No me digas que ya se ha celebrado! ¡No querría perderme la emocionante final!

SAKURA: Bueno, no, dentro de un mes empezara la última prueba, como una especie de torneo y eso.

MIKE: _Hum, entonces tenemos tiempo de sobra... para localizar a la loli que nos toca y salir pitando..._

LINDA: Dime, guapa, ¿tu podrías llevarnos a un sitio para, bueno, quedarnos a dormir?

SAKURA: _¡Cree que soy guapa!_ (^_^) Huy, si, señorita, por usted lo que sea, jue, jue...

(La kunoichi –se dice así, creo- les lleva a casa y prometen a sus padres hacer alguna chapucilla para pagar.)

SAKURA: Ya habéis oído a mis papis... si hacéis alguna misión ninja os pueden dar de premio el derecho a quedaros en casa de un Genin. Serán de esa dificultad, así que toca salvar mascotas o fregar baños...

LINDA: (0_0) Jo, que estrictos. Tus padres son muy majos, aun así... ¿y que tal los de tus amigos, eh?

SAKURA: No tengo mucho con quien comparar, la verdad... mis dos compañeros de equipo son huérfanos.

MIKE: Linda, hija, podrías pensar antes de hablar... los ninjas están habituados a la muerte.

LINDA: Ay, perdón... entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tu gente? _Espero que así le ayude a Mike..._

SAKURA: Ah, si. Hace poco he venido del hospital, de ver a Lee... el pobre no esta en condiciones... y eso que me daba asco el tío... pero ahora solo me da pena. Quizás pueda ser una buena amiga...

MIKE: Entonces Naruto y Sasuke están desaparecidos. Tranqui, algo me dice que están en buenas manos.

(El gafoso le hace un guiño a la pelirroja, como señal de que ha hecho algo inteligente, pero es interrumpida.)

INO: (irrumpe) Ah, hola, Sakurita, veo que tienes compañía. Iba a dártela, pero veo que vas bien servida...

SAKURA: ¡No incordies, Ino-puerca! ¡Para tu información, son invitados de mis padres!

INO: (explican) ¿O sea que te encontraron por el bosque? Je, nunca serás buena en lo de esconderte, ¿sabes? He podido ver tu gigantesca frente desde mi casa, así que ellos lo habrán tenido aun más fácil...

LINDA: Jo, pararos ya... ella ha sido muy amable, podrías tomar un poco del ejemplo.

INO: No necesito consejos, forastera. Es obvio que soy la mejor de las dos... ¡y por eso Sasuke me elegirá!

SAKURA: ¡En tus sueños, cerdita! Te lo dije durante la lucha: ¡mientras yo este aquí, pienso darte guerra!

SHIKA: (entra) ¡Eh, cotorras! Terminar de cacarear, Asuma-sensei nos tiene que dar el informe de misión.

CHOJI: Ino, no deberías ponerte así. Y no te escapes, que las misiones son para todos.

SHIKA: Bah, a veces querría pasar de las tías para siempre... son un rollo. Bueno, hasta mañana a todos.

SHONENJI: ¡Lord Mike, no dejes que se vaya! ¡La niña rubia encierra una esencia loli!

MIKE: ¡Eeeepa, perdón, equipo 10! ¿Sois el 10, no? Tengo un asunto que hablar con la kunoichi rubia...

INO: (escucha) ¿Qué tengo que hacer QUE? ¡Es muy atrevido por tu parte pedir ciertas cosas, extranjero!

MIKE: _Jobar, ya me temía esa reacción... _escucha, no va con segundas, te lo aseguro...

INO: ¡Solo le dejaría a Sasuke ponerme la mano encima! Ahora tengo prisa, Shikamaru dijo de una misión...

(Les ignora totalmente, sus dos compañeros la siguen estupefactos. Su rival se enfada.)

SAKURA: Pseee, ya la habéis visto... no hay quien la aguante. Aunque se me hace raro que pidan misiones durante la espera de los exámenes de Chunin. No es algo que parece legal en el reglamento...

MIKE: Mira, no hagamos caso de momento... mañana lo veremos todo con otras luces.

(En el exterior, una figura sombría acecha la casa de la peli-rosa, con la única luz de una criatura chiquita...)

SHOJONOE: Lo siento en el alma, amo Xig-lem. No volveré a fallar de esa manera tan estrepitosa, lo juro...

XIGLEM: Ahora da igual... je, esos cretinos se han creído mi jugada de la misión por sorpresa... todos los equipos tienen una, pero ahora que he encontrado a mi chica ninja favorita, la cosa se simplifica...

SHOJONOE: _El amo Xig-lem esta frío desde el control mental que me hicieron... no quiero que me odie..._

(Amanece sobre la Villa de la Hoja, la temperamental Yamanaka da un paseo bien tempranito.)

INO: Bah, esos forasteros de ayer eran muy presuntuosos... y esa estúpida Sakurita solo lo puso peor. ¿Eh?

(Acaba de ver el objeto de sus amores cruzar la calle, ¡Sasuke! Tiene una mirada rara.)

INO: _¡Ooooh, es el, la primera vez que le veo desde que se fue del hospital! Sigue tan apuesto como siempre... aunque es raro que se escapara sin decir nada... ¡Jo, y yo con estos pelos... si, ya se!_

(Se va detrás de un árbol a retocarse un poco, y solo entonces aborda al chaval Uchiha.)

INO: ¡Er, oye Sasuke, dime! ¿Ya estas bien? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Querrías, digo, acompañarme...?

SASUKE: Como no. (INO: (^_^) _¡BIEN!_) Antes de irnos te quería preguntar... ¿quieres mirar aquí?

(La chava mira la cosa que tiene entre las manos. Parece un espejo de una polvera, o...)

INO: (?_?) ¿Y esto? ¿Es que vas a regalar una polvera a alguna chica, pillin? (¡FLAM!)

(Del espejito salio un rayo cegador que solo provoco la desaparición de la copia falsa de la rubia, y claro...)

SASUKE: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ella no era la verdadera, era una maldita copia fantasma! ¡Si la llego a trincar...!

INO: (llega) Si me llegas a trincar, ¿Qué, impostor? Yo estuve todo el rato detrás de ese árbol, que lo sepas. ¡Que sea una inútil en las luchas no me quita la astucia para todo lo demás! ¿Quién narices eres?

SASUKE: Parece que no tiene sentido seguir con el disfraz... (¡flush!) Puedes llamarme Lord Xig-lem, guapa.

INO: Esa jugada podía haberme hecho daño. ¿Por qué suplantaste a Sasuke, y por que me querías raptar? Aunque ya me lo imagino. ¡Vas a decirme lo que pretendes, intruso! Y si no, te lo sonsacare...

(Le trata de hacer una técnica de infiltración mental, y sucede... si, lo adivinasteis. Bota en su espejito...)

INO: ¡Ag! *desmayo* (XIGMEL: Nunca falla... je, el día que alguien pueda atravesar mis defensas...)

SHOJONOE: Si, ya lo se: habrá que darle un premio. Entonces, me llevo a la loli, ¿no?

XIGMEL: Pero no haremos nada, mi plan no estará listo hasta mañana. Hasta entonces dejaremos un clon.

(Por allí pasan Shikamaru y Choji, buscando a su compañera. La misión les apremia.)

SHIKA: Bah, donde se habrá metido... en casa no estaba. Aun así sigo sin entender por que hacen esto...

CHOJI: ¿Lo de la misión? Si, se hace raro que pidan hacer nada durante la convocatoria de Chunin. ¿Eh?

(Acaban de ver a la rubia, o quien se supone que es ella, de espaldas hacia donde están.)

CHOJI: ¿Ino? ¿Por qué no te fuiste derecha hacia la oficina? La misión que han puesto al equipo esta...

SHIKA: Quieto. No es ella... (CHOJI: ¡QUE!) Ya se que te dormías en nuestra clase de Genjutsus, pero...

(La clon se gira y se vuelve negra por completo, con un gruñido zombi se lanza a ellos.)

CHOJI: ¡Porras! Ino nunca supo hacer nada de esto, eso seguro. (SHIKA: ¿Me ayudas?) ¡hombre, claro!

(El gordito hace Técnica de la Hinchazón para arrollar al engendro, y el de la coletilla le suelta unos kunais.)

SHIKA: Demonios, se ha partido en mocos negros... ¡Choji, sigue rodando, yo te digo para donde! _Si consigo hacer la Sombra Imitadora sobre todos ellos, quizás se formen de nuevo en uno solo..._

(Lo dicho, Akamichi aplasta los que puede para inmovilizarlos, y Nara suelta sombras para juntarlos...)

SHIKA: Le tengo. Este monstruo no ira a ninguna parte mientras yo tenga mi sombra activa. ¡Habla!

CLON: Llegáis tarde, equipo 10. (CHOJI: (0_0) ¡Pues si que habla!) Si queréis volver a ver a vuestra amiga, me traeréis a los forasteros que llegaron anoche a la casa de Sakura Haruno, mañana a las 13:37 horas...

(Dicho lo cual, el clon explota pringosamente dejando solo un papel con la instrucción.)

CHOJI: ¿Tú crees que se refiere al chico de armadura y a la pelirroja que se quedaron a dormir con Sakura?

SHIKA: No conozco otros forasteros, así que ellos serán. ¿Sabes donde pueden estar en estos momentos?

CHOJI: A ver, deja que me acuerde... Hum, el chico esta haciendo un encargo de picar leña para Asuma-sensei. En cuanto a la chica, Sakura se la llevo al hospital en cuanto vio que su cristal NO era un pasador del pelo...

SHIKA: Perfecto. Veo que Asuma-sensei va a tener trabajo hoy, y no precisamente por esa misión falsa...

(Aja, se van con el profesor, y los que están allí discuten la mejor manera de abordar tan vil secuestro.)

IRUKA: Sabia que esto no podía ser verdad. Las misiones dentro de la época de los test de ascenso están prohibidas... o al menos, seriamente limitadas. Existe un vacío legal en ese tema, porque...

ASUMA: No te enrolles, Iruka. Ahora debemos estudiar las condiciones de esta nota... ¿Qué os parece?

MIKE: Nos quiere a nosotros, claro, y solo hay un tipo que sé que esta interesado en quitarnos de en medio...

LINDA: ¿Por qué hace esto? ¡Siempre nos le tenemos que cruzar! ¡Que incordiante...!

ASUMA: Parece que es un viejo rival, ¿no? Bueno, haremos lo que podamos. Te pienso enseñar unos trucos...

MIKE: ¡Guay, bien! (^_^) El de multiplicación, y el de ilusión, y... ay, bueno, que si no me emociono.

LINDA: Pero pone que solo pueden ir con nosotros los de equipo 10. ¿No serán, no se... insuficientes?

ASUMA: Tenemos tiempo hasta la hora, podemos almorzar y todo. Mike, tu te vienes conmigo ahora.

SAKURA: (entra) ¡Linda! ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos del ANBU sobre la chapuza esa del cristal?

LINDA: No te preocupes, mujer, gente con mejor tecnología que la vuestra lo intento y no me encontró nada nocivo... no me duele desde el día que me lo clavaron, así que ya no me preocupo mas...

SHIKA: ¡Bien, sensei! Nosotros vamos a preparar nuestra parte del plan. ¡Choji, anda!

CHOJI: ¡Jolin, ya voy, que prisas! (mastica)

(Los alumnos del equipo diez por una parte, su profesor y Mike por otra, van a tomar las medidas necesarias. Día siguiente por la mañana... todos están reunidos, y se dirigen al lugar del encuentro del villano.)

ASUMA: Vale, veo que mas o menos dominas la multiplicación y el cambiazo, Mike, eso debería bastar.

MIKE: Y si no siempre tengo mi fiel sable, que no hay nada que no pueda perforar... menos ESE espejo.

SHIKA: Decidido, Choji y yo vamos con Linda en la avanzadilla, el villano vera que no cumplimos el trato...

CHOJI: Y se tirara al ataque como un estúpido. Solo espero que nosotros nos bastemos.

(El grupo nota algo raro en la parte de bosque que les conduce a la cita: ¡viene el malo!)

XIGLEM: Veo que no hicisteis caso de mi petición. Solo me traéis a la estúpida chavala que iba con Mike.

SHIKA: El no necesita venir, tío feo... por que nosotros dos nos bastamos para ponerte en tu sitio, ¿eh?

LINDA: ¡Ya lo creo! (CHOJI: ¡Cuando esto se acabe, solo servirás como comida rápida al Café Ichiraku!)

XIGLEM: Me temía que haría algo así, el cobarde... Pero a vosotros os tengo reservado un rival especial.

(De la parte trasera de su espejo sale un humo negro que toma la forma del último niño vivo de los Uchiha.)

LINDA: ¿Ese es el tal Sasuke? Se le ve muy desmejorado. ¡Esta tintado de negro!

SHIKA: ¡Claro que no lo es! Es un clon salido de la multiplicación oculta, para tenernos distraídos... vaya.

CHOJI: ¡Hay que sacar la artillería desde el principio! (kunais) ¡Va... Tanque de Carne!

(Rueda con kunais atados, de forma que la bola de grasa es también pinchuda, que daño.)

CLON-SASUKE: ¡Grrr! (Sharingan) ¡Técnica de la Hinchazón! (infla brazo) (¡PAF!)

CHOJI: ¡Arg...! ¡Que bastardo, también sabe copiar nuestras técnicas igual que Sasuke!

SHIKA: Pero no ha salido ileso de ese choque... le cuesta mover el brazo. ¡Tengo que ir a por el otro!

(Salta a intentar hacerle usar el otro, y endiñarle unos pinchazos, pero el negro se cubre.

CLON: ¡Gran Bola de Fuego! (¡FLUUUM!) (SHIKA: ¡Rayos, eso ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba!)

CHOJI: Si algo funciona, para que tocarlo... ¡Tanque de Carne! (salto) ¡Ahí te va el otro brazo, impostor!

(Increíblemente, el niño falso hace un Combo del León al pobre Shika y procede a tirar a Choji para atrás.)

CLON: ¿Eh? (¡PLAM!) ¡Aaaarg! *dolor*

SHIKA: Esta me ha salido bien, monstruo... si descuidas la espalda, te arriesgas a que te pille mi Sombra.

(Mueve su cuerpo como bien puede, después del combo... para meter al otro en camino del bolo rodante.)

CLON: ¡Grrr! (¡zas!) (SHIKA: ¡Ha hecho la técnica de cambiazo!) (LINDA: ¿A dónde se ha ido?)

CHOJI: ¡No permitiré que escapes, mal bicho! (rebota) ¡Hoy toca albóndiga para comer, así que no huirás!

(Rebota en un árbol para propulsarse y zurrar al malo igualmente, sus compañeros ya le felicitan la idea.)

SHIKA: Ahora me toca a mi tener una idea genial... ¡Sombra Atrapadora! (¡zas!) (pilla un tronco) Siempre dije que los árboles debían ser espías de alguien. Están ahí quietos... ¡esperando el momento! (¡PLAF!)

(Ha usado la sombra para tumbar un árbol y aplastar al clon negro. Pero aun se levanta.)

LINDA: Jo, ese monstruo es mas pesado que un chon bajo el brazo... ¡Ahora que hace!

SHIKA: Otra vez el Sharingan... ¿Qué nos piensa sacar ahora? ¡Cuidado, se mueve muy rápido... saltar!

(El malo suelta unos cuantos shuriken, los demás saltan, que es lo que quería... sombras atrapan a todos.)

SHIKA: ¡Rayos, nos la ha jugado! Ha imitado mi manipulación de sombras. ¡Ahora nos tiene a los dos...!

(Tiene razón, pero si consiguen hacerle moverse como ELLOS quieren, habrán ganado.)

CHOJI: ¿Te crees fuerte, monstruo? ¡Por buena espalda que tengas, no podrás imitarme en esto! (puja)

(Rueda en tanque-de-carne para fastidiarle la espalda al clon, pero todo ha acabado ya...)

SHIKA: ¿Linda? (0_0) ¿Desde cuando sabes hacer la técnica ilusoria de...? ¡Ah, pero si ya lo entiendo!

CHOJI: ¿Qué cosa? (?_?) (LINDA: El hecho de que Linda no ha estado aquí en ningún momento, chicos.)

(¡La pelirroja desaparece en una nube de humo para dar paso a la profesora Kurenai-sensei!)

KURENAI: Este clon ya no se moverá hasta que yo lo permita... esta atrapado en una ilusión muy fuerte.

XIGLEM: ¡Maldición... la jefa del equipo 8! ¡No contaba con la presencia de un Jonin!

CHOJI: ¡Kurenai-sensei! ¿Tenemos noticias de los demás? ¡Nadie me había contado lo de esta táctica!

KURENAI: Le hice este favor a Asuma, para darle mas tiempo a su amigo forastero de perfeccionarse.

SHIKA: ¡Pero aun no sabemos donde tienen atrapada a Ino! Necesitamos que vengan... y enseguida.

(Tras decir eso, otro grupo de árboles explota para dar paso al gafoso, recién hecha una Grieta Cósmica.)

ASUMA: (llega) ¡Chicos! ¡Ahora Mike esta a la par con los Genin, así que conseguirá arreglar esto!

MIKE: Es cierto, gente. Primero, mirar como despedazo a ese indeseable en cachitos...

(¡CHAS! De un tajo muy limpio hace desaparecer al monstruo negro, junto al ataque en cruz de Asuma.)

XIGLEM: Muy bien planeado, pardillos. Pero sigo teniendo la sartén por el mango... la chica esta en mi poder, y solo con dos Jonin no podéis ni aspirar a vencer ¡a la criatura que vendrá ahora!

Muy lejos de allá, en la oficina de misiones, Sakura esta sentada junto a Linda para que se le haga más amena la espera... de alguna forma a las dos les da un mal presentimiento a la vez, y sudan.

LINDA: Acabo de sentir algo pavoroso... este cristal me lo ha dicho, de alguna forma...

SAKURA: ¿Entonces es como un receptor de chakra? Ay, perdón, ya se que te aburren las explicaciones...

LINDA: No, que va, eres muy sabia en cuestión de vuestro código ninja... yo no podría estudiar tanto.

SAKURA: Pero es en lo único en lo que destaco... ¡Aaaarg, Ino, eres una zorra y no te ajunto, pero...! Si ella se muriera, no se lo que haría... ¡Soy lo que soy gracias a todo en lo que hemos competido!

LINDA: ¡Vamos juntas! Yo también quiero ver a Mike. Y algún día, yo también dejare de ser una carga.

(Lo dice muy en serio... las dos parten sin ser vistas, mientras en el bosque, el maloso ha hecho balance.)

ASUMA: (cuchillas) ¡Ríndete, Xig-lem! ¡Somos capaces de darte muerte si hace falta!

XIGLEM: ¡Ooooh, pero se que no se atreverá, señor Sarutobi! O más bien, no le pienso dar la oportunidad.

MIKE: ¡Menos charrar como porteras y más darnos leña! ¿Qué crees que podría acabar con nosotros, eh?

XIGLEM: Voy a traer a un juguetito que tu conoces muy bien... y le voy a dar cien mil vueltas de tuerca.

(De la espesura viene una cosa gigante, ¡el Draco-borg! Sobre el están Ino y Shojonoe.)

SHOJONOE: ¡Amo, ya traigo lo que pidió! ¿Qué hacemos al final con la niña rubia, eh?

XIGLEM: Entrar al robot, ahí estaréis seguras. Mientras yo pondré a funcionar mi 'magia'.

(Tras hacer unos signos de manos, una fuerza oscura pringa a la maquina y la convierte en una araña-dragón, enorme y metálica... con horrible ferocidad, destroza a los Genin con sus patas.)

SHIKA/CHOJI: ¡AAAARG! *dolor* (ASUMA/KURENAI: ¡Chicos, salir de en medio!)

MIKE: Genial, con dos bajas nada mas empezar... ¡Y encima, este trasto casi no siente mis espadazos!

XIGLEM: ¡Jua jua jua! Te lo dije antes, incrédulo. ¡Si no puedes perforar su pellejo, no salvaras a Ino!

(Hasta los Jonin se ven inútiles al ver que sus técnicas solo le hacen un daño birrioso...)

MIKE: Ha llegado el momento de probar este truco... no se que tal saldrá, ya que nunca se ha probado antes.

ASUMA: ¿No pretenderás usar técnicas prohibidas? ¡Yo no te he enseñado así, esa no es la manera!

KURENAI: No te adelantes, Asuma... siento que ese amigo tuyo va sacarnos de este lío.

MIKE: ¡Hazla caso, sensei! Primero, usar la multiplicación del cuerpo. (puja) ¡Gñ! (puf) ¡Me ha salido!

XIGLEM: (0_0) ¿Qué pretendes hacer con solo un ayudante, loco? ¡No servirá de nada!

MIKE: Pero aquí viene la segunda parte. (pose) ¿Ya te suena, maldito? ¡FUUU-SION!

(¡El caballero de Lolicon ha hecho la Danza de Fusión con su propia fotocopia de color! Todos se quedan con cara de WTF, mientras el nuevo ropaje le sienta de maravilla a su recién conseguida musculatura.)

MIKE: Era una idea tan estúpida... que tenia que funcionar. ¡Ahora estas mas perdido que Wally! ¡KIA!

(Por fin sus puñetazos consiguen hacer algo más que cosquillas al monstruo metálico. ¡Shonenji actua!)

SHONENJI: ¡Lord Mike, ya le he dado un papirotazo a esa Jenderilla presumida y he cogido a la loli!

MIKE: Vale, ahora terminare con esta pesadilla metálica. (XIGLEM: Sigue soñando, chico de gafas raras.)

(El malo le aplica algo más de chakra al monstruo mecánico, y vuelve a ponerse en pie.)

XIGLEM: Solo es cuestión de tiempo que recupere a la rubia, ¡y estaremos de vuelta al principio, perdedor!

MIKE: Será si yo te dejo. (puja) ¡Gñññ! (bola de ki) ¡Allá va... el Destructor de Almas!

(No sabe como le ha salido, pero el ataque va con fuerza suficiente como para cascar en mil pedazos al robot, haciendo imposible su reparación. Pero ha gastado muchísima energía y se desfusiona.)

MIKE: ¡Carajo! (0_0) ¡Ya no se hacen las fusiones como antes... me va a costar caro!

XIGLEM: Eres mío, intento cutre de ninja. (¡chas!) (ahoga) Al final mi plan va a salir bien, ¡que pena!

VOZ: ¡Aun faltamos nosotras en esta fiesta!

(Un kunai vuela y pincha al maloso para hacerle soltar al héroe, llegan Linda y Sakura.)

SAKURA: ¡Lo hemos jurado, intruso! ¡No volveremos a ser una carga para nadie, ni yo ni ella! ¡Vamos!

KURENAI: ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué trajiste a Linda aquí? (ASUMA: ¡Es peligroso, déjala en nuestras manos!)

LINDA: ¡Senseis! ¿Qué paso con Mike? (mira) ¡AAAH! ¡Al pobre le han dejado hecho un guiñapo...!

XIGLEM: Da igual cuantos vengáis. Los Genin no son rival para mí, los Jonin están ya muy débiles. ¡Eh, Sakurita! ¿Quieres luchar? No estas a la altura. No puedes ni aspirar a salir viva de esta...

SAKURA: ¡Te ganare! No se como. ¡Pero tengo que ganar! ¡Ino no me lo perdonaría...!

XIGLEM: ¿Esa? Es igual de paquete que tu, o un poco menos, quizá. Por lo menos ella pudo ver a través de mi disfraz. ¡Tú siempre esperas a que te lo hagan los demás! Tiene razón en que eres un lastre.

(El tío feo este sigue chinchando a la peli-rosa, y se le están inflando mucho las venas...)

XIGLEM: Aunque me alcances con solo uno de esos mondadientes, mi Espejo Sombrío lo rebota todo como si nada, siguiendo mis movimientos... Es la defensa perfecta, como dice el clan Hyuga...

SAKURA: ¡Grrrr! (ò_ó.#) (trasfondo Inner-Sakura) ¡No te burlaras de MI! ¡AAAARG!

(La enloquecida chiquilla se lía a guantazos contra el escudo del villano, sorprendiendo a todos ¡consigue agrietarlo! Sigue zurrando, y el artefacto mágico no puede resistir una mujer TAN cabreada.)

SHOJONOE: ¡Lo ha partido! ¡Amo Xig-lem, hay que darla el premio! (¡paf!) ¡KYAH!

(El ante-ultimo golpe la alcanza y la propulsa... y el último, dado en el escudo, provoca una explosión. Después de eso, nuestro héroe no recuerda más. La pelirroja le despierta en una cama rara.)

LINDA: Mike, levanta. La chica Haruno nos ha salvado a todos. Y el malo ya se ha ido.

MIKE: Ag, que paliza. Anda, si esto es el hospital de la Hoja... veo que estamos fritos...

SHIKA: Más o menos, algunos saldremos de aquí antes que otros que entraron primero.

ASUMA: Lo habéis hecho bien, chicos. Todos, empezando por ti, Mike, y acabando por Sakura. Kakashi estaría orgulloso si pudiera verla. Pero ahora tenemos a una celebridad para darnos felicitaciones.

KURENAI: Nos habéis librado de una amenaza comparable al Zorro de Nueve Colas...

HOKAGE: (entra) Así es extranjeros, si bien habéis traído una gran desgracia a la villa de la Hoja también habéis sido muy hábiles en librarnos de ella. Por eso voy a nombrar Chunin a este chico... siempre podrás hacer uso de tal cargo si vuelves a nuestro pueblo. Y los demás, tenéis diez puntos mas para el ascenso. Felicidades.

CHOJI: Guay, espero que sean canjeables para el examen del año que viene, por que...

SAKURA: Linda, gracias... sin ti no hubiera sacado la fuerza para lograr lo imposible.

INO: (irrumpe) Y tu que lo digas, Sakurita. Pero yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con el chico extranjero...

(Los dos hacen el pacto de poder y la chava del equipo 7 se queda con cara de (0_0.)

INO: Ya lo ves, sigo siendo mejor que tu. ¡Porque me he achuchado con un tío bueno antes que tu! (risa)

SAKURA: ¡Aaaarg, Ino-cerdita! ¡Eres una zorra que se achucha a los tíos sin permiso!

(Mientras dejamos a esas dos matarse un poco, la moza de chaqueta vaquera se la abre.)

LINDA: Mike, mira. Esta especie de huevo rosa cayo de entre los pedazos de ese robot. Estaba brillando.

MIKE: Espera, vamos afuera. (así hacen) ya se me ha curado casi todo, así que no me echaran de menos. Les dije que nos teníamos que ir con urgencia. Bueno, Shonenji, ¿tu que crees que es, eh?

SHONENJI: ¡Inaudito! (0_0) ¡Es el huevo de Mahorita, la Jenderilla del Maho Shojo!

(música de preview del siguiente episodio.)

NARUTO: ¡Jo, el ramen de este café esta de muerte! Podría seguir comiéndolo hasta fallecer. (JIRAYA: Je, pues come, que este es el ultimo...) ¿Qué me decías, ermitaño pervertido? (JIRAYA: Ops, nada, tu sigue a lo tuyo...) ¡En el próximo episodio: Vida o muerte: Arriésgalo todo por la maestría!


	7. Maho 1: Sailor Moon

****  
UNA GUERRERO DESCONOCIDA LUCHA CON DAMA NEGRA  
****

¡La cosa se había complicado horrores! Lady Linda había encontrado el huevo de nada más ni menos que otra Jenderilla, en este caso la regidora de la galaxia del Maho Shojo. Emocionados por el descubrimiento, estaban aun así temerosos de que el nuevo fichaje les saliera rana, como ya había pasado con una. Shonenji conminó a la chica de chaqué vaquero que focalizara la energía de su cristal en el huevo, y el haría lo mismo con la suya propia. Tras unos instantes de expectación, la criatura emergió del núcleo de color rosa.

MAHORITA: (bostezo) Uaah... ¡Vaya, veo que una chica muy linda me ha encontrado!

MIKE: _¿Y esta cosa? Parece una niña coneja... con traje de aprendiz de bruja, como el del Maho-Do. _

MAHORITA: Encantada. Soy la regidora de la galaxia de Magical Girls, Mahorita. Ah, pero podéis decirme Bruja Rita, a secas. ¿Ein? ¡Shonenji, chico, veo que te has dignado venir a buscarme!

SHONENJI: Si, bueno, no es por gusto, ¿Sabes? Este chaval humano es un caballero de Lolicon ahora, me esta ayudando a reunir energía loli para restaurar a nuestra diosa. Si quieres ayudar...

LINDA: ¡Yo si quiero! (MIKE: ¿Qué?) Mike, de un tiempo a esta parte me he sentido inútil por no poder ayudarte en tu misión... tu estas haciendo esto por los dos, para que volvamos a nuestro mundo... y quiero tomar parte en la lucha. Shonenji, ¿no hay ningún modo de que puedas convertirme en una guerrera? ¿Quizás las mujeres simplemente no se pueden hacer... luchadoras?

SHONENJI: Er, mira, ese no es mi terreno... mi especialidad es el Shonen, ya sabes...

MAHORITA: ¡En eso puedo darte un empujón, guapa! Si quieres estar a la par con los hombres saca tu varita y demuestra a todos los brutos que la magia, los vestidos lindos y las canciones ¡son igual de eficaces!

LINDA: ¡Bieeen! (^_^) ¿Has oído, Mike? Voy a ser poderosa. ¡Ya no tendrás que estar pendiente de mí!

MIKE: (piensa) ¡Ya se de que me sonaban! (TODOS: ¿Eh?) Las alas de los Jenderillos son como esa Pixelita, la tal Pistina... con todos esos colorines y tal. ¡Perdón, es que me tenían mosqueado! (^_^)

MAHORITA: (¬_¬) Ejem. Bueno, monada, haz tus juramentos y luego recita conmigo: ¡Magical change!

(Mientras hace la transformación al estilo de Pastel Ink, ¡empiezan a sonar las notas de Moonlight Densetsu!)

_No imagine encontrarme contigo, en mis sueños yo te persigo...  
¡Estoy sintiendo un cortocircuito... quisiera verte una noche mas!  
Te buscare a la luz de la luna, sin ocultar que tengo mis dudas...  
¡Me siento triste bajo esta lluvia... que hace brotar mi soledad!_

_¡Luz de la luna, nos unirá en la oscuridad! Para sentir... ¡amor de verdad!_

_Si miro el brillo de las estrellas, es porque busco nuestro destino,  
una pasión nacida en la tierra... junto a un romance sin final.  
Tan milagroso y tan genial... ¡como un romance sin final!_

MIKE: ¡Claro, como no lo pensé! ¡Tu cambio mágico ha hecho que nos traslademos a la primera fase de...!

MAHORITA: ¡Si, la galaxia Maho Shojo! Ahora estáis en mi terreno. ¡Los hombres no tenéis lugar aquí!

MIKE: Ay, no seas dura... te prometo no birlarle el estrellato a tu nueva protegida. _Tío, esta es aun peor..._

SHONENJI: Este, oiga, Lord Mike... si quiere mirar para allá, vera la nueva apariencia de Lady Linda.

Guau, si el chaval gafoso parecía imponente en su armadura de caballero, la pobrecilla esta irreconocible. De abajo para arriba: botas gris-metálico, guantes a juego, falda azul claro, una malla típica de sailor con un gran corazón rosa en el medio y unas hombreras que parecían de la Armadura de Virgo. Y lo mas extraño: un rosario de grandes cuentas...)

LINDA: ¿Lo ves? (^_^) ¿A que queda precioso? (MIKE: _Me aprietan los pantalones..._) ¿Y este collar, Rita?

MAHORITA: Es el Rosario del Alba, igual que la Espada de Luz y el Espejo Sombrío, es tu arma del pacto.

LINDA: ¡Que maja, gracias! Y este tiene poderes alucinantes como los otros dos, ¿no?

MAHORITA: Ya lo tienes, monada. Si queréis volver a hablarme, estaré metida en ese cristal. (¡zus!)

SHONENJI: Ah, debe ser para asegurarse que el poder de Shojonoe no interfiere en el suyo propio. Ejem.

MIKE: Venga, con la música que ha sonado ya tengo hecho el plan para buscar a la loli que nos toca. ¿Ep?

(¡Shush! Se les esfuma el poder, vuelven a parecer personas normales y corrientuchas.)

MIKE: Ah, claro, en el Maho Shojo los héroes –perdón, las heroas- solo se transforman durante una lucha.

LINDA: Que belicoso eres, hijo... (¬_¬) Mira, mi collar ya tiene una cuenta que brilla...

SHONENJI: Curioso, es el poder de la Restauración... con el podrás recuperar energía en un apuro, milady.

(Como no hay más que añadir, se dirigen a la ciudad, al distrito de Juuban. Esperan a la señal adecuada.)

LINDA: ¿Cómo sabrás que casa es la correcta? (MIKE: Solo necesito oír las palabras mágicas, espera.)

VOZ: (lejana) ¡SHINGOOO! ¡No te permito que toques eso! ¡CHIBIUSA! ¡No entres aquí sin permiso!

MIKE: Ya esta. (LINDA: ¡Jo, que gritos! ¿Y dices que es ahí donde debemos entrar?)

(Así lo hacen. Y hacen lo que a muchos no se les ocurre. Llaman al maldito timbre, por que son educados.)

MADRE: (abre) ¿Si, quien es? Oh, vaya par de mozos tan bien plantados... ¿son amigos de mi hija, acaso?

MIKE: Er, bueno, digamos que la conocemos muy bien, aunque ella a nosotros no tanto...

LINDA: De todas formas buscamos a la pequeña. ¿Esta por aquí la prima Chibiusa, eh?

MADRE: Ah, si, por supuesto. ¡Chicas, aquí hay alguien que dice conoceros! ¡Venir ya!

(Vienen las dos Tsukino que viven allí, y los viajeros reciben reacciones muy mixtas...)

BUNNY: ¿Quién sois? (pausa) _Huy, que chico tan apuesto... pero no se le ve la cara, que pena..._

CHIBIUSA: ¿Tú les conoces, Bunny? Hala, que chica tan guapa... ¿y tú eres su novio?

MIKE: (0_0) ¡Ay, esto, pues mira...! _Tío, que diré ahora... como diga algo inapropiado, Linda me mata..._

LINDA: ¡Si lo es! (MIKE: (?_?) ¿Lo soy?) Psss, es mejor así, porque no nos harán mas preguntas raras...

BUNNY: ¡Canija, a ver si aprendes a no hacer preguntas indiscretas! No tienes modales en absoluto. (¡ring!)

CHIBIUSA: ¡Yo digo lo que pienso, soy muy sincera, Bunny tonta! Vete a atenderlo, anda.

(Con un gruñido, la rubia se va a coger el aparato y la chiquita se queda sola con ellos.)

CHIBIUSA: Seguro que debajo de esas gafas feas tu novio debe ser muy guapo... tienes suerte, seguro.

MIKE: Esto, nena, necesito hablarte de algo. Buscamos a una niña que parece encajar con tu descripción.

CHIBIUSA: (susto) ¿Para que me queréis? (LINDA: Tranqui, mujer, no es para ningún asunto turbio.)

MIKE: Solo necesitamos que... (BUNNY: ¡Chibiusa! ¡Ray dice que vayamos al templo de inmediato!)

CHIBIUSA: ¿Pueden venir ellos? No molestaran, se quedaran afuera esperando si hace falta. ¿Qué, vale?

BUNNY: Bah, vale... (susurro) Esto es un asunto de las Guerreros... Ray ha tenido una visión o algo así.

(Se van al templo Hikawa y todas las demás están allí. Como prometieron, dejan que las chicas discutan sus problemas. Meteremos una cámara allí para saber que se discute, ya que pinta muy interesante.)

BUNNY: ¿Ahora que tripa se te ha roto, Ray? Mira que hacernos venir tan de mañana...

RAY: ¡No seas tonta, he soñado con algo que puede tener unas consecuencias imprevisibles! En mi visión, un caballero de armadura dorada y una Guerrero que no pude identificar llegaban a esta ciudad... un ser hecho de puro poder maligno se enfrentaba con ellos, y en medio de todo, estaba la pobre Chibiusa. Algo hizo que su reflejo tomara vida y se separara de ella, dejándola en estado casi vegetal... ¡Es algo muy serio, para todas!

BUNNY: ¿Y era guapo? (^_^) Igual es un pariente del Señor del Antifaz, quedaría guay.

AMY: Bunny, ese no es el punto. (¬_¬) ¿Os habéis cruzado con algo raro últimamente?

CHIBIUSA: Bueno, no del todo. Nos han visitado esta mañana, pero no creo que tengan nada que ver.

PATRICIA: ¿Y quien pueden ser los dos forasteros? El malo da igual, nos le tendremos que cargar al final...

CAROLA: Epa, un momento, rebobina. ¿Has dicho que os han visitado por la mañana?

BUNNY: Ah, bueno, están allá atrás en la puerta principal, esperando. ¿Les hago pasar?

(Les dejan, y si bien sus pintas provocan reacciones parecidas a las de antes, no es nada para alarmarse.)

MIKE: Je, je, hola. (^_^) (CAROLA: _¡Esta buenísimo!_) (PATRICIA: _¡Igual que mi ex!_)

RAY: Esto es extraño. Detecto un aura de energía inusual alrededor de estos dos. ¡Pero son gente normal!

LINDA: La verdad no. (TODAS: ¿Qué?) Si vamos a trabajar todos juntos, es mejor que lo confesemos ya...

MIKE: Vale, lo diré. (suspiro) Soy un Caballero de Lolicon, mi misión es encontrar las niñas que encierran una esencia loli y traspasarla a mi cuerpo para al final restaurar a la Diosa del Lolicon. ¡Hala, ya lo dije!

SHONENJI: (entra, ¡puf!) Vaya, de carrerilla. ¿acaso lo habías practicado, Lord Mike?

PATRICIA: ¡Ese bicho habla! (0_0) ¡Y es rarísimo! (CAROLA: ¿Quién es esa tal loli?)

MIKE: Hoy Carola esta muy despierta para ser ella... (¬_¬) Creemos que es Chibiusa. Ah, este es Shonenji.

SHONENJI: El regidor de la Galaxia Shonen. Ella es Lady Linda, una nueva aprendiz de la Bruja Rita.

BUNNY: Para, para, todo esto es muy complejo... (x_x) Amy, hazme un resumen para cuando acaben...

CHIBIUSA: ¿Entonces que haré? (AMY: Déjame a mí, Chibi. De alguna forma, se que son de fiar...)

(La estudiosa les cuenta su historia como Guerreras, y los héroes responden al voto de confianza con mas.)

RAY: ¡De modo que los de mi sueño sois vosotros a fin de cuentas! No podía haber dos personas iguales a vosotros en el mundo. (LINDA: ¿Cómo no?) Bueno, las gafas raras de tu chico, y el cristal que llevas clavado...

MIKE: Pues si, quizás viste a nuestras formas transformadas, quedan muy distintas a las normales y tal...

RAY: Entonces el otro pedazo de mi visión... ¡algo malo va a pasarle a Chibiusa pronto!

CHIBIUSA: (0_0) ¡Ray, no me asustes! Encima este chico me quiere hacer un 'ritual'...

MIKE: Que no, peque, que va, solo es un abrazo. Vale, pincha un poco, pero nadie se ha muerto por eso...

LUNA: Mira, ahora que puedo hablar... será mejor que os volváis a casa, Chibiusa esta en peligro, ¿no?

CAROLA: Bunny y ella deberían volver a casa... Nosotras es mejor que sigamos juntas, solo por si acaso.

LUNA: Artemis. (¬_¬) ¿Acaso tu protegida se ha tomado algo raro? Ya me da repelus...

ARTEMIS: Ha debido de ser el Focusin... le dije que no puede hacer según que cosas con las medicinas...

(No obstante la idea es buena, así que los nuevos se van con las Tsukino a su casa y las otras se quedan.)

BUNNY: Les diré a mis padres si os dejan quedaros hasta que se arregle el lío. (mira) Oh, no están...

MIKE: Lamento ser pesado, pero si no hacemos el ritual no podremos salir del meollo en que estamos.

CHIBIUSA: Es que no se... ¿si Armando me ve con otro chico pensara que soy infiel?

BUNNY: ¿Qué dices, mocosa? (ò_ó.#) ¡Armando es mi novio, y también es lo-que-tu-ya-sabes, de ti!

CHIBIUSA: ¡Aun no puedo creerlo! ¡Sois muy distintos! Y además la chica guapa se podría enfadar...

LINDA: Que va, nena, los dos nos alegraremos del trato. (¬_¬)_ No quisiera aguantar a una como ella..._

(Pero antes de poder hacerlo, ¡unos demonios menores del estilo que salen en los Power Rangers asaltan al grupo! Las princesas se alarman y Mike quiere detenerlos con espada de luz, pero de un tiempo a esta parte ¡no se activa!)

MIKE: (latino) ¡Poderes a mi! (pausa) ¡Leñe, no viene mi armadura! Algo va mal aquí.

SHOJONOE: (llega) ¡Jo jo jo! Estas fuera de tu jurisdicción, caballero. ¡En esta galaxia tu poder no sirve!

MIKE: Entrar a la casa. ¡Yo aun puedo hacer algún truco sin mis poderes! Mira. (¡pluf!)

(Crea clones fantasma sin posibilidad de moverse, pero basta para que los monstruos se entretengan hasta que llegue allá la Guerrero del Amor y la Justicia... ¡la del presente y la del futuro también, bichos!)

G-LUNA: ¡Alto ahí! Has osado perturbar la paz de este tranquilo vecindario y de toda la gente que aquí vive. ¡Aunque seas una figura divina, te has atrevido a servir al poder de la oscuridad! Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Yo, Guerrero Luna, en nombre de Luna... te castigare!

CHIBILUNA: ¡Y en nombre de la futura Luna, yo, Guerrero Chibiluna, te castigare!

DEMONIOS: ¡Uuuuh! (zombis)

(La primera parte de la batalla no va como habían esperado. Los monstruos son muchos y ellas no saben como hacerles verdadero daño, pero ellos si: sueltan un pegote mucoso que arde y derrite todo lo que pilla.)

G-LUNA: ¡Aaah! *dolor* ¡Chibiluna, por lo que mas quieras, que no te atrapen! ¡Huye!

CHIBILUNA: ¡Pero no te puedo dejar sola! Jobar... ¡Tomar, bichos! ¡Pequeño Corazón, ataca!

(Eso no les detiene, pero un solo de música flamenca marca la llegada de los refuerzos.)

S-ANTIFAZ: Te has atrevido a invadir la calma de este barrio y sus habitantes. ¡No tendré piedad, invasor!

G-LUNA: ¡El Señor del Antifaz! (^_^) ¿Puedes cuidar a Chibiluna? ¡Si se la llevan el malo habrá vencido!

MIKE: Por fin algo de ayuda. ¡Venga, Señor del Antifaz! Vamos a darles una paliza, ¿eh?

SHOJONOE: ¡Insolentes! Esto es lo que pasa cuando os metéis donde no os importa...

(Suelta una trampa de cristal y deja a los dos hombretones encarcelados, mientras la que faltaba ya llega.)

VOZ: ¡No puedo dejar esto así! Yo no soy como las guerreros que conoces, Jenderilla.

(¡Llega por fin la forma transformada de la pelirroja! Ahora vamos a verla en la acción.)

LINDA: No te llevaras a la niña. ¡Por que he jurado ayudar al Caballero de Lolicon en su noble misión! Mientras cumpla esto, el poder de la Bruja Rita siempre estará a mi lado. ¡Soy, a ver... Guerrero Alba, si!

DEMONIOS: ¡Uuuuh! (más zombis) (SHOJONOE: No pienso fallarle al amo Xig-lem, ¡que lo sepas!)

LINDA: Veamos... ¡Yomitama! (curación) Al menos esos dos ya no están ahogándose... ¡Rosario del Alba!

(Lanza el collar como lo hizo Bunny en sus primeras batallas. Pero la niña mariposa se suelta de su presa.)

SHOJONOE: (¡clac!) Tonta, no puedes usar la magia de Rita para dominarme a mí. ¡Me las se toditas!

(Y por fin viene el malo maloso con su espejo maldito, para rematar la malvada faena.)

XIGLEM: Gracias por ganarme tiempo... mi espejo estaba en el taller. ¡Ahora veras su terrible poder! (coge a Chibiusa) Ju, ju... siempre creí que la oscuridad se ocultaba en esos ojos tan rojos. ¡Mira aquí, niña!

Con un chillido la figura de la Dama Negra escapa de los ojos de la peque, dejándola ciega. Al instante aparece sobre ella el vestido de Pequeña Dama y la recubre un aura brillante, dejándola a cubierto.

XIGLEM: Bah, no contaba con esto... (LINDA: (?_?) Ha separado sus dos mitades, la buena y la mala.)

(Al tratar de hacer la jugada anterior sobre el tío feo, este hace lo de siempre y se burla.)

XIGLEM: No aprenderéis nunca, paletos. ¿Eh? (VOCES: ¡Temblor de Tierra! / ¡Mares y Océanos!)

(El terremoto hace pedazos el cristal que aun quedaba de sus jaulas, y la oleada barre a los demás zombis.)

URANO: A mi me conocen como Guerrero Urano. (pose) ¡No soporto a los malvados!

NEPTUNO: Y a mí me conocen como Guerrero Neptuno. (pose) ¡Y también odio a los malvados!

S-ANTIFAZ: Urano y Neptuno... nos ha venido bien vuestra intrusión. ¡Mike, en pie!

URANO: Esa fue una actuación patética, seas quien seas. Déjanos a las profesionales.

NEPTUNO: Tranquila, es su manera de decir 'hola'. Pero en serio, déjanos a nosotras...

LINDA: ¡Mike! ¿Estas bien? Hice lo que pude con mi collar... ¿Eh? Otra de las cuentas esta brillando...

MIKE: Ha debido ser por la proximidad al poder que representa... ¡Rápido, úsala ahora!

LINDA: A ver, voy... (concentración) Mmm... ¡Tachitama! _¿Qué puede salir de esto?_

(Inconscientemente dibuja una raya en el aire con el dedo, al instante, los malos sienten un fortísimo corte.)

MIKE: Guau, tío. (0_0) Esa ha podido ser la versión mágica del Viento Cortante, ¿no?

XIGLEM: Rayos, esa técnica ha podido atravesar el espejo... porque no tenía nada que 'bloquear'. ¡Adiós!

(Tras una risotada maligna, se largan de allí sabiendo que se llevan una compensación.)

G-LUNA: ¡Es terrible! ¡Al final se han llevado a Chibiluna, y la hicieron algo para crear a Dama Negra!

S-ANTIFAZ: Veo que el Cristal de Plata del futuro la protegió... Dama Negra quizá este libre, pero mientras no vuelva al cuerpo de Chibiusa ella no podrá salir de aquel escudo protector... o eso creo.

MIKE: Al menos esta a salvo de la hipnosis de Xig-lem. Aunque Dama Negra es un premio de consolación muy peligroso. Vamos a avisar a las demás, aunque después de ver lo que ha pasado...

LINDA: Lo siento. Las chicas no serán de mucha ayuda en el combate, pero al menos podrían enseñarme...

NEPTUNO: A ese respecto... nosotras podemos ayudar. (URANO: ¿Qué dices?) Claro, no podemos quedarnos pasivas cuando hay una amenaza, Urano. Y enseñar los gajes de nuestro oficio a la nueva será crucial.

URANO: No lo había visto así... bueno, dejadnos a Linda entonces. ¡La convertiremos en todo un hombre!

LINDA: (0_0) ¡Pero soy mujer! (NEPTUNO: Urano, ya vale de 'ese' tipo de bromas.)

(Tras echar unas risas que vinieron muy bien para descargar tensión, Mike y Armando fueron a su piso, Linda fue al de Timmy y Vicky, y las Guerreros Interiores al templo de Ray a hacer unos cálculos.)

MIKE: ¿Como lo haces para aparecer cuando Guerrero Luna esta en peligro? Mira que es difícil, chico.

ARMANDO: Solo puedo decir que algo me llama cuando ella lucha contra la maldad, estamos... conectados.

MIKE: Jo, que romántico. Pero hoy me he sentido inútil. Ya se que tu ni siquiera pones un dedo encima a los demonios cuando luchas... dejas que ella se lleve la alegría de ser la vencedora. Yo soy un poco acaparador...

ARMANDO: Eh, tienes que dejar que se pongan a prueba a veces. Las chicas pueden ganar batallas, solo que a veces necesitan un empujón... si entiendes eso, Linda y tú os llevareis mejor que nunca, estoy seguro.

MIKE: Ya, claro. Se fue con Timmy y Vicky al final, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo la estará yendo?

(En el piso de las dos mujeronas, a la pelirroja le están dando sustos muy malos para el corazon.)

LINDA: Mike me ha hablado de vosotras. (TIMMY: Pfff, que sabrá ese...) ¿Es verdad que sois... ESO?

VICKY: Bueno, te diré una cosa. Lo que sentimos es mas profundo que lo que puedas sentir tu por el...

TIMMY: Nosotras acabamos juntas por el destino... y todo creció a partir de ahí. Pero no lo entenderás.

LINDA: ¡Si entiendo! Yo misma hice un juramento para seguirle hasta la muerte, o el cumplimiento de nuestra misión, lo que llegue antes. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Se puede amar de una forma tan profunda, lo se.

TIMMY: Veo que nos entendemos, cara bonita. Ya estas lista para ir al patio de atrás.

LINDA: (?_?) ¿Qué dijo? (VICKY: Se refiere para entrenarnos. Timmy, ¿Qué te dije sobre las bromas?)

(En el templo, los dos Jenderillos aliados están poniendo al corriente a las chicas sobre lo que necesiten.)

LUNA: Entonces ese tal Lord Xig-lem ya había intentado secuestrar a más niñas aparte de Chibiusa, ¿no?

SHONENJI: Y no sabes como, pero mi caballero siempre consiguió protegerlas. Aun así, esta galaxia anula sus capacidades hasta cierto punto... deberemos dejar todo en las capaces manos de Linda y Mahorita.

ARTEMIS: A este lado tenemos a la listísima Amy, y mi dueña, atiborrada de Focusin. (¬_¬) Solo es cuestión de tiempo que analicen los patrones de conducta de esos villanos y podremos caer sobre ellos tajantemente.

CAROLA: A ver, atención todos los bichitos lindos parlantes. (ELLOS: Ejem.) Amy ha calculado el sitio donde se encuentran los malos. No era mas que medir la energía que deja el Cristal de Plata, ¡Y ahí estarán!

PATRICIA: Bah, no puedo acostumbrarme a una Carola que sigue el hilo del dialogo...

RAY: Yo he ayudado algo con mis visiones... son algo confusas, pero la imagen de Chibiusa estaba clara.

AMY: Por supuesto, el enemigo dispone de una defensa casi impenetrable, por lo que me habéis dicho.

SHONENJI: Ah, eso. Mahorita y yo confiamos en poder con ello usando las dos armas de Linda y Mike.

PATRICIA: ¡Bah, me da un asco no poder salir a zurrar yo también! Pero si queremos salvar a Chibi...

(Ajenos a todo eso, el guerrero oscuro y su canija seguidora tratan de conseguir algo de la Dama Negra.)

XIGLEM: Es imposible. El Cristal de Plata del futuro ha encerrado a la pequeña en esa barrera extraña...

D-NEGRA: No desaparecerá hasta que nuestros cuerpos se fundan de nuevo. Pero en tal caso, me esfumaría.

SHOJONOE: ¡No hables así al amo! Gracias a el estas viva otra vez, muestra algo más de agradecimiento...

D-NEGRA: Por supuesto... ¡por fin podré poner en orden todo lo que no pude esa vez!

XIGLEM: (bip-bip) Detecto energía de Jenderillo a cinco grados sur... parece que vas a tener tu venganza.

(Al final, los dos equipos se han reunido en un parque de las afueras, y ya anochece.)

XIGLEM: Mira quien esta aquí. El patán de tu compañero no ha podido conmigo, por tanto vienes tú...

LINDA: ¡Vigila tus palabras! _Uf, me estoy emocionando..._ ¡Nosotras tres nos bastamos para aplastarte!

URANO: La cara bonita tiene razón. ¡Fue una lastima que no nos invitaras la otra vez! (D-NEGRA: Pero esta vez bailaras conmigo, ¡una velada que tenía ganas de disfrutar ya hace mucho!)

(Saca su sombrilla mortal de la Luna-P y procede a intentar atravesarla. Tras unos saltos la guerrera del alba saca su rosario y trata de enganchar a la mala. Enseguida se libra y se jacta de su ineficacia al luchar.)

D-NEGRA: No te servirá de nada. ¡Te reto a intentarlo otra vez, guapa! (rayos oscuros)

URANO: ¿No te olvidas de alguien? ¡Temblor de Tierra! (VICKY: ¡Mares y Océanos!)

D-NEGRA: ¡Arg! (pillada) (LINDA: Si, ellas también participan. ¡Tachitama!) (¡chas!)

(El combo le hace buen daño, pero se enfurece y aun no se deja atrapar por el rosario.)

D-NEGRA: ¡No he vuelto a este mundo para irme tan pronto! ¡Si he de morir, el mundo se vendrá conmigo!

VOCES: ¡No, Dama Negra! No puedes morir, ¡tienes que volver a tu verdadero cuerpo!

(Las Interiores han llegado, y explican como sus cuerpos no pueden vivir sin el otro.)

G-LUNA: Dama Negra, no puedes existir fuera de la Pequeña Dama mucho más tiempo o las dos moriréis.

G-MERCURIO: Sois capaces de vivir gracias a los huecos que la una rellena en el alma de la otra...

D-NEGRA: ¡No pretendáis que regrese ahora! ¡Voy a cumplir lo que he venido a hacer!

(Suelta más rayos oscuros chungos, deja a las chicas derrengadas. Se dirige hacia Linda con mala intención.)

D-NEGRA: De alguna forma siento que debo vencerte... pero ni siquiera te conozco... ¿Por qué, dimelo?

LINDA: Tratare de explicarlo... pero desde un sitio mas seguro. ¡Vamos, todas juntas!

(Hacen sus ataques respectivos de fuegos, truenos, fulgores y demás y la dejan agotada, ahora si caerá...)

LINDA: ¡Rosario del alba! (¡chas!) Uf, por fin. ¡Dama Negra! Tu existencia es hueca y efímera, ¡mírate!

G-LUNA: El maligno Xig-lem te saco de tu prisión en el corazón de Chibiusa, pero si el desapareciera...

G-VENUS: ¡El hechizo se desharía y volverás a ser una con la Pequeña Dama! Por favor, déjalo ya...

G-JUPITER: Lo dicho, no me acostumbro a una Venus espabilada... (0_0) Bah, bueno...

D-NEGRA: Con que esas tenemos... (G-MARTE: ¡Ellos son el verdadero enemigo, te han utilizado!)

(Ahora la peli-rosa grandullona se dirige a los dos compinches, con peores intenciones.)

D-NEGRA: No os ha funcionado el truco, intrusos. ¡No quiero una existencia limitada y a la sombra de nadie!

SHOJONOE: ¡Quieta! Aun tenemos en nuestro poder a tu otra mitad. ¡Así que obedece!

(Con un seco ruido dos rosas fueron a estrellarse contra sus alas, dejándola clavada en el bendito suelo.)

G-LUNA: ¡El Señor del Antifaz! (^_^) Eh, un momento... ¿y quien es ese otro? (?_?)

S-ANTIFAZ: Siempre que una niña indefensa sufra ante una injusticia, el Caballero del Lolicon aparecerá para defender su inocencia y su belleza infantil. ¡Los malhechores no se saldrán con sus perversas intenciones!

MIKE: Vaya, se te dan bien las presentaciones. Bueno, gracias por la distracción, chato. ¡Linda, ahora!

LINDA: No me lo digas dos veces. (^_^) ¡Guerrero Luna, a la vez! ¡Rosario del Alba!

G-LUNA: ¡Cetro Corazón... ataca! (¡fluuum!) (XIGMEL: ¡Nooo... ARG!) (chispazos)

(El lío ha terminado... el villano y su sierva ya se han pirado, y la criatura nacida de la oscuridad de Chibiusa debe decir adiós... para que las dos puedan seguir existiendo, en una sola. Ella se despierta.)

CHIBIUSA: Auuu... quien es... es un caballero muy guapo... ¡eh, esas gafas! (0_0) ¡Es Mike!

MIKE: (abrazo) ¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que este caballero ya se merece un abrazo de la niña que le aduló?

CHIBIUSA: Claro que si. (^_^) Armando, no te molestes, pero Mike es el caballero que mas quiero ahora.

LINDA: (pacto hecho) Eh, no le desgastes, que es mío. Tú tendrás que seguir luchando con Bunny, me temo.

G-LUNA: ¡Linda, no la des ideas! (morros) Esta niña un día va a provocar una paradoja temporal de esas...

MIKE: Je, je, pues mira, por hablar: Chibiusa, estoy seguro que un día aparecerá un caballero solo para ti.

SHONENJI: ¡Bueno, nos vamos! Lord Mike aun puede usar la Transmisión Instantánea.

MIKE: ¡Por una vez, este es un sitio al que me gustaría volver! Pero vaya... ¡hasta otra!


	8. Maho 2: Card Captors

****  
SAKURA Y LAS CARTAS REBELDES:  
****

Al principio nuestra banda pensó que no se habían movido del sitio, ya que seguían en un parque infantil, solo que este era sutilmente distinto. Mientras esperaban a la canción de introducción para ponerse en plan, Mike comento que no le había gustado tener que dejar a las scouts de forma tan abrupta. Si bien hacia lo que hacia por obligación, veía que no era malo disfrutar de la compañía de mujeres guapas... eso le convertiría en un verdadero pimp en nuestro mundo real, pero su amiga ya trataba de convencerle de lo contrario.

LINDA: No te preocupes tanto, mientras estemos en este mundo... esas chicas son tan reales como tu y yo. Yo solo puedo recordar mis padres, y vagamente, desde que tome la oferta de Rita y me transforme también.

MIKE: Ah, claro. Tu también estas haciendo amigos, aunque no recuerdes nada veo que te gusta hacerlo, ¿eh?

LINDA: Espero que recuerde lo demás algún día, hasta entonces, el hecho de que vivan en otro mundo no los hace menos amigos tuyos. Y seguro que ellos piensan lo mismo, a pesar de que ya no les vuelvas a ver...

MIKE: Mujer, no digas eso... pero tienes razón, debo valorar el tiempo que pase con las lolis que recluto, que si no, no tendré ningún recuerdo feliz que llevar a casa... porque vamos a volver, ¡ya somos dos en esta guerra!

LINDA: Estoy haciendo recuerdos muy bonitos contigo. (^_^) ¡Mira, ya se oye música!

(En efecto, ¡ya suena la intro de Cardcaptor Sakura 'Catch you catch me', en versión latina.)

_Yo quisiera, que supieras, cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí...  
__Y no puedo, no me atrevo, ¡Es que si te veo no se que decir!  
__¿Por qué (¿Por que?) ¿Por qué? (¿Por qué?)  
__Quiero volar contigo por el cielo... ¡Te daré mi amor, solo a ti,  
__quiero volar! _

_¡Yo te atrapo, tú me atrapas, para siempre! Lo que quieras puedes pedirme.  
__¡Me amaras, lo se, solo es cuestión de tiempo! Yo te esperare, y no te dejare,  
__Por que te amo, te amo, te amo, mi amor... ¡Eres el mejor!_

MIKE: ¡Listo, ya se donde estamos! Aunque la verdad ya me lo temía desde hace rato.

LINDA: ¿Ah, si? (0_0) ¿Cómo has podido reconocer el lugar sin la pista de la canción?

MIKE: Bueno, las coordenadas geográficas, las inclinaciones barométricas y térmicas... ah, y ese tobogán.

(Tiene razón: ese gran tobogán-pingüino solo puede pertenecer ¡a la ciudad de Tomoeda!)

MIKE: Hala, después de hacer un chiste de tipo Ibáñez, uno tiene ganas de ver lo que este mundo ofrece.

LINDA: (alza puño) ¡Pues vamos! (SHONENJI: _Cielos... la confianza de Lady Linda esta por los ídem.) _

(El trío de desventurados se dirige hacia la escuela de Tomoeda, si el caballero Mike esta en lo cierto podrán encontrar a la Cazadora de Cartas y a sus amigas en la zona. En la salida del colegio...)

MIKE: Vale, allí las tenemos. Actuemos con naturalidad, y Shonenji, no te aparezcas si no te lo ordeno...

LINDA: ¡Hey, niñas! ¿Alguna de vosotras es Sakura Kinomoto? Estamos buscándola.

SAKURA: Si, soy yo. _Hala, que chica tan guapa._ ¿Sois del curso superior o algo así? ¿Amigos de Touya?

MIKE: No, mira, estamos buscando a 'una niña de corta edad, de gran inocencia y belle za infantil'...

TOMOYO: ¡Esa es Sakura! (^_^) Pero dejando favoritismos a un lado... todas nosotras encajamos, ¿no?

CHIHARU: Si, Yamazaki podría aprender de usted a tratar con las niñas. (NAOKO: Chiharu, deberías darle un poco mas de cuartel... el pobre no sabe expresarse tan bien.) (RIKA: _Si Terada-sensei me hubiera dicho eso..._)

(La morena se pone roja, las demás no hacen caso y el héroe gafoso sigue describiendo.)

MIKE: Este, a ver, nos dieron la pista de que era familiar del señor Amamiya. _Uf, que bien he disimulado..._

SAKURA: (?_?) ¿Quién ha dicho? (TOMOYO: Es el nombre de soltera de tu madre... y de la mía, claro.)

LINDA: ¡Bien, entonces hemos reducido las posibilidades! Pero no os enfadéis las demas, ¿eh?

NAOKO: No se preocupe, si ya nos íbamos. (CHIHARU: Sigo diciendo que Yamazaki no tiene tacto.)

(Cogen a la rojísima Rika, metida en su mundo, y salen de allá. Los viajeros se explican.)

MIKE: Tengo que hacer un ritual mágico con la persona que mi consejero me diga, para volver a mi casa.

TOMOYO: ¡Entonces también sois magos, como Sakura! (^_^) ¿Por qué no les sacamo

(Salen a la palestra Kero y Shonenji. Tras mirarse raro, deciden que pueden confiar en el otro.)

SHONENJI: Compréndelo, guardián Kerberos. No podíamos hablar de esto con la gente no mágica...

KERO: Tranqui, ya entiendo. Entonces cuando hagáis el ritual os iréis, ¿no? Estamos ocupados aquí...

MIKE: Sabemos vuestra aventura con las cartas Clow, de alguna forma llegaron a oídos de mi familia.

SAKURA: Huy, que raro... (0_0) Pero que mas da, ¿no? (^_^) Oye... ¿a cual de las dos debes abrazar?

SHONENJI: Me temo que las dos. (MIKE: ¡Que! ¿Se puede hacer eso?) Con calma, la esencia loli esta repartida entre ambas, de alguna manera. Según tus datos, iremos con Tomoyo a su casa.

TOMOYO: Bueno, si, si tenéis que quedaros a dormir os puedo acomodar. A mi madre no le importa.

MIKE: Ah, ya lo pillo. Primero con Tomoyo para disimular y luego con Sakura, que ya habrá tiempo...

SHONENJI: Bien, entonces guíanos hasta tu hogar, Daidoji. Allí haremos el pacto loli.

LINDA: Hoy estas muy mandón, ¿no, Shonenji? (MIKE: Psss, el prefiere que le llames 'metódico'...)

SAKURA: Vaya, pues hasta mañana. _¡Ah, ya se! La chica tiene la misma presencia que la señorita Misuki. De lejos son parecidas... y de cerca muy amables. (^_^) ¡Ops, corre, que debo hacer la cena!_ ¡Eso, hasta luego!

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, aunque a Mike le sabia mal quedarse a dormir con la morena porque cierto indeseable les seguía estrechamente... de alguna forma Xig-lem le había seguido hasta esta galaxia... que mosqueo. Al terminar de cenar, la cazadora de cartas hizo balance de cuantas le podrían faltar aun.

SAKURA: ¿Tu que crees, Kero? Este mazo ya es muy grande... ¿no tienes idea de cual me puede faltar?

KERO: Espera que cuente. Un, dos, tres... dieciocho, hasta aquí las básicas... cuarenta y... ¡falta solo UNA!

SAKURA: ¿Si? ¡Que guay, la misión pronto estará cumplida! ¡Que ganas tengo ya...!

(Oyen un ruido en la calle, y a la vez otro dentro de la casa, quizás es lo que están buscando.)

KERO: ¡Detecto una magia muy rara! No es una carta Clow, pero quizás si que lo haya causado una...

SAKURA: ¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! Usa el comunicador de Tomoyo, hay que llamarles.

KERO: ¿También al mocoso? (SAKURA: ¡También! *morros*) Bah, quizás algo de su minúscula fuerza ayude. Al menos no tendremos que soportar a la estúpida niña china. ¿Piensas irte así sin más? ¡Te pillara tu hermano!

SAKURA: Claro que no. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hice el día que estuve con la fiebre? (llave) Oh, llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad... muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión... ¡LIBERATE!

KERO: ¡Demonios, solo espero que el ruido en la casa no fuera nada grave...! ¡Date prisa!

SAKURA: Carta del Espejo, adopta mi forma y sustitúyeme delante de mi familia, ¡ahora!

C-ESPEJO: (¡fsss!) Así lo haré. Ve tranquila... (transmutación)

SAKURA: ¡Vuelo! (¡flum!) Vamos allá. Esta vez Tomoyo no tendrá un traje preparado, pero bueno...

(Craso error. Cuando llega a la fuente de energía mágica revuelta, su prima y los otros héroes ya están allí, alarmados por una esencia de Jenderillo... es la pesada de Shojonoe, que no saben que ha venido a molestar.)

SHOJONOE: ¡Jo jo jo! No creas que me he olvidado de mi eterna rival, Mahorita. ¡Esta es una prueba!

LINDA: Entonces tenemos que responder al reto. (japonesa) ¡Magical change! (¡pluf!)

SAKURA: ¡Jope, eso si que es magia! (0_0) Ya quisiera yo ponerme un vestido tan rapido...

TOMOYO: Tendrás que apañarte con esto. (^_^) Mira, es de estilo de las sacerdotisas del Tsukimine...

SAKURA: (sudor) De verdad, no tenias que molestarte... aunque si que es fácil de poner y quitar, si...

(Al poco llegan allí refuerzos: Shaoran y Mike, con las espadas en ristre, van la acción.)

SHOJONOE: Veo que habéis traído amigos. Ahora traeré yo unos míos. ¡Ja! (magias)

(Saca de la tierra unas estatuas de monjes budistas, como las que hay en muchos templos.)

SHAORAN: Esto ni siquiera es una carta Clow. ¡No veo por que deberíamos de perder el tiempo así!

MIKE: Créeme que esto no es ninguna broma. ¡Todos los que podáis cortar, seguirme!

(Shaoran ataca con sable, Sakura con la carta Espada, y Linda con su perla Tachitama.)

MIKE: ¿Por qué no sirve? A ver yo. ¡Grieta Cósmica! (¡BRUUUM!) ¡Casi no les detiene!

SHOJONOE: Te dije que esta prueba era para la magia de Rita. ¡A ver si te inventas lo necesario, guapa!

LINDA: _Venga, piensa... su pellejo es muy duro, pero por dentro están huecos... algo que ataque en..._

SAKURA: Intentare esto. ¡Agua! (¡fsss!) ¡Métete por dentro de sus grietas, inúndalos!

ESTATUAS: ¡Guuur! (lentitud) (SHAORAN: Es la mía. ¡Dios del Trueno, ataca!)

(El trueno corre por la piedra mojada, rompiéndola desde dentro. Mike usa su ki para explotar golems.)

MIKE: Así no acabaremos nunca. ¡Linda, una perla esta brillando... quizá hemos despertado su poder!

LINDA: Lo mirare... _¡vamos, necesito algo que me saque de esta!_ (pose) ¡Bakutama!

(¡Catapum! Solo con poner la mano encima de la estatua, ha hecho reventar sus tripas. Vale, ya se que no tienen, pero me entiendes. Tras una idea genial, amarra a todos con el collar y crea una cadena explosiva.)

ESTATUAS: ¡Guuur! (¡BOOM!) ¡GRUUUR! (¡BOOM-BOOM-CATABRUUUM!)

SHOJONOE: ¡GRRR! (ò_ó.#) ¡Esta no es la ultima vez que nos vemos, aprendiz de bruja!

LINDA: ¡Cuenta con ello! Eres más petarda que mis nuevos petardos. ¡Buuu! (lengua)

MIKE: Eh, buena frase de despedida, Linda. Creo que te la voy a robar, jue, jue... (^_^)

TOMOYO: ¡Y yo he cogido todo con mi cámara de video preparada para modo Noche! Iré a editarlo...

SAKURA: (sudor) Er, vale... chicos, a primera hora venir a mi casa. Parece que ese problema del que hablabais ya no es solo vuestro... Kero opina que deberemos quitarle de en medio antes que seguir con las cartas.

KERO: De todos modos, ya solo falta una. No nos ira mal limpiar Tomoeda de los tipos malos, ¿verdad?

MIKE: Bueno, vale. Ya hice el trato con Tomoyo, así que cuanto menos se meta en la línea de tiro, mejor...

TOMOYO: Es una pena. ¡Por cierto, adiós Li! Nos has sido de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes? (SHAORAN: Ya...)

(Tras poner una mueca de condescendencia, el nativo de Hong Kong se larga con viento fresco, mientras los viajeros abordan el furgón de Tomoyo aparcado no lejos de la zona y vuelven a dormir. Durante la noche...)

XIGLEM: ¿Cómo ha ido? Después que la niña se fuera, me encargue de mi carta más querida: ¡el Espejo!

SHOJONOE: Mas o menos bien. A mi me vencieron, pero si ya hiciste tu parte, pues... no esta mal.

XIGLEM: ¿Que se ve en un espejo que se refleja en otro? ¿Lo sabes tu? Por que parece que ella no lo supo.

(La carta Espejo aparece allí... ¡tiene forma de Sakura y trae un puñado de cartas! En la mañana siguiente...)

MIKE: Whoa, que desayuno mas bien provisto. Esa Daidoji si que vive bien, me da una envidia atroz.

LINDA: Ah, no te molestes. A mi me gustó lo que hiciste por mi, aunque tu casa fuera mas modesta.

MIKE: Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Según ella, Touya se habrá ido ya, igual que su padre.

(La pobre responde a la puerta alborotada, según la noticia espantosa que le ha dado su protector.)

SAKURA: ¡Chicos, esto es horrendo! ¡Es el fin...! ¡Me faltan un puñado de cartas Clow!

MIKE: ¡QUE! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¡Ayer las tenias casi todas! ¿Quién ha podido ser?

LINDA: Lord Xig-lem... (MIKE: ¡Como no!) Shojonoe estuvo ayer distrayéndonos, fue el mejor momento.

KERO: (llega) A ver, según he visto aun conservamos las 18 cartas básicas. Algunas de las otras también.

LINDA: (¡ring!) *teléfono* Ah, ese es el walkie diseñado por Tomoyo. (responde) ¿Eres Shaoran, no?

VOZ: (Shaoran) ¡Kinomoto! ¡Desde ayer he perdido un par de cartas! ¿No habrás sido tú, verdad? ¡Habla!

SAKURA: ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no haría algo tan tramposo! *morros* ¿Qué podríamos hacer, Kero?

SHONENJI: Esperad. Las cartas Clow tienen un método de predicción del futuro, aun siendo limitado, ¿no?

KERO: Bueno, si, lo suyo seria usarlo ahora para saber los planes de ese tipo tan malo.

(Hacen el sistema de adivinación con las cartas que tienen, y tratan de sacarle sentido.)

KERO: A ver que sale... la Sombra. Bueno, no es una sorpresa. Sabemos que el tío malo actuó en la noche...

MIKE: El Laberinto... quizás esto signifique que trata de distraernos con otros peligros.

KERO: Buena observación. Y la ultima. La carta de la Canción... ¿Alguien tiene ideas?

SAKURA: Ay dios mío... ¡Que ya se quien es! ¡Ese malvado se va a llevar a Tomoyo... si no lo hizo ya!

(Shaoran entra por la puerta abierta, que se había quedado así por nervios, y da noticias bien malas...)

SHAORAN: ¡Eh, Kinomoto! ¿Te has fijado en la zona de un par de calles más allá, en la mansión Daidoji?

SAKURA: ¡Ay, ya se la han llevado! (lagrimones) ¡Y es por mi culpa... no la he sabido proteger, jo...!

MIKE: Me temo que nuestro pacto tendrá que esperar. Después de cómo nos atendió, lo menos que podemos hacer es rescatarla. No hemos dado mas que problemas, desde que llegamos... vamos a devolveros el favor.

(Van a la mansión y los guardaespaldas están encrespados, no creen que se trate de una de sus escapadas.)

GUARDAESPALDAS: Alguien dejo esta carta. Lo curioso es que no piden dinero, es solo una cita...

LINDA: A las 13:37 en el parque de Tomoeda. Mike, esto ya sucedió una vez, ¿cierto?

MIKE: Claro. Ese villano cometió la chulería de darnos ventaja... y lo pago caro. Linda, vete con Sakura.

LINDA: Mira, peque, se que es difícil pedirte esto, pero ahora debes ayudarme con mi magia. ¿podrás?

SAKURA: Veré que puedo hacer... tu collar usa magia parecida a los elementos básicos de mis cartas.

KERO: En efecto. Podríamos ampliar la colección de la chica pelirroja si la entrenamos. ¡Hay que probar!

(Una vez más, el equipo de los buenos se presenta incompleto a la cita, solo las chicas y Kero llegan.)

XIGLEM: Veo que esta vez me habéis hecho caso... este será un duelo de magia en toda regla, ¡contra ella!

C-ESPEJO: (zombi) Yo seré tu rival... (SAKURA: ¡Como has podido hacerle eso a mis cartas, villano!)

LINDA: Sakura, no te gastes... ahora tenemos que servirnos de las que aun conservamos para vencerla.

KERO: ¡Has cometido un error, tío feo! Mi Sakura ya cogió a esas cartas una vez, y las cogerá de nuevo.

SHOJONOE: Permite que lo dude, bicho de peluche. La dificultad ha subido unos cuantos puntos...

LINDA: No pasa nada, me has enseñado a activar mis perlas de Bosque, Viento y Agua, no esta mal.

XIGLEM: ¡Ah, lo siento Lady Linda, pero un tango es cosa de dos! No tienes entrada para ESTE baile...

(La Sakura copiada usa la primera carta: el Silencio, y forma una cúpula de aire donde nadie entrara.)

MIKE: (oculto) _Rayos... se lo ha debido de oler. No podemos entrar ahí a ayudar si lo necesitaran. Si lo hacemos, el Silencio nos expulsara sin remedio. Ahora tendrá que ir a por todas si quiere escapar de esa jaula..._

XIGLEM: Con esta jaula nadie notara lo que estamos haciendo, no quiero entrometidos. ¡Dale algo suave!

C-ESPEJO: Inunda esta jaula de la bruma que acecha, el gas que todo lo funde: ¡Niebla!

(He de decir que la pobrecilla Espejo seguirá con ese tono zombi hasta el final, para que lo supierais.)

SAKURA: (tos) Ag... me quiere dejar sin sentido... ¡Sacude el aire manchado y déjalo limpio: Viento!

XIGLEM: Los siguientes no serán tan sencillos. ¡Te vas a estrujar el coco, monada!

C-ESPEJO: Dame la fuerza para vencer toda magia... la fuerza para mover montañas... ¡Poder!

(Hala, se ha vuelto bruta de repente. Agarra las barras de los columpios y las menea de forma peligrosa.)

SAKURA: ¡Aaaah! (0_0) ¡Que es capaz de abrirme la cabeza! No puedo consentir que me alcance...

(Saca el Escudo y aguanta unos momentos, solo lo baja para tratar de contra-atacar con la Espada.)

SHAORAN: (oculto) _No lo conseguirá. Esa Kinomoto es una negada para los ataques físicos. A ver..._

(Usa el Tiempo para hacer la jugada que hizo en el capitulo donde la cazaron. Todos los demás le ven.)

LINDA: _¡Shaoran ha llegado! Quizás ahora tengamos una oportunidad de participar... ¡Sakura, sigue! _

C-ESPEJO: (¡chas!) ¡Aug...! (corte) (SAKURA: ¡Bien, la detuve!) Encuentra a mi rival y dispara sin cesar...

(Ay, que ya sabe lo que es esto... la carta del Disparo no va de broma. Ahora no tiene en donde meterse.)

SAKURA: ¡Jo, y no puedo usarla a ella para vencer al Disparo! Tengo que improvisar... ¡Escudo, ya!

(Así gana unos segundos, lo que quiere es usar la Sombra para ocultarse en las ídem... y trincar al rival.)

C-ESPEJO: Se ha metido en las sombras... Disparo, ilumina el parque con un solo tiro.

(Prepara un disparo descomunal que al impactar elimina las pocas sombras de un parque al mediodía.)

SAKURA: Cucu. ¿Quién soy? (agarra) No te ha dado tiempo a sacarme de mi agujero. ¡Bosque, átala!

(Las vainas se lanzan a por la carta rebelde, pero esta ha conjurado algo y huye a velocidad cegadora.)

SHAORAN: ¡Es la carta de la Carrera! ¡Y aun le quedan restos de la carta del Poder, la esta machacando!

(En efecto, en un espacio tan pequeño aun puede correr y atacar sin que la pobre castaña pueda ni verla.)

SAKURA: _Vamos, piensa un poco... esa carta corre como un demonio, pero aun sigue siendo un ser vivo. Tiene que haber algo que corra mucho más. No hay un ser vivo que pueda correr más ¡que la velocidad LUZ!_

(Ahora agradece las clases de la profe Mitsuki, que tanto la han enseñado. Lastima que no este aquí.)

SAKURA: Carta del Trueno: retumba en esta jaula y deslumbra la noche, da caza a mi rival: ¡ahora!

(Ya, no es de noche, pero si no, no queda poético. El tigre fulgurante salta y muerde a la niña del espejo.)

XIGMEL: ¡Ya vale de juegos! Haz lo que planeamos antes, ¡somételos a base de puro TAMAÑO!

(Con una mirada triste, la carta copiona saca otra y con un pluf de humo ha aumentado por 10 en tamaño.)

SAKURA: ¡Que bestia, ha roto la jaula y todo...! _Por lo que veo también le da pena lo de ser gigante..._

(La gigantona pisa a los héroes, y les deja derrengados... al gafoso le cuesta menos levantarse.)

MIKE: ¡Espera, Saku, esta vez déjame a mí! (salto) ¡Multiplicación de cuerpo! (¡pluf!)

(Hace una fotocopia de si mismo MUY grande, no se mueve pero le llama la atención a la enemiga...)

C-ESPEJO: ¡Hump! (zurra) (MIKE: _Bien, no se entera de que el clon no siente dolor... pero esto si le dolerá.)_

(Coloca pegatinas de monje en sus pies, y Shaoran ayuda con un trueno a activarlas.)

C-ESPEJO: ¡Ag! (¡BRUUUM!) ¡Uaaah...! (¡PLAM!) (caída)

SAKURA: ¡Bien, con eso ha encogido! Convertiros en cadenas que aprisionan: ¡Agua! ¡Viento! (¡flus!)

LINDA: ¡Espera, que también puedo ayudar! Nuretama, Kazetama... (pose) ¡Adelante!

(Refuerza los elementos de la niña bruja con los suyos propios. Ahora Lord Xig-lem va a sacar lo peor...)

XIGLEM: No os manejáis nada mal con los elementos... pero estos no tienen nada que envidiaros. ¡Espejo!

La carta hipnotizada usa la ídem de la Arena para tomar la consistencia de la gravilla. Los buenos creen tener una victoria fácil y cercana, pero a la hora de golpear el Espejo cambia su consistencia a la del Hielo.

KERO: ¡Ese intercambio continuo de magias debe ser agotador! Sakura no podría ni aspirar a hacerlo...

SHAORAN: Pero es verdad, la carta va mas lenta. Quizás podríamos esperar a que se le acabe el fuelle...

SHONENJI: ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! Antes nos vencería... (SHAORAN: Tiempo es lo que nos sobra.)

De nuevo activa la carta del Tiempo y los aísla de la corriente temporal, la niña saca a la devastadora Fuego y hace que alterne sus embates con los de Agua y Bosque. Linda quiere apoyarla, aunque no sepa con que.)

SAKURA: Son tres contra una... si reforzamos mi magia con la tuya, ¡aun podemos ganar!

LINDA: _Quizás una de mis perlas controla el fuego, ¿pero cual? ¡No puedo ponerme a adivinar ahora!_

MIKE: ¡Llámala! (LINDA: ¿Qué?) ¡Llama a la perla del Fuego, haz que note el peligro!

(Así hace, se concentra en el poder de la carta del Fuego y trata de sentir lo mismo entre sus perlas.)

LINDA: Tiene que ser esta... (pose) ¡Moetama! (¡fluuum!) (incendio) ¡Bien, me salio!

C-ESPEJO: ¡Iiiaaah! (quema) (SAKURA: No puede más. ¡Allá va! ¡Vuelve a tu forma normal, Carta Clow!)

(Por fin recupera a la carta secuestrada y las demás que le robaron. El malo se las pira.)

XIGLEM: Hoy has ganado, pero esta no ha sido nuestra última función... (SHOJONOE: ¡Dalo por hecho!)

TOMOYO: (llega) ¡Uf, por fin se van esos malvados! No sabían que me escape y te he estado filmando.

SAKURA: (0_0) ¡QUE! ¡Después de todo lo que sucedió! *suspiro*. Ese es el alcance de tu dedicación...

(Mike hace el pacto con la cazadora de cartas, así como felicita a la morena por su valor.)

MIKE: Bueno, nosotros nos debemos ir... tenemos nuestra propia misión de colección...

TOMOYO: ¡Que os vaya bien! (SAKURA: Hacer como Tomoyo... ¡nunca os rindáis!)

(música de preview del siguiente episodio.)

SAKURA: Yukito estará en un torneo de arco, todos han venido a verlo, ¡pero Kero des apareció de repente! Que descuidado es. ¡Kero! ¿Por qué estas al lado de la profesora Mitsuki? Espero que estén conmigo en el próximo episodio de Sakura Card-captors... para decir juntos: ¡LIBERATE!


	9. Maho 3: Powerpuff Girls

****  
BROCHA, APRENDIZ DE SUPERNENA:  
****

Tras salir del coqueto parque donde celebraron la última batalla, el paisaje cambio súbitamente al de una calle urbana, que casi no dejaba ver el sol entre los edificios. A pesar de eso, grandes solares se extendían aquí y allá salpicados entre los rascacielos. Parecía una ciudad en continuo crecimiento. Los viajeros se ocultaron de miradas indiscretas y dedujeron como podrían conseguir la siguiente recluta loli, o incluso quien podría ser, ya que volvían a no tener una idea clara de en que historia habían caído.

MIKE: Supongo que habrá que esperar. Hoy no me puedo hacer el listo, lo siento... y por cierto, Linda.

LINDA: ¿Qué pasa? (SHONENJI: ¿Alguna sugerencia? Lord Mike nunca pierde comba para lucirse...)

MIKE: No, me refería a como te portaste. Has cambiado desde que te encontré... quizás la verdadera tu no se hubiera atrevido a hacer las cosas que nos han pasado. ¿Se te esta pegando de mi, o algo?

LINDA: Bueno, tu saliste de tu camino para ayudarme... yo quiero corresponder a eso. Nada más...

SHONENJI: Es verdad que Lady Linda es una desmemoriada, pero ese valor, esa honestidad, y esa chulería... (MIKE: ¡EH!) Como iba diciendo, son cualidades que ha cogido de Lord Mike, sin duda.

LINDA: Jue, jue, seguro que si... (^_^) sigue enseñándome cosas bonitas, señor profe.

(Y para interrumpir la tontería, el primer opening de Powerpuff Girls Z, 'Pieces of Hope', en latino.)

_Quiero contar que esta es la historia más hermosa de todas...  
__Yo se que tu podrás mirar mejor, y con atención...  
__¿Por qué se ve que el cielo es azul y el sol alumbra tan fuerte?  
__Porque verdes son los árboles que ves a tu alrededor.  
__Si respiras hondo una vez, y lo miras con el corazón...  
__Ya no habrá palabras para explicar lo que es... ¡el brillo de tu risa!_

_¡Por que hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá!  
__Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo...  
__Aunque sea difícil de lograr, quiero continuar,  
__porque yo siento... ¡que no hay nada que lo impida ya!  
__Si te sientes mal, deja de llorar,  
__no hay nada mas bello que ver tu sonrisa...  
__Solo al escuchar tu corazón, poco a poco estarás mejor...  
__¡Y sabrás todo lo que puedes tener!_

(El caballero se ha quedado con cara de puzzle: por un lado reconoce la música, pero la letra le confunde.)

MIKE: Oh, bueno... (0_0) Si no me equivoco, esto es Nueva Saltadilla... nombre chorra, ya lo se...

LINDA: ¡Entonces vamos a movernos! Este sitio es muy grande, será difícil encontrar a la nueva loli.

MIKE: Que va. De hecho, me temo que vendrá a nosotros casi sin proponérselo. Solo es cuestión de esperar.

(La pelirroja se acuerda de aquella vez con los Junior Headmaster así que puede que se repita la casualidad.)

GENTE: ¡Waaah! (pánico) ¡Un robot malhechor anda suelto por el centro! ¡Llamen a las Super Nenas...!

LINDA: (?_?) ¿A quien ha dicho? (MIKE: Aaaah, sabia que no podían tardar en llegar los problemas...)

(Como es de rigor, las super chavalas llegan volando y Linda puede verlas en acción.)

MOJO: No crean que me tienen calado, súper-estúpidas. ¡Mi Robo-Jojo esta con ganas de destrucción!

PETALO: Es hora de enviarte de vuelta al zoológico, Mojo. ¡Allá va el Yoyo Cazador!

BURBUJA: Nunca aprendes, ¿eh? ¡Burbuja Trampa! (CACTUS: Llamar a los del desguace. ¡Martillo Taladro!)

(Le enlazan con el yoyo, las burbujas limpian los cascotes y el martillazo deja al robot, eso, desguazado.)

MOJO: ¡Arg! (vuela) ¡Solo esperen a ver mi próximo modelo...! (CACTUS: Si, en tu venta de garaje.)

MIKE: (aletea) ¡Nenas! ¡Aquí! (PETALO: ¿Y a ese que le pasa?) (BURBUJA: Quizás se hizo daño...)

(Como no están seguras, descienden y hablan con los extranjeros, que mira que tienen pintas raras...)

PETALO: ¿Quiénes son, eh? ¿Llevan algún tipo de disfraz? Esas cosas de la cara no son muy normales.

MIKE: La cuestión es, soy una especie de científico... (LINDA: ¿Qué?) Psss, tu hazme caso por ahora.

BURBUJA: (^_^) ¡Anda, como el profesor! Podrían hablar de cosas científicas. ¿Qué, les llevamos con el?

CACTUS: No se que se les ha perdido allá. (MIKE: Es su cristal...) ¿Queee? (0_0) ¡Eso se ve doloroso!

(Al fin es la morena la que más prisa tiene en llegar. Mientras, una figura oscura coge al mono sabio...)

XIGLEM: Te han dado una paliza, otra vez. ¿Cómo lo permites? Eres mucho más listo que ellas, ¿no?

MOJO: ¡A ti quien te ha dado vela, humano! ¡Pero si, soy mucho más inteligente que el trio de apestosas que has visto! Aunque no me sirve de nada. *suspiro*. Ellas son más brutas y me superan en número... a veces.

XIGLEM: Deberías tratar de corregir ese fallo, se que hay muchos como tu que quieren librarse de ellas.

MOJO: ¡Oh, si, Mojo tiene sus contactos! (^_^) Pero ya saben como derrotarnos, no nos coordinamos bien.

XIGLEM: Eso es hasta que yo llegue... ¡No volverás a parecer el mismo idiota ante esas creídas, te lo juro!

MOJO: Mojo no funciona bien con humanos. (¬_¬) Aunque muchos de los enemigos de las súper-memas lo son, al fin y al cabo... ¡que demonios, buscare a mis muchachos! Son los que mas cerca han estado de vencerlas...

(De mientras, nuestros corredores de dimensiones han entrado al laboro de Utonium, a ver que hay.)

PETALO: Mira, aquí es donde coordinamos nuestras actividades heroicas. El profesor tiene de todo.

CACTUS: ¡Como puedes hablar tan tranquila con esa cosa que la chica lleva clavada!

BURBUJA: Vaya, creí que tu querías ser luchadora enmascarada, no enfermera... (CACTUS: ¡Calla!)

PROFESOR: (llega) ¿Qué es ese escándalo? Ah, chicas, espero que hayáis resuelto aquella emergencia.

MIKE: Si lo hicieron, nos han traído hasta usted porque quizás nos diga que efectos puede tener esto...

PROFESOR: ¡Rayos! (0_0) ¡Un pedazo de isómero de silicio enriquecido alcalinizado en forma de cristal!

LINDA: Si, bueno, lo que sea... la cuestión es, no me duele en absoluto. Espero que eso no sea malo...

PROFESOR: Déjame inspeccionarlo... (lupa) No parece haber alcanzado tejidos vitales, pero estoy detectando unas lecturas en el medidor de energía cuántica, puede afectar al rendimiento de las células de esta señorita.

MIKE: Si se refiere a provocar poderes mutantes, que sepa que ya los tenia de antes... y yo también...

PETALO: ¡Hala, dice que tienen poderes! ¡Como Galactic Man! (^_^) ¿Podríamos verlos ahora?

MIKE: Er, no veo por que no. Mi visor especial forma parte de ellos, igual que el cristal. ¡Shonenji, ven!

SHONENJI: (viene) Que sepa, Lord Mike, que lo que hace ese pedazo de vidrio no es ayudar a Linda...

BURBUJA: Que animalito mas lindo. (^_^) Profe, usted no nos dio ninguno como parte de nuestro equipo.

POOCHIE: (entra) ¿Y yo que soy, nenas? ¿Una cafetera? (CACTUS: Cálmate Poochie, no iba en serio...)

KEN: (detrás) ¡Chicas, dejarme a mi la conferencia científica! ¡Ahora hay una señal de energía Z negra!

PROFESOR: Dejarme a Linda aquí, chicos, yo seguiré el análisis mientras vosotras vais a por quien sea.

PETALO: Ah, que lastima. ¡Parece que antes veras tu los nuestros, señor con poderes!

(A la voz de ¡Hyper Blossom! ¡Rolling Bubbles! ¡Power Buttercup!, se transforman y salen pitando.)

PETALO: La señal de energía Z negra era más débil que otras veces... ¿Quizás es que saben disimularla?

BURBUJA: Bah, no creo. Eso es que no son muy fuertes, quizás son los chicos Amebas.

CACTUS: ¡O los chicos SuperLatosos! (AMBAS: No, mujer, como crees...) ¡Es cierto, están ahí mismo!

(La morena lleva razón, porque ahí están los latosos vandalizando unos escaparates.)

LADRILLO: ¡Ag, tio, son las Súper-entrometidas! (CARNICERO: ¡Vamos a darlas caña!)

TRUENO: Pero recuerden lo que dijo la Mama mono... tenemos que distraerlas durante un buen rato y tal.

CARNICERO: ¡No cuentes nuestros planes! (CHICAS: ¿Ein?) Da igual, ¡no se irán sin un escarmiento!

(No se que entienden por un 'escarmiento', ya que sus ataques son de lo mas cochinos. En otro lugar, el señor oscuro esta buscando la victima perfecta, alguien que vaya a dar problemas y que las nenas no osen destruir.)

XIGLEM: Buenos días... me dijeron que una chica llamada Annie sirve comidas en este puesto, ¿cierto?

ANNIE: (llega) Ah, si, yo soy la dueña... _que traje más raro. _¿Me quería hacer algún pedido especial?

XIGLEM: La verdad es que si. Quiero una ración de Sedusa fresca con extra de lápiz de labios... (lo coge)

ANNIE: ¡Oiga, eso no esta en el menú... y ese pintalabios me lo regalo Jason! ¡No se lo puede llevar!

XIGLEM: Yo diría que si. (pintarrajea) ¡Tendré mi pedido especial, y con creces, niña!

ANNIE: ¡Aaag! *transformación* ¡GRRR! ¡Ningún pelele disfrazado juega con Sedusa!

(Detiene sus pelos tentáculos con el espejo, así atrapada la voltea y pega un costalazo.)

SEDUSA: Urg... como ha podido detenerme... ningún hombre se resiste al encanto de Sedusa.

XIGLEM: No lo dudo, pero alguien mas te hace sombra en ese aspecto... son ese trío de súper-crías, ¿no?

SEDUSA: ¡Diablos, tiene razón! (ò_ó.#) ¡Esas mocosas siempre se interponen en mis mejores planes!

XIGLEM: Estoy reuniendo gente como tu. Así podremos enseñarlas que solo son unas súper-fantoches.

(En otro lugar, la niña mariposa entra por un balcón de una mansión gigante, es la casa de los Morbucks.)

PRINCESA: Huy, si, hermana, las nenas se creen lo mejor desde el pan de molde. ¡Las quiero vapulear!

DUQUESA: Veo que no han aprendido. Entonces volveré a usar mi prototipo de traje de lucha, ¿eh?

PRINCESA: ¡Eso seria fenómeno! (^_^) Jo, yo quiero tener poderes como esas niñatas del demonio...

SHOJONOE: (entra) Eso se puede arreglar. (PRINCESA: ¿Quién es, mi hada madrina?)

DUQUESA: ¿Qué buscas? ¿Estas de nuestra parte o nos piensas entorpecer, criatura extraña?

SHOJONOE: Mi amo tiene un plan maestro para que aquellos que habéis sufrido por culpa de las Súper Nenas os podáis vengar. Pero necesitamos colaboración absoluta... si os parece, tu hermana debe venir conmigo.

PRINCESA: ¡Lo haremos! ¡Venga, hermana! Si quieren ayudar, no pueden ser malos...

(Tras la aceptación, la Jenderilla hace un pase para llevarse a la hermana mayor de la habitación.)

PRINCESA: ¿Y ya esta? ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo? (SHOJONOE: Ah, algo muy fácil... ¡abre la orejas!)

Pega un pinchazo a la gata Zafiro y provoca la transformación de la niña rica, esta no tarda en ser convencida. Con el equipo malo reunido, las chicas buenas al fin vuelven al laboratorio asqueadas del encuentro con los SuperLatosos...

MIKE: Ah, veo que ya llegáis. ¿Cómo os fue? ¿Tenéis ganas de ver mis habilidades ahora?

PETALOS: ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que tratar con esos pendejos! Puaj. Nos han tirado de todo...

BURBUJA: Pienso que no solo hacían el vándalo como de costumbre... dijeron algo de venir a distraernos.

CACTUS: Imposible, ese trío no es lo que se dice un derroche de coordinación. ¡Si su papá es Mojo, por dios!

SHONENJI: Dejemos eso para luego. (explica) Necesitamos a una niña de vuestra edad y de gran pureza...

PETALO: Esa NO será Cactus. (CACTUS: ¡No me pringues, tia!) (LINDA: _¿Seguro que es una niña?_)

(A la voz de ¡Poderes a mí!, el chaval se pone su armadura y la pelirroja –no, la otra- se queda así: (*v*).)

BURBUJA: Ops, la alarma del alcalde... esta vez si que ha debido haber una buena catástrofe.

ALCALDE: (pantalla) ¡Puedes jurarlo, Burbuja! Hay una gran concentración de energía Z negra cercana!

KEN: Esta es mucho más grande que la de antes... (?_?) No me cuadran los números...

PROFESOR: Da lo mismo. Estoy terminando el análisis, así que podéis ganar un poco de tiempo.

(Con un suspiro las 3 marchan de nuevo, justo cuando el profe llegaba a lo interesante.)

KEN: ¡Profesor, la activación de los poderes del señor Mike ha provocado una reacción muy curiosa!

SHONENJI: Tiene razón el chiquillo. Es porque ambos están imbuidos de la bendición de un Jenderillo.

PROFESOR: ¡La maquina de contención de Sustancia Z esta loca! (susto) ¡Al suelo!

(Con un brinco, la forastera ha tenido que cubrir al pobre niño de que le explotara en la cara el trasto.)

LINDA: (resplandor) ¡Aug...! (¡fsss!) **¡Coloring... Beret!** *transformación* (TODOS: ¡Madre de diox!)

Ahora la paciente ha tragado energía blanca y su ropa de maga se ha modificado: los guantes se acortan, las botas cambian por unas Asesinas de 120 dólares, las hombreras han dejado paso a un chaleco de SúperNena, y todos los elementos nuevos tienen un color púrpura chillón. Sus amigos son los más asustados por el cambio.

MIKE: ¡La repanocha! (0_0) ¡Ahora los poderes de la Sustancia Z han cambiado los suyos propios!

LINDA: No os preocupéis... no me duele nada. De hecho, me siento mejor que antes. ¿Y esto? (pincel)

PROFESOR: ¡Ken! ¿De donde venias ahora mismo? Parece que al salvarte a ti, han sido elegidos sus poderes.

KEN: Je, pues os vais a reír... venia del hangar, de darle otra capa de pintura... es que me aburría yo solo.

LINDA: ¡No os enfadéis con el! Gracias a eso, tengo un coqueto pincel para combatir el crimen, ¿no?

MIKE: ¡Es un noticion! Deberíamos ir a por las chicas a contarles. Puede que necesiten una ayudita.

PROFESOR: Creo que es lo mejor... déjame darte una pasada con el rayo de partículas y saldremos.

(Tras hacerlo, Linda vuelve a su aspecto de vaquera callejera, y se montan en el furgón para marchar.)

BURBUJA: ¿No habéis notado una explosión allá en el laboratorio? (CACTUS: Será que Poochie mordió un cable.)

PETALO: ¡Dejaros de parlar! No podemos permitir a la Princesa seguir con sus destrozos, ¡así que moveros!

(La niña consentida usa su bazoka para tratar de perforar a las heroas, pero enseguida se encuentran otra.)

PETALO: ¿Ein? ¿Hay dos Princesas? (BURBUJA: Nunca nos dijo que tenía una gemela.)

CACTUS: ¡Como la va a tener! Esto lo arreglo yo. (¡PLAF!) (SEDUSA: (pluf) *normal* ¡Rayos, me han pillado!)

PETALO: ¡Golpe Doble! (BURBUJA: ¡Burbujas Repetidas!) (CACTUS: ¡Martillo de dos Puntas!)

SEDUSA: ¡Aug! (golpe) Jo, jo, jo. ¡Lo peor esta por llegar, niñas! (PRINCESA: ¡La sorpresa será brutal!)

(Se vuelve a aplicar maquillaje y vuelven a ser dos Princesas, una a la sombra de la otra. Menudo lío.)

PROFESOR: (conduce) ¡Chicas, terminar con ellas y podremos liberarlas de la energía negra!

KEN: Ya casi están. Vamos papa, hay que sacar el rayo de partículas, no pueden saber que son villanas...

(Tras una paliza, por fin las dos están en la camilla del furgón, les absorben la maldad.)

PROFESOR: Esto ya esta. Nosotros llevaremos a Princesa y a Annie a sus casas, no van a notar nada.

CACTUS: Pues menos mal. Hoy ya hemos luchado con los Latosos y con estas dos, ya quiero descansar.

PETALO: (explosión) Rayos. Me temo que eso será el postre, Cactus. (BURBUJA: Que día llevamos...)

(Se vuelven a alejar, pero de repente llega el Robo-jojo en tamaño mediano, para tocar las narices.)

KEN: ¡Es Mojo-jojo! (PROFESOR: ¡Querrá llevarse el rayo de partículas! ¡Quieto ahí!)

MOJO: ¡Jua, jua, no tienes derecho a replicarme, humano apestoso! Sin ese rayo ya no podréis curar a las victimas de la energía Z negra, y todo volverá a ser como antes... el señor Xig-lem se alegrara de saber que su plan funcionó perfectamente.

MIKE: (llega) Me temía que el estaba detrás de esto. (sombrío) ¡Desaparece, pedazo de Mecano! (¡BRUM!)

MOJO: ¡Arg! (rotura) Uf, otro tipo disfrazado, pero este quiere hacer pupa a Mojo... ¡no te lo permitiré!

(Toma unos Mojo-cascos y transforma a los Utonium en simples micos, no les hace gracia.)

LINDA: ¡Que haces a esos dos! (MOJO: ¿Y esta quien es?) _A ver, piensa un nombre adecuado..._ ¡yo soy Brocha! Soy la Súper-Nena numero cuatro, o algo así... y ahora, toma del frasco. (pincel) ¡Retrato Robot! (¡chlof!)

(Su amigo se extraña que ya sepa hablar en la jerga de las Superpoderosas, pero bueno. Hace un retrato del Robo-jojo y este cobra vida, se ocupa de zurrar al otro y su dueño, salen volando por segunda vez en el día.)

MOJO: (¡PLAF!) ¡Arrrg... ahora encima veo doble, mi salud se resienteee...! (clinc)

MIKE: ¡Guau, Linda, eso ha sido una muestra de caligrafía pictomántica! ¡Tienes el poder del pincel!

LINDA: Ni yo misma me lo creo... (0_0) Pero estamos en un lío. Ese mono convirtió en ídems a estos dos...

MIKE: Al menos no cogio el rayo de partículas. No sabemos como encontrar al trío favorito de Nueva Saltadilla nosotros solos... así que mejor vamos al ayuntamiento para poner al alcalde –y a su secretaria- al corriente.

(Así hacen. Llevan el furgón del profesor junto a el y su hijo chimpificados –como me invento las palabras- y a las desmayadas al despacho del mandamás. Nubes negras se ciernen sobre la ciudad cuando ya atardece...)

ALCALDE: ¡Esto es un desastre! Si el profesor no se cura de su transformación, no podrá arreglar este asunto tan nefasto... ¡y encima tenemos dos victimas que atender y llevar a casa! (BELUM: Con calma, señor alcalde.)

ANNIE: (despierta) Uf... que hago yo aquí... tenia que atender a un cliente, y de repente todo se oscureció.

PRINCESA: Yo igual... eh, espera un poco. ¡Un hada muy rara entro en mi habitación! ¡Se llevo a Duquesa!

BELUM: Aparte del desfigurado testimonio de la pequeña Morbucks, debo asumir un caso de secuestro.

MIKE: ¡Jo, tío! ¿Es que esta galaxia va a estar llena de puros secuestros? ¡Es una lata!

LINDA: No os preocupéis, aun queda una Súper Nena en acción, o lo más parecido a una. ¡Yo ayudare!

ANNIE: ¡Encantada! (^_^) Por favor sálvalas, son muy importantes para esta ciudad...

PRINCESA: ¿Esa señorita es como ellas? ¡Arg, ya aparecen hasta en la sopa! Aunque ahora las necesito...

MIKE: Haznos caso, Morbucks. Sospecho quien se ha llevado a tu hermana, y no te va a gustar...

PRINCESA: _Hum, parece que este monigote las conoce muy bien. Bah, solo hasta que Duquesa este en casa pienso aguantar esta tregua. _¡Por favor, ustedes pueden ayudar a mi hermana, hagan algo pronto!

MIKE: Tengo una ligera idea de por que se la han llevado solo a ella. Quizá por poseer cierta arma...

BELUM: Puede ser, la última vez que la heredera de los Morbucks apareció por Nueva Saltadilla fue solo para desbaratar un ataque de Mojo-jojo... y quedar por encima de nuestro trío habitual de defensoras de la paz.

PRINCESA: Deben hablar del prototipo de súper-traje que planifico mi hermana para escarmentarlas... ustedes la salvaran, seguro. Y bueno, no me opondré a la idea de que las salven a ellas también... (¬_¬) Por esta vez.

ALCALDE: Decidido entonces. Estos forasteros harán de héroes en esta hora tan mala para la ciudad...

LINDA: La quieres mucho, ¿eh? Tú servirías muy bien como Súper. Ojala estos poderes fueran para ti.

(Tras animar a la chiquilla y ponerle los ojos así (*v*) –eh, espera, ella siempre los tiene así- vuelven para el laboratorio solo con el par de científicos. Intentan buscar un invento que ayude a anular el efecto del casco.)

POOCHIE: ¡Que horror! ¡Los dos convertidos en simios! (lagrimones) Arreglarlo, porfa!

MIKE: ¿Que tal esto? (¡BOOM!) Vaya, no sirvió... entonces este de acá. (¡BOOM!) (tos)

LINDA: (tos) ¿Acaso vas a probar todos los aparatos que hay aquí? No acabaremos nunca...

MIKE: Mira, como dijo un tipo listo, 'mientras haya marmitas, hay esperanza'. ¡La culpa es del tipo de siempre! ¿No lo oíste? ¡Xig-lem se ha propuesto hipnotizar a las chicas que se le antoje, fastidiándonos a nosotros de paso!

LINDA: Jolin... cuanto humo... creo que se nos acaban las posibilidades... ¿eh? ¡Una de mis perlas!

MIKE: Se habrá activado con las explosiones... ¡Vamos, no tenemos nada que perder!

LINDA: Estas desesperado, hijo. (¬_¬) A ver, allá va. ¡Kasutama! (¡fsss!) ¡Puaj! (tos)

(El humo mágico descentra los circuitos del Mojo-casco, rompiéndolo y liberando a los dos Utonium.)

PROFESOR: ¡Ah, por fin! Que método mas poco científico para devolvernos nuestro cuerpo, aun así.

KEN: Ese gas ha debido freír los circuitos del invento de Mojo. ¡Venga, debemos ir a por las chicas!

POOCHIE: Espera, tengo que probar una cosa. ¡Superpoderosas, vengan, las necesitamos! *pluf*

(Y a la voz de ¡Coloring Beret!, la pelirroja grandullona vuelve a su estado potenciado.)

POOCHIE: Esto te ayudara contra el peligro. Aunque veo que eres capaz de defenderte tu sola, señorita.

MIKE: Puede que si necesitemos ayuda... hasta el momento, Xig-lem ha sido un genio para distraernos...

PROFESOR: Que plan mas retorcido. Entretener a las chicas con amenazas menores para minar sus fuerzas de cara al combate decisivo. Me dan ganas de acudir de Súper-profe. (TODOS: ¡EH!) Que no, era broma... (^_^)

(Pero si que han pensado en algo... en el lugar de la batalla, las tres heroas ya están a punto de caer.)

PETALO: Vamos... (jadeo) Ella es fuerte, pero nosotras somos tres... ¡no podemos dejarla así!

BURBUJA: Pero la han dominado con oscuridad, ahora esta igual que Princesa...

CACTUS: La primera vez... (jadeo) no duramos ni dos minutos... y ahora paso igual... ¡pensar en algo!

XIGLEM: No podéis hacer nada, rapazas. El único fallo de Duquesa Z era su limitada duración... pero ahora que mi poder sombrío la ha cargado las pilas, ¡durara todo lo que haga falta! ¡Fue diseñada para venceros, tontas!

VOZ: Pero nunca se ha encontrado conmigo... (CHICAS: ¿Eh?) ¡Nunca ha luchado con la cuarta: Brocha!

La heroa de repuesto sale del navío Blossom Z, así como el profesor sale de la Bubbles y Ken y Shonenji pilotan la Buttercup. La nave Dynamo Z en modo-Pétalo recoge a las moribundas y las acoge en su cabina reforzada.

BURBUJA: ¿Profesor? ¿Cómo nos encontró? (PETALO: ¿Acaso el Dynamo Z no era inútil en peleas?)

PROFESOR: No lo traje aquí para eso. ¡Os protegerá mientras nuestra nueva poderosa salva el día!

XIGLEM: ¡Permíteme que me parta de risa! Tú has leído muchos self-insert, guapina. ¡A ver que haces!

LINDA: Duquesa, debes perdonarme... ¡Kasutama! (¡fsss!) _Quien te quiere salvar, te hará llorar..._

Con unos sonoros ¡PAF!, la viajera da una paliza a la mayor de los Morbucks estando escudada por la pantalla de humo. Trata de seguir con Xig-lem, pero se choca con algo duro: ¡el Robo-jojo del capitulo 51! ¡Que horror!

MOJO: ¡No tan rápido, pandilla de mocosas! Aunque seáis cuatro o cuarenta, ¡El Robo-jojo os aplastara!

LINDA: ¡Ay, con eso no contaba! (0_0) ¡Chicas, hacernos un hueco ahí dentro! (entra)

(El cúmulo de energía Z blanca ha liberado a Duquesa, que ahora solo esta dormida.)

CACTUS: Rayos... si no estuviera hecha polvo, salía ahora mismo a zurrarle su gigante culo metálico...

BURBUJA: Pero el Dynamo Z no puede pelear... (_) (_) o quizás si. ¿Podemos intentarlo, no?

PETALO: Ya funciono una vez. ¡Es lo único que tenemos! (VOZ: ¡Esperarme!) ¿Ein? ¡Pero si es Mike!

(Contra todo pronóstico, el chico ha ido de una escapada a la galaxia Shonen a coger su robot Transector.)

SHONENJI: Debes agradecérmelo, Lord Mike. Ha sido un gasto de energía muy grande, esta jugada...

XIGLEM: Un camión de basura, que apropiado, ¡lo necesitare para cuando acabe con todos!

MIKE: ¡Chicas! Juntar vuestra energía Z, le dará poder a vuestro robot. ¡Yo entretendré al mono chiflado!

(Tras hacerlo, el aparato del tiempo adquiere fuerza de combate, después el Transector se une a el.)

MIKE: ¡Linda, dame una pincelada por aquí! (LINDA: ¡Voy!) ¡Este es el Dynamo Z en su modo-Brocha!

(Las piezas repintadas del camión de basura se pegan al robot Petalo como armadura... ¡y aplasta a Mojo!)

MOJO: (¡PLAM!) ¡Uaaag, otra vez no! (vuela) ¡Parece que no hay dos sin treees...! (clinc)

XIGLEM: No lo olvidéis, botarates... yo también me hago mas fuerte. ¡Pienso cumplir mi sueño! (huye)

MIKE: Uf, se acabo... Shonenji, hazme un favor. Llévate el Transector, pero antes déjame dibujado un círculo de pacto. Tengo que hacer el ritual con una niña muy especial... (PETALO: _¡Debo ser yo! (^_^) ¡Es mi héroe! _)

(Las tres descienden del aparato, que vuelve a ser normal, y Mike escoge a: ¡Burbuja!)

BURBUJA: Ay, que vergüenza... y un chico tan mayor... (PETALO: ¡Grrrr! ¡Tenia que haber sido yo!)

KEN: Al final Burbuja siempre se lleva a los chicos de calle, je, je. (CACTUS: _Menos mal que no fui yo..._)

MIKE: Ha sido un placer, nenas. Pero ahora nos tenemos que ir. ¡Seguir protegiendo Nueva Saltadilla!


	10. Maho 4: Pretty Cure

****  
UNA ENEMIGA INCREIBLE: LA GUARDIANA CORROMPIDA, CURE-GREY  
****

Tras hacer la Transmisión Instantánea agarrado de Shonenji, llegaron a un sitio estrecho para variar: un pasillo de hotel. Era el sitio más raro en el que habían caído, desde luego. Linda estaba muy agradecida de que quizá pudieran descansar la noche en el, a expensas de los personajes que tuvieran que conocer... tras afearla una conducta tan poco educada, el Jenderillo del Shonen intento detectar energía loli cercana. Mike se busco un asiento, el estaba molido. La chica se quejaba de haber tenido que usar acción directa y física, ese no era su estilo... al ver una sombra cubrir el cielo su amigo añadió que quizás no era la última vez que debia hacerlo...

MIKE: Esas nubes no me auguran nada bueno... por cierto, me gusta el repintado de mi camión, ¿sabías?

LINDA: Hago lo que puedo. (^_^) Mahorita se sorprendería de ver que ahora tengo dos transformaciones.

MIKE: ¿De verdad no te gusta luchar? Hiciste un buen papel contra aquel villano pasado...

LINDA: No es parte de mi... se que no recuerdo nada, pero no siento que sea necesario, solo provoca dolor. La Jenderilla que me bendijo lo sabe, las magical-girl tienen otro estilo... y al final consiguen lo mismo, ¿no?

MIKE: Ahí no puedo protestar... (orejas) ¿Ep? Se oyen voces en la habitación de al lado.

(Pegan la oreja y si, se escucha un monologo curioso sobre la admiración de alguien...)

VOZ: Aunque aquella vez yo era la 'superestrella' tú siempre eras natural hacia mí. Era impresionante... puedo decir que te tenia envidia. Muy en el fondo quería ser yo misma, igual que haces tú... por eso vine a vuestra excursión.

VOZ2: Tengo miedo-popu. (VOZ3: ¡Te van a oír-mepo!) (VOZ: ¿EH? ¡No me des esos sustos, Misumi!)

LINDA: Parece voz de chica. (MIKE: Je, desde luego. ¡Ya se donde estamos! Agarrate a la corbata...)

(Llega la nube de oscuridad Zakenna, y como esta mandado, Nagisa sale del cuarto, los viajeros entran allá.)

LINDA: Es mayor de lo que creí... (brillo) ¡Este cristal ya esta haciendo algo raro otra vez!

YUKA: (despierta) ¿Eh? (0_0) ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y por que hay temblores allá en el patio?

MIKE: ¡Ostras! Me parece que hemos pifiado la historia. (LINDA: ¿Se podrá arreglar?) No puedo saberlo...

YUKA: (ventana) ¿Qué narices es eso? (0_0) (CURES: ¡**Chispa**!) Como dice Misumi... ¡es increíble!

(De sopetón empieza la canción de intro, 'Danzen: Futari wa Pretty Cure', versión Max Heart.)

_[ (¡Maaax... Heart!) ¡Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure!  
__Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure...  
__Soy un bombón, quiero ayudar, tengo el poder  
__¡de curar! ]_

_Si hay un obstáculo lo saltamos, no nos va a parar. (¡Max Heart!)  
__Somos chicas duras aunque nos vistamos con uniforme escolar. (¡Max Heart!)  
__¡Todos los peligros que logramos siempre superar...  
__mas valor (¡mas valor!) nos harán (¡nos harán!) alcanzar!  
__¡Lo mejor de ti, yo lo mejor de mi, y a quien le importa un error!  
__Porque la magia esta tras una puerta que la brisa tiene abierta...  
__¡Sin temor! Ella nos va a mostrar la vida en todo su esplendor.  
__¡Venga, vamos allá!_

_[Estribillo]  
__Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure... (¡Maaax HEART!)_

YUKA: Es imposible de creer... parece sacado de una maldita película infantil... esas dos son... ¡mágicas!

MIKE: Yuka... (YUKA: ¿Eh?) No me preguntes como se tu nombre, pero si nos haces caso todo esto será mas fácil de asumir. El destino ha querido que nosotros llegáramos aquí, y que hiciéramos que presenciaras eso.

LINDA: La verdad, nosotros también tenemos cierto poder. Y nuestra propia misión...

YUKA: Dejar que me aclare... (x_x) Decís que ambos sois superhéroes o algo y que esas dos, Misumi y Yukihiro, también... posiblemente desde hace mucho tiempo... ¡aaag, el caso es que ya sospechaba algo! ¡Tengo que hablar con ellas!

MIKE: ¡No, no, mejor déjalas hasta que hayáis vuelto a la ciudad! Es un mal momento...

LINDA: Según Mike me dijo, el conoce vuestro mundo y sabe que tu no debías enterarte de su identidad.

YUKA: Entonces, si vosotros no hubierais venido a este planeta –¿sois aliens o algo?- yo nunca hubiera sabido que existen esas criaturas diabólicas y que ellas nos defienden con magias... ¿Cómo, por qué justamente yo?

LINDA: Mira, este cristal fue imbuido con magia extraña que a veces provoca efectos muy... extraños.

MIKE: El que te haya dejado despierta durante el ataque Zakenna demuestra que serás alguien importante.

YUKA: Mirar, vamos a hacer esto: mañana yo me vuelvo a la ciudad en mi limusina. Quedaros en mi habitación y ya os llevare conmigo. Allí les pediremos explicaciones a Misumi y a Yukihiro, cuando todos estemos juntos...

(Se quedan a dormir por allí escondidos, y salen del hotel a primera hora cuando nadie les ve. Abordan en la limusina y tras una rápida explicación al chofer la súper-estrella queda sumida en sus nuevos pensamientos.)

YUKA: _Así que era por eso... Misumi, tu siempre tenias el espíritu muy alto, aun en los peores momentos. Ahora se por que... el tener una responsabilidad como esa, y llevarla en secreto... no te hundía en la preocupación, sino que te dejaba con una sensación de éxito y de satisfacción que yo siempre te envidié... bueno, veamos que sucederá. (^_^)_

LINDA: _Yuka esta radiante. (0_0) Quizás toda su vida ha esperado que algo rompiera la monotonía, como me paso a mí con Mike. Uf, ahora falta ver que tal se lo tomaran las tales Nagisa y Honoka. Al menos parecen razonables._

(Como prometió, la superior Odajima invita a las otras a su casa, muy parecida a la de la abuela Yukihiro.)

NAGISA: Er, dime otra vez por que estamos aquí. (HONOKA: Yuka dijo algo de presentarnos a alguien.)

YUKA: Ah, bienvenidas. Tenemos que hablar cosas serias, pero quizás ellos sean los mejores para romper el hielo... se llaman Mike y Linda y son por así decirlo, héroes. Igual que vosotras dos, chicas... en cierto sentido.

NAGISA: ¿Qué? Espera, repite, ¿son superhéroes, como esos enmascarados que ve Ryota en la tele?

HONOKA: Acabas de decir también que nosotras lo somos. ¿En que te basas? No hemos hecho nada...

YUKA: (¬_¬) Ah, Yukihiro, tu siempre tan calmada, pero no puedes negarlo... os vi, en plena faena.

NAGISA: ¿Y como? ¡Se supone que el Zakenna deja dormidos a los que no tienen el Poder de la Luz y...!

(Tras un palmazo-en-cara por parte de su amiga, la deportista pone cara de estúpida.)

NAGISA: Jo, parece que me ido de la oreja... (HONOKA: Se dice 'de la lengua'... y si, lo has hecho.)

LINDA: En respuesta a tu pregunta, el cristal que llevo aquí clavado (ELLAS: ¡Que!) Tranquilas, no duele, decía que el cristal emitió una luz rara y despertó a vuestra amiga, junto con efectos que no podemos sospechar...

YUKA: Vaya, quizás esto que cayo en mi bolso durante la noche se deba también a vuestra intromisión.

NAGISA: ¡Un momento! (mira) ¡Ese diseño, es igual...! (HONOKA: ¡Que un habitante del Jardín de la Luz!)

(En ese momento los chiquitos aludidos saltan de los bolsillos de las dos compañeras.)

MEPPLE: ¡Yo se quien es-mepo! (NAGISA: ¡Mepple!) Da igual, tonta, están en este lío hasta el cuello-mepo.

MIPPLE: Puede que nos venga bien otra guerrera-mipo. (^_^) Si es del Jardín de Luz, será de fiar-mipo.

YUKA: ¿Quiénes son? (HONOKA: Huy, que maleducados... son Mepple el héroe, y la princesa Mipple.)

MEPPLE: Como iba diciendo-mepo, este tipo es un viejo conocido del Jardín-mepo... ¡Es Topple-mepo!

MIPPLE: Ah si, ya me acuerdo-mipo. Los dos son viejos rivales, siempre discutían por tonterías-mipo.

YUKA: Este, dime... ¿Cómo podemos despertarlo? (HONOKA: No se, Mipple estuvo 100 años dormida...)

LINDA: (0_0) Eso es una barbaridad. (MIKE: ¿Por qué no usas el cristal?) ¡Vaya, pues si que puede servir!

(Así hace, aunque no la haga gracia aprovecharse del poder robado a otra Jenderilla. El aludido despierta.)

TOPPLE: (pluf) Eh, parece que ya es de día-topo. ¿Quién son estos bellezones-topo?

MEPPLE: ¡Muestra algo de respeto-mepo! Estas dos son las Guerreras Legendarias de nuestro jardín-mepo.

HONOKA: Pero si tu estas aquí, ¡querrá decir que la señorita Yuka también lo va a ser!

YUKA: Ya me lo estaba temiendo... (TOPPLE: Encantado de trabajar contigo-topo... y con Mipple-topo.)

HONOKA: Ahora que eso esta aclarado, ¿Por qué los forasteros no nos dicen quien son y a que vinieron?

NAGISA: ¡Eso, nos deben una explicación por reventar nuestro secreto! (MIKE: Ay, no es para tanto...)

SHONENJI: (pluf) Espera, yo lo explicare. (NAGISA: ¿Otro bicho raro?) Ejem, por la presente te perdonare la insolencia... soy Shonenji, Jenderillo del Shonen y el es Mike, Caballero de Lolicon. Su amiga es Linda, aprendiz de bruja bajo la Jenderilla del Maho Shojo, Rita. Viajamos por las galaxias para reunir energía loli y a los cinco Jenderillos, para enviársela a nuestra diosa, y poder restaurarla a su debido lugar como soberana...

NAGISA: Mas o menos, ¿pero que es una 'loli'? (MIKE: Ag, temía que me lo preguntara.)

HONOKA: ¿Lolicon, eh? Eso quiere decir: 'el complejo mental por el que un adulto se siente atraído hacia una niña de corta edad, a pesar de o incluso por su escaso desarrollo físico'. Puede llegar a tener un carácter... patológico.

YUKA: Tienes un habito muy feo, señorita Wiki-hiro. (¬_¬) ¡No trates de contestar a todo lo que digan!

HONOKA: Perdón, ya se que parezco entrometida... _uf, cualquiera diría que soy YO la que le caigo mal._

NAGISA: ¿Qué ha dicho de pato-que? (SHONENJI: Quiere decir que puede convertirse en enfermedad.)

MIKE: ¡Y por culpa de eso tenemos a nuestro propio villano! Nos sigue a todas partes... quiere secuestrar lolis para hacerlas sus novias o algo. ¡Ag, es el peor exponente del Lolicon como enfermedad! ¡Que asco le tengo!

LINDA: Tranquilo, hijo, que te va a dar un cólico... (MIKE: Jo, es que no le aguanto...)

SHONENJI: Es por eso que no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo. El villano, Xig-lem, podría encontrar antes que nosotros a la niña de corta edad, de gran inocencia y belleza infantil e hipnotizarla para su macabro harén.

YUKA: ¿Y quien será? (MIPPLE: Solo conozco una que encaje a la perfección-mipo... ¡nuestra reina-mipo!)

TOPPLE: Guay, eso es que ya encontrasteis el Cuerpo de la Reina-topo... seguro que es otro bellezon-topo.

MEPPLE: ¡Grrr! (¬_¬) Nada, que este no aprende-mepo... (MIPPLE: Por favor-mipo.)

(Como es la mejor pista que tienen, van al puesto de Akane a ver como le va a la rubia.)

HIKARI: Bienvenidos al Tako-Café. ¿Huh? Si es la superior Odajima... no la veíamos desde el viaje.

HONOKA: ¡Akane! ¿Puedes buscarnos una mesa apartada? Queremos discutir algo en privado, porfa.

AKANE: Je, claro, seguro que vais a hablar de chicos, mejor que se quede Nagisa a recoger vuestro pedido. Así tendréis tiempo de ponerla verde con respecto al tal Fuji-P. (NAGISA: ¡Que te estoy oyendo!)

(Pero así lo hace, y ahora que en la mesa se ha incrementado el CI medio, empieza la conversación.)

HIKARI: Entonces la señorita Yuka también ha recibido poder de la Luz de parte de Topple, ¿cierto?

YUKA: Así es, Kujou. (^_^) Siempre busque algo que le diera sentido a mi existencia de modelo perfecta, pero la cínica que llevo dentro no me dejaba buscarlo. ¡ahora seré un ejemplo a seguir, pero de un modo muy distinto!

NAGISA: (come) Eh, aquí están los vuestros. Sabes, sobre lo que dijiste, Natsuko y Kyoko ya lo intentaron.

HONOKA: Si, al enterarse de la existencia de las Pretty Cure, se montaron su propio show en el parque para impresionar a los niños con unos disfraces cuidados al milímetro. Al menos les enseñaban cosas útiles, del tipo 'lavarse las manos y dientes'.

HIKARI: Vaya, yo no sabia eso... y esa historia de los Jenderillos... se parecen mucho a los Heartiels, ¿no?

TOPPLE: (asoma) Ja, ahora que estoy yo, los de la Zona Dotsuku van a irse con el rabo entre piernas-topo.

MEPPLE: No te creas el mejor, recién llegado-mepo. (¬_¬) (MIPPLE: ¡Una presencia oscura-mipo!)

TOPPLE: ¡La princesa tiene razón-topo! ¡Hay algo chungo acercándose hacia acá-topo!

(Todos se levantan al ver la nube negra cubriendo el parque. Esta vez, el Zakenna viene por si solo.)

MIKE: ¿Qué rayos? (?_?) ¿Acaso ahora no tendría que venir con el un siervo del Rey Haaku?

YUKA: ¡No nos vamos a parar a comprobarlo! (NAGISA: (^_^) ¡Señorita Yuka, estas lanzada!) Claro, soy la mejor en todo lo que hago, ¿recuerdas? Y en eso de defender el planeta, ¡no voy a ser la excepción, Misumi!

LINDA: Según creo, tenéis que agarraros para hacer la transformación. ¿Dónde entra Yuka en ella?

NAGISA: Ostras, es verdad... (0_0) Puede que si hacemos un corro... ¿os parece bien?

HONOKA: Es la única forma, nos transformaremos en triangulo. ¿Qué habrá que decir?

TOPPLE: Bellezones, llamad a la Aurora Boreal-topo. ¡Esto va a ser grandioso-topo!

(Enseguida entienden la pista, y el trío se agarra de las manos en corro, mientras los otros las esperan.)

ELLAS: **¡Gran Aurora Boreal!** (¡fluuum!) (MIKE: ¡La que se va a armar ahorita...!)

Tras la secuencia de costumbre, en la que ahora son tres, Black y White hacen su pose habitual, Yuka aterriza en el medio de las dos, medio en rodillas. Su traje tiene trozos del de las otras dos, por aquí y por allá.

NAGISA: ¡Guardiana de la Luz, Cure Black! (HONOKA: ¡Guardiana de la Luz, Cure White!)

YUKA: Guardiana de la Luz... ¡Cure Grey! (MIKE: No se porque, pero me temía que se llamaría así.)

CURES: ¡Siervos del poder de oscuridad! / ¡Con nosotras aquí...! / ¡Es hora de que os volváis a casa!)

ZAKENNA: (posee estatua) ¡Zake-na! (LINDA: (0_0) Que peligro... ¡Hacerle algo ya!)

HIKARI: ¡Yo también voy! (PORUM: ¡A por el-popu!) **¡Luminosa! ¡Torrente de luz!**

(La reina se nos transforma también, y los forasteros así como Yuka no entienden por que.)

HIKARI: ¡Vida Brillante: Shiny Luminosa! El corazón y los deseos de la Luz... ¡reuníos todos de nuevo!

HONOKA: Luminosa, ¿Te piensas arriesgar de esta manera? ¡No pueden atraparte ahora!

HIKARI: La señorita Odajima me ha emocionado antes. Afronta su misión con decisión y con mucho valor...

YUKA: Di que si, señorita Kujou. ¡Ser una Cure es algo de lo que estar orgulloso! (NAGISA: Que cambio...)

(Pues empiezan a zurrar al monstruo, y la rubia le pone muchas ganas para escudar a sus amigas. Mike convence a su compañera que es mejor no intervenir. La estatua ecuestre les ataca como un verdadero Caballero Negro.)

ZAKENNA: (¡chas!) ¡Zake-na! (HONOKA: Ya casi lo tenemos. ¡Grey, vamos juntas!)

HIKARI: Os ayudare. ¡Deseos de la Luz! ¡Darme valor, esperanza y poder! ¡Luminosa: Acción Heartiel!

ZAKENNA: (parálisis) ¡Zake... naaa! (NAGISA: Venga Grey, a ver como le sienta esto.)

(La nueva se sube a hombros de las otras dos, ya que va a hacer una nueva versión del Rayo de Marmol.)

YUKA: (invoca) ¡Trueno Negro, Trueno Blanco! (¡bruuum!)

ELLAS: La rectitud y pureza del alma de Pretty Cure... ¡expulsaran a la mente maligna!

TODAS: (pose) ¡DELTA de Mármol Pretty Cure! (¡bzzz!) ¡MAX! (¡BRUUUM!)

(Destrucción total del bicho oscuro, no lejos de la zona se oye un sordo y lento aplauso.)

VOZ: Debí suponer que no seria reto para vosotras... estos demonios son vuestro pan de cada día, ¿no?

NAGISA: (?_?) ¿Ese quien es? (MIKE: ¡Arg, es el! ¡Es ese secuestrador bueno para nada!)

HONOKA: Así que al fin aparece. ¿Cómo ha podido controlar el Zakenna sin ser siervo del rey Haaku?

MIKE: Este tipo no es ninguna broma... si quiere hacer eso lo hará... eso y mucho mas...

XIGLEM: Vaya, gracias por el apoyo moral, caballerete. Ahora ya saben a que se enfrentan.

LINDA: ¡Chicas, llamar al poder de la Esperanza! ¡No podéis permitiros el lujo de jugar limpio con el!

(Tras hacer el truco nuevo, ahora van a probar un clásico. Se ponen en corro otra vez.)

HONOKA: Traed la esperanza ante nuestros ojos... (NAGISA: Poned vuestra esperanza en nuestras manos.)

(Llegan allá los Brazales Brillantes, como Yuka no tiene, tendrá que sentarse a mirarlo.)

CURES: ¡Trueno negro! / ¡Trueno blanco! (etcétera) ¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!

(El disparo sale con la fuerza de costumbre, pero la luz no permite ver que es lo que maquina el malo...)

YUKA: No veo un pimiento, hablando mal... ¡pero seguir así! ¡No podrá resistirlo, fijo!

CURES: (¡bzzz!) ¡**CHISPA**! (¡bruuum!) (XIGLEM: De nuevo hacen justo lo que quería.)

(El Espejo Sombrío come el rayo fulgurante, y segundos después lo suelta con potencia multiplicada, claro.)

HIKARI: ¡Nooo! (CURES: ¡Nos ha devuelto el Rayo de Mármol... IIAAARG!) (MIKE: ¡Porras, lo olvide!)

(El chico se lamenta de no haber avisado a las guerreras sobre la sucia táctica del enemigo, y ahora el ataque ha desguazado a las pobres y parte del parque... el villano se dirige hacia Luminosa con ojos sangrientos...)

XIGLEM: Me encanta que los planes salgan bien. (agarra) En cuanto mi espejo cargue su energía sombría serás mi nueva muñeca... Luminosa. Y para mejor prevención voy a llevarme también a vuestra nueva recluta. ¡Hasta otra, pringados!

HIKARI: No... no puedes... (tos) salirte con la tuya... alguien tan malo y egoísta... (jadeo)

MIKE: ¡Suéltala, desgraciado! ¡GRIETA CÓSMICA! (LINDA: ¡Rosario de Alba, ataca!)

(Pero la escondida Shojonoe bloquea el collar destinado a enlazar al tío feo, por tanto el espadazo le falla.)

SHOJONOE: No os olvidéis de mi, ilusos. No dejare que cojas al amo Xig-lem como si tal cosa.

(Al final si que se va... y deja a las buenas con dos bajas y otras dos heridas... que lío.)

LINDA: Voy a curarlas. Es lo menos que puedo ayudar ahora... ¡Yomitama! (curación)

MIKE: Eh, te esta brillando otra perla. Puede que haya sido después del fogonazo del Rayo de Mármol.

LINDA: Pues si. (^_^) Puedo sentir su poder, ¡es la perla del Trueno, Gekitama... que bien!

HONOKA: Esto es un desastre... ese villano se ha llevado a Luminosa y a Cure Grey...

NAGISA: Lo peor es que podremos decirle a Akane... y a los padres de la señorita Yuka.

MIPPLE: La nube oscura se levanta-mipo. La zona del parque debería volver a la normalidad-mipo.

MEPPLE: ¡Grrr, Topple era un creído y un cargante-mepo, pero no le puedo dejar tirado-mepo!

SHONENJI: Tampoco a la niña de la trenza. He descubierto que ella tiene la esencia loli.

MIKE: ¡Pero porque no lo dijiste antes, carajo! (SHONENJI: Es difícil percibir auras en una batalla, ¿sabes?)

LINDA: Chicas, queremos compensaros por la chapuza... por nuestra culpa Odajima se ha metido en un lío que la viene grande. Si no hubiéramos aparecido, quizás ahora ella estaría a salvo... no se me ocurre una manera de reparar el daño.

HONOKA: Dejar eso ahora. Tenemos que ver si el parque y el puesto de Akane hayan sufrido daños...

(Vuelven allá, y parece que la intervención del malo no ha destrozado nada. Preguntan por la rubia.)

NAGISA: Akane, ¿no echas en falta algo? Creí que dijiste a Hikari que fuera a comprar algo.

AKANE: ¿Ein? (?_?) ¿Quién es 'Hikari'? Si es amiga vuestra, desde luego no me la habeis presentado.

HONOKA: ¡No, da igual! (0_0) ¡Tenemos prisa! (huyen) ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Hikari se ha ido de su cerebro!

SEEKUN: (asoma) Creo que ya se lo que pasa. (TODOS: ¡Seekun!) La reina llego hasta el Jardín de Arcoiris tomando forma de uno de sus habitantes... eso creó unos recuerdos modificados en las personas que se relacionaron con ella.

NAGISA: Ah, ya lo pillo. El vacío creado por su desaparición ha limpiado su cerebro de los recuerdos que tienen que ver con Hikari. ¡Es como si nunca hubiera existido! Por eso Akane tiene una analgesia muy selectiva, claro.

HONOKA: Se dice amnesia. Pero lo que dices tiene sentido. Ahora falta comprobar que sucedió con Yuka...

(Se van a la mansión donde hicieron la reunión, muy alarmados. El mayordomo de allí no se lo cree.)

MAYORDOMO: Espero que eso no sea una broma de mal gusto, chicas. La señorita Odajima no se ha movido de su cuarto desde que ustedes se fueron la primera vez, en esta mañana. Aunque bueno, la llamare. ¡Señorita!

(Increíblemente, la súper-estrella llega por el pasillo con la cara más normal del mundo.)

TODOS: (0_0) Pero como... (YUKA: ¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que habéis visto un fantasma.)

NAGISA: ¡Señorita Yuka! (lagrimones) ¡Como me alegro que no te pasara nada! (abrazo)

YUKA: Tranquila, Misumi. Yo me alegro también que vinieras a verme. ¡Sin ti, esta vida es un muermo!

HONOKA: Déjame hablar a mi. A ver, Odajima: ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que nos has visto?

YUKA: ¿A que viene ese tono, Yukihiro? (¬_¬) Eso fue esta mañana, cuando vinisteis a presentarme a esos dos, Mike y Linda. (HONOKA: ¿No seria al revés?) Claro que no, me acordaría. ¡Yo siempre me acuerdo de todo, soy una estrella!

NAGISA: Esto te sonara estúpido, pero ¿Has visto a Topple? Es ese bicho pequeñito y cabezón...

YUKA: ¿Qué es eso? Ah, quizá sea uno de tus peluches. Me he enterado que te gustan, Misumi. Que mona. (^_^) Por cierto, te quería decir algo la próxima vez que vinieras a mi casa. ¡Es un regalo muy caro, por favor acéptalo!

(Total, que la niña rica le da un pase para el parque de Angel-land, que todos conocemos ya.)

NAGISA: Hala, es un pase especial para todo el día. Esto si que ha debido ser caro, si...

YUKA: Quiero que pasemos juntas todo el día. Quiero conocerte más, porque me diste una alegría ayer...

LINDA: ¿O sea que vais de cita? (HONOKA: ¿Qué?) Perdón, quise decir de una forma no romántica...

YUKA: Me estas cargando con tus comentarios, Yukihiro. (¬_¬) Pero la cita puede ser lo que ella quiera. ¡Es la persona que mas quiero del mundo! (^_^) Pero si ya tienes a un chico esperando, no me interpondré. Solo quiero ser tu amiga...

NAGISA: (sudor) ¡No, que va, no tengo a nadie! (YUKA: Mejor, los hombres son unos pesados.)

(Tras carraspear por culpa del comentario, Mike pide ver como es el pase. Nagisa se lo da, y el piensa...)

MIKE: A ver, dice que la atracción principal empieza en la plaza central a las... 13:37.

LINDA: ¡EH! (0_0) ¡Ya sabemos que significa eso! ¡Esa hora es la que siempre elige...!

MIKE: Psss, calla. Er, bueno, señorita Odajima. No la molestamos más. Nos iremos a lo nuestro por hoy.

(Salen de allá todos mosqueados, unos por algo distinto que por los otros. Se explican.)

HONOKA: ¿Vosotros habéis notado algo raro también? Ya me parecía a mí que no era normal.

NAGISA: ¿Por qué? Si es majísima, cuando la conoces. Aunque fuera un poco borde con Honoka...

MIKE: Precisamente por eso es raro. Yuka no recuerda nada de Topple o de su misión como Cure Grey. Se ha vuelto muy abierta contigo y muy agresiva con Yukihiro... y la cita en el parque es a una hora que conocemos muy bien...

LINDA: ¡Esa es la hora que siempre elige Xig-lem para lanzar un ataque concertado...! Ay, por fin lo dije.

HONOKA: ¿No lo ves, Nagisa? Esa actitud no era para nada usual en la cínica Yuka... vete con cuidado.

MIPPLE: ¡Si acudimos también encontraremos a Topple-mipo! (MEPPLE: Al menos es probable-mepo.)

NAGISA: Esto es increíble... (x_x) Esta será, cual, ¿la cuarta vez? Que nos sucede algo en ese parque...

MIKE: En cuanto Xig-lem de la cara, nosotros estaremos allí para salvar a Luminosa y a Topple, descuida.

Llega el momento de la cita, aunque esta vez casi no les da tiempo de prepararse... van por unos buñuelos de Akane para quitar el hambre y después entran saltando la valla, al estilo Mortadelo y Filemon. Nagisa ya esta preocupándose.

NAGISA: _Me sabe mal saber que esta no es la Yuka de verdad... la pobre es muy feliz solo por estar aquí conmigo... ¿Por qué no puede quedarse así? En realidad el cambio seria para mejor, aunque si recupera su poder de Cure Grey, seguirá con los mismos problemas que nosotras dos... bah, la decisión es difícil. Haga lo que haga, seguro que me equivoco al final... ¡no se que hacer! _(x_x)

YUKA: Nagisa, ¿puedo decirte así, no? Mira, quiero que te relajes. Me acuerdo de la vez que os vi a Yukihiro y a ti limpiando borradores... el cerebro me decía que era una chiquillada, pero mi corazón deseaba saltar junto a vosotras...

NAGISA: ¿Ah si? Pues fui yo la de la idea... no veas mal a Honoka por eso, por favor.

YUKA: Ella no me importa, solo tú. Por fin he abierto los ojos, voy a disfrutar mis años como me plazca, no como la gente quiere que me porte. Ya he dejado un buen ejemplo, ahora quiero vivir como tú. (NAGISA: _¡ESTA LOCA!_)

(Ciertamente, alguien que quiere ser como Nagisa es alguien que necesita ayuda... una ayuda psicológica.)

NAGISA: Si, bueno, mira... ya se acabo el viaje de la noria. Bajemos, que aun quedan muchas cosas...

YUKA: No. (zombi) Estarás conmigo para siempre... serás solo para mi... (nube negra)

(A la chava de pelos de zanahoria le da un yuyu del susto, porque su amiga pone la voz muy rara y la sombra de la Zona Dotsuku invade el parque... justo a la hora convenida. Se abofetea mentalmente por no haberse acordado.)

NAGISA: ¡Ay diox! ¡Honoka y los demás están tardando en aparecer... que marrón!

XIGLEM: (llega) Ah, veo que te han dejado sola, Misumi... que malos amigos tienes. Menos mal que tienes a Odajima, ¿verdad? Ella te adora, como has podido ver. Yo hice que se guiara por su corazón, ¡así es como ella es en realidad!

NAGISA: ¡Jo, que fuerte! (0_0) ¿Entonces no la has hipnotizado para hacerla tu esclava?

SHOJONOE: (llega) ¡No, señorita! Ese honor va para vuestra querida Luminosa. Todo un ejemplar, ¿eh?

(La hadita lleva agarrada a la rubia, aun transformada. El cansancio no la deja hablar.)

XIGLEM: Ahora que esta todo claro, te dejaremos sola con tu mejor amiga. Disfrútala.

YUKA: Nagisa... no quiero que te vayas... ¡no me dejes! **¡Aurora Boreal!** (¡fluuum!)

(Se ha transformado solita, pero ahora su traje es gris y opaco como la piedra... la autentica Cure Grey.)

ZAKENNA: (posee noria) ¡Zake-na! (NAGISA: Esto no va precisamente sobre raíles...)

VOZ: ¡Es 'sobre ruedas'! ¡Pero casi aciertas! (NAGISA: ¡Honoka! (^_^) ¡Que ganas de oírte corregirme!)

(Por fin aparece el resto del equipo, terminando de comer unos helados de cucuruchos.)

MIKE: ¿Lo ves? Os dije que nos daba tiempo de comprar helados, aunque no nos los comiéramos allí.

LINDA: Vale, ahora que ya hiciste el chiste... (¬_¬) deja que esas dos tengan su reunión feliz, ¿vale?

HONOKA: (come) Ñam... uf, vale. ¿Estas ocupada, o puedo pedirte que salves a Topple y a Luminosa, eh?

NAGISA: Para ti siempre tengo tiempo. (^_^) ¡Vamos juntas! **¡Doble Aurora Boreal!**

MIKE: Linda, esta pelea no nos la perdemos. ¡Poderes a mí! (LINDA: ¡Y que lo digas! ¡Magical-change!)

(Ahora que el equipo se ha transformado, la capitana de lacrosse se siente como niña en alpargatas caseras.)

NAGISA: Que ganas de volver a hacer esto. ¿Ahora que? Tenemos mucho que resolver.

MIKE: Vamos a hacerlo así. Vosotras ocuparos de Grey, que nosotros trataremos de soltar a los presos.

HONOKA: Me parece bien... aunque no podamos darla todo lo fuerte que quisiéramos.

YUKA: ¡Aléjate de Nagisa, Yukihiro! Desde el principio me la has querido arrebatar... ¡no te lo permitiré!

HONOKA: (0_0) Pues si que era en plan romántico. ¡Esta loca! (NAGISA: Eso lo dije yo hace rato.)

(Tras una serie de golpes, puños, patadas, llaves y demás lindezas que solo las Cure se pueden permitir, la guerrera corrompida salta a un tejado y prepara una bola de energía demoledora... a ver como la ha llamado.)

YUKA: ¡Me tienes hasta aquí, Honoka Yukihiro! ¡Tu y el mundo entero, que no quiere entender lo que siento por Nagisa! (sollozo) No me dejáis mas salida que demoleros a todos... ¡con la Bomba de Mármol Pretty Cure!

MEPPLE: ¿Cómo se ha inventado eso-mepo? (MIPPLE: ¡Eh, mira, allí tienen a Topple-mipo!)

(Aja, el maloso tiene al rival de Mepple bien agarrado, en su forma de bicho peluche.)

NAGISA: ¡NO! ¡Quieta...! (salta, abraza) No quería hacerte esto, pero no me has dejado mas remedio.

(La castaña se emociona –solo un poco- al ver que Black la esta mirando fijamente... y White la noquea.)

NAGISA: Podías haber sido una buena Pretty Cure... ojala volviéramos a empezar todo desde esa vez.

YUKA: Solo quería estar contigo... (lagrimas) Como chicas normales, o como guerreras mágicas. Por favor...

NAGISA: (sombría) Es mejor que me olvides. Para ambas. ¡Pulsar Negro! (HONOKA: ¡Pulsar Blanco!)

(¡Bzzz! El golpe especial que no usaban desde hace cincuenta capítulos... por fin curara un nuevo corazón.)

HONOKA: ¡Tú que estas maldito por el poder de Oscuridad...! (NAGISA: ¡Líbrate de sus cadenas ahora!)

(Y a la voz de ¡Terapia Arcoiris Pretty Cure!, la superestrella se libera de su 'hipnosis'.)

NAGISA: Una menos... ¿Cómo les va a los demás? (HONOKA: (¬_¬) Psee, gracias por acordarte, hija...)

MIKE: ¡El Zakenna esta controlado! (LINDA: ¡Kazetama... sopla el huracán hacia el!)

(La noria se tambalea hacia las dos Cure, y le rematan con un rápido Rayo de Mármol.)

LINDA: ¡Que se nos viene encima! (MIKE: ¿Que?) ¡La Bomba de Marmol, sigue en el aire.. que se cae!

(Pero dos perlas magicas saltan a la vez de su collar, y cada una chupa el poder blanco y negro separado.)

LINDA: Salvados... *suspiro* Son la Okatama y la Yunetama... la Luz y la Sombra, han actuado a la vez.

NAGISA: Y van dos. (^_^) ¡Jo, que bien vamos! (XIGLEM: ¡Lo dudo, muchachas! El Cuerpo de la Reina sigue siendo el trofeo de este minijuego... ¡si no me vencéis, no vais a salvarla a ella ni a este peluche griton!)

MIKE: _Tenemos que hacerlo al revés... _¡Grieta Cósmica! (LINDA: ¡Rosario del Alba!)

(Esta vez el espadazo pega antes que el collar llegue, el malo tiene que soltar sus presos para defenderse.)

SHOJONOE: ¡Arg! (tropiezo) ¡Esa pelirroja ha enlazado a la reina y al maldito peluche!

HIKARI: ¡Uf, por fin! Gracias Linda. ¡Black, White, tenemos que unir fuerzas! (bastón)

NAGISA: ¡Armadas de valor! (HONOKA: ¡Llenas de esperanza!) (HIKARI: ¡Unidas por un lazo brillante!)

TODAS: ¡**Iluminación... Máxima**! (¡BRUUUM!) (XIGLEM: ¡Esto no lo puedo detener! !AAAAG...!) *escape*.

(Y como así es, se han librado de el una vez mas. Misumi recoge a la que fue su admiradora intima.)

TOPPLE: Puedo sentirlo... este bellezon me ha olvidado-mepo. Es una lastima, pero me volveré-mepo.

NAGISA: Volvemos a ser dos entonces... que pena. Se lo dije bien claro, ella hubiera sido una buena Cure.

HIKARI: Recuerdos al Jardín de la Luz. ¡Trabajaremos duro! Pero ahora debo ayudar a alguien más...

(Hace el pacto de poder loli con el chico, para ayudar en su mision de reunir a los Jenderillos.)

HIKARI: Si pudierais quedaros, se que nos ayudariais con los Heartiels... pero esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer por vuestra mision. Me apena que os vayais... pero desde aqui os deseamos suerte. ¿No es asi?

PORUM: ¡De acuerdo-popu! Que miedo he pasado. (MEPPLE: Ah, pero es porque eres un miedoso-mepo.)

NAGISA: _Si reunimos los Heartiels... ¿que pasara con Hikari? Aun no lo tengo muy claro... pero ahora hay que estar alegres, todo vuelve a la normalidad. _(HONOKA: (^_^) _Ahora Nagisa estara comentando el episodio, que mona..._)

MIKE: ¡Hasta mas, ver, Guardianas de la Luz! Nos vamos a por mas lolis, y mas aventuras. (LINDA: !SI!)


	11. Maho 5: Mermaid Melody

****  
LA PRUEBA PARA ASCENDER A SIRENA  
****

Después de la emotiva y pseudo-romántica aventura de la última vez los dos corredores de dimensiones han aterrizado en una zona de las afueras de una ciudad, junto a la playa. La noche se había apoderado del cielo y necesitaban buscar un sitio para quedarse... aun no sabiendo como lo iban a pagar. Con la suerte que tenían, encontraron un hotel en esa misma zona, uno en que se estaba celebrando algún tipo de concierto... miraron por una ventana, y vieron a las cantantes detener súbitamente la canción para empezar un show cómico... sin que una de ellas siquiera se enterase. Empezaban bien.

MIKE: ¡Esta vez, ni música ni nada! ¡Nos hemos cruzado a las protagonistas justo aquí!

LINDA: Vaya, que rápido. Jo, no veo, ¿Qué esta pasando, dime? (SHONENJI: También yo quiero saberlo.)

(¡Son las princesas sirenas, tío! Están en nivel de sirena 3, y han aparecido las demonias de agua.)

MARIA: ¿Que pasa? Cuéntamelo. ¿Son problemas amorosos? (^_^) Yo puedo ayudarte.

RINA: Bueno, no, te agradezco la intención, pero no te molestes... (sudor)

ERIRU: ¡Ahora entiendo! Ya no tienes enemigos contra los que luchar, así que deberías volver al océano...

IZUL: ¿Qué te parece si aparecemos de vez en cuando para fastidiar un poco, eh?

RINA: Er, gracias, no es necesario. (más sudor) (TAKI: Existen ciertas normas para las princesas sirenas... y la principal es: si amas a un humano nunca debes revelarle que eres una verdadera sirena.)

COCO: Pues me parece bien. (TODOS: ¡QUE!) Nunca he tenido muchas oportunidades de enfrentarme a esas demonias de agua. ¡Estoy perdiendo el tono! Venga, hacerlo así: todas intentareis llevarnos al castillo de Gaito, otra vez. (¬_¬) Si lo conseguís habréis ganado y nosotras pagaremos prenda. Si no, al revés.

LUCHIA: Coco... ¿de verdad piensas que esto es un juego? (HANON: ¡Estas más loca de lo que creía!)

COCO: El aburrimiento hace estas cosas... y el ansia de ajustar cuentas, también. ¿Qué os parece?

(Menos mal que aparecen las Hermanas de Belleza Negra a interrumpir, que si no esto se desmadra.)

LINDA: ¿Cuándo va a sonar la canción? Aunque ya no hace falta... (MIKE: ¡Ahorita!)

(Pues si, comienza la canción de intro de Pichi Pitch, 'Promised Land', en español cristiano.)

_Abre la puerta al paraíso, y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar...  
Te diré donde podemos ir, donde el mundo debe estar...  
¡Yo se el lugar!_

_Al verte al principio sentí a los ángeles sonreír, la lluvia del cielo era brillante.  
Ya estas en mi mundo, y eres un tesoro para mi... ¡la sensación es tan radiante!  
El día que llegaste a mi... tan prodigioso fue... que jamás lo olvidare.  
¡Yo te quiero!_

_Abre la puerta al paraíso, y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar...  
Te diré donde podemos ir, donde el mundo debe estar...  
Allí podremos ya cantar la historia, que te fascine siempre voy a intentar...  
Tómame de la mano y ven, puedes tu sueño realizar...  
¡Yo se el lugar!_

LINDA: ¡Guaaa, que bonita! (^_^) Esta también me la voy a aprender. ¿Cuándo podré cantar alguna?

MIKE: Créeme, en esta dimensión –o lo que sea- te vas a hartar de cantar. ¡Eso seguro!

SHONENJI: Eh, mirad... en lo que discutís, se ha montado una verdadera orquesta en escena...

(Claro, han llegado a la parte en la que cantan Leyenda de la Sirena, entre todos toditos.)

TODOS: **¿Quieres oírla otra vez?** (cae el telón)

(Después de que se normalice la situación, el gafoso es capaz de acercarse a Nikora y preguntarla.)

MIKE: Er, oiga... Nikora Nanami, ¿verdad? Tenemos un asunto que hablar con alguien de su hotel.

NIKORA: ¿Ah si? (?_?) ¿Por quien preguntáis, chicos? Ahora estamos cerrando ya...

MIKE: Pues se va a asustar... pero con las Princesas de las Perlas de colores... ¿puedo?

NIKORA: ¡EH! (0_0) ¿Cómo sabes tú...? (LINDA: Tranquila, no diremos nada... ¿pero nos deja quedarnos?)

(La asustadísima sirena violeta comprueba que no, no se ha muerto bajo una marea de burbujas... por tanto, sus huéspedes no son del todo humanos. Promete buscarles algún sitio donde dormir, y al día siguiente...)

NIKORA: ¿Señores? Mi hermana y sus amigas están en la terraza, me parece. Podéis ir a preguntarlas.

MIKE: Ah, gracias... y perdone el susto de anoche. (LINDA: De verdad, no queríamos dar infartos...)

(En la terraza están Luchia, Seira y Coco. Nadie más. Bueno, ya es un buen comienzo.)

LUCHIA: ¡Eh, hola! ¿Os habéis quedado en el hotel? Le haríais un favor a mi hermana si lo hicierais.

LINDA: Cuanto nos gustaría, Luchia querida... pero no tenemos blanca, sino una misión muy importante.

COCO: Je, pues nosotras ya no... (LUCHIA: ¡Coco!) Calma, chica, me han contado que descubrieron a Nikora y sobrevivió... por tanto no hay peligro. Sabes, quizás me oísteis proponer el desafío a las demonias de agua.

MIKE: Eso fue muy audaz por tu parte, sirena amarilla... comprendo que necesites mas emoción, pero...

SEIRA: ¡Si, no piensas en las demás! Yo recién he nacido hace unos meses... no tengo idea de quien son.

LUCHIA: No se si te gustaría saberlo... (¬_¬) ¿Y ya sabes que van a decir las otras, eh?

COCO: ¡Les gustara, lo se! Jolin, es un juego... tampoco es que nos vayamos a quedar en el castillo de Gaito para siempre... esas pobres cegatas le seguían como perritos, me dan un rabia que no veas. ¿Qué decías de una misión?

MIKE: Nosotros también hemos venido a tierra firme para, bueno... buscar a alguien... muy especial.

SEIRA: Suena como cuando las chicas me querían salvar, o Luchia, que se desesperaba por Kaito, también.

LUCHIA: Mujer, ya no, se que no le volveré a perder. (^_^) Aunque se fue con Lixto y Mikaru ayer...

LINDA: ¿Vosotras no erais muchas más? Creí que había una sirena para cada océano de este planeta.

COCO: Huy si, claro. Aquí ya somos tres. Rina y Hanon se han ido con sus novietes... y las gemelas fueron a despedirse de todos los invitados... menos de Hippo y Yuri. Esas dos no pueden ni mirarle a la cara a esa demonia canija.

LUCHIA: Pues si que habrán tardado... (0_0) Eran Meru, Auri, Ryo, Daichi, Kengo y Naoyuki, Subaru, Jennifer Houston... y un montón mas. Por cierto, ahora que me hablas de Hippo y Yuri. ¿Esos dos volvieron al hotel?

SEIRA: Si te sirve de algo, yo fui la ultima en dormirme... y en el cuarto de Hippo estuvo la luz apagada.

LUCHIA: ¡Eso es que no volvieron! ¡No es normal que desaparecieran sin decir nada!

MIKE: No quiero ser agorero, pero puede que fueran atacados. (ELLAS: ¡Que!) Mira, aquella que buscamos es 'una niña de corta edad, de gran inocencia y belleza infantil'. Quizás nuestro enemigo fuera a por Yuri, o algo.

COCO: ¿En serio? (¬_¬) ¿Qué tiene esa de inocente? O de bella, ya que sale el caso...

LINDA: ¡No es broma! Tenemos un enemigo muy fuerte en nuestra misión de reunir a esas niñas, y aunque no cumpla los requisitos, el villano Lord Xig-lem no hace mucho caso si se encapricha de alguna pobre chiquilla.

SEIRA: ¡Que miedo! (lagrimas) ¡No quiero que me coja! (COCO: Seira, hija, que no es el Hombre del Saco.)

LUCHIA: Si lo que decís es verdad, hicimos bien en quedarnos en tierra... ¡tendremos que ir por ellos!

(Salen a la ciudad, pero no corren mucho, porque Hippo estaba tirado en la cuesta que da al hotel...)

LUCHIA: ¡Hippo! Estas con forma de pingüino... ¿Qué paso con Yuri? ¡Despierta ya!

HIPPO: Ay, que daño. (dolor) Un tipo muy feo apareció en mitad de la noche, tenia una armadura que refulgía a la luz de los faroles. Hizo ademán de llevarse a mi querida Yuri, y yo me transforme en el Hipocampo...

COCO: ¿Y aun así te dio una paliza? Esto son palabras mayores... ¡puede ser ese Lord Xig-lem!

MIKE: Un momento, ¿la armadura refulgía? Que yo sepa Xig-lem lleva una armadura negra y horrenda...

HIPPO: No, no me ataco físicamente... el uso una extraña flauta, comenzó a tocar una melodía irresistible y a la vez enervante... aun me duele la cabeza. No podíamos tapar las orejas, sino que entraba directa al cerebro...

SEIRA: ¡Eso es horrible! ¡La música debe ser melodiosa y agradable, no algo que te funda los sesos...!

HIPPO: Después de explotarnos la cabeza con esa canción chirriante, agarro a Yuri y se desvaneció sin mas.

LINDA: Y se ha tirado aquí toda la noche al fresco... lo ha tenido que pasar mal, el pobre.

VOZ: ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Desde luego, ni la mitad de mal de lo que vais a pasar ahora, chicos!

(La voz era femenina y fastidiosa... ¡era Shojonoe, que esta vez venia por delante de su jefe!)

SHOJONOE: Que suerte que el amo encontrara a su presa tan pronto, ¡ahora tengo a la segunda ante mi!

SEIRA: ¡AH! (0_0) ¡Lo sabia, me quiere llevar! (COCO: (ò_ó.#) ¡Te he dicho que no te hagas la victima!)

LUCHIA: ¡Le has dado un disgusto a Hippo y te has llevado a Yuri secuestrada, eso no te lo pensamos perdonar! Has hecho muy mal en meterte con la banda de las princesas sirenas. ¡Ahora vas a oír nuestra canción hasta reventar!

COCO: ¡Así me gusta, Luchia! Estas cogiendo mucha confianza. (SEIRA: Ay, vale, lo intentare...)

(Al grito de ¡Voz Rosa/Amarilla/Naranja Perla!, el trío tan disparejo sube a nivel 3 de sirena, ¡listas!)

SEIRA: ¿Eh, cuál cantamos? (LUCHIA: ¡Pues esta misma! *susurro*) (COCO: ¡Guay, esa me la se!)

ELLAS: ¡**Canto de Sirena... arriba el telón**! (LINDA: Hala, que chulas quedan. (^_^).)

(Se ponen a cantar Splash Dream, que se ha oído muy poco por los episodios... y al cabo de un ratito...)

ELLAS: (gesto) ¡Lluvia... de Amor! ¿Quieres oírla otra vez? (guiño) (COCO: ¡Eh, mirar alla!)

(Pues miran, y solo ven a una hadita mofletuda sacando cera de orejas de la forma mas pasota posible...)

SHOJONOE: ¿Ya esta? Me ha gustado la canción y tal... pero si queríais que me doliera, perdisteis el tiempo.

LUCHIA: ¡Esa criatura se burla de nuestro poder musical! ¡Estamos perdidas...! (lagrimones)

MIKE: Ya me lo temía... los Jenderillos están fuera de las reglas de cualquier dimensión individual, ¿no?

SHONENJI: Me temo que así es... si no, no seriamos buenos regidores de las galaxias...

VOZ: Ahora que se ha acabado el trío que nos han ofrecido, puedo presentarme sin ser interrumpido...

(¡Llega allá Lord Xig-lem, tal como le había descrito Hippo! Se ha puesto elegante, si.)

COCO: Es el, ¿verdad? (HIPPO: ¡Lo es! ¡Es un malvado!) No se que podemos hacer...

MIKE: ¿Qué tal si nos dejáis a nosotros, señoritas? ¡Poderes a mi! (¡fluuum!) Vamos a usar nuestro 'estilo'.

LINDA: ¡Si, a ver lo valiente que eres contra nosotros! ¡Magical-change! (¡fluuum!)

XIGLEM: Je, una vez mas voy un paso por delante de vosotros, chico-espada y chica-perla... ahora usare esta armadura del general de Poseidón, ¡la armadura de Sirena! No se me da bien la flauta, pero eso no importa si te concentras, ju, ju...

MIKE: ¡Ese tipo ha traído un artefacto de otro planeta para machacarnos! ¡Y encima lo aprendió de mí!

(Toca una canción psicodélica y confusa, la versión audible de un caleidoscopio roto...)

LUCHIA: ¡Aaaarg... *dolor* Hippo tenia razón, no te puedes tapar las orejas... no hay defensa contra el!

COCO: (jadeo) No veo otra salida... tengo que rasgarme los tímpanos... ¡esto es inaguantable de veras!

MIKE: ¡Nooo! ¡No hagas una locura! (mas dolor) Arg... alguien antes que tu lo intento, y no le sirvió...

SHOJONOE: ¡Jo, jo, jo! El sonido entra derechito a vuestra mente, no podréis evitar enloquecer, sardinitas...

(Ahora suelta un palangano de agua verdosa... que empapa a las chicas y las deja en nivel de sirena 1.)

XIGLEM: Bien hecho, Shojonoe. Esta agua proviene del manantial maldito del Mar Muerto, je, je. Según la leyenda de la raza sirenoide, a aquellos que caen allí les queda vedado el camino de la evolución... ¡Os quedareis así para siempre!

LINDA: Maldito... (jadeo) Así a lo tonto, se acaba de quitar de encima a la mitad de las princesas sirenas...

VOZ: (lejana) ¡LUCHIAAA! (fogonazo) (LUCHIA: ¿Eh? (0_0) ¡KAITOOO!)

(Como esta mandado, un cegador fogonazo de poder Pantalassa ha detenido en seco al dúo de malos.)

HANON: (llega) ¡Luchia, hija, es que no te podemos dejar sola! Alguien de aquí necesita un escarmiento...

RINA: No hables tanto y vistámonos. ¡Voz Verde Perla! (HANON: Claro. ¡Voz Aqua Perla!)

(Mientras se transforman, el surfero llega allí todo alarmado. Recoge a la sirenita rosa.)

KAITO: ¿Qué ha pasado? Solo pude notar un ruido terrible y tus propios gritos de dolor...

HANON: Da igual Kaito, ahora nos van a oír a nosotras. ¿Qué tal si cantamos la mía, eh?

RINA: ¡NO! (ò_ó.#) ¡Siempre cantamos la tuya! ¡Nunca tengo una oportunidad! ¡Van a oír MI canción!

(Tras una sudoración masiva por parte de los presentes, las recién llegadas cantan Star Jewel, pero sucede lo mismo de antes... parece que ese grueso casco de Xig-lem le tapa muy bien del ruido... eso solo la añade mas frustración.)

RINA: ¿Por qué no funciona? ¡Grrr, no tenéis gusto musical! (MIKE: ¡No es por eso! ¡El esta a otro nivel!)

(El maloso hace un jutsu de oleaje sabiendo que el mar esta cerca, el efecto solo es pasajero en algunas.)

XIGLEM: Bueno, ahora me llevare a la linda sirena del Índico. ¡Solo ella es mi tipo!

SEIRA: ¡Luchiaaa! (susto) ¡Tenia razón, yo iba a ser la próxima en caer... siempre yo! (x_x)

(La pobre niña es abducida mientras los demás aun se están recuperando de la faena.)

KAITO: ¿Podéis levantaros? (COCO: ¿Tú que crees, chico surfero? ¡Nos ha dejado sin piernas ni nada!)

LINDA: Kaito, chicas, lo sentimos... ese tipo se dedica a hacernos la vida imposible, y ahora a vosotras...

MIKE: Menciono algo sobre un manantial maldito. Imagino que vuestra pitonisa sabrá algo del asunto.

LUCHIA: Puede que si... seria de las pocas veces que Madame Taki ha sido útil. Vale la pena preguntar.

HANON: Bah, genial. Y encima ahora tenemos dos lisiadas... y otras dos desaparecidas.

COCO: Entonces tú tampoco has encontrado a las gemelas, por lo que veo. No se que las pasa desde ayer...

MIKE: Volvamos al hotel, allí pensaremos como compensaros por estos secuestros... si es que podemos.

KAITO: Yo cargare con Luchia, tú puedes levantar a Coco, tenemos que intentar que no las vea nadie.

COCO: Bueno... (¬_¬) Si intentas algo atrevido, ¡te llevaras una cachetada automática!

(Las meten al interior del hotel, para disimular envuelven sus colas en vendas y las postran en sillas de ruedas. Así tienen un aspecto desdichado y miserable, un efecto secundario que el malo no había predicho. La pitonisa les cuenta.)

TAKI: Lo que me cuenta este forastero es verdad. Conozco la leyenda y los efectos del pozo maldito...

NIKORA: ¡Y quien no, madame! (¬_¬) ¡Lo que necesitamos saber es COMO se cura!

TAKI: Hum. (bola) Creo que veo algo. Junto a la leyenda del agua que las sirenas nunca debían tocar hay otra que sirve para entender su origen. Ya sabéis, la Reina del Agua no cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana...

NIKORA: Ya no nos tenga en ascuas, Taki. Tenemos que pensar si esa es la solución...

TAKI: Sigo. (bola) En el mar oculto, aquel de donde proceden todas las sirenas, existe una forma para que las mujeres humanas puedan usar el poder de la raza sirenoide... y esa puede ser una ayuda importante ahora.

HANON: Un momento. ¿Cuál es el mar oculto? Creí que los tenía todos ya contados...

KAITO: Claro que no... nuestro planeta tiene muchos mares que no están conectados con los principales.

MIKE: ¡Espera! (mapa) ¿Dices que de allí proceden las sirenas? Según creo, ¡sus leyendas son de aquí!

RINA: ¿El Mediterráneo? Tiene sentido... pero nunca una sirena ha conseguido entrar en tal sitio...

COCO: Sara si que pudo... (TODOS: ¡Eh!) Es verdad, el Indico tiene en su parte Noroeste un paso para poder acceder... los humanos han edificado allí, así que resulta mucho mas difícil, pero es perfectamente posible...

LUCHIA: ¡Coco, que bien! (^_^) Ahora que no esta Sara, eres la mayor de nosotras... ¡porfa, guíanos!

COCO: Je, vaya... solo porque Sara me confiaba sus secretos, ahora tengo que hacer de niñera de todas.

LINDA: ¡Por favor, tu eres la mas fuerte entre las princesas! (ruego) Mike no te lo dijo, pero eres su favorita.

MIKE: Linda... eso no tenías que decirlo... (sudores) Er, bueno, es verdad... siempre te he admirado...

COCO: Pues vaya. (¬_¬) No eres tan indecente como creía. Porfa, llévame a la terraza...

(Allí se la lleva en la sillita, para tener una charla privada... la sirena amarilla esta triste.)

COCO: Perdón por haber sido tan grosera... pero tienes razón, soy la mayor y la mejor amiga de Sara. Es mi responsabilidad, siempre lo es... nunca he tenido un momento de tranquilidad desde que tengo memoria...

MIKE: Mujer, no es para tanto, si te sirve de algo yo mismo tengo una responsabilidad muy grande...

COCO: Dices que nos conoces, ¿verdad? Pero no se si nos conoces de verdad... Sara y yo éramos las mejores amigas. Sufrió un desengaño y la furia que libero su corazón hizo migas su reino y gran parte del mío... y las demonias aprovecharon nuestra debilidad para atraparnos. Solo pude ver, metida en un tubo, como se echaba a perder cada vez más. Y ni siquiera pude salvarla, murió y nos dejo a la pequeña Seira, que ha estado bajo mi aleta desde entonces... ¿entiendes ya porque siempre vivo a la defensiva? Siempre recaen en mí los conflictos.

MIKE: Tu tranquila. Querías desahogarte, y lo has hecho. Aunque ahora te veas inútil y derrotada, sin poder moverte, Madame Taki nos ha dado la pista. ¡Pronto volveremos a oír a la Voz Amarilla de la Perla! ¡Tú ten fe!

LINDA: (llega) ¿Ya acabasteis? Nikora nos quiere reunir para concretar como vamos a viajar hasta allá.

COCO: Sabes, este chicarrón es un buen partido. ¡Quizás te le robe, anda con ojo! (^_^)

MIKE: *rojez* Huy, que cosas dices, jue, jue... (LINDA: _Mas la vale. Porque soy capaz de freírla viva._)

(Algo cae de su bolsillo, para distraer a la pelirroja de sus celos asesinos... ¡es una perla!)

COCO/MIKE: ¡Que es eso! (0_0)

LINDA: Ah, esto, se me caería del collar cuando me retorcía del dolor de cabeza, cuando lo de Xiglem...

COCO: ¡No se ha podido caer de TU collar! ¡Por que es la perla de la Sirena Naranja!

LINDA: (0_0) ¡Que! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Lord Xig-lem se llevo a Seira, todos lo vimos, ¿no?

MIKE: ¡Eso es bueno! (^_^) Aunque Seira no este presente, si podemos usar su perla para curarla...

TAKI: (llega con Luchia) Vale la pena intentarlo. Si sumergimos la perla en las aguas de la Prueba de Ascensión su maldición desaparecerá igualmente. Así mataríamos dos peces de un arponazo. ¡Bien hecho, Linda!

LUCHIA: Madame Taki dice que tendremos que superar una prueba. Aunque para las que ya somos sirenas estará chupada. ¡Tu tienes que intentarla! (LINDA: ¿Yo?) Así podremos usar la perla de Seira. ¡Será mejor tres que dos! (^_^)

KAITO: (entra) Eh, estáis todos muy animados... entonces lo que os voy a decir os va a venir bien...

LUCHIA: Kaito. ¿Qué se ha decidido? ¿Podremos hacer el viaje sin descuidar el hotel?

KAITO: Mas o menos. He llamado al colegio para decir que estáis muy graves y que no podéis ni salir de casa. Así estáis libres de límites de tiempo, pero el hotel sigue estando bajo peligro. Rina y Hanon se quedaran, es lo que decidimos.

NIKORA: (entra) ¡Vaya, me habéis hecho salir aquí con todos! Pero bueno. El maestro Lixto ayudara también.

MIKE: ¿Entonces tiene barco? Que amable de su parte. ¡Bueno, esto va sobre ruedas!

(Poco después, los forasteros estaban junto a los dos Pantalassa y las dos sirenas malditas en el barco.)

LUCHIA: *nadar* Uuuf, que pesadez, desde que no puedo usar piernas, lo de nadar se ha vuelto cansado...

COCO: Bah, estas muy acostumbrada a triscar por tierra. ¡Aprende de Linda, que se ha apuntado a esto!

LINDA: *nadar* ¡Que guay! (^_^) No se porque, pero no me cuesta seguiros el ritmo... ¿será la perla?

LUCHIA: Con toda seguridad. ¡Ya veras cuando tengas una buena cola de pez, vas a ir disparada! (^_^)

COCO: En serio, que chiquillas sois. Y se supone que Linda es casi tan vieja como yo... ¡Allá esta el paso!

(Ven el agujero que supuestamente sirve para acceder a la gruta secreta de la prueba.)

LIXTO: A partir de aquí el trayecto es submarino, ¿verdad? Mike, ¿estas seguro de que quieres seguirlas?

MIKE: Mi promesa como Caballero de Lolicon implica proteger a Linda. ¡No pienso dejarla sola, maestro!

KAITO: Ya ves, Lixto, el entiende lo que es tener alguien que proteger. ¡Que no te pase nada, chaval!

SHONENJI: Amo Mike, le he preparado un modulo acuático, activable desde su visor.

(Así hace, toca un botón del visor y a la armadura le crece una hélice, así como el visor se cierra sobre su cabeza. Linda usara un combo de la Nure y Kazetama para respirar allá abajo. Las chicas y el se infiltran...)

MIKE: Ah, vaya... ahora que llevábamos un rato bajo el agua, la gruta se ha secado... hay que ir a pie.

LUCHIA: Ya entiendo. Esta prueba servia para crear una forma de vida totalmente anfibia, ¿no?

LINDA: Parece que si. Estamos entrando por la salida, así que los que salían por aquí ya sabían bucear...

COCO: Bah, y nosotras sin piernas... a ver como nos apañamos para seguir el camino.

(Tras usar la rifa del zapato –si cae de cara o de cruz- el gafoso tuvo que cargar con la rubia coletuda.)

COCO: No me entusiasma que me tenga que cargar una humana. (LINDA: ¡Te dejo en tierra, si quieres!)

MIKE: Eh, no os tiréis de los pelos, porfa, que ya llegamos. (LUCHIA: _¿Tienen celos una de otra?_)

(Al llegar al principio del río subterráneo, ven una cascada cayendo impasible y un lago a sus pies.)

LUCHIA: ¡Aquí! Madame Taki dijo que habría una cascada llenando un lago oculto...

(Y en eso aparece la Reina del Agua, para explicar las normas y aconsejar a las sirenas.)

REINA: Luchia, Coco, sirenas del enorme y regio mar Pacifico... esta es la prueba para decidir si seguís siendo merecedoras del poder de la familia sirena. Ascender por esta cascada sorteando sus peligros y restaurareis vuestras perlas...

LINDA: ¿Eh, y yo? Para salvar a la sirena del Índico y vencer al enemigo, ¡necesito el poder del mar!

REINA: Linda, venida de un mundo lejano y participe de la prueba en representación de la joven Seira... si puedes usar tus propias fuerzas para superar la ascensión, me alegrara concederte la bendición de las princesas sirenas...

MIKE: ¡No se hable más! Estoy empezando a creer que puedo conseguirlo yo... ¡hazlo bien, Linda!

Empieza el meollo. La primera parte de la ascensión fue sin problemas, pero pronto un grupo de hombres-pez muy feos y espectrales se echaban sobre las concursantes. Linda no podía propulsarse con mucho más que con su poder Nuretama, pero sus compañeras la protegieron como bien pudieron. Mike no lo soportaba y se echo encima, para dar tiempo a sus amigas a conseguirlo. Al final, llegaron las tres de la mano, con Mike un poco por detrás... propulsado por su propia Grieta Cósmica, salto por la cascada casi sin enterarse de cómo. La reina dio explicaciones y las oportunas felicidades.

REINA: Habéis superado la ascensión con éxito... si bien era una prueba individual, el como habéis colaborado y protegido a vuestros amigos me hace felicitaros aun mas. Tú, Mike, hiciste bien en asegurarte de proteger a quien quieres...

MIKE: Huy, se ha enterado... *rojez* Claro, es la maldita Reina del Agua, lo que no sepa ella...

REINA: Los monstruos que visteis impidiendo vuestro paso solo eran vuestros miedos... materializados por el poder del mar. Ahora que no dudáis de vuestras fuerzas, merecéis entrar de nuevo en nuestro camino de la evolución. (magia)

LUCHIA: ¡Mi perla vuelve a tener color! ¡Vamos allá: Voz Rosa Perla! (COCO: ¡Voz Amarilla Perla!)

(Las dos suben a nivel 3 de sirena, y la pelirroja aprieta con fuerza su perla prestada...)

LINDA: No la decepcionare, reina. Ni a la princesa del Índico, que he prometido salvar. ¡Voz Naranja Perla!

(Esta vez, la transformación tinta de varios tonos de naranja su vestido de aprendiz de bruja.)

LINDA: ¡Bieeen! (^_^) ¡Si puedo subir de nivel de sirena, podré ayudar a arreglar las cosas!

REINA: Hay algo mas... Mike, tu has pasado por la puerta del dragón de mar durante la prueba igual que ellas. Es justo que lleves su bendición y hagas uso de su poder para ayudar a las sirenas a devolver la paz al mar.

MIKE: (0_0) Hala, pues que guay... ¡si lo se, me hubiera apuntado desde el principio!

REINA: Lo que habéis hecho ha sido el primer paso para ascender al nivel definitivo de poder de la raza de las sirenoides... si juntáis la fuerza de tres perlas reales, vuestra canción será todopoderosa e imposible de ignorar... igual que la de los sirenidos ancestros.

COCO: ¡Vale, es lo que necesitábamos para hacerle morder el fondo marino a Xig-lem! *fuego* ¡A por el!

LUCHIA: Siempre dije que tú tenías que haber nacido como Espíritu del Fuego. (^_^)

MIKE: Linda, se que no tienes una canción de nivel 2 propia, así que mientras viajabas te he compuesto esta. En la antigüedad el pícaro Ishiwaka Goemon tenia una kunoichi a su lado que logro completar la misma prueba que tu. Esta es una adaptación de la tonada popular que cantaban en sus aventuras. ¡Úsala bien, chati!

Tras agradecerle el regalo a su mocetón, la pelirroja esta que trina con su nueva cola de pescado, aunque sea prestada... vuelven el camino al hotel en el barco de Lixto, y pronto se juntan con las sirenas azul y verde para probar suerte.

HANON: *nadar* Eso de ir al encuentro del enemigo es un poco atrevido... y encima no están Karen ni Noel.

RINA: ¡Pero que dices, mona! Fuiste tu la que se lanzo al mar para localizar a Gaito... quisiera el o no.

HANON: Er, vale... (¬_¬) Que vengan Mike y Linda lo entiendo, ¿pero que hacen aquí las demonias de agua?

MARIA: Es algo que se llama 'lealtad', princesuchas... ese tipo se ha llevado a una de nosotras, ¿vale?

ERIRU: Ya se que nos llevamos como peces perro y gato, pero siempre hemos estado de acuerdo en algo: el amo Gaito era lo primero. Y nosotras mismas, lo segundo. (gira) ¡Si se mete con una, se mete con todas, grrr!

IZUL: ¿Acaso existen los peces 'perro', estúpida? (¬_¬) Da igual. ¿No podéis entender que también somos amigas, igual que vosotras? (COCO: A mi no me importa, ya os dije que ajustaríamos cuentas después, ¿no?)

LUCHIA: Por favor, paz... (sudor) Cuantas más seamos mejor. Aunque si, las gemelas aun no aparecen...

(Se presentan ante el villano, que ha estado patrullando los mares desde aquella faena.)

XIGLEM: Tenéis la osadía de volver a encarar al portador de una armadura del general de Poseidón...

SHOJONOE: ¡No le caéis bien al amo! Pero quizás sea generoso y solo se lleve a las rubias apresadas...

LUCHIA: ¡Ahora quieres llevarnos a nosotras! (ò_ó.#) ¡Solo me das mas razones para que te escarmiente!

COCO: ¡Vamos, pelirroja! Aclara tu garganta mientras nos cambiamos el vestido. ¡Este es tu debut! (guiño)

(Las cuatro sirenas presentes suben a nivel 3, mientras Linda cambia su cola de pez por el nuevo traje.)

LINDA: Alguien especial ha compuesto esto para mi... ¡Voy a cantar hasta desfallecer! ¡Junto a ellas!

TODAS: **¡Canto de Sirena... arriba el telón!**

(Cántese con la música de la intro de Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon, de N64... ¿preparados?)

_¡Luchare, si, luchare! Nunca más me rendiré...  
Emprendamos camino, y silbemos juntos:  
¡GOING NOW!_

_Puedes mirar... hacia arriba de forma clara...  
Y podrás ver... lo grande que es nuestro cielo...  
Y aunque los malos vientos amenacen con separarnos...  
¡Ven y vive tu vida, del modo que quieras, es el destino...  
de muchos!_

_¡Luchare, si, luchare! Nuestro sueño no se nos perderá...  
Si lo abrazamos fuerte estará seguro,  
¡Take a chance!  
¡Luchare, si, luchare! Nunca más me rendiré...  
Emprendamos camino, y silbemos juntos:  
¡GOING NOW! _

(El caballero de Lolicon detiene el casete incorporado en su visor, y la canción se termina.)

MIKE: (0_0) ¡Eh! ¡FUNCIONA! ¡Ese malvado esta por los suelos de la jaqueca, guay!

MARIA: Al ataque entonces. ¡Dardos Helados! (IZUL: ¡Vamos, dragones!) (ERIRU: *algas sombrias*.)

XIGLEM: Aun no... (jadeo) Si uso el Espejo de Sombra, ni siquiera vuestra canción nueva podrá alcanzarme... (barrera) Eso esta mejor. Ahora es mi turno, ¡Voy a fundiros esos cocos llenos de serrín, caras de pez! (pose)

VOZ: ¡Será si nosotras te dejamos! (SHOJONOE: ¿Más sirenas? ¿Por que han venido?)

(¡Por fin, las gemelas de las pecas reflejadas llegan a juntarse con sus compañeras, hala!)

NOEL: ¡Coco, Luchia, chicas! Por fin nos hemos decidido a venir... no encontrábamos en nuestro corazón la manera de perdonar a las demonias que nos habían hecho tanto daño... pero la Reina del Agua ya nos ha convencido de ello.

KAREN: No queríamos venir a salvar a una demonia, pero si Seira estaba presa no nos podíamos quedar atrás. ¡Escucha esto, monstruo! Antes de mandarnos al infierno a todas... ¡Nos devolverás lo que robaste! ¡Si no, no podré vengarme!

NOEL: Karen, creí que ya aclaramos lo de vengarse. (¬_¬) Quedamos en ir con el plan de desafío de Coco.

KAREN: Es que no me parecía suficiente. Bueno, al loro. ¡Voz Violeta Perla! (NOEL: ¡Voz Añil Perla!)

XIGLEM: Poniéndolo en tus propias palabras, sirena púrpura: ¡cuatro espantajos como vosotras no bastaran!

LINDA: ¡Luchia, Coco! Es hora de usar el poder definitivo de la raza sirenoide. ¡Darles vuestras perlas!

(Las demás no entienden muy bien, pero bajan a nivel uno y enfocan sus perlas hacia las dos elegidas.)

LUCHIA/COCO: *luz* _¡Gññ! Esto es muchísimo poder... / Tanta fuerza es peligrosa... hemos de hacerlo bien._

Con un estallido de luz, las dos han reventado la mitad superior del vestido quedando en sostén de almeja. Su piel se ha vuelto azul verdoso y su pelo, amen de haber crecido otro medio metro, se vuelve blanco espumoso... es el aspecto de las sirenas ancestrales, que manejaban el poder de ¡La súper sirena de nivel 4!

MIKE: Están chorreando poder... ¿pero que hacen? ¿Por qué se libran de sus micros?

(Sin mediar una palabra, las dos mejoradas crean un pulso de energía que cubre toda la bahía, tras lo cual pegan el berrido más desgarrador y ofensivo que los oídos mortales hayan soportado. Todas las demás caen desmayadas.)

MIKE: Que horror... esa es una técnica suicida... ese grito ha podido atravesar hasta las dimensiones...

SHONENJI: ¡Lord Mike, ahora debe usar su poder del dragón de mar! ¡Las sirenas no están bien!

MIKE: ¡No me lo digas dos veces! (SHOJONOE: (0_0) ¡Ag, viene por mi!) ¡**Furia del Dragón de Mar!**

(Una imagen espectral del Dragón de Mar atraviesa el pequeño cuerpo de la Jenderilla y la deja KO.)

XIGLEM: ¡Arg...! (energía) ¡La armadura estará hecha migas... pero yo sigo coleando! *huye*

LINDA: (despierta) Jobar, menudo berrinche... me ha llegado al alma, justo como hacia Lord Xig-lem...

MIKE: Linda, ayúdame a recogerlas. Esa técnica ha dejado inconscientes a las usuarias y a las que miraban... con razón la Reina del Agua nos aviso sobre usarla mal. El hotel no queda lejos, a ver si con una red...

(Pues saca una red que Shonenji le conjura allí mismo, y se las lleva para allá como vulgares bacalaos recién pescados. Los dos Pantalassa estaban ya preocupados, pero todas ya han vuelto a salvo. Otra vez las siete. Mike pacta enseguida.)

SEIRA: Es lo que teníamos que haber hecho al principio. ¡No te costaba nada, hombre!

YURI: Es lo que digo yo. Mi querido Hippo es muy razonable, no tiene envidia ni nada.

LINDA: _Pero yo si la tengo, grrr... _(MARIA: ¿Linda, no? Gracias por ayudar.) Bah, no es nada, mujer.

(Al darle la mano, la demonia anguila ha congelado la última de las perlas de su collar.)

MARIA: Hala, el collar entero esta brillando. (LINDA: Es la ultima perla del Rosario: ¡La Igetama!)

MAHORITA: (sale) ¡Genial, chica! Con el poder del Hielo, tu collar esta completo. Ya eres toda una bruja.

(El collar se queda sin hilo y las cuentas flotan a su alrededor mágicamente, aparece una corona sobre ella, una corona de llamas que se confunden en el fuego de su propia melena... marcas divinas de color azul adornan su frente y mejillas.)

MIKE: _Jo, ahora parece una diosa. (0_0) Mi propia diosa, que vino a estar a mi lado para siempre..._

LINDA: Uf, espero que no sea peligroso... como el nuevo poder de Luchia y de Coco.

LUCHIA: ¡Tranqui, mujer, no creo que tengamos que usarlos nunca mas! Seria como hacer trampa...

COCO: ¡En efecto! ¡Me enfrentare a las demonias y las venceré sin trucos! (KAREN: ¡Me apunto a eso!)

MIKE: Pues suerte, valientes. Nos quedaríamos a cenar, pero las esencias loli nos llaman. ¡Vámonos ya!

(Salen a la calle para usar Transmisión Instantánea y largarse, pero una figura pequeña les acecha... es la Jenderilla del Shojo, que ha venido a intentar algo por su cuenta. ¡Que susto! No saben que trama, la tía.)

SHOJONOE: Se acabo... ¡no os voy a pasar ni una mas! El amo Xig-lem no volverá a sufrir por vosotros...

(musica de preview del siguiente capitulo)

LUCHIA: Er, hermana, siempre he querido preguntarte esto... ¿por que una sirena violeta como tu convive con las sirenas rosas del Nor-Pacifico? (NIKORA: Ah, sabia que un dia te darias cuenta... pero quizas Karen sea la mas indicada para decirte eso.) (TAKI: Es el momento de confesarlo, Nikora, te sentiras mejor.) En el siguiente capitulo de Pichi Pichi Pitch: 'Sirena a la fuga'. ¿**Quieres oirla otra vez**?


	12. Shojo 1: Oh My Goddess

****  
AH! LA AVENTURA DEL LIBRO DESPLEGABLE  
****

La cosa se había puesto... muy negra. Shojonoe había venido a por los aventureros. Ella sola. Sin su querido amo. Más bien a sus espaldas. No iba a dejar pasar ni una más. Ahora tomaría el asunto en sus propias manos. Tenia que arriesgarse a que ese fuera el fin de su vida... o las de ellos. Sabia perfectamente como funcionan los pactos con los Jenderillos así que uso su mirada especial para detectar auras, vio algo muy interesante flotando entre los dos amigos.

(Un fino hilo brillante ata al chaval con su amiga, y otro también en sentido inverso, en un fondo oscuro.)

SHOJONOE: _Esos son los lazos del pacto... parece que los dos han jurado algo relativo al otro. Si les corto su unión perderán los poderes que esas alimañas les concedieron... ¡Solo tengo esta oportunidad! ¡Vamos! _(ò_ó.#)

MIKE: Ay diox... que Shojonoe enfila para acá, y con ganas de bronca. ¿Qué haremos?

SHOJONOE: ¡Solo el amo Xig-lem puede gobernar esta dimensión! (ataca) ¡Me librare de vosotros!

(Saca una hoz hecha del mismo cristal que le clavo a Linda y vuela con intenciones, er, asesinas. Mike consigue enfrentarse a ella con su espada, y no le cuesta seguir el ritmo. Linda se une con un trueno de la Gekitama.)

SHOJONOE: (¡bzzz!) ¡Aug...! (chispazo) ¡No me volverás a pillar, mocosa! ¡Y eso de tu cabeza es mío!

(Se lanza a arrancar el cacho de cristal de su cabeza... pero como ya dijo mucha gente antes podría ocurrir una desgracia cósmica. La corona de llama se encendió... las perlas que flotaban a su alrededor se enrollaron sobre la hadita.)

LINDA: ¡No me toques! (ò_ó.#) ¡Aunque seas una Jenderilla, no nos has dado mas que problemas!

MIKE: (0_0) Sus conjuros se han convertido en automáticos y simultáneos... es como el 'control maestro'.

Y ahora los poderes elementales que la retienen sueltan su furia contra ella, con lianas, fuego, truenos, viento afilado, hielo asfixiante... la niña mariposa pierde un momento el sentido y ve algo extraño, inesperado...

_SHOJONOE: Ah... quien es... ¡OH! ¡Es la diosa! ¡Mi señora, estabas bien...! No tengo excusa para lo que hice... en cuanto vi a ese pobre niño... supe que tenia que estar con el... y darle mi apoyo... pero no me puedo arrepentir de lo que elegí. Tu nos enseñaste a ver mas allá de las acciones... y se que el solo era un alma perdida e insatisfecha... _

_(La figura de la diosa tiene aspecto de una niña... una pequeña rubita y mofletuda, que es la mejor descripción de lo que Mike estaba buscando: 'Una niña de corta edad, de gran inocencia y belleza infantil'.)_

_DIOSA: Se que lo hiciste por una buena razón... puedes descansar... el me ayuda y me protege ahora..._

_(Detrás de su figura hay otra, de un caballero de aspecto viejo, sabio y fuerte... la niña cierra los ojos.)_

MIKE: Esta por los suelos, como inmovilizada... (pluf) ¡Eh, que es eso! ¡Es un huevo!

SHONENJI: ¡Es el huevo de Shojonoe! Ese brillo dorado es inconfundible. ¡Entonces nos llevara a...!

(Un resplandor les rodea mientras suena la cancion de intro de Oh My Goddess, 'Open your Mind'.)

LINDA: Hemos cambiado de lugar... esto ya no es playa, volvemos a estar en la ciudad.

SHONENJI: Hemos acabado en la galaxia Shojo... pero es mejor no despertar a cierta Jenderilla ahora.

MIKE: Sabia decisión... no sabemos como va a reaccionar. Con la canción de antes, ya creo saber algo...

(Se dirigen más hacia el centro urbano, y se topan con el instituto tecnológico Nekomi.)

MIKE: Voy a ver si hay suerte y me cruzo con alguien 'conocido', tu ya me entiendes...

LINDA: Será difícil, deben estar en clase... a menos que sea de esos colegios con profes de adorno. (¬_¬)

(Por hablar, aparecen allí Tamiya y Otaki, los enormes miembros del club del automóvil.)

TAMIYA: ¡Esta damita esta hablando mal del instituto! Que sepas que hemos pasado la mejor época de nuestra vida aquí, monada. (OTAKI: ¡Si, pero no entenderías! Es cosa de hombres. ¡Como nuestro club! ¿eh, Denchan?)

LINDA: Ay, no me peguen... (0_0) Mike, diles algo. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien...

MIKE: Er, oigan, si son ustedes Tamiya-sempai y Otaki-sempai... _creo que lo he dicho bien..._ quizás sepan donde anda un tal Morisato. Aunque me dijeron que ya no se puede quedar en los apartamentos, ¿no?

OTAKI: ¡Te han informado bien, compadre! Ese pelele Morisato se trajo a una piba al piso y le echamos como si tal. ¿Qué se ha creído? (TAMIYA: ¡Como se le pudo ocurrir, con la mala pata que teníamos con las tías!)

LINDA: ¿No seria por envidia? (TAMIYA: ¿Qué dices, chata? ¡Ahora somos populares, que lo sepas!)

OTAKI: Si, pero no apuntes hacia la hermana de Belldandy, que te puedes descalabrar. Es una rarita...

TAMIYA: Bueno, si... hace cosas muy raras, pero es que esta muy buena, es la verdad.

MIKE: A fin de cuentas, ¿Dónde esta toda esa gente? Tenemos un recado para Keichi.

(Les envía al templo donde se ha quedado el universitario, y a la entrada se encuentran a Banpei-kun.)

BANPEI: Piii, piii... (bzzz) Seres no identificados. En marcha el protocolo de defensa. *disparos*

MIKE: (esquiva) ¡Epa! ¡Esa cosa nos quiere agujerear! ¡Linda, échame un cable, anda!

(Pero antes de hacer nada, un trueno que no es suyo cae sobre el robot y lo deja fundido.)

SKULD: (sale) ¡Aaaah! ¡Urd, esa has sido tu! (ò_ó.#) ¡Quedamos en que dejarías en paz a Banpei-kun!

URD: (asoma) También quedamos en que tu no tocarías mis pociones... y desde ayer echo en falta una.

SKULD: ¡No se donde esta, déjame en paz! _Es verdad, no se donde la he dejado..._ eh, ¿Quiénes sois?

LINDA: Uf, menos mal que alguien nos atiende... escucha, peque, queremos encontrar a un tal Keichi.

SKULD: ¡No soy pequeña! (jadeo) Pero bueno, si es verdad que Kei vive aquí. Vendrá enseguida, esperen.

(Al rato, el chico y la diosa del presente llegan por la puerta. Mike explica su búsqueda.)

KEICHI: Genial, mas gente rara... ¿Tu les conoces de algo, Bell? Dicen que son de otra dimensión o algo...

BELL: La verdad es que no. Si fueran personal del Sistema Yggdrassil que tenemos en el Cielo, lo sabría.

MIKE: Je, dudo que nos conociera, aunque sea una diosa... no nos andemos con rodeos. Mis compañeros y yo buscamos una niña 'de gran inocencia y belleza infantil', por muchos mundos y lugares para revivir la Diosa del Lolicon.

URD: ¿Ein? No me suena, aunque supongo que al Altísimo si que debería. El tío lo sabe todo, ¿verdad?

BELL: No seas impertinente, oneechan. Y bueno, sabiendo eso... ¿tenéis alguna pista de quien puede ser?

SHONENJI: Me temo que la que buscamos es a la diosa del futuro, Skuld. He detectado la esencia en ella.

SKULD: ¿Cómo que yo? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? (BELL: Por favor, Skuld, les ayudarías mucho.)

MIKE: Cuanto antes mejor. Tenemos un enemigo que nos sigue y se dedica a capturar a tales niñas...

SKULD: ¡Juas, juas! Que se atreva. Le daré un mazazo que estará buscando dientes por toda la ciudad.

LINDA: Mira, no dudamos de tu fuerza. Pero ese tipo es peor que todos los demonios... es terrorífico.

MIKE: Y encima le hemos dejado sin su principal seguidora, o sea que estará que trina. La cosa es urgente.

BELL: Skuld, estos viajeros te han pedido un favor muy pequeño en comparación a lo que pueden conseguir si salvan a esa diosa. Y si quieres convertirte en una buena diosa tu misma, no puedes ignorar a esta gente tan amable...

SKULD: Jobar, oneechan... _quien puede decir que no a esa cara..._ bah, vale, pero por que me lo pides tu.

(Hacen el círculo del pacto y la cosa no marcha... la espada espectral no puede atravesar a la morena.)

KEICHI: Que raro. (?_?) Según vosotros, todas las demás veces si que os funcionaba, ¿no?

URD: A veces pecas de ingenuo, Kei. (LINDA: ¿Por qué?) Mi hermana es una diosa de verdad, por mucho que a mi me pese. Esos tratos que intentáis hacer con simples humanos no pueden salir bien... no llegáis a su nivel.

MIKE: ¡Jo, tío! ¿Me estas diciendo que mientras Skuld sea una diosa no podemos hacer nada? ¡Que lío!

SHONENJI: Tenemos que pensar algo. No podemos irnos de aquí sin la esencia loli, o nuestra diosa...

LINDA: ¡No revivirá! (x_x) ¡Nuestro viaje se va por la taza... Mike y yo nos quedare mos atrapados!

BELL: Que no cunda el pánico, por favor... lo que pedís, aunque arriesgado, no es del todo imposible. Mandare un mensaje al cielo, allí tenemos dos posibilidades: que Skuld obtenga un permiso especial para concederos un deseo...

URD: O también podemos avisar al mensajero 'que cabalga entre los mundos'. Ese tipo raro, Ratatosk.

MIKE: ¿Comorl? (0_0) ¿Vosotros conocéis al espíritu del Gran Árbol, el todopoderoso Lord Ratatosk?

URD: Bueno, yo no diría tanto. Pero si que tiene el poder de comunicarse con el sistema de computación de los Demonios, el Nidhogg. Pero por supuesto solo como visitante, si sabe hacerlo, os podrá sacar de este 'mundo'.

BELL: Entonces decidido. (^_^) Si nuestro Señor lo tiene a bien, Skuld podrá conceder el deseo de 'daros la esencia loli', y si no, siempre podemos convencer a Ratatosk para que os lleve al mundo que preciséis. ¡Todos contentos!

SKULD: Ah, vale... si no os importa, yo me voy a mi cuarto. Estoy molida de sueño...

KEICHI: Tienes helado en la nevera. Y no te preocupes, se que serás una buena diosa. ¡No te rindas!

SKULD: Jolin, Kei, que majo te has vuelto... (^_^) Y yo que pensé que querías hacerle cosas cochinas a mi hermana. (KEI: ¡EH!) Es broma. (guiño) _Si mi plan funciona como creo, conseguiré que me mires en vez de a ella..._

(Ya en su cuarto, sigue buscando la poción que le birlo a Urd, pero sigue sin aparecer.)

SKULD: Nada, que no... con ese potingue hubiera conseguido un cuerpo mas adulto...

(Se imagina con el cuerpo que consiguió la vez que el Yggdrassil la envejeció, y obtuvo bonitos recuerdos.)

SKULD: Kei... solo quiero que me mires así otra vez. (foto) Je, je, que guapa que salí... (^_^)

(A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente esta raro... la diosa morena se levanta la primera y mira que pasa.)

SKULD: ¿Qué es esto? El mundo entero se ha quedado plano. ¡Como un libro de esos desplegables! (mira) Los vecinos no parecen darse cuenta... ¿Por qué solo yo puedo ver el mundo en tres dimensiones? ¡A calcular!

(Saca libreta y calculadora y hace cuentas para saber que narices pasa en todo el barrio.)

SKULD: A ver, según las coordenadas sub-cuánticas y la geometría multi-espacial... hemos de deducir... ¡Que el planeta entero ha perdido UNA dimensión! Los seres humanos se han quedado en dos. ¡Solo mi hermanas y yo vemos la tercera!

VOZ: (sorna) Corrijo: ¡Solo Belldandy y tú estáis libres de semejante fallo dimensional!

(El temible Xig-lem ha aparecido allí en el patio, blandiendo una caja de herramientas.)

XIGLEM: Gracias a una chapucilla que he hecho en el sistema Nidhogg, el Ygdrassil ha perdido gran parte de su RAM. Un virus tan horrible que el planeta no lo ha resistido, y se ha quedado como un lindo libro de recortables, jue, jue...

SKULD: ¿Por qué solo Belldandy y yo? ¿Cómo has accedido al ordenador de la raza de los demonios? Espera... ¡entonces estáis compinchados! No os lo permitiré. ¡Espíritus del agua, adelante! (pausa) ¿Eins? No funciona...

XIGLEM: Ahí tienes tu respuesta, niña. Bell y tú erais diosas, existís en una dimensión superior... hasta que ejecute mi plan. Ahora que todos los que viven en la Tierra se han quedado una dimensión atrás, solo sois simples humanas.

SKULD: Grrr... eso no explica porque ha afectado a Urd, si es verdad lo que me dices.

MARA: (¡zas!) Yo te lo diré, canija. Los demonios no son tipos tan espirituales como los dioses, por eso estamos limitados por la naturaleza tridimensional de los humanos. Aunque tengamos poderes que rivalicen con lo divino.

SKULD: ¡Mara, tenias que ser tu! (ò_ó.#) ¡Rayos, ahora Urd estará paranoica por no poder vernos...!

XIGLEM: Ese ya no es mi problema. ¡Te vienes conmigo, chiquita! Serás una de mis muñecas, jo, jo...

SKULD: ¡Que te lo has creído! Aun tengo mi cerebro y mis armas. ¡Banpei, atácales!

MARA: (agarre) No tan rápido preciosa, yo sigo teniendo plenas facultades. (SKULD: ¡Bruja idiota!) Me librare de esa grotesca lata de sardinas. (fuego) (SKULD: ¡Grrr, si tuviera un radiocasete aquí te ibas a enterar...!)

(Tanto follón solo se ha oído débilmente en el interior del templo, y solo Belldandy y Shonenji acuden.)

BELL: ¿Qué ha pasado? Señor regidor del Shonen... me temo que algo haya pasado en este planeta.

SHONENJI: En efecto... ya no noto la esencia loli dentro de la zona, eso es que Skuld ha sido raptada.

BELL: ¡Es terrible...! ¿Pero donde están los demás? Por más que lo intento no consigo usar mis poderes.

SHONENJI: Tenemos un fallo dimensional en todo el mundo, vosotras, si sois diosas, aun tendréis la facultad de ver en tres dimensiones debido a vuestro poder... pero todos los humanos se han quedado en la segunda... hasta los míos.

BELL: ¿No puedes intentar llamarles? Usa tu conexión de Jenderillo con tu caballero de Lolicon, vamos.

SHONENJI: Es posible... (medita) Mike, Linda. Venid hasta el patio en la salida de este templo, rápido...

(Los aludidos mas Keichi llegan a la zona con aspecto plano. En verdad parecen figuras recortables, si,)

KEICHI: Desde por la mañana me siento raro... ¡Bell, dime si estas ahí! ¡No te vemos!

BELL: ¡Si que estamos, Kei! Quedaros cerca de mi voz, los enviados del Cielo ya van a tardar poco.

(Urd esta desaparecida también, pero ese no es el estilo de Xig-lem... Mike ya sospecha algo, claro.)

MIKE: ¡Os dije que ese tipo iba en serio! Es capaz de las atrocidades mas horrorosas... incluso de esto.

LINDA: Urd no esta, pero ha podido ser por otra causa... ella tampoco puede ver en 3D, ¿verdad?

BELL: Me temo que no... su mitad demonia esta sujeta a sus propias reglas, por mucho que nos pese.

KEICHI: Ah, y gracias por volveros visibles, chicos... nos hubiéramos puesto locos si la cosa durara más.

(En una fabrica abandonada, el maloso y la demonia rubia sueltan a la chiquita para que siga perjurando.)

SKULD: ¿Eres un novato en lo de ser malvado, o que? (XIGLEM: ¿Por qué lo dices?) Bueno, me has metido en una fábrica de coches abandonada llena de charcos por culpa de la humedad. ¿No te lo imaginas?

MARA: ¡Eres tan tonta que aun nos das pistas! ¿Qué pretendes decirnos con eso, niña?

SKULD: No debería decirlo por tontos, pero ahí va: ¿Qué me impide construir un bot asesino para que os haga picadillo con esas piezas sueltas? ¿Y como queréis que no escape a través del agua de los charcos, estúpidos?

XIGLEM: Oh, tranquila, no son esas paredes lo que te retiene aquí. Más bien es esto... (foto)

SKULD: ¡NOOO! (lagrimones) ¡Eres odioso, un monstruo! ¡Mike ya me aviso de que eras escoria...!

XIGLEM: Jo, jo, las fotos incriminatorias y/o vergonzosas... las mejores armas de un chantajista son.

MARA: (0_0) _¡Este tipo es de alivio! Haría un buen demonio para nuestras filas. Pero no se que trama..._

(De vuelta en el templo, ha llegado allí el grupo de enviados del cielo, muy variopinto.)

BELL: ¡Bien, ya llegaron! (^_^) Me estaba cansando de permanecer en 2D, ser humana es incomodo...

MIKE: ¿Podrían darnos la capacidad de ver en 3D a nosotros dos? Keichi no creo que sea de ayuda.

KEICHI: Totalmente de acuerdo... (x_x) Solo espero que encontréis a las hermanas de Bell, rápido...

(La que ha llegado es una valkiria de pelo azulado y ojos sensatos, con una ardillita en el hombro.)

LENNETH: Según el mensaje del Todopoderoso, nuestro técnico de sistema Ratatosk hará una conexión de puente entre el ángel de Belldandy y vuestra alma, permitiéndoos el uso de algunos de sus poderes. Poneros en posición.

MIKE: ¡Eh, yo la conozco, es Lenneth Valkiria! (^_^) ¿Cómo es que te has venido tu también, eh?

LENNETH: Por protección. Si nos encontramos un demonio o algo similar, Belldandy no podría con el.

LINDA: ¿Dónde esta el tal Lord Ratatosk? Mike me dijo que seria un bravo guerrero.

LENNETH: (¬_¬) Le tienes delante, señorita. (ardilla) Bah, siempre le toman por otro...

LINDA: (0_0) Ay, bueno, yo me le había imaginado... más rubio. (MIKE: ¡Bueno, en marcha con eso!)

(La ardilla hace un círculo mágico y un chorro de energía pasa de Belldandy a los dos amigos, provocando la aparición de alas emplumadas. Curiosamente, las de Linda son una rosa y otra dorada.)

LINDA: ¿Ein? (?_?) Algo no va bien. Vuelvo a ver en tres dimensiones, pero me han dejado daltónica.

SHONENJI: No es lo que cree, Lady Linda. Sabe, sus nuevas Alas del Corazón debían haber sido ambas rosas, ya que estas bajo la guardia de Mahorita. Esta disfunción puede deberse –otra vez- a la interferencia de Shojonoe...

MIKE: Porras, que tía más meticona... ni siquiera dentro del huevo deja de armar líos.

BELL: Pero ya podemos ir por Skuld. (^_^) si Shonenji la detecta. (LENNETH: ¡Al ataque entonces!)

MIKE: Vamos ver que sale de todo esto. ¡Poderes a mí! (LINDA: ¡Di que si! ¡Magical change!)

(El grupo de cuatro sigue a Shonenji y el rastro de la diosa peque, metidos en la cómoda alma de Lenneth. Al rato de esquivar miradas insidiosas –no les cuesta, estando en 3D- acaban en la fábrica de marras.)

LENNETH: Detecto un aura sospechosa, que rezuma maldad... debe ser el secuestrador.

VOZ: ¡Ja, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí! Los que llevan el Ygdrassil deben estar muy desesperados, ¿no?

LENNETH: ¡Eras tu! Criatura vil y despreciable, te has aliado con la raza demonia para conseguir algún tipo de venganza, lo se. ¡Venid, mis nobles Einherjar! (¡fsss!) (MIKE: ¡Bah, un ratin mas, Lenneth!)

LINDA: Es verdad que se esta muy a gusto dentro de Lenneth, pero tenemos que ir a por Lord Xig-lem.

MARA: (llega) ¡Jo, jo, veo que Belldandy ha tenido la osadía de aparecer! Así todo se queda en casa.

BELL: ¡Mara! No se que te ha empujado a ayudar a un forastero sospechoso, pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

XIGLEM: Pero ya lo hemos hecho, querida. Tu hermana chiquita va a ser parte de mis muñecas... y en cuanto a la grande... digamos que no se atrevería a alzar sus hechizos contra mí. Más que nada, ¡por que no los tiene!

(Aparece entre las sombras la figura de Urd, sus marcas divinas han cambiado, tiene un aire diabólico.)

MARA: La traidora de Urd ha perdido lo que le quedaba de divinidad, así que ahora es un monstruo dominado por la sangre de los demonios. ¡Su fuerza va más allá de lo que tú llegaras nunca, diosa entrometida!

URD: (rabiosa) ¡Graaar! (ò_ó.#) (LENNETH: Me temía que esto ocurriera... ya no hay que buscar a Urd.)

MIKE: Porras... con la energía ardiente de la enloquecida Urd y la magia diabólica de Mara, ese villano tiene el mejor complemento a su defensa intocable... tendremos que planear los marcajes con sumo cuidado.

BELL: ¡Lenneth, por favor! Quiero ocuparme de Urd. Se que puedo hacerla calmarse si me lo propongo.

LENNETH: No puedo prometer que no la haré daño, señora. Si tratas al rehén que ha sido hipnotizado como a otro enemigo, los malhechores pierden una de las ventajas más desmoralizantes hacia tu grupo. No lo olvides.

MIKE: Me fastidia, pero la valkiria tiene razón. Bell, Linda y tu encargaros de Mara, yo ayudare a Lenneth... como tengo tan poco tacto como ella, esos dos se sorprenderán al ver como damos la paliza a Urd. ¡Será de sorpresa!

LINDA: Espero que salga bien... vamos Bell, yo tengo algo de poder elemental también.

XIGLEM: ¿Para cuando termináis la charla? No debería haber sido tan complaciente y mandar a mis guerreros mientras estabais de cháchara. ¡Esto va por la Jenderilla que me habéis arrebatado, tramposos! (orden)

(¡Y comienza la batalla! Bell mezcla su magia de viento con la perla de ídem de Linda, y no les sale mal.)

BELL: Ooohm... (aire) ¡Jaula del viento! (LINDA: ¡A mi el huracán... Perla del Viento!

MARA: (¡raaas!) ¡ARG! (rebote) Tenéis que hacerlo mejor, moscas molestas. ¡Fuego!

(El elemento ardiente se vuelve por donde ha venido y no hiere a la pelirroja, por hablar.)

MARA: ¿Qué es esto? ¡El fuego la obedece! ¡Si solo es una maldita humana impedida...!

LINDA: ¡No lo creas, bruja! Aparta, Bell... ¡Llamas, a mi! (mas fuego) ¡Perla de Fuego!

BELL: (rezo) Espíritus del metal... salid de vuestro hogar y arrojaros sobre el demonio que nos invade...

(Las placas de hierro que hay por la fábrica se tiran encima de la demonia rubia y así la aprisionan.)

MARA: ¡Condenadas diosas... esto no vale! ¡Sacarme de acá y luchar como lo que sois!

BELL: Me temo que no. Has dado muchos problemas. ¿Linda? (LINDA: Mike me dio estos papelitos...)

(Coloca hechizos de monje colgados de las barras de hierro, y su influencia debilita a la enemiga.)

MIKE: ¿Ya la tenéis? Pues a ver, que la remato. ¡GRIETA CÓSMICA! (¡BRUUUM!)

MARA: (vuela) ¡Aaaarg... esto no se acaba aquí, Belldandy! ¡Aun te queda tu hermana!

BELL: Tiene razón. ¿Qué tal os va? (LENNETH: Tiene mucha energía, pero ninguna coordinación, señora.)

URD: *rugido* ¡Graaar! (LINDA: Urd... de verdad no se detendrá hasta que la dejemos totalmente KO.)

El caballero de Lolicon trata de pensar en como se enfrentaba a los animales furiosos... lo primero, no vacilar ni perder la fe. Luego tomar una buena posición que sirva tanto para ataque como para defensa, ¡y zurrar donde duela!)

MIKE: ¡Kia! (¡chas!) (URD: ¡Gruaaa!) ¡Atrás, fiera! ¡Hay alguien dentro de mí que no dudara en atacar!

LENNETH: Este chico sabe lo que hace... es capaz de dejar los sentimientos a un lado si le hace falta.

MIKE: ¡Lenneth, ataca después de mí! Voy a ver si esto funciona en este mundo. (salto) ¡Multiplicación!

(Parece que si que funciona. Clones fantasma se meten en medio de la diosa del pasado, para sujetarla.)

LENNETH: Mi turno. Esto se acaba aquí, Urd. (BELL: No la hieras mucho.) ¡Esto se quedara marcado en tu alma! ¡Asalto Divino: Nibelung Valesti! (¡bzzzz!) Era tu destino... (¡CHAS!)

(Y nuestra valkiria favorita suelta su supergolpe, encierra al rival en una pompa de luz y espadas sagradas perforan su alma ennegrecida... la peliazul saca sus alas divinas para llamar a la lanza Gugnir y arrojarla contra la bestia.)

URD: ¡Uaaarg! (desmayo) (BELL: ¡Eh! ¿Qué la has hecho? ¡Con eso la has fulminado!)

LENNETH: Tan solo he sacado la oscuridad que la dominaba... ahora es libre otra vez. En cuanto a ti...

XIGLEM: ¡Grrr! (ò_ó.#) ¡Las cosas han cambiado, palurdos! ¡Ya que Shojonoe no esta, no tendré piedad!

LINDA: _Es verdad... aunque no queramos admitirlo, se preocupa por ella... que follón._

(Huye, claro. La diosa morena sale de entre la chatarra, aun arrastrando cadenas que no la dejan correr.)

SKULD: Uf, ese tipo es horrible... espero al mejor momento para atacar, no tiene ni un poco de piedad.

MIKE: Bueno, lo acaba de decir antes de irse... Bell, ¿podrás con el desmayo de Urd?

BELL: Tranquilos. He traído una botella de sake, si se la toma en diez minutos estará como nueva. (^_^)

LINDA: Y yo un paquete de helado gigante. (^_^) ¡La pobre lo va a necesitar, porque estará agotada!

SKULD: ¡BIEEEN! (^_^) Pero aun debo encontrar una cosa que se me cayo... ¿Mike?

MIKE: ¿Si, que pasa? (foto) ¿Es esto lo que buscas? (^_^) Vaya, creo que ya se quien es la de la foto...

SKULD: ¡AAAAH! ¡Trae! (arrebata) No digas nada, porfa... me moriría de vergüenza si Kei mirara esto.

MIKE: Je, bueno, a ese respecto te diré una cosa... no tengas prisa por crecer. Alguien habrá a quien le gustes tal como eres ahora. Yo mismo, sin ir mas lejos... pero no digas nada a Linda, claro... va una cosa por la otra.

SKULD: Uf, vale... (¬_¬)

BELL: ¡Chicos, Urd ya se levanta! Al final no tiene nada más grave que el haber perdido una dimensión.

LENNETH: (susurro) Eh, el señor Ratatosk me avisa que la conexión del Yggdrassil con la dimensión perdida se va a restaurar. Si queréis hacer algún ritual con Skuld, es ahora o nunca... quitémosla esas feas cadenas.

LINDA: ¡Yo lo haré: Perla del Corte! (¡ras!) Hala, que bien sienta ser útil en algunos casos, ¿eh?

(Tras hacer el pacto, la esencia loli esta a salvo y la ardilla espíritu y la valkiria marchan al cielo.)

URD: Uf, esta botella me ha venido de perlas, chavalas. Parece que habéis resuelto ese problemilla, ¿no?

BELL: Aja. (^_^) Los viajeros tienen lo que querían, y todas volveremos a casa pronto.

URD: Perdón por haber caído presa de mi mitad demonia... es algo que no se si podré controlar del todo.

MIKE: No lo sientas, los mismos humanos tenemos ese problema... solo es cuestión de voluntad el que se dejen llevar por su oscuridad –como hace ese estúpido villano- o que la dominen y sean héroes. Como ella y yo.

URD: Bonito discurso, chaval. Pero antes de que acabe el día, quiero que me digas por que tienes tu eso.

LINDA: ¿La botella? Estaba por aquí tirada... junto a otras cosas en la celda de Skuld.

URD: ¿Eso es verdad? (ò_ó.#) (SKULD: ¡No se porque esa botella estaba ahí, lo juro! _¡Y es verdad!_)

MIKE: Oh, por favor, la pobre ya lo ha pasado bastante mal... dejaros de castigos para otro día, ¿eh?

URD: Bah, da igual. Ya la haré continuar su maquina de movimiento perpetuo en otra ocasión, jo, jo...

LINDA: (?_?) _¿Pero eso existe?_ ¡Oye, Mike, ya nos deberíamos ir, Xig-lem anda por ahí suelto!

SHONENJI: Es verdad. Hasta otra, diosas del Tiempo. Espero volvamos a vernos, aunque no conviene.

MIKE: ¡No seas agorero, Shonny! (SHONENJI: ¿Ahora con motes?) Jo, es que si no lo digo reviento...

LINDA: ¡Venga, a por mas energia lolicon! *Transmision Instantanea*.


	13. Shojo 2: Love Hina

****  
CAPITULO 10,5: CHICAS MÁGICAS Y ROBOTS GIGANTES: EL LEGADO  
****

Tras una rápida transmisión dimensional los compañeros llegan a una especie de zona de mercado callejero en una pequeña ciudad. Se iba yendo la luz del día, además que todos los puestos estaban cerrados. Optaron por salir a las afueras y pudieron vislumbrar una casona enorme apostada en lo alto de una colina. Un humo sereno y claro salía del patio de atrás de tal casona, lo que le dio a Mike la idea de donde podían estar.

LINDA: ¿Otra vez lo adivinaste? Jo, que listo eres... y yo sigo siendo una ignorante...

MIKE: Mujer, no me andes con lo mismo... seguro que eras muy despierta cuando si tenias memoria.

LINDA: Solo he recordado a mis padres, y un poco... pero desde que llegamos a esta galaxia me ha vuelto la imagen de mi casa... es todo lo contrario a esta. Muy pequeña y fría, que tristeza...

MIKE: ¡Pues ya vamos mejor, entonces! Alegra la cara, creo que se donde estamos... por estos señores.

VIEJOS: (asoman) Una casa que guarda misterios... y un polígono con vértices no muy bien definidos... dicen que esa posada puede traerte la felicidad... pero al meterte por su camino, la meta se vuelve borrosa...

(Tras dar su opinión, los ancianos desaparecen por la escalera de piedra hacia abajo, se esfumaron.)

LINDA: Me dan miedo... (0_0) Espero que no tenga fantasmas o algo, no me gustarían.

MIKE: Pues no seria raro, ju, ju... ¡Seria lo ultimo que le faltara... a la Posada Hinata!

(¡Hale, por hablar se ha puesto a sonar la intro de Love Hina, 'Sakura saku', en versión española.)

_Encima del tejado, el cielo es azul, y el sol da calor y luz...  
__Tengo energía, ganas de vivir, y disfruto de mi juventud.  
__¡Es fantástico, soy muy feliz, con mis amigas lo tengo todo en común!  
__Es hermosa esta vida que me toca vivir, y esas cosas de la vida me han hecho reír,  
__Y cada día me lo paso bien, por que yo tengo ilusión...  
__¡Me despierto cada día llena de emoción, y salgo a buscarme cualquier diversión!  
__Y si lo haces tu igual que yo... ¡conocerás la ilusión!  
__Es hermosa esta vida que me toca vivir, y estas cosas de la vida me han hecho reír,  
__Y cada día me lo paso bien, porque yo tengo ilusión...  
__¡Me despierto cada día llena de emoción, y salgo a buscarme cualquier diversión!  
__Y si lo haces tu igual que yo... ¡siempre tendrás ilusión!  
__¡Siempre tendrás ilusión!_

LINDA: Ay, vaya... (sollozo) Al oír eso, no me siento tan mal... ¡Me la voy a aprender! (^_^)

MIKE: Venga, vamos a ver que tienen adentro. ¡Esa posada te traerá la felicidad, o te devuelven dinero!

(No, es broma. Pero si que se dirigen al interior, y no ven a nadie, como en la famosa escena introductoria.)

LINDA: Esto esta desierto... y según me has dicho, aquí viven muchas chicas, y también la tía del dueño.

MIKE: No me lo explico. Estarán montando alguno de sus barullos, aunque espero que no nos involucren.

LINDA: Uf, esto te sonara a tontería, pero necesito el baño... (sudores) ¡Jo, es que me lo hago encima!

SHONENJI: Lord Mike, recuerde que Lady Linda también tiene sus necesidades humanas.

MIKE: Creo que es por allí, corre. (Linda huye) A veces me olvido que vamos de aquí a allá sin parar...

(Como no quiere ser menos, busca el baño supletorio a las termas, aprovecha para dejar un rato su ropa de Ben Tennyson. Las termas de Hinata tienen su fama bien ganada, porque al rato el mozo esta como nuevo de descansado.)

MIKE: Guau, nunca me había metido en una de estas. Será porque en mi país no es muy típica de tener.

(Ruidos. El chico se escama, y de pronto una bruma cubre la zona de la poza de aguas calientes.)

MIKE: ¿Qué narices? Esta niebla no parece natural... (LINDA: Miii-keee...) ¡AH! (0_0) ¡QUE HACES!

LINDA: Quería meterme al agua yo también, pero para que no te dieras un susto traje esta niebla con mi Perla especial. ¡Así podemos bañarnos a la vez sin que te preocupes por ver algo que no debes! Es lo justo, ¿no?

MIKE: ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Podría venir alguien, no olvides que aquí estamos como intrusos, tonta!

VOZ: ¿Quién esta ahí? (VOZ2: Era voz de hombre...) ¡Se nos ha colado un pervertido en los baños!

(Llegan allá las chicas en toalla, la espadachina morena no se lo piensa mucho antes de atacar a lo loco.)

MOTOKO: ¡No consentiré un atropello como este! ¡Desaparece, intruso: ZANMAKEN!

(Este golpe especial puede perforar la piedra, pero no sabemos su efectividad contra el muro de hielo que la Perla de la chica ha creado sin permiso. Así como las vainas que enlazan a la atacante y todos los que pillan.)

KAOLLA: ¡Guau, lianas, como en casita! (balancea) ¡Que voy, Shinobu, no te metas...!

SHINOBU: ¡Kaolla, quieta! (pánico) ¡Es un brujo, nos va a echar una maldición o algo!

(Dentro del hielo se ve como el gafoso esta muerto de frío, pero no la pelirroja, dada su corona de llamas.)

LINDA: ¡Perdonarme, se que no debimos entrar sin llamar! Ni mucho menos meternos a las termas.

KITSUNE: (asoma) Buf, parece que ya paso la tormenta. (MOTOKO: ¿Ahora llegas tú, cobarde?) Eh, no soy tal cosa, tan solo más prudente que vosotras. Supongo que ya no tengo que llamar a la policía, ¿verdad?

MIKE: (tembleque) Ni se te ocurra... brrr... tengo entendido que esto ya ha sucedido alguna vez, ¿no?

SHINOBU: Pues si, con el regente de la pensión, Keitaro... pero antes de que fuera el regente, claro.

MOTOKO: Entonces conocéis al enclenque de Urashima, ¿verdad? No parecéis ser de la misma quinta...

LINDA: No, no somos compañeros de colegio ni nada... solo veníamos a pedirle un favorcillo de nada.

KAOLLA: Eh, el chico de las gafas raras esta helado. Y desnudo, je, je... bueno, igual que la chica.

KITSUNE: ¡Je, es verdad! Con la pared de hielo casi no se les distingue, pero seguro que querías llevarte a la chavala por unos derroteros muy picantes. (MIKE: ¡No!) No tienes que negarlo delante de ella, se te nota...

LINDA: ¡Mike no es así! Yo tuve la idea de bañarnos juntos, pero sin vernos... hasta que el lo decida.

KITSUNE: Bueno, yo no soy quien para decidir como queréis vivir vuestro romance...

MOTOKO: Mira, dejemos el baño por hoy y vamos a vestirnos. Hay que aclarar esto.

(Pues eso, las chicas retroceden y se visten, así como Linda. Al héroe intrépido le dejan un rato a solas.)

KITSUNE: Tu noviete es todo un diablo, ¿eh? Mira que intentar algo en las termas de nuestro hotel...

LINDA: ¡Jo, déjalo ya! Hemos quedado en esperar a Naru y a Keitaro, así que tenemos algo de tiempo.

MIKE: (entra) Buf, muchacha, a ver si dominas esos estornudos mágicos, Rita estaría muy decepcionada.

LINDA: Lo se, perdona... (auto-coscorrón) Bueno, el os puede explicar mucho mejor que yo el caso.

MIKE: Veréis, estamos haciendo un experimento, tampoco os quiero aburrir con ciertos detalles, digamos, paranormales. Pero el caso es que para volver a nuestro país debemos hacer un ritual con una niña joven, y claro...

MOTOKO: ¿No será algo pervertido, espero? (MIKE: ¡NO! Que pesadas.) ¿Y a quien buscáis entonces?

LINDA: Según lo que he ido comprobando, solo dos de vosotras podrías servir... Kaolla o Shinobu, ¿no?

SHONENJI: (llega) Así es, Lady Linda. Veo que vas entendiendo el deber del Caballero del Lolicon.

KAOLLA: ¡Hala, un lagartijo que habla! ¿Se puede comer? (SHINOBU: ¡Kaolla, eres una indiscreta!)

KITSUNE: No nos asusta lo paranormal. Aquí mismo tenemos una tortuga que vuela, así que bueno...

MOTOKO: Brrr, no me la recuerdes... (¡riiing!) Vaya, parece que esos dos ya llegaron.

(Pero por delante de los protagonistas, llega la princesa del reino de Molmol, y esta inquieta.)

AMALLA: (entra) ¡Chicas, esto es gravísimo! En lo que me iba al aeropuerto para marcharme a mi reino, Shiro desapareció sin dejar rastro. Naru y Keitaro me han estado ayudando a buscar, pero no han conseguido más que yo...

NARU: (susto) No me vuelvo a meter en la jaula de los caimanes del zoo... (KEITARO: *dolor* ¡Al menos a ti no te han masticado!) (SHINOBU: ¡Naru, Keitaro! Voy a haceros una tisana... y traeré vendas (0_0).)

KAOLLA: ¡Que hay, tata! (^_^) Al final te vas a quedar un poco mas, que bien. ¡Mira mi Tama-robot!

AMALLA: Habrá tiempo para eso mas tarde, Kaolla. Anda, tenéis mas invitados. ¿Los conocéis?

KEITARO: Pues no. (menos dolor) ¿Serán más parientes chiflados de alguna de vosotras? (AMALLA: ¡Eh!)

NARU: Kei, no seas maleducado. ¿De que hablabais hasta que llegamos? Hemos oído algo al pasar.

MIKE: Ah, bueno, permíteme ser yo el que lo explique. Tenemos que realizar un ritual sagrado con una de tus realquiladas. (KITSUNE: ¿El del matrimonio?) ¡Ya vale! Er, pues eso, queríamos que nos hicieras ese favor.

KEITARO: Por mi no hay problema, al final las que deciden suelen ser ellas... (NARU: ¿Y eso? (¬_¬).)

SHONENJI: Para ser exactos, con la niña de pelo blanco y tez tostada. La esencia loli se oculta en ella.

AMALLA: Me temo que eso será imposible... (MIKE: ¿Por qué?) Hoy hay luna roja, y el cuerpo de Kaolla es inestable... no conviene que haga ningún ejercicio espiritual. Bah, dejemos este asunto para mañana, si os parece.

NARU: Si, estamos molidos, y tenemos que seguir buscando al caimán Shiro. Que lata.

(Al día siguiente, el toque de diana de la tía Haruka despierta a todos bien tempranito, a desayunar.)

HARUKA: ¿Vosotros dos queréis algo especial para el desayuno? (MIKE: ¡Ah, si, yo soluble de cacao!)

SHINOBU: Aquí tenéis. (^_^) Pues si que deben ser de muy lejos, eso no es típico de nuestro país...

HARUKA: A ver... (papel) Primer punto de la orden del día: desafío de duelo para Motoko Aoyama.

MOTOKO: ¿Para mi? (?_?) ¿Qué tripa se le ha roto al incauto que me proponga eso?

(Salen a la calle, y el desafío es de Mike, que ayer se quedo con las ganas de probarse.)

MOTOKO: ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Yo actué en defensa de las inquilinas contra un posible intruso pervertido!

MIKE: Tienes que dejar esos prejuicios, Aoyama. Y la mejor manera es chocar nuestras espadas, ¿vale?

MOTOKO: A mi me da igual, si quieres acabar mal a Shinobu aun le quedan vendas en el botiquín.

LINDA: ¡No tienes que hacer esto, Mike! ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que mis magias nos salvaron?

MIKE: No puedo ser tan débil. (pose) ¡No hay lugar donde esconderse: Grieta Cósmica!

(La morena suelta su Zanmaken a continuación y el choque de energía los manda para atrás, en volandas.)

MOTOKO: (x_x) Au... en verdad eres un bruto, forastero... si no te hubiera pillado con la guardia baja...

MIKE: (x_x) Pues eso quería demostrar... hagamos otra prueba. (HARUKA: Que es el 2º punto de hoy.)

(Reúnen en un corro a los dos viajeros y los dos mozos de la promesa infantil... Mike susurra al otro.)

KEITARO: No me gustan esas sugerencias, Mike. (MIKE: Venga, si seguro que otras veces sale peor.)

LINDA: ¡Porfa, Kei, luego te lo compensaremos! (KEITARO: Ag, vale.) (NARU: ¿De que hablaran?)

(Por hablar, ahora el chaval Urashima le mete mano en un sitio delicado, y Naru, pues, reacciona, claro.)

NARU: (ò_ó.#) ¿Qué crees que haces? (¡PAF!) (KEITARO: ¡No me gustaba la idea...!)

MIKE: ¡Atención, Linda! ¿Has mirado bien? Por si acaso, te lo he grabado con mi visor.

LINDA: Según me dijiste, ese golpe es la clave para traspasar el intraspasable espejo de Lord Xig-lem...

MIKE: Ya viste a Sakura consiguiéndolo. (LINDA: ¿La de las cartas?) ¡No, la chavala ninja! Solo las mujeres tenéis la capacidad de usar una potencia tan brutal en tan poco intervalo de tiempo. ¡Lo llamo: el Golpe Feminista!

NARU: ¡Oye! ¡Me habéis hecho zurrar a Keitaro solo para comprobar que soy bruta! ¡Ahora curarle!

SHINOBU: (^_^) Suerte que yo estoy al quite... (vendas) (HARUKA: Siguiente punto del orden de hoy.)

(Amalla trae a su hermana junto al gafoso extranjero, y preparan el ritual del abrazo.)

KAOLLA: ¿Quieres un abrazo, eh? (^_^) ¿No se pondrá celosa tu noviecilla o algo así?

MIKE: Quiero creer que no. (sudor) Pero vamos, esto solo es un trámite sin importancia...

LINDA: _Grrr, ahora que lo pienso, el no intento nada durante el baño de anoche, aun sabiendo que estaba desnuda... como su amiga tengo que agradecerlo, pero es que es demasiado amable... ¿no me ve atractiva o que?_

HARUKA: Y por fin el ultimo punto de la orden del día: buscar al caimán de Amalla.

NARU: Ah, si, ya se me olvidaba. Tengo que decir que por la ciudad ya hemos mirado, así que...

AMALLA: Aun nos queda toda la zona de las afueras y la colina de Hinata. El pobre se habrá tirado la noche al raso, con lo mal que les sienta a los caimanes el frío... ¡Venga, hay que formar un grupo de inspección! ¡Kaolla!

KAOLLA: ¡Soy inocente! (miradas) ¿Qué? Huy, ya he hablado de mas... que lío. (^_^)

KEITARO: ¿Tú sabes algo del caimán de tu hermana? ¡Lo podías haber dicho ayer, leñe!

KAOLLA: Ah, no, creí que os referíais a Tama, que susto. (^_^) Lo dicho, no tengo idea de donde esta.

NARU: ¿Estas diciendo que Tama también ha volado? Nunca mejor dicho. ¡Esa tortuga es de Mutsumi!

KITSUNE: (llega) De modo que hay dos animales desaparecidos, esto ya se parece a un caso de secuestro en toda regla... (MOTOKO: ¿Ahora llegas tú?) Ese chiste ya le hicimos ayer, Motoko... pero vamos, intentemos deducir algo.

(La de ojos rasgados saca un gorro de Holmes y pipa, y se pone a interrogar a todo pasto.)

KITSUNE: ¿Vosotros conocéis a alguien que quiera raptar animales para experimentos crueles o algo?

MIKE: Animales no se... pero niñas pequeñas y lindas, si. Un rival y enemigo nuestro, Lord Xig-lem.

KITSUNE: ¡Parece que tenemos a nuestro villano del día! (pipa) ¿Alguna idea de su... 'modus operandi'?

LINDA: Bueno, si alcanza a la niña antes que nosotros, se la lleva y nos cita en algún lugar desierto, para soltarnos algún engendro oscuro o persona hipnotizada para que nos distraiga y con un poco de suerte nos mate...

MOTOKO: ¡Ese tipo es despreciable! ¡Si me le cruzo, quiero que me dejéis darle una paliza gorda!

MIKE: No lo tengo claro... (¬_¬) Ese tipo os conoce, y sabrá como neutralizar tus iras...

(En ese momento llega por la escalera del patio una criatura monstruosa, parecida al famoso Gamera.)

MOTOKO: ¡KIAAAH! (pánico) ¡TORTUGA! ¡ALEJALA DE MIII! (x_x) (MIKE: ¿Qué te decía?)

XIGLEM: (asoma) ¿Qué tal, pazguatos? Mirad mi nueva creación. ¡Solo he tenido que mezclar vuestros reptiles mascota para crear un ser tan fuerte! En verdad el Espejo de la Sombra es muy útil, no solo para escudarme.

MIKE: ¡Tenias que ser tu! (ò_ó.#) ¡No pienso dejarte raptar a nadie, villano metiche!

XIGLEM: Hablas demasiado pronto. (¡zas!) Como ves, mi monstruo ha cazado a una presa muy exótica.

KAOLLA: ¡Guay, es como subirse a la noria! (^_^) Ahora llévame en la cabeza, ¿eh?

AMALLA: ¡Kaolla! ¡Tienes que saltar de ahí! (mira) ¡Vosotros dos, hacerle algo a ese secuestrador!

(El reptil oscuro echa fuego aniquilador, que es retenido por un tornado de agua de la perla de Linda, y sus zarpazos no causan mas destrozo del necesario gracias a las copias fantasma de Mike que los bloquean, pero no duran.)

MIKE: Me esta hinchando las narices. (ò_ó.#) ¡No puedes esconderte: Grieta Cósmica! (¡BROUUUM!)

(El cascaron superduro del bicho aguanta bien el golpe, pero la chica de pelos-antenas le detiene.)

NARU: ¡No puedes seguir! Esa cosa esta formada por Shiro y por Tama, les matarías.

XIGLEM: ¡La melenuda tiene razón, mequetrefe! Para dejaros un respiro, me iré ahora. ¡Volverás a verme!

(El monstruo se lleva a la infanta de Molmol, y el malo deja caer un papel con los datos de la cita.)

KEITARO: Solo nos ha quedado esta nota... 'en las ruinas de Hinata, a las 13:37'. ¿Es suficiente pista?

KITSUNE: Para mi si, Keitarito. (pipa) Tenemos que prepararnos a conciencia para ir por ese gigante.

MOTOKO: (x_x) Tortugas, odio las tortugas, con todas mis fuerzas... (NARU: Me temo que ella no podrá.)

MIKE: A ver. (luz) ¿Ein? El papel ha brillado... ha aparecido algo en el reverso... no se que puede ser.

AMALLA: ¡Es un mapa! (TODOS: ¿Qué?) Este símbolo es de nuestro reino, así que podría ser... el lugar donde se oculta el artefacto mecánico más poderoso de nuestro clan de científicos. Mirar todas las notas numéricas.

LINDA: ¿Pero vosotros no tenias niñas mágicas en vuestro país? ¿O ahora también son genios locos?

AMALLA: La verdad es que mi hermana tiene un poco de ambas. (^_^) ¡Pero esto es una ayuda enorme!

SHONENJI: Ya puede decirlo, señorita. El pacto con la pequeña ya esta dando buenos resultados, ¿ves?

SHINOBU: Pero oye... (dudas) Aunque tengamos un arma de su tamaño, no sabemos como usarla...

VOCES: ¡Keitaro! (KEITARO: Anda, si son Haitani y Shirai. ¿Cómo se han enterado?)

SHIRAI: ¡Keitaro, habíamos quedado en estudiar aquí esta mañana! ¿Como te pudiste olvidar, eh?

HAITANI: Tu solo querías venir para ver a Haruka, no lo niegues. (HARUKA: ¿Qué ha dicho? (¬_¬).)

SHIRAI: Pero eso da igual, al venir para acá, hemos visto algo espeluznante... (dibujo) ¡Un Gamera!

KEITARO: (?_?) ¿Ya estáis otra vez con la ciencia ficción? (HAITANI: No me mires a mi, EL es el friki.)

SHIRAI: (papeles) Si, hombre, un monstruo gigante con forma de tortuga que respira fuego y vuela, incluso. (NARU: ¿Otra de tus conferencias?) ¡Naru, no seas incrédula! ¿Acaso lo de la magical-girl no resulto cierto?

HAITANI: De verdad, tienes que dejar de ver convenciones de anime en la vida real.

AMALLA: Si, además debemos ir a las ruinas de Hinata para ver que es lo que esta allí tan escondido...

SHIRAI: ¡Entonces vamos! Me ha soplado Shinobu que su compañera de clase ha sido raptada, ¡es grave!

NARU: No te hagas el héroe... Kei, tu ve por delante con tu tía, se supone que conocéis la zona, ¿no?

HARUKA: (linterna) Mas o menos. Seria bueno tener aquí al profesor Seta, él es el que entiende de esto.

KEITARO: ¡No preocuparse, yo se algo de arqueología, puedo dirigiros! (MIKE: Pues dale caña, chaval.)

Van a la zona de las ruinas y profundizan en el terreno, muy al fondo, encuentran otra vez el símbolo del reino de Molmol... y Amalla hace que se abra el cerrojo tocando una melodía misteriosa. Un coloso metálico esta allí encadenado.

AMALLA: Increíble. Nunca pensé que el artefacto en que mi familia lleva trabajando tantas generaciones estaba enterrado aquí... no se si hago bien en decirlo, pero era nuestra arma secreta para invadir Japón algún día... (risa)

SHINOBU: Eso no tiene gracia. Además, yo se que Kaolla no tiene esos instintos tan ambiciosos...

MOTOKO: Puedo jurarlo. La pobre niña solo usa sus inventos para hacernos la vida más fácil, o como mucho chinchar al retaco de Urashima. En verdad es la 'niña inocente' que los forasteros buscaban.

KEITARO: ¡Perdón por ser mas bajo que tu, jirafa! Nadie diría que tienes quince años.

KITSUNE: ¡Atención, que voy a dar las luces del laboratorio! (luces) ¡Aquí tenemos el defensor de Hinata!

(Ahora que hay luz, pueden ver que el robot gigante tiene la forma de Goemon Impact, pero en Keitaro.)

NARU: (0_0) Creo hablar en nombre de todos cuando digo: Amalla, tu hermana tiene un gusto pésimo.

KEITARO: ¡Eh, no lo desprestigiéis sin haberlo encendido! La familia de Kaolla lleva generaciones trabajando en este trasto, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser poderoso, el diseño del exterior habrá sido cosa de ella, vale... pero lo que importa es su poder.

SHIRAI: No le va a faltar de eso, seguro... tendrá ataques guays como rayos fotonicos y misiles perforantes.

HAITANI: ¿Ya estas otra vez con esas gaitas? Aunque si, este trasto tiene buena pinta.

SHIRAI: Haitani, ten un poco de fe, tío. (papeles) Tiene el diseño de un Mecha japonés típico en que el piloto va en la cabeza y lo controla. Aunque se dieron ciertos casos en que tenían una modalidad de control remoto.

MIKE: Vale, ya les has ilustrado, señor friki. Yo mismo podía haber sacado los datos de mi visor, pero ahora tenemos prisa. Keitaro, creo que debes conducir. (KEITARO: ¿Por qué yo?) ¡Por que eres el modelo del robot, atontao!

KITSUNE: Eh, vas a ser el héroe que rescate a Kaolla, chico... otra vez. (SHINOBU: ¡Yo confío en ti!)

MOTOKO: Me pesa decirlo, Urashima, pero contra la tortuga no tengo nada que hacer. Esta en tus manos...

KEITARO: Er, vale, ya voy. A ver por donde se sube. (rayo tractor) ¡Waaa, ha debido oírme o algo!

KITSUNE: ¡Que emoción! Chicos, mas vale que os volváis a casa, aquí se va a armar un jaleo gordo.

HAITANI: No me lo digas más. (trinca) ¡Nuestro papel se acabo, Shirai, hay que irse!

SHIRAI: Bah, que lata, yo quería probar los controles... ¿Naru? ¿A dónde vas ahora?

NARU: ¡A ayudar a ese patoso con el robot! Ni siquiera saber hacer un problema de circuitos básicos.

MIKE: Ahí tiene razón... súbete a la cabina también, yo tengo que hacer unos ciertos preparativos...

LINDA: ¡Huy, yo también! (disimula) Er, pues eso, que me tengo que ir... ¡nos vemos!

(Los dos amigos se van de la zona de las ruinas, y las chicas que quedan dan la noticia de que el monstruo ha sido avistado en la zona interior de la ciudad. Salen de allá para refugiarse en la posada, los cateadores ya se están pegando por ver que controles son para cada quien. Un radiocasete interior toca el Tema de Impact.)

NARU: ¿A que viene la música de teleserie japonesa de robots? (KEITARO: Será para dar ambiente...)

RADIO: (bzzz) ¿Chicos? Soy Mike. Estoy retransmitiendo desde la radio de mi visor. ¿Cómo os va?

KEITARO: ¡Esta cosa rueda sola! Ya me parecía que había visto ruedas en sus pies o algo así...

RADIO: No os preocupéis, los robots de modelo Impact necesitan destruir cosas para potenciarse.

NARU: (0_0) ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Y porque tiene que ser así... nos estamos llevando todo por delante!

RADIO: Dado que habéis salido disparados de las ruinas, Xig-lem se ha trasladado alli con su monstruo.

KEITARO: Ah, si, allí le veo. (observa) ¡Lo raro es que ellos no están rompiendo nada!

(El Keitaro gigante metálico se encara con la bestia reptil, y el maloso saca sus palomitas...)

XIGLEM: Esto va a ser entretenido. Quizás no pueda hacer mucho, pero mi criatura se basta solita.

IMPACT: (voces) ¡Que te lo has creído, villano! ¡Devuélvenos a Kaolla ahora mismo!

KAOLLA: (^_^) Anda, si es el robot en el que estaba trabajando. ¡Keitaro, a ver si no me le rompes!

Primero se enzarzan en un peligroso cuerpo a cuerpo. Los zarpazos del cocodrilo con cascaron son fieros, pero los puñetazos del robot no se quedan atrás, con su lápiz-arma. El bicho trata de volar, pero el Impact suelta rayos fotonicos. Como le molestan, ahora escupe fuego, los buenos prueban los misiles-uñas, bien pinchudos. No le raspan muy hondo, la verdad. El regente y su inquilina se desesperan.

NARU: Aquí empieza a hacer calor... (sudores) Y de esta forma no estamos consiguiendo nada útil...

KEITARO: No podemos flaquear. ¡Kaolla es mi inquilina, es mi amiga... y también mi responsabilidad!

NARU: Keitaro... (lagrimones) No sabía que eras tan valeroso... bajo esa fachada de cateador acérrimo...

KEITARO: ¡Jope, no me insultes! Si hubieras sido tú... lo habría decidido igualmente. ¡Te lo puedo jurar!

XIGLEM: Se os esta oyendo todo, par de tortolos. (ELLOS: ¿Ein?) Os habéis dejado el altavoz en marcha. Pero todo eso son palabras. ¡Mi monstruo es el que tiene el poder, y el que tendrá la ultima palabra, estoy seguro!

VOZ: ¿No te olvidas de algo, milord? (XIGLEM: ¿Qué?) ¡Nosotros también sabemos hacer entraditas!

(El héroe de espada se sube a la cabeza del Impact, mientras que una figura de hielo a la chepa del caimán.)

MIKE: Linda, tienes que hacer la jugada que hemos ensayado. ¡Después yo lo rematare!

LINDA: (^_^) ¡Vale! (pose) Llamo al dios Hielo, el buey de la estepa... ¡entiérralo todo bajo un frío atroz!

(Han acertado la debilidad del bicho, igual que la del Gamera original. El paisaje pasa a parecer un glaciar.)

MIKE: Ahora que no se puede mover, ahí va mi truco nuevo. ¡COMETA PÚRPURA!

(Una gran masa de energía del tamaño de un pequeño meteoro va a estrellarse contra la bestia congelada.)

GAMERA: ¡GRUUUR! *desintegración* (VOCES: ¡Graaar! / ¡Miuuu!) (SHONENJI: ¡Lo hiciste, amo!)

(En efecto, la oscuridad ha abandonado a los dos reptiles mascota, y el tipo feo se tiene que marchar.)

KAOLLA: ¡Jo, que movida! (^_^) ¿Podemos hacerlo otro día? (KEITARO: Kaolla, no tientes al destino...)

XIGLEM: ¡No olvidare esto, ceporros! ¡Algún día no seré tan clemente con vosotros!

(Todo se ha calmado. El grupo vuelve a la posada y celebra la vuelta de Shiro y Tama con un bañito.)

KEITARO: ¡Eh, que hacéis vosotros dos aquí! (HAITANI: Shirai quería participar de la fiesta también.)

SHIRAI: Tambien ver a la tia Haruka en traje de baño. (babas) ¡Ops, que viene para aca! *escape*.

HARUKA: ¡Ahi tenemos un miron! ¡Linda, hazme los honores! (LINDA: ¿Por que no? ¡A mi el fuego/trueno!)

(El combinado deja bien quemadito al caballero de gafas metalicas, que solo estaba alli de paso, el pobre.)

MIKE: ¡Aaaarg... el caballero de Lolicon despega de nuevo! _No se por que, siempre quise probar esto. _*clinc*.


	14. Shojo 3: Princess Yucie

****  
¿OTRO GOLPE DE ESTADO? ¡EL PRÍNCIPE DEL MUNDO DEMONIO!  
****

A pesar de no ser conveniente lo de moverse por los mundos con el cuerpo herido, Mike tuvo que apechugar desde el ultimo accidente y mover al grupo en busca de la siguiente loli, que ya era hora... acabaron en las afueras de un pueblo, pero no uno normalito: allí parecía haberse detenido el tiempo en una época antigua, como un par de siglos atrás de lo que los dos amigos estaban acostumbrados... algo menos en el caso de la pelirroja, ya sabemos que lo poco que recordaba le venia en trocitos...

MIKE: Hum. El pueblo que se ve es antiguo... vamos a cotillear un poco, no quiero esta parado ahora.

LINDA: Hombre, lo de antes fue un malentendido... (lagrimas) ¡No quise hacerlo, mis perlas están locas!

MIKE: Que ya te lo he perdonado, pesada. (¬_¬) Y no es que están locas, solo son muy sobreprotectoras...

SHONENJI: Lord Mike tiene razón en eso, Lady Linda. La magia de la bruja Rita tiene esas cosas.

(Al llegar a la fuente del centro del pueblo, la gente de la plaza parece mirar extasiada sus chorros.)

LINDA: Si que es bonita... (*v*) (MIKE: Espera... ¡ya suena la música, todos atentos!)

(Cierto, ahora suena la música del comienzo de Petit Princess Yucie, 'Egao no Tensai'.)

LINDA: No he entendido ni papa otra vez... (?_?) ¡Pero esta canción tenía un no-se-que que me encanta!

MIKE: Me alegro, es de mis favoritas... (^_^) ¡Eh, mira quien viene! Un niño demonio.

LINDA: ¡AH! (susto) ¿Pero que? Si solo es un chavalin... ¿Por qué me has dicho eso?

CUBE: ¿Pasa algo, señores? ¿A quien están buscando? (MIKE: ¡Tú mismo nos vales, muchacho!)

LINDA: _Uf, bueno, ya he visto piratas, ninjas, robots y monstruos... un niño demonio no debería espantarme._

CUBE: Así que el caballero Gunbard... ahora mismo soy su criado, y de su hija Yucie. ¿Les llevo allá?

MIKE: Pues muy bien, chaval, de hecho la propuesta que tengo que hacerle tiene que ver con ella.

(En la choza del bosque, el bigotudo padre adoptivo pilla una inesperada remontada.)

GUNBARD: ¡No pretenderás hacerle nada atrevido a Yucie! (ò_ó.#) ¡Además que ya esta prometida!

MIKE: Que no, no se sulfure... (sudor) Encima, ni siquiera sabemos si la que queremos es a su hija.

GUNBARD: ¿Cómo que no? (?_?) ¿Quieres hacer un ritual mágico y no sabes ni quien debe acompañarte?

LINDA: La verdad, puede ser ella o cualquiera de sus amigas, si cumplen el requisito. Estamos confusos.

SHONENJI: Necesitamos a una niña de corta edad, de gran belleza y ternura infantil.

CUBE: Je, eso suena a una presentación que haría la princesa Glenda... si no fuera por que NO es niña.

MIKE: Si, bueno, a veces la receptora de la esencia lolicon podía ser la chiquilla mas insospechada, ¿eh?

GUNBARD: Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperarla y ver si os vale... y si no, ella nos dirá.

(Como si la hubieran llamado, entra por la puerta de la choza nuestra frentuda favorita.)

YUCIE: ¡Hola, papi! (^_^) ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? Anda, si tienes gente en casa... ¿a que han venido?

CUBE: Vera, señorita, estos viajeros buscan a una persona especial, y creen que puede encontrarse entre su grupo de amigas, las Miniprincesas. Pero hasta que su mascota no la detecte están atados de pies y manos... ¿es así?

MIKE: El chaval lo ha resumido muy bien... (¬_¬) Shonny, dime si detectas algo ahora.

SHONENJI: Negativo. La esencia sigue lejos de aquí a pesar de la llegada de esta niña, ¡y no soy mascota!

LINDA: Jo, como te pones... *sudor* Espero entonces que a tus amigas no les asuste un poco de contacto, er, intimo. (YUCIE: (susto) ¿Que?) ¡No te asustes, mujer, solo tendrán que darle un abrazo a Mike para comprobar una cosilla!

YUCIE: Si solo es eso... pero me temo que algunas tienen un carácter algo abrasivo... iros con cuidadito.

GUNBARD: ¡Todo arreglado entonces! ¡A la mesa todos, que supongo que estos chicos estarán con hambre!

CUBE: Señor, usted siempre hace comida para un pelotón... (¬_¬) _Siempre digo que es por el aburrimiento._

(Mientras esto sucede, y en el refugio de la noche, una figura siniestra se acerca a algo totalmente prohibido hasta para los diablos mas influyentes... los aposentos del monarca del Mundo de los Demonios. Aquí habrá jaleo...)

VOZ: Bien, ya llego... si mi plan funciona, el ser mas terrible de los seis mundos, salvo quizás el rey del Cielo, estará libre para hacer lo que se le antoje: como raptar a cierta niña que me interesa. (cantarín) Príncipeee...

(El pendejo de Lord Xig-lem ataca el sarcófago real donde duerme el señor de todos los demonios, con todos los trucos que tiene... sin éxito. El que diseño esa cama merece un premio... pero no piensa rendirse.)

XIGLEM: Aun no he probado todo. (cuelga espejo) Espejito, espejito, ¿quien el mas malo de todos?

(Agarra el ataúd y lo lanza salvajemente contra el Espejo Sombrío, apoyado en la pared. Se lo traga.)

XIGLEM: ¡Evoluciona en la oscuridad a tu apariencia suprema! (¡BROUUUM!) ¡Vago, levanta ya!

(Con un 'clac' la tapa se abre y de entre el humo surge un niño demonio, vestido como de rapero enano.)

NIÑO: (ò_ó.#) ¿Quién se atreve a turbar el sueño del Gran Lucifon? (bostezo) ¡Espero que no fueras tu!

XIGLEM: Así me lo temo, alteza. Durante su sueño, el Mundo Demonio se ha ido al... bueno, al ídem. Le informo que las instigadoras de esta revolución son cinco mocosas que se creen la gran cosa, deberíamos enseñarlas.

LUCIFON: ¡Muy cierto! No se porque he dormido tanto... ¡no puedes dejar un corral sin su gallo!

XIGLEM: Se hacen llamar las Miniprincesas, y son las representantes de cada uno de los mundos. (LUCIFON: ¿Cómo?) Tal como lo oye, tenemos una demonia traidora en su bando... así como una horrible niña del Cielo.

LUCIFON: ¡Je! La primera misión que tienes es traerme a esa niña. (XIGLEM: No soy su vasallo, sire.) ¡Ahora si, (ò_ó.#) o te llevaras una zurra! ¡Se arrepentirán de haberse enfrentado al Gran Lucifon! ¡JUAJAJAJA!

XIGLEM: _La risa maligna le sale a la perfección... veamos si su fuerza esta a la altura de su bocaza..._

(Mal asunto, el villano se ha aliado y esta manejando a todo un monstruo... vamos para la academia.)

YUCIE: Si, son una señorita muy guapa y un chicarrón de gafas de hierro... y dicen que nos compensaran.

COCOLU: ¿Dices que nos esperan en la cafetería? (GLENDA: Mas vale, no me gusta perder tiempo.)

YUCIE: Mira, ahí están. (^_^) ¡Mike, Linda! (aletea) ¡Vamos a ir a comprobar el tablón de anuncios!

(Así lo hacen, les llevan hasta el corcho donde están las demandas de trabajo, en el patio del exterior.)

MIKE: Aun no nos han presentado, así que lo haré ahora en un segundo: me llamo Mike, ella Linda, servimos a los regidores galácticos, Jenderillos, para revivir a su diosa y ella nos pueda enviar de vuelta a nuestro mundo.

COCOLU: Mucho gusto. (^_^) Yo soy Cocolu, princesa de los Espectros, y ella Glenda, de los demonios.

GLENDA: No te vuelvo a dejar presentarme nunca mas, canija. ¡Se dice así: soy Glenda, princesa del Mundo Demonio, de elegante belleza y fantásticos poderes mágicos! Es que sois unas crías inútiles, siempre lo digo.

YUCIE: ¡No fastidies, Glenda, todas aquí somos mayores de edad! (LINDA: ¿Ein?) Si, es verdad, todas teníamos la misma maldición que nos impedía envejecer, por culpa de la Diadema de Platino. Es una historia larga...

MIKE: Bah, no os importe. Pero mi mayordomo aun no detecta la esencia loli, así que deberemos esperar.

SHONENJI: ¿Esta empeñado en llamarme apelativos que no corresponden, Lord Mike? ¡Ahora me enfado!

LINDA: Shonny, porfa, no seas puntilloso... (SHONENJI: ¡Usted no, Lady Linda!) ¡Eh! ¡Mira, son ellas!

(Ha mirado hacia el tablón, en que las princesas restantes por fin han cogido un papel.)

BETH: Ah, estabais aquí. No entiendo porque estáis de cháchara sabiendo que pueden quitarnos encargos.

COCOLU: (^_^) ¡Hola Beth! (BETH: *rojez* Ah, hola.) Os queríamos presentar a los viajeros que fueron a casa de Yucie. ¡Nos ayudaran en nuestros recados si completamos el ritual mágico en que necesitan miembros!

ELMINA: Suena a un trato justo. *seriedad* Pero debo pedirles que nos presten ayuda primero, hay prisa.

YUCIE: Elmina siempre tan metódica... _o debería decir, mas seria que un ajo..._ ¡bueno, vamos al lugar!

MIKE: Os estáis aprovechando, pequeñas. (YUCIE: ¡No lo soy!) Quiero decir, vamos a poner nuestros poderes a vuestro servicio por un día, y vosotras solo tenéis que abrazarme... pero os lo perdono, por ser tan guapas.

GLENDA/BETH: *rojez* ¡Anda ya...! Eso se lo dirás a todas. (LINDA: _Pero a mi ya no me lo dice..._)

La pelirroja se come la cabeza pensando en que Mike se ha acostumbrado a su lindura y no la aprecia. Pero el truco funciona, por que las princesas de carácter más agresivo llegan al lugar del trabajo de mejor humor.

YUCIE: (papel) A ver, aquí nos separamos. Primero, quien hará que cosa. Ante todo lo mas fácil...

MIKE: No te molestes, podemos hacer lo que sea con estos artefactos... algunos quizás matarían por ellos.

YUCIE: Ay, no seas macabro. (susto) Er, pues eso, los fáciles. Hay que segar algunos prados, yo iré. (GLENDA: ¿Sabrás levantar una hoz, patosa?) ¡Glenda, no empieces ya! Linda, ¿quieres este?

LINDA: ¿Limpiar basura, eh? Quien será el estúpido que la deja regada... vale, ya me encargo yo.

YUCIE: Uno de engrasar ruedas de carruajes. Buf, sea quien sea se va a poner perdido.

GLENDA: Déjamelo a mi, tontina. Como estoy tan morena, se me notara menos. Luego decís de mí...

COCOLU: Glenda, gracias por ocuparte. (^_^) Huy, ahora vienen los mas tediosos, que dificultad...

ELMINA: (lee) 'Recuperar gatos de la señora de los gatos'. Yo soy la más indicada para el encargo, ¿no?

GLENDA: Ya, con la pinta de canario que tiene los gatos se te echaran encima como la marabunta, fijo.

ELMINA: *seriedad* Yucie, dile a esa que mis alas son de puras plumas de Paloma Albina.

BETH: Je, si quieres me lo puedes cambiar por este: 'recoger fruta para el festival de la cosecha'.

COCOLU: ¿Y a mí? Es que ahora tocan los peligrosos... ¡hay que quitar las medusas de la playa, jo!

MIKE: Pero están acordes a vuestras técnicas. Beth puede coger de un cuchillazo mucha mas fruta que la que tu podrías, Coco. Mira, tú puedes arrastrar las medusas sin miedo a picaduras, por ser un espectro. ¿No lo ves?

COCOLU: (0_0) Anda, pues si... ni me rozarían. Pero entonces tú te quedarías con el de los alacranes.

MIKE: Ya, bueno, alacranes de montaña... he exterminado bichos mucho peores, si eso te tranquiliza.

SHONENJI: Lord Mike, ahora que hemos estado tranquilos un rato he detectado nuestra esencia loli...

GLENDA: (mira) ¡Ja, tenia que ser Doña Perfecta! (ò_ó.#) ¡Que es lo que no tendrá ella! Me pone enferma.

ELMINA: Glenda, nosotras no teníamos parte en esta decisión. *seriedad* Haz lo que debas.

Pues hace el ritual abrazo y después todas llaman a sus mayordomos para tener un poco de compañía. Cada una va por un lado y al llegar la noche ya han acabado, van a la oficina de la reina Ercell para dar el reporte.

YUCIE: Su majestad... no es que me moleste cortar el césped... pero podríamos hacer recados más de...

ERCELL: ¿Mas de 'princesa'? Creo que no habéis entendido el lema de esta escuela. Las Miniprincesas deben saber hacer de todo. Al contrario que los oficios de las gentes normales, vosotras vais a dirigir vuestros países algún día, y si llega el caso, tendríais que usar vuestras habilidades para suplir las de vuestros súbditos, en la posibilidad de, dios no lo quiera, que ocurriera una desgracia... ¿ya lo entendéis?

COCOLU: Bueno, si, esa parte si. (MIKE: ¡Mis chicas no quieren fregar, sino luchar!) ¡Ay, tampoco es eso!

ERCELL: ¿Quién es la pareja que os acompaña? (LINDA: (^_^) _¡Nos ha tomado por una pareja, guay!_)

ELMINA: *seriedad* Son dos viajeros que han tenido la cortesía de ayudarnos por hoy con las tareas.

GLENDA: Aunque ya llevamos semanas limpiando mugre... podría mandarnos a una misión importante.

ERCELL: Puedo enviaros a la mina a terminar el canal entre los mundos. Solo seria poner puntales.

VOZ: ¡No será necesario! (susto general) ¡Yo mismo he limpiado la zona de escombros! (¡BRUUUM!)

(La explosión ha tirado la pared, y se enteran de quien ha sido el insolente: Xig-lem, con su espejito.)

MIKE: ¡Lord Xig-lem! ¡Chicas, proteger a la reina! Este tipo esta totalmente fuera de vuestro alcance...

GLENDA: ¡Eso lo veremos! (BETH: ¡Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella, por esta vez!

(Usan sus colgantes para ponerse los trajes de batalla que usaron contra Diabolos, hace no mucho tiempo.)

ELMINA: Este no es sitio para una batalla campal. *seriedad* Darle vuestro mejor golpe, y echémosle ya.

LINDA: Tiene razón... ¡no podemos permitir que caigáis en manos de este abusa-niñas!

(La rubia saca su sable, y sus alas. La demonia prepara un conjuro bestia, y la niña hada un sello ninja.)

YUCIE: Rayos... por que tengo que ser la más inútil de todas... Si aun tuviera la Diadema de Platino...

COCOLU: Yucie, aguanta... nuestros amigos le conocen, seguro que pueden echarle.

XIGLEM: ¡Cuánto optimismo! Venga, soltarme vuestro mejor golpe, chicas. ¡No vais a libraros de mí!

(Así hacen, pero los viajeros saben que es inútil: todo rebota en el imparable reflejo del Espejo Sombrío.)

BETH: ¡Tiene un objeto mágico! Me temo que es verdad lo que Mike decía... somos mosquitas contra el.

MIKE: La otra vez te libraste, pero no descansare hasta encajarte mi espada entre ceja y ceja. ¡Vamos!

(Prepara una Grieta Cósmica, y de una ráfaga de viento se planta ante su jeta... pero lo que suelta es...)

XIGLEM: Que ingenuo. ¡ETERNO RETORNO! (¡fsss!) ¡No puedes matar lo que no puedes alcanzar!

Pero cayo en el truco: Linda ha soltado su corte mágico en vez de el, así el espejo no tiene nada que rebotar. Completa el trabajo con unas parras que le enlazan, y congela su cuerpo de rodillas para abajo. Bien atrapado queda.

LINDA: ¡Hala, chupate esa! (^_^) No te olvides que yo también juego a esto, tío feo...

MIKE: Que ganas tenia de esto. Frente a frente, vil chacal... que pena que unas niñas y una mujer inocente tengan que ver esto. ¡Pero ya no puedes huir, no podrás esquivar esto! (potenciación) ¡GRIETA CÓSMICA!

XIGLEM: Y que pena que no entiendas el poder de mi artefacto... ¡El Espejo Sombrío es parte de MI!

(De su cuerpo surge el espejo, que creían botado en una esquina, para bloquear el golpe y devolvérselo.)

MIKE: ¡AAARG! (¡BRUUUM!) (LINDA: ¡Mike! (ò_ó.#) ¡Ahora si te la has ganado!)

(Va a soltar toda la furia de los elementos contra el villano, pero el listo de el ya había cogido una rehén.)

YUCIE: ¡Elmina! ¡Jo, no he podido hacer nada...! (ERCELL: ¡Yucie, no te lances a lo loco ahora!)

XIGLEM: Tengo lo que venia a buscar... y la angelita rubia será el regalo perfecto para el nuevo rey.

LINDA: Maldito... si ataco ahora, Elmina va salir peor parada que el. ¡Es un monstruo!

GLENDA: (ò_ó.#) ¿De donde has salido, quién es tu jefe? (XIGLEM: ¡El nuevo rey de los demonios!)

MIKE: Auf... eso es imposible... el rey de los demonios es padre de Glenda... y conozco bien al sujeto...

XIGLEM: Quizás no tanto como crees. ¡Con una pasadita de mi espejo, todos se ponen como locos!

ELMINA: Mi padre sabrá de esto. *seriedad* Removerá cielo y tierra para llevarte ante la justicia, lo se.

(Se larga de allí con la niña de la túnica, y la reina da parte a los padres de las chicas y sus mayordomos.)

ÁNGEL: (vuela) ¡Señor, escuche, mi señor! ¡Un raptor de menores se ha llevado a la princesa Elmina!

REY: Hum... *seriedad* Mantenme informado. (se gira) (ÁNGEL: Er, como usted lo ordene, señor.)

(Vale, la respuesta del Rey del Cielo no ha sido muy entusiasta, pero los mayordomos si se escandalizan.)

CUBE: ¡No tenia que haberla dejado sola, señorita...! Lo cierto es que sus amigos ya me contaron aquello...

GAGA: (0_0) ¿Sabias que un peligro acechaba a tu princesa y no dijiste nada? ¡Eres un pésimo criado!

CHAU: No sea tan agresivo, señor Gaga. ¡Usted tampoco asomo la nariz durante todo este accidente!

GAGA: Eso es distinto. ¡Llevo mil años sirviendo a la familia real, y nunca había visto algo semejante!

BELBEL: Por lo que cuentan, no habríamos valido de mucho. (BETH: No te culpes por eso, Belbel...)

BARIZAN: La señorita ha desaparecido. Estoy programado para buscarla con mis sensores especiales.

GLENDA: Esa chatarra tiene razón. Pero no contéis conmigo... (YUCIE: ¡Glenda, como dices eso!)

GAGA: El enemigo se ha apoderado de la princesa del Cielo, si, pero también de mi señor, así que estamos acorralados... no podríamos ponerle un dedo encima, además que la rehén no es del gusto de mi señorita...

COCOLU: No entiendo como puedes ignorar todo lo que hemos hecho juntas, Glenda.

GLENDA: (sombría) No me entendáis mal... sois unas niñatas, pero sois las amigas que nunca me había atrevido a hacer. Aun así, los miembros del reino del Cielo son nuestros enemigos naturales... yo nunca dije que quisiera llevarme bien con Doña Perfecta... pero tuve que hacerlo por las circunstancias. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra de vosotras... hubiera sido distinto. Vámonos, Gaga...

(Con el nudo en la garganta, los dos demonios se van de allí, mientras los sirvientes que quedan discuten.)

CHAU: ¡Bah, que les den! La señorita Cocolu se apunta a lo que sea... ¡Seguro que las hadas también!

BETH: Bueno, si... *rojez* Yo no la conocía muy bien, pero nadie de vosotras me cae mal, así que...

BELBEL: ¡Lady Beth va a ayudar! (^_^) ¡Que bien que se lleva con las demás, señorita!

COCOLU: Si se puede confiar en ti, Beth. Yucie, tenemos que investigar la situación en el reino demonio.

YUCIE: (sudores) Vaya, esto no va a ser como la ultima vez que me pase por allí... pero Mike y Linda...

(La pelirroja estaba dándole una ración de Perla de Curación al chaval, que ya despierta del fogonazo.)

LINDA: ¡Mike! ¿No te has hecho daño? (MIKE: Ese estúpido tiene razón, a veces peco de ingenuo...)

YUCIE: Vamos a ir al mundo de los demonios, a por Elmina y por el padre de Glenda. ¿Vais a venir?

MIKE: Nosotros os hemos metido en esto, no podemos irnos sin saber que estáis todas a salvo. Ese abuson ha dejado una nota, como siempre... pero le han gustado nuestras dos armas, y las quiere como rescate. Esto se complica.

LINDA: ¿El Rosario del Alba y la Espada de Luz? (0_0) ¡Sin ellas estaríamos como al principio: perdidos!

SHONENJI: Las armas mágicas producto de un pacto son únicas e intransferibles para cada individuo, y sin embargo, esa transacción es posible... si cedéis las armas por vuestra propia voluntad, en vez de que intente quitároslas.

MIKE: ¡Je, antes le doy mi melena! Su majestad, perdone todo el follón, enseguida nos marcharemos.

ERCELL: Os prestaremos toda la ayuda posible. Chicas, no puedo enviar mi guardia sin provocar un incidente político, así que solo os puedo dejar a mi mejor guerrero: Arc, mi propio hijo... espero que salgáis bien de esta.

YUCIE: ¡Guay, va a venir Arc! (^_^) Espero no distraerme... (COCOLU: Yucie, ya deja de desvariar.)

Pues lo dicho: toman el camino de la mina que tan amablemente ha dejado abierto ese tipo tan malo y llegan al mundo natal de Cube, Glenda y su mayordomo... y esta vez si hace honor a su nombre. Un paisaje desolador.)

MIKE: Chicas, tenéis que ir por delante con Arc, a mi aun me duele hasta el apellido... ¿Cómo lo veis?

YUCIE: Esto ha cambiado... el padre de Glenda había decorado el lugar como una fiesta barata de Halloween, pero ahora que le han alterado la personalidad el mundo demonio se ve completamente aterrador... ¡que miedo!

BETH: Es igual... igual que paso con Diabolos... (enfado) es como estar reviviendo esa mala pesadilla...

ARC: Hoy no podemos usar el factor sorpresa: el rey Lucifon sabe que venimos. Sabe mucho de nosotros.

LINDA: ¡Se lo ha contado Xig-lem! ¡Mike le tiene asco, y yo también... cada día mas!

COCOLU: ¡Vamos, Yucie! Chau y los demás se han quedado atrás por si necesitáramos refuerzos. ¡Esta vez tenemos voluntarios desde el principio! Yo se que tu eras la que infundió el valor en todas. ¡Ganaremos!

(Mientras las dos trataban de darse ánimos –la chica hada no los necesita- alcanzaron a ver unos engendros sombríos marca Xig-lem, que abusaban de unos demoncitos gatos para que trabajaran como mulas, pobres.)

BETH: ¡Es el colmo! (ò_ó.#) ¡El rey demonio necesita una lección legal sobre esclavitud infantil! ¡A ellos!

ARC: ¿Tienes tu arma, Yucie? (YUCIE: (^_^) ¡Siempre lista!) Entonces encarguémonos de ellos, juntos.

ZOMBIS: ¡Guuu! (atacan) (ARC: ¡No tengo ni para empezar, monstruos!) (¡chas-chas!)

BETH: Cocolu, ayúdame con esto. (COCOLU: ¡Voy!) *rojez* ¡Hala, ataca sin pensar, yo te cubro!)

(Es verdad, la niña fantasma va a pinchar con su lanza, y los que la vienen por otro lado caen ahogados.)

BETH: Mi jutsu de agua necesita tiempo para soltarse... y tú me le has conseguido. ¡Lo hemos logrado!

COCOLU: (^_^) ¿Lo ves? Yucie tiene razón, si nos juntamos podemos hacer lo que sea.

YUCIE: Jue, jue, pues claro... pero deberíamos estar todas. Si no, no es lo mismo. *tristeza* ¿Y vosotros?

GATITOS: El señor Lucifon vuelve a ser como era antes de prometerse con la señora de los demonios...

ARC: (?_?) ¿Cómo se entiende eso? (YUCIE: Bueno, el tipo malo ese dijo que le había hipnotizado...)

GATITOS: ¡Nos hace trabajar a destajo y apenas recibimos compensación! ¡Tenéis que hacerle despertar!

MIKE: Creo que tenemos una manera. ¿Vosotros no pensáis hacer nada? (BETH: ¡Si, en el mundo de las hadas todos ayudaron!) Ella tiene razón, puede que algo de vuestra minúscula fuerza sirva para algo, como esa vez.

GATITOS: Estamos al tanto del accidente con Diabolos. Pero es nuestro señor, no podemos replicar...

ARC: Da igual. Hoy no tenemos que poner a salvo a todo un mundo... si jugamos bien nuestras cartas...

YUCIE: Quizás si. (decisión) ¡Solo tenemos que hacerle razonar, y todo volverá a ser como antes!

LINDA: Solo os pido una cosa. (ruego) Encontrar al demonio Cube y hacerle saber la situación, ¿vale?

(Los gatitos prometen ayudar a escapar a los presos, al menos. Del pez gordo ya se ocupan los buenos.)

YUCIE: Veamos, según lo que recuerdo, el castillo de Glenda es ese... no parece haber cambiado mucho.

MIKE: Vaya, puerta de acero reforzado de siete metros. Podría reventarla, pero Elmina esta adentro...

BETH: Necesitamos algo que la rompa suavemente... y tengo el jutsu perfecto. Linda, júntate a mí.

Tras susurrarla, las dos preparan un esfuerzo combinado: Linda usa su niebla corrosiva para reblandecerla y la princesa hada suelta un dragón de agua que forma un agujero... todo sin peligro para el que este apoyado por dentro.

LINDA: (^_^) Mi niebla mágica solo es ponzoñosa si yo quiero que lo sea. (MIKE: Y pensar que llenaste una piscina con ella...) ¡Va, eso ya pasó! ¿Ep? (mira) Esos son los habitantes del mundo de Glenda, ¿no? (0_0)

(Deben ser, porque del agujero en la puerta salen hombres-lobo, momias, políticos y otras aberraciones.)

YUCIE: (sudor) Creo que echo de menos a los que había la otra vez. (ARC: ¡A ellos, Doña Frente!)

LUCIFON: (llega) ¡Juas, juas! ¿Cómo pretendéis tomar posesión de lo que es mío por derecho, idiotas?

YUCIE: Menudo rey. (ò_ó.#) Me gustaba más tal como era antes. ¡Aunque no por mucho margen!

COCOLU: ¡Vamos a darte una lección, malcriado! (BETH: _Jo, como se enfada..._) ¡No me subestimes!

LUCIFON: Hablo la niña fantasma. ¿Que vas a hacer, darme un susto con mocos, bola y cadenas?

MIKE: No cometeré el error que cometí contra tu supuesto vasallo, rapero de pacotilla. _Es verdad, solo le falta melena para ser el Supernene Ladrillo... (¬_¬)_ ¡Voy a ir a por el hueso desde la primera jugada! (salto) ¡Kiaaa!

(El chico diablo saca su propio sable, y Mike debe reconocer que es la madre de todas las espadas gigantes... sin embargo, el canijo no usa todo su poder: aun no ha usado un supergolpe o algo así... Es ciertamente sospechoso.)

LUCIFON: ¡Jo, jo! Me basta una mano para doblegaros, incautos. ¡No soy más malo porque me hernio!

MIKE: ¿Te gusta ser malo, eh? Veamos si te gusta tu propia medicina. ¡COMETA PURPURA!

Tiene que tener cuidado, porque ese golpe toma la mitad de su poder del ki rojo, esto es, de las fuerzas de la oscuridad... un asunto cromático al fin y al cabo. ¡Increíble, los monstruos se repliegan! ¡Esa energía les duele!

MIKE: ¿Qué narices? Solo de oír su nombre, se están revolcando de dolor... algo no me encaja aquí.

LUCIFON: ¡Rayos, lo ha descubierto! Solo los golpes especiales con nombre propio les resultan letales...

LINDA: ¡Mike, le he oído! (LUCIFON: ¡Dita sea!) Haré como tú, ¡tengo que arriesgarme con las perlas!

ARC: Chicas, tenéis que dar nombre a vuestros ataques, rápido. (BETH: Que debilidad mas cutre...)

(Jolin, ahora nos vendría bien un Son Gotrenks con su genial creatividad... la pelirroja usa sus perlas.)

LINDA: _Nunca he usado estas perlas antes, menos juntas... pero son las únicas que tienen poder como para limpiar este mundo de todos sus desechos, sus pecados ¡y sus injusticias!_ Allá va: ¡OCASO DEL DESESPERO!

Mezcla luz y oscuridad como ya lo hizo Cure Grey, y forma la terrible bola de energía que casi aplasta un parque de diversiones bajo su inmensidad... empieza a devorar a los monstruos, tragándolos como un agujero negro.

LINDA: Chicas, no os acerquéis mucho, si se me sale de las manos no podré evitar que os engulla...

ARC: De todos modos (¡clanc!) esto ya casi esta... (¡clanc!) ¿Cómo os va por vuestro lado, eh?

YUCIE: Ahora que están débiles, son pan comido. (^_^) ¡Terminar con ellos, ya están!

COCOLU: (¡chas!) ¡Dije que no me subestimarais! (BETH: (0_0) _Espero que no se enfade nunca conmigo..._)

LUCIFON: Lucháis a lo tonto. ¡Si no me vencéis a mi no habréis conseguido nada! La angelita repelente esta a buen recaudo en mi castillo. ¡Así el rey del Cielo aprenderá a considerarme como un igual! ¡El será el próximo!

MIKE: _¿Tiene razón? ¿Estamos perdiendo el rumbo de nuestra misión? Elmina sigue atrapada, leñe..._

(En un lugar del Cielo, su rey esta mirando hacia debajo de las nubes con cara seria, un serafín le habla.)

SERAFIN: (llega) ¡Señor, mi señor! La princesa Elmina ha sido localizada, ¡habría que hacer algo!

REY: *seriedad* No te preocupes... ya esta hecho. (se gira)

(Una pluma blanquísima pasa flotando entre los dos miembros del mundo celeste... y luego desaparece. La misma pluma llega suavemente a la vera de los dos viajeros, y de algún modo, les devuelve la fe en sus fuerzas.)

LINDA: Esta luz calida... me hace sentir como nueva. ¡Puedo dominar el conjuro! (^_^) ¿Cómo estáis?

YUCIE: ¿Habéis visto? El padre de Glenda sigue dando guerra a Mike... es como si no sintiera dolor...

LUCIFON: ¡Es tal como pensáis, ingenuas! Lord Xig-lem me ha hecho esto, no podéis ganar, ¡JUAJAJA!

MIKE: _Jope, como puedo seguir con mis combos si no frenan en absoluto a los suyos... que marrón._

VOZ: ¡Siempre dije que eras un niñato insolente! (fogonazo) ¡Aparta tus garras de mis amigas, ya!

(Guau, tíos, la princesa peli-púrpura llega a la zona de combate... ¡y se trae a la rehén!)

YUCIE: ¡Glenda, Elmina! (*v*) ¡No hay palabras para decir lo que me alegro de veros, a las dos!

GLENDA: Pues fue pura suerte, canija. Estaba trasteando en los calabozos de palacio –y mira que hay muchos- cuando una luz blanca me dijo el sitio exacto donde estaba la rubita... me ha venido de perlas, debo admitir.

ELMINA: Glenda. (^_^) Me alegro de que no me consideres una molestia. _Papa, se que has sido tu... gracias a ti también._ Bueno, mientras esperas el día en que nos enfrentemos, podemos poner orden en tu reino, ¿no?

GLENDA: Por supuesto, chata. No dejare que nadie te ponga la mano encima, ¡solo yo tendré ese honor!

COCOLU: Eso es que son amigas de verdad, ya no hay duda. (^_^) ¡Nuestros corazones vuelven a brillar!

(Ops, literalmente, niña, porque sus colgantes consiguen el brillo demoledor de esa vez contra Diabolos.)

LUCIFON: ¿Quién eres tu, intrusa? ¿Eres la demonia traidora de la que me avisaron?

GLENDA: Métetelo en la cabeza, criajo... ¡Soy la princesa del Mundo de los Demonios, de elegante belleza y fantástico poder mágico! No puedo creer que seas mi padre. ¡y como tu tampoco, no me importara aplastarte!

(Como sabe a que se enfrenta, suelta el peor temor de su rejuvenecido padre... ¡hordas de nekomatas!)

NEKOS: ¡Miau! (guiño) La princesa nos ha dicho que hay un niño lindo aquí... vamos a hacerle mimos.

LUCIFON: ¡NOOO! ¡Son mujeres! (lloros) ¡Mujeres gato, peludas y blanditas y llenas de AMOR!

(Las demonias gato se aferran al pobre crío y le hunden en sus curvas, pues si, blanditas y peludas.)

LUCIFON: (x_x) Que asco, mujeres sexys... muestras de AMOR... no hay cosa que mas odie, puag...

GLENDA: Este no es mi padre, desde luego. (¬_¬) Vamos a hundirle en nuestro amor. ¡Crece de una vez!

(Le iluminan con sus colgantes y recupera su forma de demonio adulto y cornudo... las nekomatas huyen.)

MIKE: Vaya, lo que no pude hacer yo con violencia lo han conseguido ellas con amor... ¿Por qué se van?

GLENDA: Bah, mi madre es la única que pudo soportar al rey de los demonios... y el a ella también, claro.

CUBE: (llega) ¡Señorita! Hemos visto una bola de luz blanca y negra de lejos, nos estábamos asustando.

YUCIE: No pasa nada, Cube. Todo ha salido bien. Llama a los demás, tenemos muchos heridos leves.

GAGA: (llega) ¡Princesa Glenda! Su fiel sirviente Gaga ha tomado medidas para liberar a los demoncitos.

GLENDA: Genial... eh, Doña Perfecta... tu chatarra ha venido a buscarte. No te fuerces demasiado, ¿eh?

ELMINA: No lo haré. Glenda, tienes un modo muy raro de demostrar tu amistad, pero a mi ya me da igual. Me hiciste pensar que lo que habíamos pasado en el Mundo Mágico no había significado nada... pero tenías que hacerlo, para engañarlos... a todos.

YUCIE: Je, mas que amigas, mas que rivales... mas que princesas. (^_^) (ELMINA: Vamonos, Barizan...)

COCOLU: ¡Lastima que no podáis quedaros, señores! Ahora seguro que harán una fiesta...

MIKE: No, ya os hemos dado muchos problemas. Nos iremos ahora. Despidenos de tu padre, Yucie...

YUCIE: Que lastima, nos hubierais ayudado a comer todo lo que nos va a cocinar. (LINDA: ¡Sin duda!)

ARC: Yo tambien se lo dire a mi madre... tienes mucho talento, caballero. (SHONENJI: ¡A otra galaxia!)

(musica de preview del siguiente episodio)

LUCIFON: Ag, no recuerdo nada. (GLENDA: Mejor asi, no querria tener que convertirte en huron.) (CUBE: Estos dos son tal para cual... siguiente episodio: 'Nos visita la antigua Elegida, la Miniprincesa Olivia'.) !EH, Cube...! ¿Has dicho Olivia? (CUBE: Si, claro...) ¡Esa niña es de alivio... todos al refugio! (GLENDA: Esta sobreactuando.)


	15. Shojo 4: Suzumiya Haruhi

****  
LA CAÍDA Y ASCENSO DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA  
****

Mientras los dos amigos llegaban a su nuevo destino en un flashazo de luz, de repente se les puso ropa de colegio, dos modelos muy monos que Mike juraría que conocía, aunque entonces no caía. El chico se amargaba al pensar que tendrían que ir a por una colegiala, ya que amaba la acción... y la galaxia Shojo no se especializa en eso que digamos. A la pelirroja se le ilumino la cara, al creer que podría recordar mas cosas de su pasado escolar, al menos.

MIKE: Bah, que lata. No me digas que vamos a tener que ir al colegio. ¡Yo ya casi soy un licenciado!

LINDA: Oye, al menos descansaremos un poco de tanta acción sobrenatural. Es bueno sentirse normal...

MIKE: Pseee, la normalidad esta sobrevalorada. Al principio dude por tu situación, pero en cualquier otra me hubiera lanzado a ser un súper héroe. Pienso que si no eres especial no eres nada... ¿eso es malo?

LINDA: Hombre, creo que no... yo no sabría decirte como fui en el pasado. Pero adoro lo que soy ahora.

MIKE: ¿Lo ves? Casi voy a echar de menos estos mundos raros, cuando nos volvamos al nuestro, je...

NARRADOR: Aquellos forasteros no sabían en donde se metían... no sabían que aquel mundo tenia de todo menos normalidad, igual que yo tuve que descubrir por las malas. (MIKE: ¿Ein? ¿Quién narra?)

(Se extrañan, ya que creen que esta es su aventura y solo ellos tienen derecho de narrarla.)

NARRADOR: No supe entonces quien se sorprendió mas con su llegada, si nosotros de ellos o ellos de lo que vieron... hablando de sorpresas, no es nada raro que cuando deseas una cosa con toda tu alma te gafes y nunca se realice... pero para la líder de nuestra banda, desear algo funciona de forma distinta. Sus deseos se cumplieron uno tras otro, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta, ni cuando se lo dije a la cara. Quizás era porque le faltaba la guinda de su estrambótico pastel: un viajero dimensional. Ahora que al fin estábamos todos, la función podía comenzar... con ella como directora. La gran jefa, Haruhi Suzumiya.

(¡Al momento comienza la cancion de intro de la susodicha, 'Bouken desho desho', a toda pastilla!)

_Se que al final, la respuesta estará en mi corazón..._

_No entiendo por que... he sido yo la que quiso estar contigo.  
__¡No puedo parar, desde hace tiempo el futuro esta decidido!  
__¡Ven a mí! Lo que otros hacen siempre aburrido es...  
__¡Creo en ti! Por que hay cosas que solo tu puede lograr realizar...  
__¡Es verdad! _

_Es tu aventura, cierto, cierto... la realidad es mas de lo que te hacen creer.  
__Los sueños te hacen fuerte, y si lo crees de verdad, se te harán realidades...  
__Quiero que vengas conmigo... y que me ayudes hoy a volar.  
__¡Vamos juntos, hay que luchar!  
__Porque el momento en que el pasado y el futuro se unirán... esta ya aquí.  
__Es para ti... ¡yo creo en ti!_

(Agradecimientos a los varios fandubs que hay regados por Y*tube, de donde he sacado las piezas.)

MIKE: ¡Tío, no puedo creerlo! (LINDA: ¿Qué cosa?) ¡Ya se en donde estamos, y somos una pieza clave!

(En otra parte del recinto escolar, un tipo siniestro con abrigo negro y gafas negras que tapan toda la cara se mete a un aula. Tras repasar las mesas, un bip-bip en algún sitio de su cuerpo le indica que ha encontrado su premio.)

TIPO: Aquí esta... creíais que se mudo a otro país, ingenuos... Ryoko Asakura no se ha movido de su sitio.

(Extiende la mano y una gravilla de color negro sale del suelo y las paredes, y se junta en un cuerpo...)

TIPO: Tal como la recuerdo... la delegada de clase, rango AA+ según esos incautos... despierta, preciosa.

RYOKO: *tecnobabas*. La Entidad de la Información define esta forma de vida como: 'Lord Xig-lem'.

TIPO: Si, vale, no me gastéis el nombre... ahora ven conmigo. Haz como te ordeno y volverás a disponer de tu querida Nagato... y de la odiosa Suzumiya. (RYOKO: *tecnobabas*.) Voy a tener que fregarte esa boca con jabón.

(Dejemos a ese imitador del clan Aburame y vamos con los dos héroes, que son vistos por la 'diosa'.)

HARUHI: (ventana) ¡Eh, vosotros! (MIKE: ¿Eh?) ¡Venir para acá! (LINDA: Ven tú para acá.) ¡Jo, tío!

Ya que hemos hecho el chiste, la líder de la banda SOS se tira por la ventana a estilo olímpico -menos mal que solo era un primer piso- y agarra a los dos amigos de la mano para llevarles a su guarida: la sala del club de Literatura.

HARUHI: ¡Sois perfectos! He estado buscando alguien como vosotros para mi club casi desde que se fundo. ¡Si no teníais idea de a cual entrar -la cara que poníais me dice que así es- os ofrezco el mejor: la banda SOS!

LINDA: ¿Er, y que hacéis en ese club? (MIKE: Ah, pues muchas cosas divertidas, fijo.) (¬_¬) ¿Ah, si?

(Pues eso, llegan a la sala del club y allí están todos ya, Yuki leyendo algo, Mikuru con la cafetera, Kyon y Kozumi jugando ajedrez... la aparición de la ruidosa Haruhi les hace mirar la puerta y ver los nuevos fichajes.)

KYON: (narra) _Genial, mas conejos de indias... no se si Suzumiya acabara algún día con su colección de gente rara. Sabiendo mi suerte, seguro que estos dos son mutantes o algo así, y quieren investigarla. No seria lo más raro que haya ocurrido. Aunque no entiendo porque ella querría meter a otra dama teniendo a Asahina-san. Ah, ya se: quiere una chica que haga de 'hermana mayor' de Asahina, a ver si consigue alguna reacción yuri o una chorrada de esas. A ver que sale de todo esto._

HARUHI: ¡Chicos, tengo nuevos miembros para el club! (LINDA: ¿Nosotros dijimos que si en algún momento?) Según su chapa de colegiales son: Mike, y Linda. ¡Démosles una calurosa bienvenida a los dos!

MIKURU: (^_^) Hola. (YUKI: *seriedad*. Hola.) (ITSUKI: Buen día, ¿Qué tal, gente?)

KYON: Er, Haruhi... ya tenemos a la lolita y al 'misterioso extranjero', ¿Quién se supone que son ellos?

HARUHI: ¿Eres tonto? Mira lo mayores que son: de último curso. ¡Son el cateador empedernido y su interés amoroso (MIKE: ¡EH!) que se hicieron la promesa de entrar a la universidad juntos, superando todas las dificultades!

LINDA: (¬_¬) No se por que, esa historia me suena. Fascinante, si fuera cierta. Pero no tengo memoria...

HARUHI: ¡Oooh, los acontecimientos han dado un súbito giro! ¡La amnesia de la chica le impide recordar la promesa! Entonces su prometido tendrá que decidir entre recuperar a su antiguo amor o conquistarla desde cero!

MIKE: Oye, que no es nada de eso... en realidad esta conmigo porque la salve de caerse de un puente.

HARUHI: ¡Y entonces el chico se convierte en el héroe de la chavala, sin que ella sepa que es el mismo que olvidó! ¡No se decide entre el fantasma de su pasado, o el caballero de su presente! Seguro que la agarraste de aquí, pillin.

LINDA: (tetas) ¡EH! (empujón) ¡Golpe Feminista! (¡paaaf!) (KYON: _¡Le toco las tetas! ¡Estamos fritos!_)

MIKE: *terror* Este, Linda, no es buena idea zurrar así a Suzumiya... luego te explicare por que.

MIKURU: (0_0) ¡Es mi salvadora! (lagrimones) ¡Ha venido a protegerme de los abusos de Suzumiya-san!

HARUHI: Ag... *dolor* parece que el efecto 'hermana mayor' esta invadiendo a Mikuru-chan... que mona.

KYON: _Ay diox. (0_0) si lo que me han contado de Haruhi es cierto, en poco tiempo creara en su mente un universo paralelo donde ella es aun más fuerte que Linda... pero como eso no es posible, sus gigantes estarán al acecho..._

ITSUKI: Pse. (KYON: ¿Qué dices?) A veces parece que lea el pensamiento, Kyon-kun, pero no es así. Tan solo soy muy listo, y muy empático... (miradas) En realidad, Haruhi ansiaba encontrar alguien con su nivel físico, ¿cierto?

HARUHI: Si, eres un tío listo, Kozumi. Es mas, hoy vamos a hacer el Día al Revés: la linda Mikuru será abusona conmigo y yo me dejare, los nuevos serán jefes por un día y Yuki será la parlanchina inaguantable. ¡Si es que soy genial!

MIKURU: ¿Va en serio? (LINDA: Yo creo que solo quiere que la soben, ¿es algún tipo de pervertida?)

ITSUKI: ¡Jua, jua, veo que eres la sinceridad sobre dos piernas, Linda! (^_^) (YUKI: Entonces hablaré.)

La alien empieza una interminable perorata de tecnobabas, que es de lo único que le oirás hablar... al llegar la hora de cierre, todos respiran aliviados, y los dos viajeros se juntan con Kyon para irse a su casa.

MIKE: Bueno, hemos sacado un rato divertido de todo esto. Y un cupón de 'jefes por un día' también.

KYON: Esta mal que yo lo diga, pero ¿Quién sois? Quizá me creáis chiflado, pero toda la gente que Haruhi ha reclutado hasta ahora era algún tipo de fenómenos, sin ofender. ¿Entonces, que tenéis vosotros de... raro?

MIKE: Ah, creí que nunca sacarías el tema... pues si, tenemos algo que confesar, como ellos.

LINDA: La parte de que Mike me salvó y mi amnesia son reales, no creas... pero no así nuestro origen.

MIKE: La verdad, sin rodeos: somos humanos de otra dimensión, que caímos en esta no se como, y para sobrevivir y tener una oportunidad de volver a casa ambos hicimos un pacto con los regidores de la galaxia Shonen y Maho-Shojo, para reunir energía loli y revivir a la Diosa de Lolicon a cambio de poderes especiales. Mas o menos.

KYON: Bah, o sea que ahora tocan los viajeros dimensionales... ya empezaba a creer que Haruhi nunca los encontraría. ¿Y donde esta esa energía lolicon? ¡No pretenderéis sacrificar a Asahina-san! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!

MIKE: ¡No, la cosa no va por ahí! Solo hay que hacer un ritual para extraer la energía, no hay que matar.

LINDA: De todos modos no creo que ella sea la loli... es muy mayor para serlo, y muy dotada también.

SHONENJI: (asoma) En efecto, no es ella. La esencia esta muy lejos de aquí. (KYON: (0_0) ¿Y este?)

MIKE: Tú tampoco te quedas corta. (LINDA: (^_^) Gracias.) Pero no vuelvas a asaltar así a Suzumiya, te advierto que tiene poderes extrañísimos que alteran la realidad que la rodea... Kyon te lo puede explicar.

KYON: Si, eso creo, se supone que Haruhi tiene poder sobre la 'teoría de los fenómenos posibles' o algo así. (MIKE: Es un alivio saber que atiendes a Kozumi.) Ja, ja, que risa. El caso es que las cosas siempre salen como ella quiere, por culpa de ese poder. Y si no es así, toma el universo y crea otro paralelo en que este mas a su gusto, aunque no se de ni cuenta. Los efectos pueden ser horrorosos...

MIKE: Ahora que lo sabes, ten un poco mas de cuidado. (LINDA: Ay, no sabia que era tan grave.)

KYON: Yo ya me voy... no te gustaría caer en uno de esos universos, seguro. Podéis ir con Nagato si necesitáis un sitio para dormir. De todas formas, no creo que este lío vaya a durar mucho. Os veremos mañana en el club.

SHONENJI: No obstante, he notado inquieta a la niña androide desde que entramos a la sala del club.

MIKE: Algo pasa... pero con ella estamos seguros, es la única que puede enfrentarse al cerebro de Haruhi.

(Así hacen, y la chavala callada les hospeda y explica que había detectado unos datos muy raros, aunque bien podrían haber sido nuestros dos protas. Al día siguiente a Kyon le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa, una sorpresa con falda y pelo azul...)

TANIGUCHI: ¡Kyon, chaval! (KYON: Te he dicho que no me llames eso.) Bah, si todo el mundo lo hace. Te decía, esto es un noticion. ¿Recuerdas a la delegada de clase que tuvimos hasta que se tuvo que mudar, Asakura?

KUNIKIDA: De alguna forma se ha vuelto aqui... su padre ha sido readmitido en su antiguo empleo o algo.

TANIGUCHI: ¡Esto es una gran noticia para el instituto, el regreso de una de las chicas de rango AA+!

KYON: Deja tu estúpido ranking, ¿quieres? _Un momento. ¡Ryoko Asakura! ¡Una de las interfaces de esa Entidad rara para la que trabaja Nagato! ¡La que quiso matarme a cuchillazos en el cuello! ¡Como me pille, estoy frito! _

RYOKO: (llega) ¿Kyon? (KYON: ¡AAAH!) No te asustes, hombre. Creí que podía tratarte de 'Kyon', ¿no?

KYON: Er, bueno... todos dicen que mi nombre completo es un suplicio para el que intenta pronunciarlo.

RYOKO: Me lo temía. (^_^) Tengo el placer de volver a verte, a ti y a Suzumiya... veo que mientras no estuve la has mejorado en el plano social. Ahora siento que puedo hablar con ella igual que con mis amigas.

KYON: ¿Ah si? (¬_¬) Que bien. ¿Qué me dices de Nagato? ¿A ella no la has echado de menos ni un poquito?

RYOKO: Je, un poco. Pero no es alguien que le guste hablar. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Has visto un alien?

KYON: _¡Pues claro que si, un jodido alien muerto que ahora vuelve al mundo de los vivos para acosarme!_

RYOKO: No importa, cuando me la he cruzado en el pasillo ella también me echo una mirada inquisidora. No es muy normal esta situación, ¿eh? Estaba con Suzumiya, con Asahina y con la nueva, Linda. ¿Me harás un favor?

TANIGUCHI: ¡Ostras, tío! Jue, jue, creo que aquí ya sobramos... vámonos Kunikida... *disimula*.

KYON: ¡No seas imbécil! (huyen) ¿Qué se han creído esos dos? Er, bueno, espero que el favor sea fácil.

RYOKO: Oh, con lo que has profundizado en la mente de Suzumiya-san, será pan comido para ti, fijo.

KYON: _¿Cómo? ¿Ya sabe que estoy al tanto de las identidades de la banda SOS... que soy el 'confidente'?_

(Al final no fue nada raro el favor, pero convino en decírselo a los del club, ya que era relativo a ellos.)

KYON: Me ha pedido que la dejes prestada a Linda para su acto del próximo festival o algo así. Piensa cantar 'Three Primary Colors' junto a ella y Tsuruya-san, si he entendido bien... por la cuestión del pelo y todo eso.

LINDA: Ah, pues bien... (^_^) Aunque no se si seguiremos aquí para entonces. (MIKE: ¡Corta, corta!) Ay, digo, yo estaré encantada. Y tengo entendido que Tsuruya se apunta a todo, así que todos contentos, ¿verdad?

HARUHI: ¡Y un jamón serrano! (ITSUKI: ¿En que piensas, Suzumiya-san?) Todo este encontronazo ha sido muy sospechoso. La tía se muda, y menos de medio año después vuelve como si tal cosa. Algo huele mal, seguro.

MIKE: De modo que tu también te has dado cuenta. La señorita Asakura es fuente de un misterio gordo...

HARUHI: ¡Je, el cateador me entiende muy bien! Para eso sirve la banda SOS, para este tipo de casos.

ITSUKI: Entonces nuestro plan de acción debería ser vigilarla por si es alguien, digamos, especial...

KYON: _¡Y tanto que lo es! Que raro que Nagato aun no haya dicho nada... supongo que estará esperando la hora de cierre para contarnos más. Bueno, a ver que nueva barrabasada se le ha ocurrido hoy a nuestra 'diosa'._

HARUHI: Lo haremos así: Linda, tú vas a estar cerca de Ryoko, así que vigila cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Tsuruya seguro que se apunta también, y ayudara. Los demás iremos en pares para vigilar el resto de flancos.

MIKURU: Este, ¿puedo saber quien ira con quien? Mi clase tiene horarios distintos a la vuestra y eso...

YUKI: Yo iré con Kyon. Mike ira con Mikuru. Itsuki ira contigo, Suzumiya-san... Es la mejor combinación.

HARUHI: Vaya, cuando abres la boca sueltas verdaderas perlas, Yuki-chan. Debería ordenarte ir al revés más a menudo. Por que el Día al Revés sigue vigente, que aun no hemos cumplido las 24 horas. ¿Cuándo se acaba?

YUKI: Dentro de 34 minutos y 17 segundos. (LINDA: Bah, casi no hemos podido ser jefes, que lata.)

HARUHI: ¡Aprovecha entonces, Linda! Tu también, Mikuru-chan. Seguro que tienes ganas de asaltarme.

MIKE: La pobre no es tan pervertida como tu, Suzumiya. Pero es una oportunidad de desahogarse, ¿no?

(Y aprovecha que sigue siendo 'jefe' para aconsejar a Mikuru sobre como chinchar a la chava de la cinta.)

ITSUKI: Ops, la hora de cierre, chicos... nos veremos mañana, espero. Yo me quedare a recoger el tablero.

KYON: Te ayudare... Nagato, luego me cuentas. Mike, Linda, Asahina-san, tengo que contaros algo.

(Ahora que se ha ido Haruhi, pueden contarse las impresiones que han cogido durante este día alocado.)

KYON: Asakura se ha portado muy amable conmigo, no es normal. Se diría que nunca haya sido un alien...

YUKI: Afirmativo, no lo recuerda. Sigue teniendo su estructura molecular típica de una 'interfaz humanoide', con todas sus capacidades, pero ha perdido los datos referentes a su identidad y la de todos nosotros: ahora se cree una humana vulgar.

MIKE: ¿Quién ha podido hacer eso? Espero que no sea el que me estoy temiendo...

ITSUKI: A ese respecto, yo tengo una noticia... los gigantes mentales de Haruhi están disparados desde que llegasteis vosotros, chicos nuevos. Se ve que el asalto a su honor del otro día no ha pasado tan desapercibido como creí.

MIKURU: Entonces si que vamos a tener que vigilar a Asakura, al menos mientras Mike y Linda no encuentren a quien buscan. (SHONENJI: Te aseguro que no eres tu, muchacha... la pregunta esta en quien es, si no.)

MIKE: Pues si, no podemos descuidar nuestra propia misión. Ya que no podemos tener ningún tipo de super poderes en este mundo -al menos de momento- quiero creer que ese villano de Xig-lem tampoco. Estamos estancados.

MIKURU: Pero tendrá la apariencia de un tipo normal, igual que vosotros tenéis la de colegiales comunes.

YUKI: El era el cúmulo de datos extraños que detecte. Una presencia extradimensional con capacidades de alteración de la información, muy parecido a nuestras interfaces... es fácil que el haya reconstruido a Ryoko Asakura.

KYON: ¡Eso es un peligro! Ese tipo ha podido hacer algo tan complejo como rescatar el fichero de Ryoko -o lo que sea- de la papelera donde Nagato la envió, seguro que no duda en eliminarnos a cuchillazos, ¡como a mi!

SHONENJI: Vamos a hacerlo así: los grupos designados vigilaran a la individua rara, cuando veamos que hace algo raro Yuki intervendrá, no nos arriesgaremos a que ataque y provoque un accidente cósmico irreversible.

ITSUKI: Estoy conforme... bueno, la practica de canto es mañana por la mañana, en la hora libre, ¿no?

LINDA: Si, eso creo. Ahí la pillaremos. Haruhi la tendrá en el punto de mira, pero ojo a lo que pueda ver...

(Si, porque eso podría destruir el universo... sus gigantes mentales no perdonan. Al día siguiente...)

KYON: _La que me ha caído... no solo debo vigilar a esa loca de pelo azul sino también a un posible enemigo de toda la banda SOS que quiere remodelar el universo solo para alcanzar a una lolita y secuestrarla. Que tipo mas chiflado... y por si fuera poco, van y nos ponen un sustituto para dar Ingles..._

(Huy, el sustituto es el mismo individuo de abrigo negro y gruesas gafas... pero da clase con mucho arte.)

HARUHI: (¡ring!) ¡Guay, la campana! Kyon, vamos disparados a esa prueba de canto, ¿Todo bien, Linda?

LINDA: Si, mujer, ahora voy a por Tsuruya y nos iremos juntas. Si consigo que deje de reírse... (^_^)

(Ja, a la peliverde no puedes contarla un buen chiste, porque entonces se tirara así días... Según los grupos convenidos, cada uno vigila una ventana del gimnasio donde tendrá lugar la prueba: Haruhi y Kozumi estarán tras la puerta.)

RYOKO: Ah, ya estas aquí. (^_^) Tsuruya-san se te ha adelantado, pero estamos juntas al fin. ¿Que tal?

LINDA: ¿Eh, quien es ese? ¿Qué hace aquí el sustituto de la clase de Ingles? Creí que esto era Música.

TIPO: También he querido venir a veros... porque a fin de cuentas, cada actividad extra escolar debe ser supervisada por un profesor. (RYOKO: Correcto, sensei.) Bien, podéis empezar... pero quizás Suzumiya-san quiera verlo tambien.

HARUHI: (pillada) ¡Ah, solo pasaba por aquí...! Pero si que me interesan los logros de la banda SOS, ¿sabe?

MIKE: (espía) Ese andoba no me gusta nada. Tiene un aire que no le desearía a ningún profesor, nunca.

(Cantan las tres, aunque Tsuruya algo más mecánicamente, lo raro es que no ha abierto la bocaza aun.)

HARUHI: Os ha salido muy bonito... me están dando ganas de intentarlo yo. ¡Pero iba a desentonar, claro!

TIPO: No tienes porque... eres la criatura más poderosa de este universo, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

HARUHI: ¿De que vais? Ya se que soy buena en todo *falsa modestia*, pero no dejo de ser una colegiala.

RYOKO: Suzumiya-san, eso no es una exageración. Tienes el poder de cambiar, alterar la realidad a tu antojo. Un nexo de poder en la corriente temporal, una variable alterante de la información hasta ahora inamovible...

KYON: (entra) ¡Haruhi, no hagas caso! Te quieren llenar la cabeza de ideas raras, son una secta, fijo.

TIPO: Difícilmente... una secta necesita un ídolo que seguir, y ella no tendrá que hacer nada... ELLA es el ídolo. (RYOKO: (^_^) Es nuestra diosa.) Un ser con la capacidad de crear y destruir... si, se la puede llamar 'diosa'.

ITSUKI/MIKE: (entran): ¡Eh, no hables de eso tan a la ligera! / ¡Sabia que ese tipo me iba a caer mal!

HARUHI: Jue, jue, sois unos frikis del ocultismo, entonces... eso era lo que veía de raro en Asakura-san.

TIPO: ¿Quieres una prueba? ¿Quieres ver a los agentes que mueven el mundo a tu capricho? ¡Ryoko!

(Ella usa su poder de manipulación de datos para fundir la pared dimensional que separa su mundo del de los gigantes mentales... la misma visión que tuvo al final del primer libro... ha vuelto para morderles en el culo.)

HARUHI: (0_0) Son reales... (KYON: ¡No lo son, imposible!) Kyon, también los viste tú, en aquel sitio tan raro... creí que lo había soñado, pero están aquí. Si ellos existen, el mundo tiene esperanza... ¡las rarezas existen!

RYOKO: Así es, Suzumiya... si existen los gigantes, por que no los aliens, los magos o los corretiempos...

TIPO: O los viajeros dimensionales... que buscan el poder Lolicon. *disfraz* (MIKE: (ò_ó.#) ¡Lord Xig-lem!)

KYON: ¡No puede ser! Haruhi, lo soñaste. También estas soñando ahora. Te lo juro por lo que mas quieras.

HARUHI: Es increíble, Kyon. ¡Estamos todos aquí! ¡En mis sueños no suelen aparecer Tsuruya, ni Mikuru!

LINDA: (llega) Lo sabia, la ha hipnotizado con el Espejo Sombrío... por eso estaba tan callada la tía.

KYON: Yo te daré una prueba aun más poderosa que la suya... que todo esto solo esta en tu imaginación.

(Una vez más se ve obligado a recurrir a un shock: la agarra pervertidamente y la besa, ante la cara de incredulidad de la pobre Mikuru. La diosa siente algo muy potente en el corazón, como la otra vez... y el besucón se despierta de golpe.)

KYON: (¡plam!) ¡Uf! (levanta) ¡Que narices... era YO el que estaba dormido! Como ya dije esa vez, Freud se pondría las botas con mi caso... eh, espera. Existe la posibilidad de que la vuelta de Asakura también fuera soñada. (alivio)

(En eso, viene su linda hermanita a pisarle el lomo, para terminar de despertarle. Agarra la cartera y se va.)

KYON: _Bueno, ahora veremos que pasará. Claro, como me encuentre con la asesina de pelo azul de nuevo..._

(Si, tendrá que preguntarse como llego a casa y durmió hasta el día siguiente. Una voz se pone a narrar.)

NARRADOR: _Saquen sus propias conclusiones... una pequeña ciudad normal, con un monstruo no tan normal... la gente tiene que esforzarse en ser lo mas rara posible, ya que el monstruo lee las mentes... y si no le gusta, puede convertir a la gente en cosas grotescas y horripilantes..._

KYON: _¿Ahora tenemos un narrador? ¿Han puesto un altavoz en alguna parte? Eh, ese es Taniguchi..._

(El amiguete de Kyon esta vestido de forma estrafalaria, girando en vez de andando, y hablando solo.)

TANIGUCHI: Cosas chocantes, cosas chocantes... grrr, ya empiezo a estar hasta las narices... (pluf)

(Ahora una fuerza misteriosa ha transformado al colegial en lo que representaba su disfraz: un pimp.)

KYON: _Ag... nunca me le imagine así, aunque no noto gran cambio, la verdad. (pausa) ¡Pero que digo!_

(Echa a correr hacia el instituto, para poder ver la catástrofe: ahora es una escuela de magia, de mutantes, y embajada interplanetaria: algo sacado de un episodio de Futurama escrito a toda prisa y mal. ¡Menuda visión!)

KYON: ¡No puede ser! Esto no cabe ni en los sueños mas locos de Haruhi... será que no me he despertado...

MIKE: (asoma) Me temo que si. (KYON: ¡No me asustes!) Ya ves, nosotros seguimos aquí también.

LINDA: Este mundo ha colapsado, y nosotros con el. Shonenji nos ha podido poner al día, ya que el esta fuera de las reglas de cada mundo individual. Aun no hemos visto a los demás miembros de la banda SOS...

KYON: Esta bien, que no cunda el pánico... tenemos que ir a clase igualmente, ya veo que el instituto sigue en pie. Entonces a la salida. ¡Ni un minuto más! Iremos a la sala del club, allí trataremos de entender el embrollo.

MIKE: Je, pues que te sea leve... a mi me han metido en la clase de ciber-soldados, y a Linda en la de magos elementalistas. ¿Ya has mirado tu chapa de estudiante? Quizás te de una pista de donde vas a tener que tirarte las proximas 5 horas...

KYON: (mira) A ver: ¿en la de Muggles? ¿Qué es eso? (LINDA: 'La gente totalmente normal', creo...)

(No, si al final tendrá suerte. Como Ryoko esta en la clase de los androides alienígenas, se libra de verla. Pero no tanta suerte: los Muggles son objeto de burla y racismo frente a las otras criaturas. Menos mal que Kyon es muy estoico.)

KYON: Que horror... espero que esto se acabe pronto. Bueno, la puerta del club... a ver quien ha venido.

(Para su desesperación, solo los amigos trans-dimensionales están allá, el pobre no sabe que contestarles.)

MIKE: No hay nadie... debe ser que cuando Haruhi remodelo el universo modifico los cerebros de todos.

SHONENJI: Así me temo, pero quisiera saber porque este mozo ha retenido su memoria del viejo mundo.

LINDA: Eh, mirar... el PC esta brillando. No me trae buenos recuerdos, ¡pero quizás es una pista o algo!

KYON: ¡A ver! (mira) Hay un programa abierto... se llama YukiN-EXE... ¿Puede ser la misma Nagato?

PC: *líneas de código*. *barra de porcentaje*. *tecnobabas*. Hola, soy Yuki Nagato.

LINDA: ¡Si que es ella! (^_^) ¿Pero como esta hablando a través del PC? (MIKE: Es que es un alien.)

KYON: Callar un poco. (lee) 'Si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir que Suzumiya ya ha modificado el universo, haciendo replegarse el nuestro original. Sin embargo, no es inalcanzable. Lo tengo archivado a buen recaudo. Primero debemos reunir al equipo de la banda SOS para restaurar su información original, luego tenemos que borrar la causante de esta dislocación temporal: la interfaz humanoide Ryoko Asakura.'

MIKE: Ah, me temía que deberíamos zurrar a esa lunática. Al menos sabemos que hay que hacer, ¿no?

KYON: Espera, hay mas. 'Debido a la disfunción molecular entre mi cuerpo pasado y el actual, no puedo estar presente en este universo de forma física. Debéis arreglar todo el altercado sin mi ayuda. Estáis... solos.'

LINDA: ¡Jo, que asco! Se supone que Yuki es la mas capaz del grupo, no se si podremos encarar a Ryoko.

KYON: Ella fue la que me salvo la primera vez... pero hoy debemos devolverla el favor. ¡A por la banda!

No pasa mucho rato antes de que encuentren a los colegas SOS: Mikuru en la clase de 'Policías del Tiempo' y el chulo de Itsuki en la de 'Mentalistas mutantes'. Con el portátil en ristre, enchufan sus datos a los amigos.

MIKURU: *flash* Ay, que dolor de cabeza... (x_x) Pero si, soy la que recordáis, voy a ayudaros. (^_^)

ITSUKI: El primer punto a tratar esta resuelto, ahora tenemos que librarnos de una presencia indeseable.

MIKURU: Oye, Kyon-kun... *rojez* ¿A ti en que clase te metieron? ¿Eran muy malos contigo?

KYON: Bah, en la de Muggles... dijeron que tenía futuro con las cartas. ¿Es que tengo cara de crupier?

ITSUKI: Me temo que no se referían a las cartas como tu las conoces, Kyon. Pero yo he recuperado mi poder.

MIKURU: ¡Ah, y a mi me han dado un Cronosceptor de bolsillo! (^_^) No llega muy lejos, pero bueno...

MIKE ¡Aja, con ese trasto se pueden hacer diabluras! Luego te explico. ¡Tenemos que trazar un plan!

(Total, que se van a la clase de aliens y Asakura esta allí, tan pancha. A la salida, ven que les reconoce.)

RYOKO: Anda, Kyon-kun. (^_^) Te has traído a tus amigos. Que lastima que Suzumiya ya no este aquí.

LINDA: ¿Qué la has hecho? ¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa y de Lord Xig-lem! Este mundo ha perdido su dios...

RYOKO: Oh, no la hemos perdido... tan solo ha ascendido a un plano existencial muy superior. Pero estoy segura de que nos sigue viendo desde allí... me pregunto que pasara si intento introducir algún cambio yo misma.

MIKE: Te lo advierto, en este mundo dominado por las rarezas, mi amiga y yo somos los más peligrosos.

RYOKO: Si, ya que Suzumiya goza de plenos poderes, me pregunto que pasara si intento matarte, Kyon-kun.

(Ante el berrido de susto del protagonista, la peliazul saca cuchillas de sus brazos estilo 'Lobezno' Logan.)

RYOKO: Puede que cause una explosión de datos aun mayor y mas interesante... estoy ya impaciente.

ITSUKI: No puedo dejarte hacerlo, Asakura. (sonríe) Kyon-kun es el segundo de bordo de la banda SOS, pero por encima de eso... es mi coleguilla. (MIKURU: ¡No te dejare, tengo que ser valiente... por los dos!)

KYON: (lagrimones) _Aaaah, que lo haya dicho Mikuru-chan precisamente... me llena de orgullo paterno._

(La interfaz alienígena va a trinchar la primera línea de ataque, y súbitamente les cae del cielo una centella que aplasta a Ryoko contra el santo suelo... ¡Es Haruhi, ha caído sobre sus espaldas sentada, y la inmoviliza!)

HARUHI: ¿Qué decías de matar a mi vice-almirante, querida? Nadie va a salirse de las reglas en MI mundo.

MIKE: _Jarl, tío. Acabo de sufrir los tropos Anticlímax Battle, Big Damm Héroes y la de God Mode Sue..._

KYON: ¡Haruhi! Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me has hecho volver a creer en Santa...

HARUHI: Bah, no es nada. Si Asakura te daba problemas, yo misma me hubiera hecho cargo de la abusona.

LINDA: No es por fastidiar la escena, pero ya que la 'hemos' destrozado, ¿Por qué no se arregla el mundo?

MIKE: Ya, y también quiero saber porque Shonenji aun no ha detectado ninguna esencia loli.

HARUHI: Veréis, el universo no se 'arreglara' hasta que yo lo desee, chicos. En cuanto a lo de la lolita, debo revelaros que solo la hermana de Kyon posee el nivel de Moe que hace falta para ello. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarla?

KYON: Un momento, ¿Cómo ha sabido todo lo que íbamos a decir y hacer? Es que...

ITSUKI: Es una diosa, Kyon-kun. Lo ven todo. Lo saben todo... Son el Alfa y Omega, el principio y el fin.

Bueno, pues salen del instituto y llegan a casa del muchacho, el feo de Xig-lem esta tratando de encandilar a la niña con un dulce, pero no parece surtir bastante efecto. Los demás llegan allí enseguida para avisarla.

XIGLEM: _Bah, sabía que tendría que haber traído una piruleta más grande._ ¡Otra vez vosotros, latosos!

MIKE: Esa es mi frase, tío feo. No pondrás un dedo encima a esa ricura de niña. (KYON: ¡Aléjate de el!)

(Por una vez, la chiquita hace caso y se encierra en la casa, los viajeros dimensionales piden algo a Haruhi.)

HARUHI: Va, venga, porque me caéis bien: ahora podréis usar vuestras super técnicas sin ningún temor.

MIKE: ¡Poderes a mí! (pose) ¡Cometa Púrpura! (LINDA: ¡Magical-change! (pose) ¡Ocaso del Desespero!)

(El maloso es absorbido por la segunda, mientras la primera impacta contra el y causa un gran catapum.)

XIGLEM: (¡BRUUUM!) ¡Arg! (vuela) ¡Esto no ha sido una victoria, no os confiéis...!

MIKE: (0_0) ¡Se le ha cargado! Vale, técnicamente hemos sido nosotros, ¡pero nos hemos librado de el!

HARUHI: Nah, sigue vivo. (KYON: ¡Que!) Pero me le voy a traer de vuelta... ese tipo es guay para jugar.

LINDA: ¡No, mira, hagamos esto! Devuelve a estos chicos a su universo y concede a Xig-lem una oportunidad contra nosotros. (MIKE: ¡Que dices, tonta!) Escucha, hombre... que saque una copia para ella y nosotros nos quedamos al verdadero... así todo queda como antes. Vamos, sin el nuestro viaje no tendría gracia.

KYON: No se quien es ese, pero algún día te arrepentirás, lo presiento... bueno, traeré a mi hermana.

(Trae a la niña y le ordena abrazar al forastero, aunque ella ya lo iba a hacer de todos modos. Pacto hecho.)

KYON: Y no comentes esto en casa. ¡Ni fuera de ella! Bueno, esto ya esta. Haruhi, si nos haces el favor...

(Les hace el favor: De nuevo el colegial despierta en su cama, y no espera a que su hermana venga por el.)

KYON: (ventana) Todo parece normal... vamos al instituto. _Jo, que dia llevo... porque claro, este es el MISMO._

NARRADOR: Al final, Kyon-kun aprenderia una de las reglas de la ficcion: al final de cada episodio, todo debe volver a la normalidad. (LINDA: ¡Mike, se te nota que eres tu!) Bah, solo queria probar a narrar un poco, tia.


	16. Shojo 5: Negima

****  
SE QUE LES CONOZCO DE OTRA HISTORIA... **By Mike**  
¿A ESTO TE REFERIAS CON CRUCE DE HISTORIAS? **By Linda**  
****

Los dos amigos y su mascota dragón –que el diría que no lo es- han salido del caos que era el ultimo mundo visitado para llegar a uno en apariencia similar... pero distinto a lo que estaban habituados. Hasta ahora la galaxia Shojo estaba infectada del genero anime Sobrenatural, y el sitio al que iban no seria la excepción...

MIKE: Una vez mas, no tengo mucha idea de este lugar... necesitaría ver algún paisaje típico y tal.

LINDA: Ese árbol de allí da mucho el cante, si eso querías decir... ¿quizás forma parte de la historia?

MIKE: ¡Pues si! (^_^) Es el comúnmente llamado Árbol del Mana, que corona la colina del colegio Mahora.

LINDA: ¿Tiene algo que ver con Mahorita? (SHONENJI: Con ese nombre, no me extrañaría nada.)

MIKE: Aquí las fronteras entre su galaxia y la de Shojonoe deben ser muy finas. ¡todos a oír música!

(Y esta vez, suena la versión inglesa de la cancion de intro de Negima!?, '1000% Sparking'.)

_There's a longing deep inside of my heart  
So filled with passion yet it keeps us apart  
That's the irony of how I learned to love...  
The opportunities, they come and they go  
Uncertainties can make it hard to know  
We can take a chance and choose to rise above...  
You give me strength, you shine in my affections  
You light the darkness that's in my life  
Though there are times that I feel like giving up  
I know there's a reason for living today!  
__  
Our lives are sparking now, we're growing up  
Our hearts are getting strong...  
If we wanted to, we have the path to change the world!  
Sparking now! Search within your soul to find the answer...  
__Push yourself to the edge... and give 1000 percent!_

MIKE: Anda, es la versión interrogativa de Negima... me convendría saber donde están Negi y la banda.

LINDA: ¿Son esos? (MIKE: ¡Lo son! ¡Que vista!) (SHONENJI: Lady Linda esta muy despierta hoy...)

(El chico y sus tres alumnas más 'raras' están buscando a la pobrecita Anya, que no les quiere ni ver.)

KONOKA: Jo, la hemos perdido. ¿Por donde andará Anya-chan? (KAMO: Había pasado por aquí, ¿no?)

NEGI: *escalofrío* ¿Eh? Siento una presencia maligna... pero mi bastón no reacciona, ¿Por qué?

VOZ: ¡Negi, al suelo! (TODOS: ¡EH!)

(Un moco negro pasa rozando al chiquillo, y la fugitiva por fin aparece para terminarlo con su 'Illios'.)

LINDA: ¿No deberíamos ayudar? (MIKE: No, debes dejar en paz la historia... hay que estar al margen.)

ASUNA: (estirón) ¡Canija presuntuosa, que crees que haces intentando todo tu sola! ¡Eres peor que Negi, una malcriada que piensa que todo lo puede hacer por si misma! Déjate ayudar, ¿quieres?

(La pelirroja chiquita esta entendiendo... pero otro moco negro viene a apresar a sus compañeros. Con su habilidad Dos Manos detecta el núcleo oscuro y les suelta, tras lo cual van a dar guerra.)

ASUNA: ¡Bien, esta es la nuestra! (KONOKA: Negi-kun, por favor...) (SETSUNA: ¡Danos poder!)

NEGI: Compañeras: Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki... ¡Mostrad vuestro poder!

(Desde lejos, las niñas le están dando una lección a los dos amigos, que también tienen pactos propios.)

MIKE: (0_0) Me están dejando en bragas... supongo que aquí ya sobramos. Vámonos a la fiesta en el cole.

LINDA: ¿Crees que es correcto que nos colemos? Aunque donde caben treinta, cabrán treinta y dos...

(Pues eso, con tanta gente en la fiesta para Anya, no se dan cuenta de que hay dos invitados de gorra.)

NEGI: ¿Quiénes son ustedes, chicas? Nunca había visto en mi clase gafas tan raras, ni collar tan grande.

LINDA: (¬_¬) ¿Lo ves? Te dije que se iban a enterar... y no por perder la cuenta, sino por el disfraz.

MIKE: *travesti* ¿Se me nota tanto? Bah, supongo que la falda era demasiado corta... y el pecho falso.

AYAKA: Pueden dejar de jugar ustedes dos. ¿Quién son? ¡Como delegada, tengo a mis colegas contadas!

MIKE: (fuera disfraz) Er, pues veras, somos gente del mundo mágico... pero no de aquel que conocéis.

LINDA: Si, de uno muy lejano... tenemos una misión especial para encontrar a cierta persona específica.

SHONENJI: (asoma) Cierto, soy el Jenderillo del Shonen, y ellos necesitan a 'una niña de corta edad, de gran inocencia y belleza infantil'. Lo que no se es porque esta clase de colegialas confunde mis sensores...

KONOKA: _Anda, si era un hombre..._ (^_^) Bueno, si os podemos ayudar, no dudéis en pedirlo, ¿eh?

NEGI: Ah, vaya, el director ya se ha ido... y Nekane y Takamichi también. Bah, entonce yo te ayudare.

ASUNA: Este Negi... ¡te digo lo mismo que a Anya antes, no te lances a lo que no sabes como los burros!

ANYA: ¡No voy a ser menos que el! Yo también quiero servir de algo a la gente del mundo mágico. (tristeza) He causado demasiado daño al robar la Estrella de Cristal, quiero compensarles de alguna forma... ¿puedo?

SHONENJI: Como no, muchacha, pero mientras no localice la esencia lolicon que nos interesa estamos sitiados. No podemos mezclar su energía con ninguna otra o la Diosa de Lolicon no revivirá, es así de difícil.

BEBE-CHUPA: *gruñido* (ASUNA: El pequeño Ruuya esta inquieto. Quizás ha olido algo feo...)

(Temiendo lo peor, el gafoso pide saber donde esta el cofre de la Estrella de Cristal, y ha sido abierto.)

MIKE: ¡Aaaarg, lo sabia! ¡Mi visor detectaba la misma señal que el moco negro que os atacaba antes!

NEGI: ¿Pero como? Solo alguien muy poderoso mágicamente podría abrir ese cofre tan sellado. (ANYA: ¡Yo no fui! Estabais todos delante de mí, no es posible.) (SETSUNA: Tranquila, nadie te esta acusando. ¡Por allí!)

(El moco negro revienta una pared y todos salen, la nube se detiene a poca distancia de ¡Lord Xig-lem!)

MIKE: Siempre tu. Ya solo me falta que digas que vas a secuestrar a una lolita. ¡A ver si eres original!

XIGLEM: A ver si tu aprendes a amenazar, infeliz. No he venido solo, por si eso fuera lo que preguntas.

NEGI: ¿Y ese tipo! ¡Tiene un aura oscura! (LINDA: Nuestro villano particular. No os acerquéis mucho...)

XIGLEM: El poder de la Estrella de Cristal es temido hasta por los magos más fuertes. Pero siempre hay alguien mejor, ¿no, Negi Springfield? Hoy he traído los que quieren echarle un vistazo más de cerca. ¡Verles y temblar!

(Con un teleport, una mujer se ha traído a tres compañeros. Un paladín ancho y robusto, una geomanta con jersey de punto, falda larga y carnes apretadas, y un caballero negro de ojos ambiciosos y sed de sangre. La mujer lleva vestido largo y negro, con una capa de colores fríos y una expresión de calma y sensatez.)

XIGLEM: Los fundadores del colegio Jobar's, la mayor academia de magia de viejo continente. Tengo entendido que la señorita Cocolova hizo un uso indebido de la Estrella de Cristal, y van a castigarla por eso.

MIKE: ¡No nos times, pendejo! Esos magos son tan 'oficiales' como tu y yo. ¡Un grupo de self-inserts!

LINDA: Yo quiero saber como se llaman. (MIKE: ¡Linda!) Jobar, siempre eres tu el que todo lo sabe...

PALADÍN: ¡No pronuncies el nombre de nuestro colegio a la ligera! (C-NEGRO: No lo hizo, imbécil.)

GEOMANTA: Jo, jo, dicen que no somos reales. Que gracia. (BRUJA: Callaos, yo haré la presentación.)

(La bruja de aspecto serio e inteligente hace un pase, y cartelones de datos aparecen ante los héroes.)

CARTEL: 'Godo Mata-Grifos', 'Olga Soplo-melodioso', 'Sala El-que-se-desliza', 'Robin Garra-de-Cuervo'.

NEGI: ¿Y son del mundo mágico? (0_0) Parezca que sus nombres hayan pasado por un traductor online...

SALA: (ò_ó.#) ¡Os enseñare a no burlaros de la gente! ¡A ti te quería encontrar, Negi, el Niño que Vivió!

MIKE: (¬_¬) Esto ya se esta volviendo grotesco. (NEGI: Pero es verdad, así me llaman en mi pueblo...)

LINDA: ¡No os dejare llevaros a Anya! ¡Hiciera lo que hiciera, no puede ser tan grave como para esto!

ASUNA: Por fin alguien reacciona. ¡Encima ese es un villano, Mike lo acaba de decir! ¡Chicas, al loro!

ROBIN: Os demostrare que vamos muy en serio... allá va la Rueda Elemental: ¡el Ciclo del Dolor!

(La señorita suelta estos hechizos en fila india aprovechando su afinidad: un incendio, una riada, un trueno.)

TODOS: (¡bzzz!) ¡Aaaaag! (GODO: Hala, y solo ha usado la mitad... ¡Slithers, coge a la niña!)

(Así lo hace, pero no sin decir a su compañero que se guarde los motes donde bien le quepan, leches.)

ANYA: (presa) ¡Negi! ¡Es muy bruto! (NEGI: ¡Anya! ¡Dejarla en paz, matones! Rastel Ma Scir Magister...)

(Pero no llega a conjurar nada: el moco negro se ha lanzado sobre Asuna y la esta volviendo maligna.)

MIKE: ¡Porras, esto ya sucedió antes, seguro! La cercanía a su poder hace que vuelva a corromperse...

ASUNA: (sombría) Negiii... (LINDA: Ay, esa espada no me gusta... parezca que esta viva también.)

(Xig-lem se larga de allí con su cuadra de amigotes, y la maguita. La pelirroja de las dos campanitas lanza un Viento Cortante de elemento oscuridad, que no acierta a nadie: porque era para corromper a Eva, que estaba detrás.)

CHICAS: ¡AAAH! ¡Otra vez! (CHACHAMARU: ¡Ama Eva!) (EVA: Es tu fin, criajo... ahora somos dos.)

NEGI: ¡Es un desastre! Se han llevado a Anya y han vuelto a ennegrecer a Asuna-san y Evangeline-san...

MIKE: ¡Negi, déjanos a nosotros! No podemos arriesgarnos a que cojan más alumnas de rehenes. (LINDA: ¿Tienes un plan?) Si, mira: Asuna rebota la magia con sus cintas del pelo, así que déjamela a mí. En cuanto a Eva, tiene mucha resistencia a pesar de ese cuerpecillo, así que bombardea con hechizos. ¡Va!

(Los dos guerreros cruzan sus espadas y las dos brujas intercambian fogonazos un rato. Pero no se cansan.)

MIKE: Tengo que acabar ya... pero me da miedo usar esto. Venga, me tiene que salir... (pluf) ¡Si, bien!

Ha hecho un puñado de fotocopias del cuerpo, pero ahora ya son 'reales', no solo para distraer: ¡Multiplicación oculta! El real carga contra ella para disimular, mientras uno de los falsos la trinca por detrás. De un empujón la tumban, y la cubren de papel de monje para paralizarla. Ahora todos preparan una mini-Grieta Cósmica, clavan la espada en el suelo: cuatro explosiones, una detrás de otra, en cada punto cardinal.)

SETSUNA: ¡Ese tipo es bueno... la ha momificado con sutras anti-espíritus y la ha dado a bocajarro!

ASUNA: (x_x) Negiii... (MIKE: Espero que no se levante, he gastado muchísimo ki en esta jugada.)

(Pero la otra pelirroja amiga del gafoso tiene sus propios problemas: la brujita vampira es terrible.)

EVA: ¡Mataaar! *locura* ¡Odio esta escuela! ¡Odio a ese crío y a su padre, pero a la vez los quiero mucho!

LINDA: (0_0) Esta farfullando cosas sin sentido. ¡Realmente esta poseída! (CHACHAMARU: No, ella es así...)

MISA: ¡Chicas, desenfundar esos pompones, esto es trabajo para las Animadoras! (SHIINA: ¡Pues claro!)

(Las tres, Kakizaki, Sakurako y Kugimiya sacan pompones y animan a su nueva amiga que esta luchando.)

LINDA: Vamos, tengo que hacer algo definitivo y contundente, como Mike... ¡Veré si me sale esto!

(Va a intentar la Rueda Elemental que vio antes, pero con su toque personal: ataca con Corte para abrir sus defensas, la coge del cuello y usa Explosión para propulsarla a los cielos, con unas parras enlaza a la niña al vuelo y la estampa de vuelta al suelo... ahora si, comienza la rueda: un muro de fuego, una cascada helada, y una sarta de truenos.)

EVA: (churrusco) No se ha acabado... os matare, os matare a todos... arg, que daño. (x_x)

MIKE: Ahora voy yo. ¡Pegatina anti-vampira chillona! (fotos de santos) ¡Merecías una azotaina, Eva!

(Por fin las dos poseídas ya no lo están, y los buenos hacen balance de las perdidas y tal.)

EVA: Auf, que dolor... que he hecho... y tuvo que ser la estúpida Kagurazaka la que me trincara esta vez.

NEGI: Er, digamos que has dicho cosas muy impropias de ti... de las que bien podrías arrepentirte.

EVA: ¡Grrr, ya me lo imagino, que vergüenza! (medita) _Seguro que fue así: 'tengo un peluche Nagi para que me acompañe cuando duermo. Se llama Nagi-kun'._ ¡Arg, esto es un ultraje a mi dignidad!

LINDA: Rayos, Asuna esta frita... no va a poder acompañarnos. (MIKE: Y Eva no esta para mas trotes...)

KONOKA: Negi-kun, tienes que decidir. Quien se ira a rescatar a Anya, y quien se queda para cuidarlas.

AYAKA: ¡Puede escoger con libertad, sensei! (pasión) ¡Como delegada, cumpliré con cualquier misión!

YUE: Lo dice de verdad, Negi-sensei. Somos un equipo. El mago, y sus compañeras, a por todas. (zumo)

NEGI: Ah, vale... Mike y Linda vendrán, por supuesto. Saben mucho sobre ese villano como para dejarles. En cuanto a las demás... (manos alzadas) Ay, vale, ya se que tenéis muchas ganas, pero será muy peligroso... (elección)

Al final coge a Konoka, Setsuna, Chachamaru, Kaede, las gemelas -si, ellas- y a Mana. Hay una visible cara de decepción en la presi, en Makie y en las libreras. Kazumi dice de mantenerse en contacto entre todos.

KAZUMI: Si algo pasa, en este lado o el vuestro, lo sabremos con mi amiga fantasma, ¿eh, Sayo-chan?

SAYO: (^_^) ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! (LINDA: (0_0) _¿Esta muerta de verdad? Que cosa más siniestra..._)

(Los malos no han ido lejos: una pompa de oscuridad rodea la academia, ha bloqueado el acceso a muchas zonas. El grupo se separa en dúos para encontrar a los componentes del equipo contrario. No tardan en aparecer.)

SETSUNA: Es la sala de ciencias... no se separe de mi, señorita. (KONOKA: Set-chan, ya te vale con eso.)

VOZ: ¡Vosotras dos! ¿Cuál es vuestro estilo? ¿Por quien lucháis? ¡Debo saberlo para ajusticiaros!

(El musculoso Godo ha salido entre los esqueletos humanos y alza su espadon contra ellas.)

GODO: Yo sigo el camino del Macho: me enfrento a los problemas cara a cara, y dejo a salvo a mis amigos.

SETSUNA: Fantástico. Yo también tengo a alguien que proteger. ¡Por eso, no pienso perder este duelo!

KONOKA: ¡Dale duro, Set-chan! (^_^) Si te haces pupa, yo estoy aquí detrás para dejarte como nueva.

GODO: Si habéis incumplido las reglas, sois un deshonor para el código del Paladín. ¡Voy a venceros!

No lo dice en broma, el grandullón pega bien con su hierro y aguanta mucho, la ligera Setsuna tiene que fiarse del pega-y-corre, lo que enfurece aun más a su rival, que no le gusta la cobardía. Al final, suelta un hechizo de luz muy fuerte, pero Konoka esta atrás para bloquear gran parte del daño con un escudo mágico, luego cura a la otra morena. Agotado y sin mana que usar, Setsuna consigue ponerle la katana al cuello.

SETSUNA: No sigas con esta chorrada. Dinos donde están los demás, y no habrá más rencores, ¿vale?

GODO: Al fin he perdido... creí que solo pueden vencer los que poseen la verdad. Pero me había equivocado. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi fallo: tenia que dividir mi atención al curarme y al atacar, pero vosotras habéis conseguido lo mismo juntas, como uña y carne. Ya no estoy seguro de que hayáis cometido un crimen...

KONOKA: ¡Claro que no! Queremos salvar a Anya, no hizo lo que hizo por su voluntad. ¡Tener piedad!

SETSUNA: Este tipo es razonable... aunque no se si sus amigos lo serán tanto. A ver si podemos volver.

(Desandan el camino para localizar a Sayo, en eso otro grupo se encuentra al próximo mago en el jardín.)

NEGI: No creí que la huerta seguiría accesible. Si podemos rodear el edificio podremos tener ventaja.

CHACHAMARU: Podemos ir volando, Negi-sensei. Pero dejaríamos atrás al resto de las ministras magi.

VOZ: ¡Eh, chiquillos! ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Os gusta jugar? ¡Si os gano, me diréis lo que quiera!

(La fondona Olga aparece entre las vides y hace sonar su cencerro de domesticar bichos.)

OLGA: Yo sigo el camino del Lunático: mientras la tarea sea divertida, no me importa si es larga o difícil.

NEGI: ¡Pero eso no esta bien! Si solo hacemos lo que nos gusta, nunca podremos ir a mejor, y madurar...

OLGA: Je, je, encima veo que te traes uno de esos cacharros modernos, una gynoide. ¡No me gustan! En mis tiempos, nos divertíamos con palos y piedras. Ahora los niños solo tienen vicio, se aburren con cualquier cosa.

CHACHAMARU: No soy un juguete. Soy la ministra magi de la señora Eva... y ahora debo vencerte.

OLGA: Aun así habéis hecho trampa: tu amiga robo la Estrella de Cristal. Y los que hacen trampa no dejan que los demás se diviertan. Por eso tendré que castigaros igual que a ella, muchachos. ¡Tenéis que admitirlo!

Empieza el rollo: su poder geomante hace moverse la tierra y las vides para enlazar al mago y la robota, pero saben volar... con escoba o propulsores, se zafan de su ataque. Los árboles que circundan la huerta disparan ramas, pero Chachamaru las corta con mucho arte. La señora suena el cencerro para atraer pájaros al estilo Hitchcock, a lo que Negi responde con una mini-tormenta, que también alcanza a Olga.

OLGA: (frita) Au, que paliza... me habéis ganado, y sin hacer trampa... quizás no sois como creía... cuando yo use a la Madre Tierra para escarmentaros, vosotros fuisteis a los brazos del Padre Cielo. Entendéis muy bien a vuestro planeta...

CHACHAMARU: Negi-sensei, los pájaros están malheridos. Buscare en el cobertizo algo de alpiste.

NEGI: Olga-san, no entiendo como pudiste creer que Chachamaru fuera un juguete de esos bélicos. Es una persona con sentimientos... ese es el alcance de la ciencia. No solo se dedica a crear armas y cosas nocivas para el planeta.

OLGA: Quizás si. Ya veo que cada edad tiene sus juegos, y que hay que aprender con todos ellos. Pero quiero que hagáis lo que hagáis, siempre lo hagáis divertido... y evitar a los tramposos. ¡Así, el trabajo mas pesado será ameno! (^_^)

NEGI: (sudor) Er, vale, nos lo aplicaremos... (CHACHA: Negi-sensei, debemos contarle esto a Aizaka-san.)

(Durante la batalla, las grandullonas Nagase y Tatsumiya-san estaban en la biblioteca.)

KAEDE: Hum, parece que la lucha ha terminado-degozaru. No hacia falta que fuéramos con Negi-bouzo.

MANA: Me alegro. Cada uno debe aprender a cargar su propio peso. No me gustan los eslabones flojos.

VOZ: ¡Silencio! ¡Esta es una biblioteca, lugar para el estudio y el desarrollo intelectual!

(Miran a ver de quien es la voz regañona, y la elegante Robin esta detrás de una librería con un ídem.)

ROBIN: ¿Por qué os portáis así? Vuestra actitud de defender a un claro criminal no es muy inteligente.

KAEDE: La criminal de la que hablas es nuestra amiga-degozaru. Mientras exista una posibilidad, vamos a demostrar que no hizo nada malo. Ella es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-aru. (MANA: Hablas demasiado, Nagase.)

ROBIN: ¿Esa es vuestra visión? Yo sigo el camino del Historiador: viajo a otras tierras, conozco otras personas, y participo en sus historias para así enriquecer la mía. Siempre hay un hueco para aprender algo nuevo.

MANA: Me temo que no nos ha oído, señora. (pistola) Nosotras defendemos a nuestros amigos, a muerte.

ROBIN: ¡Si tanto lo creéis, vamos a ver que tal se os da la carrera de abogado! ¡No es para idealistas!

La bruja empieza con un hechizo de bono-de-campo para dejar el escenario de la biblio a salvo. La tía suelta sus conjuros tan rápido que interrumpirla no es una opción, así que buscan la forma de llegar a su espalda. Kaede saca kunai y la enfrenta por delante, pero la señora puede imbuir magia en sus manos y dar collejas reforzadas con un elemento... tras un tira y afloja entre las dos, Mana consigue apuntarla al cogote.

MANA: No se mueva, señora. Tengo los dedos muy flojos cuando me lo propongo... no haga tonterías.

ROBIN: Me habéis pillado... mientras tu amiga atacaba de frente he tenido que esquivar tus disparos desde las sombras, aunque ella no los notase... ha sido una mezcla perfecta de distancias. Sabéis cubrir muy bien todos los flancos.

KAEDE: Nosotras también hemos viajado, Robin-san. Este mundo nos ha enseñado a estar listas para todo-degozaru. Pero encima de todo, nos ha dado fe en los amigos. No hubiera ganado sin confiar totalmente en Tatsumiya-san.

ROBIN: Eso es cierto... un tiro desviado podría haber significado tu muerte. Quizás esa fe es la que os impide ver cuando alguien ha pecado. (MANA: Si lo vimos, pero el castigo no les corresponde a ustedes... que no lo vieron.)

(Es una lógica aplastante, pero ahora la bruja debe avisarles de su compañero oscuro...)

ROBIN: Soy bastante inteligente para admitir cuando me he equivocado. Pero nuestro compañero Sala es un tipo implacable... sigue el camino del Munchkin: hace lo que sea para ganar. Todo se lo toma como un reto a muerte, es incapaz de hacer nada si no le conlleva un beneficio. Es un ambicioso, por eso su profesión le viene que ni pintada...

MANA: Gracias por el dato. Nagase, salgamos de aquí y busquemos a la chica fantasma de una vez.

KAEDE: _Ese nombre me suena a ruso... Sala. ¿Pero los munchkin no eran esos hombrecillos del pais de Oz?_

(Tras todo eso, los amigos viajeros han sido conducidos a la clase de matemáticas por el dúo de lolis.)

MIKE: Ha sido buena elección la de Negi al ponernos con las Narutaki: son miembras del club del Paseo y se conocen los rincones de la academia. (LINDA: ¿Y por que ellas precisamente?) Je, seguro porque necesitan protección.

GEMELAS: ¡Eh, que no somos unas inútiles! / ¡Kaede-neechan nos enseño muchas cosas!

SHONENJI: Tranquilas, os habéis librado: no sois las lolis que buscamos. Eso nos deja pocas opciones...

MIKE: Pero mira que ir a parar a la clase de mates... tantos números me marean, no me caen simpáticos.

VOZ: ¡Muy bien, muchachos! No me importa que realmente seáis inocentes. ¿Cómo le cuento ahora al juez que me equivoque? Respuesta: ¡No lo hago! El único criminal que no reincide, ¡Es el criminal fiambre! ¡Prepararos!

(Esa voz de perdonavidas viene del caballero negro, que comienza la batalla con golpe preventivo.)

FUUKA: ¡Eh, eso no vale! ¡Ha atacado antes de aparecer! (FUMIKA: ¿Es que no sois policías magos?)

SALA: Yo sigo el camino del Munchkin, preciosas: si algo mejora mis posibilidades de ganar, lo usare.

MIKE: Me apuesto algo a que te llevas mal con el paladín. ¡Ese antepone el honor por encima de todo!

SALA: ¡Ese Godo solo es un estúpido peón! Mientras nos proteja y nos cure, los demás estamos felices. ¡La guerra se gana mediante números, y no me refiero solo a cantidad! (LINDA: Si, porque en eso te podemos...)

(El tipo feo usa algunos conjuros de refuerzo en si mismo, y desenfunda algunas armas especiales.)

SALA: Tengo hechizos de superfuerza, defensa y velocidad, además de artefactos muy peligrosos: una espada maldita que chupa la fuerza de aquel que hiere, y una armadura que rebota la magia. ¡Soy un ejército de dos piernas!

FUMIKA: ¡Oneechan, vamos a hacer nuestro truco! (FUUKA: Eso. ¡Mike, tu también sabes multiplicar!)

Tienen razón, las niñas. Muchas gemelas y clones del gafoso asaltan al caballero negro, pero se los sacude de encima como pulgas. Los conjuros de Linda no sirven, y acercarse a el es un peligro por culpa de esa espada chupasangres.

GEMELAS: (¡chas!) ¡Kiaaa...! *dolor* (LINDA: ¡Chicas! _A ver, la magia no vale, pero esto servirá._..)

Trata de hacer la rueda elemental, pero hasta el final: un combo de corte, la explosión, las parras, el fogonazo, la cascada, los truenos, un viento afilado que se enfría hasta ser una ventisca, y una explosión de luz.

MIKE: ¡Guay, tíos! Esta contra las cuerdas. ¡Dinos donde esta Anya! ¡No os la vais a llevar, intrusos!

SALA: Aun no habéis ganado... yo debo ganar siempre, por que soy el mejor... ¡nadie podrá conmigo!

(Saca una cosa redonda y azul, esta brilla devolviéndole gran parte de su fuerza inicial.)

SHONENJI: ¡Es un huevo de un Jenderillo! ¿Pero por que lo tiene el? ¡Hay que salvarlo a toda costa!

FUUKA: Pero se ha vuelto tan fuerte como al principio... (FUMIKA: ¡Es el cuento que nunca acaba!)

SALA: ¡Graaarrr! (ataca) (LINDA: Ha cambiado su juicio por mas fuerza, como paso con Urd...)

(El zarpazo es tan terrible que la deja casi sin sentido, hace lo mismo con Mike y ahora, a por las niñas.)

MIKE: _Rayos... nos ha desguazado, y si le dejamos hará lo mismo con las Narutaki... ese huevo de Jenderillo le da mucho poder... si pudiera sacarme de la manga un truco nuevo y alucinante... ¡Si, ya se cual!_ ¡Linda, dame eso!

(El chico ha pedido los pendientes del traje de bruja de la pelirroja, para lanzárselos a las mini-ninjas.)

MIKE: ¡Fuuka, Fumika, poneros uno cada una! ¡Si sale como yo creo, ese tipo estará en vuestras manos!

FUMIKA: Al menos son bonitos. (FUUKA: (¬_¬) ¡Ten un poco más de fe, hija!) (¡FLUUM!)

(¡La jugada del friki... ha funcionado! Los pendientes de Linda han servido de Potaras y las han fusionado.)

MIKE: ¡Si, era una chorrada tan grande, que tenia que funcionar! Venga, aun tengo que ordenar mis tripas.

GEMELA: Vale, necesito un nombre... ¡pero luego, no me hace falta para aplastarte, tío enloquecido!

(Comienza por un puño a la carrera, un empujón hacia fuera del aula y para la calle: allí están los demás.)

MIKE: Vamos, chati, que las gemelas se han fundido en una sola y están que lo tiran, el tal Sala agoniza.

LINDA: ¡Los demás están en la parte de afuera! *dolor* Ay, que daño... esto me pasa por ser chillona...

(La gemela unida usa Jutsu de Invocación: Abeja Reina... una ídem gigante usa aguijón para perforar.)

SALA: ¡Graaarrr! (GEMELA: ¡Tenemos que apuntar al cuerpo, deshazte de su coraza!)

(Pero la cosa funciona: por fin la niña Narutaki consigue agrietar la armadura del malo.)

LINDA: (0_0) ¡Una grieta en su coraza! Jo, que tentación... (_) Bah, a la porra. ¡Golpe Feminista!

(Con un sonoro ¡CRAC!, la pechera negra del guerrero mago ha reventado, y la gemela se multiplica.)

GEMELA: Bien hecho, Linda. ¡Multiplicación del cuerpo: a lo bestia! (pluf) ¡Ahí va la tormenta Corta-Corta!

(Un enjambre de clones chibis saltan al aire y lanzan una tienda entera de armas blancas contra el enemigo.)

SALA: (chaschaschas) ¡Aaaag! (chaschaschas) ¡Darme... el huevo! (¡CHAS!) (el ultimo pinchazo.)

SHONENJI: ¡El huevo de Jenderillo, cogerle! (MIKE: ¡Para que te vayas caliente, tío... Grieta Cósmica!)

(El enorme espadazo láser deja por fin KO al maldito munchkin, y el héroe va a recoger el huevo azul.)

XIGLEM: (¡zas!) Esto no te pertenece, pardillo. (LINDA: ¡Xig-lem! Y yo estoy para el arrastre, jo...) La señorita Cocolova sigue en mi poder, como ves. Ahora dame el huevo de Shojonoe si quieres recuperarla sana y salva.

MIKE: Traidor... tienes suerte que no puedo mover ni las pestañas desde hace rato... ¡te iba a enseñar!

(De repente y súbitamente, alguien suelta la rueda elemental completa sobre el villano, asombro general.)

XIGLEM: ¡Arg! (suelta) ¡Dita sea, se me escapo! (ANYA: ¡Negi, por fin... tenemos que acabar con el!)

LINDA: ¿Ein? No he sido yo... ¡Anda, son los magos de Jobar's! ¡Se han puesto de nuestro lado al fin!

ROBIN: Lord Xig-lem. Estos chicos nos han enseñado algo hoy... la Estrella de Cristal ha sido mal usada, pero has sido tu el perpetrador. Tomando rehenes con la excusa de ser presuntos culpables. Es un deshonor.

GODO: ¡Un gran deshonor digo yo! (OLGA: A la que suscribe no le gustan los tramposos.)

XIGLEM: Me habéis quitado mi presa... y salvado a ese patán de Sala. Pero aun poseo este huevo azul.

SHONENJI: ¡Xig-lem, no hagas ninguna tontería! Toma el huevo de Shojonoe a cambio...

Se acercan los dos rivales, con un huevo en cada mano, paso a paso. El intercambio es satisfactorio, pero un flashazo de luz verdosa confunde al par, y al menos el héroe vio algo que lo dejo patidifuso...

_MIKE: ¿Qué es esto? Parece el puente de mi pueblo... ¡Esa es Linda! ¿Pero esto no había pasado ya?_

_(La chava se cae, igual que en la realidad, pero el Mike que esta allí no pudo cogerla, porque la atraviesa... como un espectro. El Mike del pasado estaba clavado en el sitio y solo pudo ver como se estrellaba... todo había salido al revés que al principio de esta historia. Un hoyo negro apareció y empezó por devorar el puente, a la chica, y por más que corrió, al chaval gafoso... este despierta ya.)_

MIKE: ¡Leñe, que susto! Nada de eso ha pasado. ¡Xig-lem, tienes lo que querías, ahora sal de mi vista!

XIGLEM: No puedes negar nuestra relación, niñato. Haré que Shojonoe vuelva a vivir, ¡ya veras! (huye)

LINDA: Mike, vámonos ya... entremos a la academia, allí nos recuperaremos. Negi lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

NEGI: Si, la Estrella de Cristal ya ha abandonado el cuerpo de ese individuo, podemos estar tranquilos.

ANYA: Negi-kun... quería ayudar, y solo lo puse peor... quizás me merezco el castigo que venían a darme.

GODO: No, pequeña, nuestros duelos con tus amigos nos han demostrado quienes eran los buenos aquí.

MIKE: ¡Jue, jue, que bien! (^_^) ¿Qué quieres, Shonny? (pausa) ¡Ja, Anya es la esencia que buscábamos!

(Aprovechan y hacen el pacto, las alumnas de Negi se sorprenden del sistema, y Robin dice unas palabras.)

ROBIN: Sala estará bien, tranquilos. La ambición desmedida es cosa muy mala, pero a la vez es la fuente del cambio, el conflicto... y en ultima medida, la evolución. Gracias a el hemos ido siempre a mejor, es innegable.

LINDA: Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir... igual que ustedes, señores de Jobar's. Ha sido un placer.

ANYA: Eh, espera... quedaros hasta mañana al menos. Casi no he podido conoceros... y me gustaría.

NEGI: Je, que gracia... es verdad, sin Asuna y sin Kamo esto esta muy callado. ¿Pero y las Narutaki?

GEMELA: Mike hizo un truco para fundirnos en una, pero no temáis. Con el mío de la multiplicación lo arreglo... (pluf) Hala, ya hay dos Narutaki otra vez. ¡Puedo mantener la copia fantasma durante dias si hace falta! (^_^)

(Entonces, con todo arreglado, van a terminar la fiestorra de antes de empezar este rollo y luego a la camita. Bien temprano, se levantan y se despiden, para intentar algo con el nuevo huevo de Jenderillo, a ver que es lo que pasaba.)

MIKE: Bueno, otra galaxia que queda atrás... para ser la del Shojo, no hemos tenido un momento de paz.

SHONENJI: Seguro que es por el estado corrompido de Shojonoe... y encima perdimos su huevo.

LINDA: Venga, aun tenemos este para compensar. (^_^) Voy a abrirlo, ¿eh? Cruzar los dedos...

(El huevo suelta un flashazo de luz azul y un nuevo bichito aparece ante los asombrados amigos viajeros...)


	17. Numeral 1: Pokemon

****  
PROBLEMÁTICO POKERELOJ  
****

¡Que misterio, que emoción! ¿Qué había salido del huevo azul...? Pues un saltamontes marrón con traje de ornitólogo, y una gran red caza-moscas: siguiendo el estilo animal que venían teniendo los Jenderillos. Se presento como Gotchi, el regidor de la Galaxia Numeral. El truqui de esta galaxia eran los animes centrados en la recogida-colección de un número de objetos o personajes, parecido a la aventura que estaban teniendo los dos humanos para encontrar lolis. La cúpula de energía azul que les cubría desde que abrieron el huevo se disipa... y estaban otra vez en campo abierto, en un cruce de caminos.

GOTCHI: Ahora si no os importa, me echare un siestorro dentro del alma de la chavala, se ve acogedora...

MIKE: ¡Eh, no estarás diciendo que mi alma es sucia! (ò_ó.#) ¡Anda y vete a hacerle compañía a Rita!

LINDA: Jolin, no te pongas así... (sudor) al menos no nos ha salido rebelde, como otra que yo me se.

SHONENJI: Esto es un cruce de caminos, vaya... por allí, a Ciudad Plateada, por allá a Pueblo Paleta.

MIKE: ¿Es verdad? (0_0) ¡Ay, ya se donde estamos! Espera, no te lances, tenemos que esperar a alguien.

(Y como si le llamaran, el niño de la gorra de un-millón-de-cupones aparece ante los impacientes amigos.)

ASH: (?_?) ¿Quién son ustedes? Se han plantado en el cruce sin moverse. (PIKACHU: ¿Pika pika?)

(Tras su llegada, empieza la canción de intro Pokemon, de la temporada del Frente de Batalla.)

_Es la batalla, es tu honor,  
__Es la amistad, es tu elección...  
__¡Tienes los medios, pon el remedio,  
__busca el valor que hay en ti!  
__¡Con tesón seguirás, y tu sueño alcanzaras,  
__Frente de Batalla!  
__¡Se el mejor cada vez, tu destino podrás ver!  
__Este es el plan: ¡Lucha para ganar!  
__¡POKEMON!_

(Tras la canción, al chaval entrenador ya le da hambre, así que propone sprintar para su casa enseguida.)

ASH: Je, seguro que mama ha tenido ocupado a Mr-Mime, sabiendo que yo venia... el pobre no para.

MIKE: Así que el Frente de Batalla, eh... yo también soy entrenador, o lo fui hace un tiempo, claro.

LINDA: ¡Jo, Mike, sabes de todo! (^_^) Si me llego a perder con cualquier otro, quizá no hubiera podido volver nunca a casa. (ASH: ¿A que viene eso?) Er, bueno, es que me encontró tirada en un camino. ¡como esa de allí!

MIKE: ¡Un accidente! Como me dije la otra vez, chati: ¡Héroe en acción! (PIKACHU: ¡Pika chuuu!)

(Cogen a la niña que esta desmayada, mirándola de cerca Mike la reconoce como Leaf, de la edición Verde.)

ASH: ¡Eh, despierta! Creo que tengo hierbas aromáticas Pokemon... a ver si funcionan con personas.

(Parece que si, el olor es tan fuerte y amargo que la niña del gorro blanco ya se levanta.)

NIÑA: (tos) Que desastre... me han dejado sin Pokeball... ¿eh? (0_0) ¿Tu eres Ash Ketchum, de Paleta?

ASH: Er, si lo soy... ¿Quién pregunta? Nunca te había visto antes, pero tienes un aire... muy conocido.

NIÑA: ¡Soy tu prima, idiota! (TODOS: ¡Que!) Ashley Ketchum, de Isla Prima. Mira, tu padre tiene un hermano, que es mi padre. ¡Mira que no acordarte! Lo que no se es sobre mi madre, casi no la llegue a conocer...

ASH: Vaya, tengo un amigo en Plateada que esta en la misma situación... pero el tiene muchos hermanos.

MIKE: Ash, la pobre esta herida. ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Cuántos Pokemon te han robado?

ASHLEY: Todo mi equipo, cinco Pokemon de potencia media-alta... menos mi inicial, que esta aquí.

(Se quita el gorrito y debajo tiene otra Pokeball, pegada con celo. Un escondite genial, debo decir.)

ASHLEY: Solo me ha quedado Eevee. Un tipo de armadura negra con una R roja en la pechera, dita sea...

ASH: ¡Los dichosos Rocket! Siempre están detrás de las catástrofes que ocurren, estoy más que seguro.

MIKE: No lo estés tanto... ese tipo es un viejo conocido, que quizás se ha pasado con el Team Rocket.

LINDA: Si, un ataque tan despiadado es propio de el. ¡Pero vámonos al pueblo, que hay que curarte ya!

(Curiosamente, los susodichos están flotando por la zona con su globo Meowth, oteando como monas.)

JESSIE: Ja, esa pandilla de mocosos se ha separado... se ha largado solo a partir de ese cruce, ¿lo visteis? (JAMES: Vale, pero vamos a comer.) ¡Grrr, un mocoso por si solo es una fácil captura! Así que ese Pikachu lo lleva claro...

(Lo que no saben es que en el cruce de más abajo, Ash se ha juntado con su prima y los forasteros, majos.)

JESSIE: (visor) ¿Vosotros veis algo, chicos? (MEOWTH: ¡Ni la más mínima manchita de color amarillo!)

JAMES: Oye, odio ser pesimista, pero cada vez que intentamos coger a Pikachu acabamos por los aires...

MEOWTH: Cada vez que le pongo las garras encima me da una tunda de no te menees.

JESSIE: ¿Estas diciendo que tiremos la toalla? (ò_ó.#) ¡Seria como echar todo nuestro trabajo por el desagüe! Pensar en las generaciones venideras de soldados Rocket que se acordaran de nosotros en busca de guía... ¿creéis que es buen ejemplo que parezca que huimos? ¿Olvidáis que nuestra meta es ese Pikachu?

JAMES: Je, me acabo de acordar... (MEOWTH: Tengo que admitir... que tiene razón.)

JESSIE: 'El Team Rocket allí estará'. (JAMES: 'Y esa paz estropeara'.) (MEOWTH: ¡Lo vamos a lograr!)

(Algo sucede que hace variar la historia... una transmisión de radio de un receptor que James carga.)

JAMES: Anda, una llamada de la línea súper-secreta... ya no sabia ni que lo llevaba encima, la verdad.

JESSIE: ¡Será una llamada del jefe! ¡Que honor, venga, responde! (MEOWTH: Yo no estoy tan seguro...)

RADIO: Atención, todos los soldados Rocket de la región de Kanto deben regresar al cuartel de inmediato.

JESSIE: Una reunión, eh... El asunto debe ser gordo. Lastima que no hayamos podido llevarle algo.

JAMES: *tristeza* No se va a alegrar de volver a vernos, no... (¡Woobufet!) (¡Mimee!)

En el cuartel de Ciudad Verde, una figura oscura se encuentra con otra igual de oscura que lleva un Persian a sus pies. El recién llegado sujeta un cinturón de entrenador con cinco Pokeball, el otro se alegra del resultado.

GIOVANI: Muy bien, aspirante... me has traído un puñado de Pokemon potentes, ese es el estilo Rocket.

XIGLEM: Solo pedía una cosa a cambio, señor: ser testigo de la finalización de su más ambicioso proyecto.

GIOVANI: Ah, bien, puedo complacerte. Los Pokemon robados te los puedes quedar... ahora sígueme.

(Se van por un pasillo oscuro hasta un laboratorio siniestro, donde unos doctores tienen varios Pokemon en tanques de líquido, y un pequeño Ditto en una urna conectado a un Poke-reloj de último modelo. Los malos chequean el sitio.)

GIOVANI: Aquí esta: el Proyecto PokeMan. No, no es una errata: quiero conseguir lo que estas pensando. Los Pokemon son criaturas poderosas si les tratas bien, pero no dejan de ser animales salvajes e incontrolables.

XIGLEM: Ya veo, usted pretende infundir los poderes de las especies Pokemon a un sujeto humano.

GIOVANI: Exactamente. Mew, la leyenda entre las leyendas, tiene semejante poder... el ADN de todas las especies en un cuerpo diminuto. Si consigo acabar el artefacto, podré producirlo en serie y dar a mis soldados las habilidades de esas bestias con el control que supone un cerebro humano... ¡Algo imparable!

XIGLEM: Mew... si ese artefacto acaba funcionando, ni siquiera ese ser legendario será rival para usted.

GIOVANI: _Mewtwo... parece mentira, pero he encontrado algo aun mejor que tu... voy a recuperarte..._

(Huy, que miedo. Los buenos llegan con la herida hasta la casa del chico Ketchum, y no hay nadie.)

ASH: ¡Hola mama, soy yo! ¡Yo y Pikachu... y mi prima Ashley, y un par de forasteros! Uf, muchos...

LINDA: La señora no esta... estará en la compra. (MIKE: Deberíamos ir al laboratorio del profesor.)

ASH: Vale, yo iré. Vosotros atender a mi prima, el botiquín esta en esa pared. Volveré en un ratito.

(Pues se va hasta la casa-granja del profe, y el escenario esta igual de desierto. ¿o no?)

ASH: ¿Profesor Oak, Tracey? ¡Que soy Ash! Mira que no están en ningún sitio, si les dije que volvía...

TRACEY: (confeti) ¡Bienvenido, Ash! (DELIA: Bienvenido, hijo.) (OAK: Es genial tenerte de vuelta.)

ASH: Mama, que sorpresa... Chicos no volváis a darme un susto así, ¿eh? (TRACEY: Je, perdona.)

(El entrenador saca sus Símbolos del Frente y además, debe darles otra mala noticia.)

ASH: Mira mama, lo que me han dado por ganar el Frente de Batalla. (DELIA: ¡Hijo, es precioso!)

TRACEY: Venga, es hora de que empiece la fiesta. (¡Mime!) (ASH: Espera, tengo que deciros algo...)

OAK: Pues adelante. No esperes a Gary, se ha marchado al ver que tardabas demasiado, el impaciente...

ASH: Le cuento: Ashley Ketchum de Isla Prima esta ahora en mi casa con unos amigos, y esta herida.

DELIA: ¿Mi sobrina? (0_0) ¡Que horror! ¡Para una vez que visita, sucede un accidente!

OAK: ¿Qué han hecho? (ASH: La atacaron y robaron las Pokeball.) Es un desastre, en efecto... solo soy medico de Pokemon, pero creo que algo podré hacer... Tracey, notifica el robo a la Agente Mara de Ciudad Verde, no tardes.

ASH: ¡Ha sido el Team Rocket, o al menos un simpatizante de esos malhechores! Tenía el símbolo de la R...

DELIA: ¡Mi pobre Ashley, la atacan y la roban, con lo linda que es cualquier día se la llevaran a ELLA!

(Que le da un desmayo a la señora... pero consiguen llegar a casa y momificar un poco a la chiquilla.)

MIKE: Bueno, ya esta fuera de peligro. (SHONENJI: Lord Mike, la niña posee una loli-esencia.)

LINDA: ¡Ha sido llegar y besar el santo! (^_^) Pues a que esperamos, ¿no? (MIKE: Es mejor mañana.)

SHONENJI: Si, su salud ha sufrido un golpe, el pacto podría salir mal o incompleto, y eso es malo.

MIKE: Mire profesor, yo soy una especie de investigador también, y para completar un experimento que tengo entre manos debo hacer un chequeo a la prima del chico. Si no le importa, podemos hacerlo mañana mismo.

ASHLEY: Espero que no duela... han sido bastantes disgustos en un día. (MIKE: Este... pincha un poco.)

(Se quedan a dormir allá hasta arreglar el asunto, en la noche, la figura del malo maloso se infiltra en los laboratorios Rocket para echar un ojo al aparato terminado... y quizá, echarle mano también. Lo saca de su urna secreta.)

XIGLEM: Aquí esta... no puedo dejar que este trasto lo tenga un patán como Giovani... le voy a introducir una sorpresita, y se lo daré a alguien mucho más digno. Ahora solo tengo que tenerle ocupado... hasta que suene 'el pitido'.

(Tras eso, usa el Espejo Sombrío para reflejar los láser de seguridad y que frían la zona de los tanques.)

ALARMA: ¡Biiip, avería en la zona de pruebas! ¡En marcha el protocolo de seguridad!

Total, que se larga de allí con su premio. A la mañana siguiente un golpe fuerte hace que todos se despierten en la casa Ketchum. Mike recién sale de su pacto con Ashley, y se para a ver que ha caído en el jardín.

MIKE: ¡Eh, que fue ese ruido! (mira) Es un contenedor industrial... ¿Cómo narices ha llegado aquí?

ASHLEY: ¿Puede ser que el profesor lo perdiera al explotar algo del laboratorio? Ojo, no lo toquetees...

MIKE: Deberías ir por los demás. Tengo entendido que tu primo es difícil de despertar. (¡chas!) ¡Uag!

(Se había dado la vuelta, y el contenedor se abrió de sopetón soltando algo que se pego a su cogote.)

ASHLEY: ¡Ah! (0_0) ¡Se ha quedado KO! ¡Eevee, adelante! (pluf) ¡Ve a buscar a los demás, rápido!

(El zorrito busca al resto de la pandilla y la niña se para a atender al gafoso, por suerte ya se levanta.)

MIKE: Ay, un ataque a traición... ¿Quién ha sido el villano? (ASHLEY: Fue esa cosa de tu cogote...)

ASH: (llega) ¡Eh, que es ese jaleo! (0_0) ¡Mike, tienes un trasto pegado en la cabeza!

LINDA: Un momento... parece un Poke-reloj, como el que vimos en la tele anoche... pero es algo distinto.

ASH: Que tontería, un Poke-reloj se lleva en el brazo, no amarrado al cuello... pero hay que avisar a Oak.

(Van al laboro y el profe hace algunas pruebas tras comprobar que Mike no se haya roto nada interno.)

OAK: El diseño base es de un Poke-reloj, no hay duda... pero el dial tiene otra forma, creo que para reajustar la esfera y cambiar el flujo de este cable interior. ¡No es posible! (lupa) ¡Veo células de Ditto corretear por dentro!

ASH: Ya veo. (¬_¬) Esas células rosas y sonrientes no dejan lugar a duda. (LINDA: Uf, ya creí que le pasaría como a mi con mi cristal...) Ah, si, ya lo contaste. ¡Pero Mike no corre peligro, solo ha sido un sustillo! (^_^)

MIKE: Esta clavado con ganas, no se si me lo podré quitar tal cual. (OAK: Eso no es conveniente ahora mismo.) Bah, temía que lo diría. ¿Cuáles son las funciones del Poke-reloj, a ver si las puedo aprovechar?

ASHLEY: ¡Eh, mirar! ¡En la tele! (miran) ¡Las noticias dicen que un Ariados gigante esta en el bosque!

(Lo miran, es verdad, un Ariados enorme y negruzco esta devastando el bosque, aunque no ataca a gente.)

ASHLEY: ¡Es el mío! (ASH: ¿Eh?) Si, mira, aunque ahora sea más negro tiene marcas en el lomo que no he visto en ningún otro Ariados. Seguramente el que me robo le ha hecho alguna mutación horrible. ¡Tenéis que hacer algo!

LINDA: ¡Te ayudaremos a cazarlo! Es lo menos, después del pacto de hoy con Mike... ¿Cómo te va?

MIKE: Este reloj hace que me pique el cuello, pero no es nada. Profesor, quédese acá y siga investigando.

(Usan la genial transmisión instantánea del héroe para llegar a la parte del bosque donde esta el bicho.)

ASH: Bueno, aunque sea más gordo, sigue siendo un Pokemon. ¿Listo Pikachu? (PIKACHU: ¡Pi pika!)

ASHLEY: No puedo ser menos, ¡fuera vendas! (fuera) ¡Adelante Eevee! (pluf) ¡Ayuda a ese Pikachu!

RELOJ: (piiip) ¿Mike? ¡Soy el profesor! He descubierto una función muy interesante en este Poke-reloj.

MIKE: Anda, es Oak. ¡No le oigo bien, grite más! (LINDA: Te dice que gires el dial, y que cojas a Magmar.) Pero no alcanzo a mi cogote, chati, ya deberías suponerlo. ¡Vas a tener que darme una colleja! Suavecito, ¿eh?

(La moza hace caso, gira el dial para escoger la foto de Magmar y le da un collejon a su compañero.)

MIKE: (¡paf!) ¡Ay, hala, ya esta pulsado el botón! *mutación* ¡Eh, esta parte no me la había dicho! (pluf)

(Una secuencia de transformación tan grotesca como molona ha cambiado la especie de nuestro héroe a la de Magmar. Aun así, es de tamaño humano, conserva el visor de Caballero de Lolicon y esta libre de usar el Poke-lenguaje.)

MAGMIKE: Ag, soy un monstruo de fuego... ¡Es igual que el crío ese que se encontró un reloj alienígena!

LINDA: Puedes ayudarles aunque no tengas Pokemon, ¡ahora eres como uno! ¡Venga, que no se diga!

ASH: (0_0) Nunca había visto cosa igual. ¡Pikachu, no te distraigas: Rayo! (ASHLEY: ¡Eevee, Derribo!)

MAGMIKE: A ver que tal: ¡Puño de Fuego! (¡fluuum!) Bieeen, le hace daño... ¡Patada Ígnea! (¡flum!)

El bicho arácnido es terrible, un Ariados normal ya estaría por los suelos. Se sacude de encima a Pika y Eevee y enreda con telaraña a Mike. Da un leñazo con sus patonas a los humanos, y el héroe del reloj se cabrea.

MAGMIKE: ¡No les toques, bicho! ¡Kia... SOFOCO! (¡fluuum!) (ARIADOS: *gruñe* ¡Grrr! *dolor*.)

(Ya casi esta, pero se revuelve y zurra al palmípedo fogoso, haciendo que vuelva a ser persona humana.)

MIKE: Ag... ese leñazo ha sido para morirse. (RADIO: ¡Mike, ten cuidado! ¡Si te hieren en exceso, tu cuerpo rechazara las células Pokemon y serán inusables durante un rato!) Jo, y me lo dice ahora. Eh, Linda, escoge algo para mí.

(Le da una nueva colleja y va a ponerse a salvo. El héroe ahora es un Primeape alocado.)

ASH: ¿No había nada mejor...? Ashley, será mejor que no ataquemos a estos monstruos frente a frente.

ASHLEY: Me da rabia, pero solo el puede resistir un golpazo como el de antes. ¡Eevee, usa Ayuda!

(Entre el refuerzo del zorrito y los truenos del ratón, ganan terreno al enemigo. Pero en esas...)

PRIMIKE: _¡Ja, quiero ver como se libra de esto! ¡INVERSION!_ (ARIADOS: *gruñido*)

VOZ: ¡Espeon, Psico-rayo! ¡Umbreon, Mal de Ojo! (LINDA: ¿Eh? ¿Quien se mete en nuestra lucha?)

(Los recién llegados usan tales ataques, y el mono peludo finaliza con un Movimiento Sísmico.)

VOZ: Espíritu maligno de la oscuridad... ¡el Pilar Legendario te purificara! ¡Pokeball, atrapalo!

(Los metiches son ¡Leo y Rui!, de Colosseum. La Cepoball ha encerrado al Ariados tras unos segundos.)

PRIMIKE: ¿Qué hace aquí un miembro del Team Cepo, eh? (pipipi-pluf) *Mike*. Ops, ya se me quito...

LEO: Así que sabes que pertenecí al Team Cepo. Y encima tienes un aparato para usar el ADN de los Pokemon en tu favor. Eres un tipo interesante... pero me tengo que llevar esta araña, al Pilar Legendario del Bosque Ágata.

RUI: Tenemos que hacerlo para curarle de la Oscuridad. Solo el legendario Celebi sabe como salvarlo.

ASHLEY: ¡Pero el Pokemon es mío! Me le robaron y le hicieron eso. (ASH: ¡Si, lo del Pilar que espere!)

LINDA: Creo que ya se como lo haremos. Recuperaremos al equipo de Ashley, que estará dentro de Kanto, y cuando el lío se haya arreglado se ira con vosotros al bosque ese para curarlos. Además así podéis ayudar con el resto.

MIKE: ¡Linda, eres un prodigio de organización y sentido práctico! Cada día te quiero un poco más.

LINDA: Ay, no digas eso. *rojez* (RUI: Leo también es un galán... a veces.) (LEO: Eh, a ver lo que dices.)

(El ex-soldado ha instalado un sidecar más, así que podrán viajar juntos sin cansarse.)

RUI: (mini-tele) Las noticias informan de un Tauros en el Pueblo Lavanda, estoy segura de que es tuyo.

ASH: ¡Si, es igual de grande y negro! (0_0) Pues a que esperamos. ¡Para allá! (PIKACHU: ¡Pika chu!)

(En tres aceleradas se plantan en Pueblo Lavanda, gracias al túnel Diglet. La autopista echaba humo.)

LEO: Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Os acompañamos adentro? Hay ruidos en la famosa torre Pokemon, ¿no?

MIKE: Mejor quedaros fuera, Ketchum y yo distraeremos al morlaco y evitaremos que profane las tumbas.

LINDA: Desde ayer mi collar no brilla, jo, que lata. (SHONENJI: Es que ahora estáis muy lejos de vuestras respectivas galaxias guardianas.) ¡Sin mis perlas, tenemos que fiarnos de ese reloj mutante! Habrá que apañarse. ¡Hale!

(En el piso superior esta el torito, mochando tumbas. Los buenos llegan y sueltan a sus monstruitos.)

LINDA: Te he elegido un Psíquico, dicen que son fuertes. (ASH: Jo, y tanto, Sabrina me dio paliza y media con el suyo.) Yo iré al burladero con los niños, mira a ver que si puedes agotarlo y mandarlo al exterior. (¡paf!)

MIKE: (colleja) ¡Au! Se hará lo que se pueda. (¡flum!) *Abra*. ¡AAAH! ¡Pero que has hecho, ignorante!

ASHLEY: Rayos, un Abra sabe apenas teletransportarse fuera del peligro... ¡no es que sirva de mucho!

ABRIKE: Hay que improvisar... (Tauros ataca) ¡Joer, que me coge! ¡Corre corre correee!

(Pues eso, corre con esas patitas, pero luego hace algo mejor, Teletransporte y se libra de ser mochado.)

ABRIKE: ¡Pikachu, échale rayos! ¡Eevee, haz Ataque Arena! (KETCHUMS: Ya lo habéis oído, chicos.)

(Eso encabrita al toro, y con la arena no sabe a donde embiste. El héroe le incita a venir.)

ABRIKE: Veeen, torito estúpido. A que no me pillaaas, tonto. (hace el 'culito-culito'.)

(Consigue que moche la pared y caiga a la calle, el trastazo le hace buen daño, y Leo y Rui ya ayudan.)

ABRIKE: (pipipi-pluf) *Mike*. ¡Vosotros dos, entretenerle que ahora bajamos nosotros!

(Espeon y Umbreon hacen lo dicho... mientras, la chava de la chaqueta ya ha aprendido de su metedura.)

LINDA: Este es de Lucha, y en tercera evolución. No me puedo equivocar, ¡seguro que es un bruto!

MIKE: Ya veremos. (¡paf!) Ay, creo que lo haces adrede... (¡flum!) *Machamp*. ¡Esto ya es otra cosa!

LEO: Vamos a ver algo bueno... ¡Espeon, Confusión! ¡Umbreon, Malicioso! (MIKECHAMP: ¡Voy!)

(El guerrero le endiña un Puño Certero que lo desguaza, pero si le sueltan ahora, habrá jaleo... ufa.)

MIKECHAMP: Espera, dejarle venir. Fiaros de mi, fui un entrenador de los buenos... ¡Allá va!

(Le sueltan, y Mike espera a que llegue... espera más... ¡y le encaja un Tiro Vital que le tumba por fin!)

LEO: ¡Pokeball, atrápalo! (¡zas!) (bip) Vale, ya esta. Podéis salir ya de donde os hayáis escondido, rajaos.

ASH: ¡Eh, no insultes! No todos hemos sido soldados de una organización maligna. (RUI: Ahi te ha pillado.)

MIKECHAMP: Mira en la pantalla si hay noticias de asaltos como este. (pipipi-pluf.) *Mike*.

ASHLEY: (mira) 'En el Faro de Bill, extraños oleajes y tormentas anti-naturales'. ¡Es de mi Gyarados, fijo!

ASH: Si que tienes Pokemon peligrosos, hija... ¿y los has cazado tu sola? Se me hace difícil de creer.

(Van a campo través por la antigua ruta del Túnel Roca, y llegan bastante a tiempo a la playa.)

ASHLEY: No puedes meter la moto por los riscos... hagamos como antes, quedaros como respaldo.

RUI: Me sabe mal, pero seguid. Tú escoge un buen Pokemon, ¿eh Linda? (LINDA: Ya lo intento, jolin...)

(Ya ven al dragón, y deciden volar hasta el, la amiga del chico elige algo que tiene alas muy aparentes.)

MIKE: ¡Hala, transformación! (¡flum!) *Flygon*. Er, si que vuela, pero como caiga al agua la pifiamos...

ASH: ¡Pikachu, Rayo! (ASHLEY: ¡Eeve, Ayuda!) Tenemos que atraerle a la orilla, así estará perdido.

FLIKEON: A ver esto: ¡Dragoaliento! (¡fsss!) Le ha paralizado, vamos a rematar con un Toxico. ¡Puag!

(Hala, el dragón ya tiene muchos problemas de status, el héroe le quiere hacer Garra de Dragón, pero...)

FLIKEON: (¡paf!) ¡Arg! (cae) ¡Lo veía veniiir...! ¡Leo, no seas patán y sácame de aquí, que me hundo!

LEO: Bah, me temía que pasaría esto. ¡Tropius, afuera! (¡flum!) Usa el Látigo Cepa y rescata a Mike.

RUI: ¡Linda, allá vamos! Ya puedes elegir otro Pokemon para tu chico, este necesita un secado urgente.

FLIKEON: He tragado agua, eso es malo. (pipipi-pluf) *Mike*. ¿No hay un monstruo de agua en el reloj?

LINDA: Será cosa de buscar. ¡Niños, seguir con el asedio, ya casi esta en tierra! (¡paf!)

(Tras el collejon, el gafoso es un Feraligart, guau. Ahora que los Ketchum han sacado al monstruo del agua, Mike se convierte en uno que la necesita para luchar. Bah. Pero no se desanima, prueba un truquito nuevo.)

FERALIKE: (morder) ¡Ñaca! (Gyarados gruñe) Esta va por la de antes, carpa obesa... ¡Toma garras!

(Tras morder, arañar y en general ensañarse con el, va a hacer una jugada muy creativa.)

FERALIKE: Rayo Burbuja... (bluuup) Hala, mirad que escudo de agua me he hecho... y encima rebota.

(Salta a por la cabeza, y hace un Viento Helado que congela la burbuja y la estampa contra su cabezota.)

LINDA: (0_0) Nunca he visto ningún Pokemon usar el agua así. (ASHLEY: (0_0) Si, ni a los coordinadores...)

LEO: Je, le ha dejado KO, cierto... ¡Pokeball, atrápalo! (¡zas!) (bip) Vale, ya vamos más de la mitad.

RUI: Noticias, compañeros. 'Apagón en la sede de Sylph S.A, averías eléctricas en toda la Ciudad Azafrán'.

ASH: ¿Tu tienes... tenias algún Pokemon eléctrico, Ashley? (ASHLEY: Pues no, no se quien podrá ser.)

(Tiran para la ciudad en la moto, y en efecto esta a oscuras. Se infiltran en el edificio de Sylph S.A.)

MIKE: No se ve un pimiento. Y este reloj esta pitando mucho desde hace un rato, nos van a descubrir.

LINDA: Niños, venir con nosotros. Leo, Rui, esperar que abramos la puerta del hangar y luego entráis.

ASH: Eh, se te ha elegido solo este Pokemon. Me suena de algo. (ASHLEY: Debe estar reaccionando a...)

(Linda collejea, y el chaval muta en un Porygon. En efecto, debió ser por la presencia de los otros.)

PORIKE: Claro, este edificio esta lleno de Porygon, que luego distribuyen al casino de Ciudad Azulona.

ASH: ¡Aprovecha, ese Pokemon puede trastear con las señales eléctricas y mecánicas!

ASHLEY: Si, vamos a abrir las cerraduras eléctricas y poder acceder a los demás pisos. He oído algo...

(Si, al montar en el ascensor y bajar, les recibe un Scyther negro y cabreado, los niños Ketchum atacan.)

ASH: ¡Pikachu, Placaje Eléctrico! (ASHLEY: ¡Eevee, Bola Sombra!) (PORIKE: ¡Este, vale: Triataque!)

(No servirá por mucho rato, la mantis es rápida. El chico monstruo tiene otra idea genial.)

PORIKE: Traga gas. ¡Onda Voltio! (¡bzzz!) ¡Chicos, empujarle cuando yo diga! (pausa) ¡Electro-cañón!

(Se preguntan a donde apunta, porque hace un boquete en el suelo. Pero enseguida entienden el rollo.)

RUI: ¡Leo, que nos cae encima! (LEO: No si no le dejo: ¡Espeon, Pantalla de Luz!) ¡Ve más rápido...!

(Los demás bajan por el agujero, el bicho zurra a Mike, le quita su mutación, y casi que lo agradece.)

MIKE: Santa Rita, Rita, que me toque algo bueno... (¡paf!) ¡Duele! (¡flum!) *Lucario*. Je, este me encanta.

(Espeon distribuye Pantalla de Luz, y el nuevo mutante tira de Ataque Rápido para ir por sorpresa.)

MIKARIO: Ahora no me ves... ahora tampoco. (¡paf!) (SCYTHER: *gruñe*.) Espera, que hay algo más.

(Le hace Garra Metal, que hace mucho mas daño. Pide a Umbreon un Mal de Ojo para el último golpe.)

MIKARIO: Necesito tiempo para esto... Doble Equipo. (¡zas!) Ahora, concentra fuerza y... ¡Esfera Aural!

(Toma carrerilla y sin dispararla, la estampa contra el monstruo ennegrecido, al estilo del Rasengan.)

MIKARIO: Que paliza... (pipipi-pluf) *Mike*. (LINDA: Chicos, gracias por el apoyo, sois geniales.)

ASHLEY: Ya solo queda uno... y por eliminación, tiene que ser Ninetales. Pero donde puede estar...

RUI: Es un Pokemon de fuego, quizás en un lugar calido. Pero ni Leo ni yo conocemos bien esta región.

ASH: En el sur hay islas volcánicas, es el único sitio que se me ocurre. Allí estaba el gimnasio de Blaine.

LEO: Mira la tele entonces. (miran) 'Incendios y desprendimientos en las ruinas de Isla Nueva'. (¬_¬)

ASH: _¿Isla Nueva? Eso si que me suena... pero de que... _(ASHLEY: Porfa, ayudarme con este ultimo...)

(Lo dicho, tiran millas con la moto y se embarcan a Isla Nueva con permiso especial de la Agente Mara.)

RUI: Empieza a hacer calor... ya sabemos por culpa de quien. (ASHLEY: ¡Ahí esta, ojo a la Llamarada!)

(La evaden con un poco de esfuerzo y esta vez todos ayudan, Linda escoge un Pokemon pedregoso.)

MIKE: (¡flum!) *Tyranitar*. Esto ya son palabras mayores. A ver que sabe hacer esta hermosura.

LEO: ¡Espeon, Psíquico! ¡Umbreon, Paliza! No podemos dejarle coger marcha o nos va a abrasar a todos.

ASH: Pikachu, cuando te diga, haz un Trueno. (ASHLEY: Eevee, prepara una Bola Sombra.)

(El zorro de fuego suelta ídem, el héroe se tapa con Defensa Férrea y sigue con un mordisco, ahora...)

KETCHUMS: ¡Dispara! (¡Pika CHUUU!) (¡IIIF!) (NINETALES: *explosión* ¡Gruuur!)

TIRANIKE: Toma pedrada, engendro. ¡puag! (escupe) Ahora, Tumba Rocas. ¡Kiaaa!

(Trata de enterrarlo a piedrazos, pero el zorro se revuelve y le quema... y suelta NUEVE Colas Férreas.)

TIRANIKE: ¡AAAG! (pipipi-pluf) *Mike*. Jobar, el reloj no lo ha resistido. ¡Chicos... ganarme mas tiempo!

(El ratón tira de Placaje eléctrico y su compañero de Derribo, en lo que la pelirroja ve quien les queda.)

LINDA: No puedo girar el dial... en cuanto salio la foto de esta cosa. Me esta dando mal augurio.

MIKE: ¡Que más da, es el último gigante negro! No podemos fallarle ahora a Ashley, ni a los demas...

(Tras una transformación más macabra de lo normal, el caballero es un tétrico Dusclops.)

MIKLOPS: Por fin... (áspero) Tantas formas de aplastarte, monstruo... ¿por cual me voy a decidir, eh?

(Comienza con una Atadura, ahora que lo tiene bien sujeto va a hacerle una faena: una terrible Maldición.)

ASH: Que asco... ni siquiera el Ninetales se lo merece. (ASHLEY: Se trata de atraparle de una pieza...)

NINETALES: *gruñe*. ¡Graaar! (lanzallamas) (MIKLOPS: Arg, aun tienes ganas de más juerga...)

(Le pega un susto con Impresionar, y desaparece en las sombras de las ruinas para usar el Puño Sombra.)

LEO: No es muy ortodoxo, pero funciona... (LINDA: ¡Mike, ese no eres tu! ¡Nunca has sido tan cruel!)

(Rui no dice ni pío del miedo: el gafoso envuelve al zorro con Tinieblas y ya se iba a desmayar, pero le echa un Fuego Fatuo de despedida. Leo lanza la Pokeball, pero no se queda contento y usa Persecución para herirle.)

ASHLEY: Bueno, se acabo... ¡Mike, porque hiciste eso! (MIKLOPS: Aun falta algo... debo cogerte...)

(La quemadura hace daño, y se le quita la mutación antes de que a la niña le de un yuyu en sus brazos.)

MIKE: Que pasa... (jaqueca) Esto ha sido peligroso... un Pokemon fantasma no es fácil de dominar...

ASH: Parecías otras persona, tío... hace un momento pareció que te querías comer a mi prima o algo.

LINDA: Tenemos que salir de aquí. A ver si el profesor encuentra la manera de quitarte ese Poke-reloj.

LEO: Aquí se acaba nuestra ayuda. En cuanto estemos en el continente, descansaremos e iremos a Orre.

ASHLEY: Si, que estoy molida… para vosotros, pediré al profesor que os deje quedaros en su granja.

(Así hacen, vuelven al continente e informan a Mara del asunto concluido... Leo y Rui esperaran a Ashley para acompañarla al Bosque Ágata, el profe siguió investigando el relojito. Por la noche, el chico sueña algo raro...)

_MIKE: Este sitio… es como aquella visión cuando agarre a Xig-lem de las manos… ¡y esa es Linda!_

_(Otra vez vuelve a ver la versión corrupta de los hechos, en que es tragado por el hoyo negro y la chica se queda allí, fría e inerte. No obstante, peca de ingenuo y va a mirar el cuerpo, que de repente se levanta...) _

_LINDA: *zombi* Dejame salir... (agarra) Tengo que escapar... llevarle la niña al amo... (MIKE: ¡AH! *susto*.)_

_(Se asusta porque la cara de la pelirroja esta gris y demacrada... y la falta un ojo. Que vision mas asquerosa.)_

MIKE: (despierta) ¡Ag, que asco! Pero por que he soñado eso... anoche el profesor consiguio sacarme el reloj y ponermelo en el brazo, como debe ser. ¿Entonces porque no puedo controlar a esa especie de Poke-momia?

(De nuevo un estallido les despierta... pero esta vez ya estan todos espabilados, antes de que ocurran mas accidentes. ¡Es el globo de los Rocket, que les ha encontrado! De alguna forma han localizado el Poke-reloj.)

ASH: ¿Es que no voy a dormir nunca en paz? (ASHLEY: ¿Son mas Rockets?) Si, pero estos son... particulares.

JAMES: Vaya, el detector ha sido muy util. Por fin encontramos ese reloj. (JESSIE: ¡Despues de estar todo el dia de ayer dando vueltas!) Pero no te enfades... (MEOWTH: Hay mocosos nuevos... ¡Digamosles el lema, anda!)

_¿Teneis problemas con ese reloj extraño? / ¡Pues devolverlo, y le haremos un apaño!  
Viajamos por la galaxia con una mision... / ¡Que todo el mundo sepa lo que es un ladron!  
(¡Y para ladron, yo!)  
Para proteger el mundo de la devastacion. / Para unir a los pueblos en una nacion.  
Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor. / Para extender nuestro poder al espacio exterior.  
¡JESSIE! / ¡JAMES! / (¡Y yo soy Meowth!)  
En cualquier lugar del mundo donde haya paz... / El Team Rocket alli estara.  
(¡Y esa paz estropeara!)  
*gruñidos de Wobbuffet y Mime Jr*_

ASHLEY: (0_0) ¿Esto es... normal en los Rockets? (ASH: *sudor* En ellos si...) (LEO: ¡No devolveremos nada!)

JESSIE: Mira quien habla, el tipo de la gabardina pirata. (JAMES: Si, no te queda bien para ser de los mocosos.)

RUI: ¡Dejar a Leo en paz, el no es como vosotros! (MIKE: Rui, dejalo, quiero probar a manejarme yo mismo.)

(Toca el dial y elige monstruo, pero inexplicablemente, el elegido es el tetrico Dusclops... el chico se enfada.)

MIKLOPS: ¿Dusclops? ¡Yo no habia elegido este! Bah, da igual. Vais a enfrentaros a mi, fantoches. ¡Atacar!

JESSIE: Es el reloj del jefe, ya no hay duda. ¡Dustox, Seviper, adelante! (JAMES: ¡Cacnea, sal a por ellos!)

(Tras el abrazo de rigor por parte del cactus, Meowth decide ir tambien a la lucha... es que se aburre.)

MIKLOPS: Vais a desaparecer... en las sombras. (ROCKETS: *susto*) Empezaremos por algo suave...

(Les arrea un Tinieblas, y no saben donde andan... les da un Lenguetazo a cada uno... y asi de asqueados como estan, les suelta una Bola Sombra que desguaza todo, globo incluido... el chico-fantasma se relame.)

ROCKETS: ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! *clinc* (LINDA: Bueno, no se han llevado el reloj... ¿Mike?)

MIKLOPS: Eres mia... el amo me dara la libertad por fin... (ASHLEY: ¿Que te pasa? ¡Suelta, me haces daño!)

(Y por hablar, llega alli el odiado: Lord Xig-lem. Viene a recoger su presa, que el fantasma tiene agarrada.)

XIGLEM: Todo ha salido perfecto... (LINDA: ¡Xig-lem!) Yo fui el que introdujo ese Pokemon momificado en el Pokereloj del señor Giovani. (ASH: ¡Entonces era verdad!) Ahora quiere escaparse, y yo se lo he prometido, si me entrega a tu prima, Ash Ketchum. ¡Sera parte de mi coleccion, y el caballero de Lolicon no puede ayudar!

MIKLOPS: !No puedo hacerlo...! (¡flum!) *Mike*. ¡Necesitas mas que un fantasmilla para controlarme, tio feo!

XIGLEM: ¿Asi lo crees? Eso puedo arreglarlo. (niebla negra) (MIKE: ¡Aaaag... el Pokereloj esta chispeando!)

(Tras unas chispas, el Dusclops se escapa de su prision metalica y con la fuerza ganada, va y evoluciona.)

DUSKNOIR: (aspero) El amo Xig-lem me dio la libertad... y el cumplira su deseo... *Puños Sombra*.

ASH: ¡Pikachu, Trueno! (PIKACHU: ¡PikaCHU!) *trueno* (MIKE: Tiene que haber un Pokemon que le pueda.)

LEO: ¡Espeon, Psiquico! ¡Umbreon, Triturar! Os le tendre ocupado mientras. (RUI: ¡Salvala, Mike... a todos!)

XIGLEM: No tienes nada que hacer. Dusknoir es demasiado bruto para los Pokemon del reloj. ¡Los conozco!

MIKE: (trastea) ¿Ah si? Creo que no te han presentado a Bola de Cañon. ¡_Y otra vez, siempre quise decirlo_!

(Increiblemente, el reloj ha brillado y ha conseguido la forma de Electivire, para compensar que no hayamos visto el de Gary. Entre Pikachu y el dejan frito al fantasma, y el raton usa Placaje Electrico en el villano.)

XIGLEM: (¡PLAM!) (bzzz) ¡Ag... el espejo no puede parar la electricidad! (despega) ¡Volveras a verme...!

LEO: ¡Pokeball, atrapalo! (¡zas!) (bip) Parece que nos hemos llevado uno de regalo, aparte de los que tenias.

ELECTIMIKE: Venga, vete con ellos a Orre, Ashley. Te cuidaran bien, lo se. Y cuando purifiques a tus chicos... tienes que volver con Ash. ¡Y ganarle en combate! (pipipi-pluf) *Mike*. Ops, vaya, el reloj se ha frito... ya no podre participar en eso, me temo... darselo al profesor. (ASH: ¡Si, yo tambien quiero luchar contigo un dia!)

ASHLEY: Hasta pronto, primo... cuando vuelva, sere muy fuerte. (ASH: ¡Y yo pienso ganar la liga de Sinnoh!)

NARRADOR: Para curar a sus Pokemon, la prima de nuestro heroe debe marcharse... pero sus amigos la van a acompañar, y mientras Ash se prepara para la siguiente liga... ¡Todo eso y mas, en el siguiente episodio!


	18. Numeral 2: Digimon Tamers

****  
UNA BESTIA DEL PASADO: LA APARICIÓN DE KIMERAMON  
****

Después de salir de un caso peliagudo, nuestro Caballero de Lolicon vuelve a ser como era y aterrizan en un parque infantil por la duodécima vez, más o menos. Ven que como corresponde a los animes numerales, hay chiquillos pequeños. Shonenji cometió la imprudencia de dejarse pillar, pero nadie pareció sorprendido. Esa fue la pista definitiva de donde habían ido a parar esta vez: la especie de los Jenderillos.

NIÑO: Eh, señor, ¿Qué Digimon es ese? (LINDA: _¿Digimon? ¿Qué son, primos de los Pokemon?_)

MIKE: Er, no... realmente es un Jenderillo. Son los regidores de las galaxias, algo que no entenderías.

MADRE: ¡Eh, ven! Déjales en paz. Perdonen, siempre esta con monsergas de las que ve en la tele.

(Pues la señora y el chico se largan, y Mike empieza a reconocer la zona: el parque de Shinjuku.)

SHONENJI: Perfecto, espero que no me hagan mas preguntas tontas. (LINDA: Je, eres un viejo gruñón.)

MIKE: ¡Linda, calla un poco! (SHONENJI: Gracias, mi lord.) ¡Que empieza la música!

(Eso, empieza la cancion de intro de Digimon Tamers, 'The Biggest Dreamer', en versión cristiana.)

_Quiero ser un soñador, y con nuestros Digimon,  
__Conseguiré que este mundo sea mucho mejor..._

_Si lo se, me he dado cuenta ya,  
__Si quiero vencer un buen entrenador tendré que ser.  
__Pero una pregunta me voy a tener que hacer:  
__¿Quién soy yo? ¡Un misterio es!  
__Tengo una oportunidad, no la puedo dejar pasar,  
__¡Las cartas me enseñaran a jugar!  
__Vamos juntos a luchar, la batalla empieza ya,  
__¡Ven, ayúdame a ganar!_

_¡Quiero ser entrenador de este mundo digital!  
__Viajare por el futuro a toda velocidad...  
__¡Quiero ser un soñador, y junto a los Digimon,  
__Conseguiré que este mundo sea mucho mejor!  
__¡Quiero ser entrenador, y junto a los Digimon,  
__Conseguiré que este mundo... ¡Sea mucho mejor!_

(Se acabo... y tras eso, el caballerete se pone a buscar como loco una referencia: la jaula de Guilmon.)

MIKE: Depende de lo que me encuentre allí, sabremos que ha sido de los Entrenadores.

LINDA: _¿Aquí también hay entrenadores? ¿Pero que son los Digimon? ¡Cada vez son algo distinto!_

(La melenuda se confunde, pero lo que encuentran en la jaula improvisada no deja lugar a dudas.)

MIKE: ¡El portal! ¡Entonces los Digimon han vuelto a la ciudad... o lo harán dentro de poco.

TAKATO: (asoma) ¡Eh, quien son ustedes! (?_?) ¿Por qué hablan de los Digimon? ¿Es que les conocen?

MIKE: Yo si, al menos. La verdad es que vimos la batalla de algunos de ellos contra el moco rosa gigante.

TAKATO: Ah, si, el D-reaper... por suerte eso ya paso. ¡Y si, esos Digimon volvieron! (^_^) Pero el de Jen no... *tristeza* Ahora tengo a Guilmon en casa, mis padres ya dejan que se quede... ¿Entonces saben lo que son? Se me hace raro.

MIKE: No te lo creerás, pero yo también dibuje a mi propio Digimon... eso lo aprendí de ti.

LINDA: (^_^) A veces tienes cosas de crío, Mike. Pero por eso me caes bien, ya te lo dije aquella vez.

TAKATO: Vaya, así que doy ejemplo... (^_^) ¿Cómo es el suyo, señor? ¿Es de nivel Principiante?

MIKE: Si, de hecho tiene un vago parecido con Shonenji. ¡Sal un poco! (sale) Claro, no tiene esas alas, pero es un lagartijo de cara inocentona y verdosa... ¿tienes papel? (SHONENJI: Usa la impresora del visor, Lord Mike.)

(El método permite al chico imprimir al bicho tal como le había imaginado... a Takato le cae bien.)

TAKATO: Je, seguro que pegaría bien con Monodramon... por cierto, voy a buscar a los demás, hala.

(Se van al piso de Henry, aunque la casona de Rika hubiera sido mas amplia, allí tienen a Tao Wong.)

RIKA: Entiendo la explicación, chicos, lo que no se es porque llamaron a ESTE a la reunion. (RYO: Je, je, hola.)

HENRY: Rika, a fin de cuentas es campeón de cartas Digimon, y estuvo en su mundo mucho mas que nosotros. (TAKATO: Y su Cyberdramon mola mazo... ay, he sido muy obvio.) De todo modo, ¿Qué quieren estos señores?

MIKE: Pues veras, vinimos a través de un ordenador... (RYO: ¡Anda, igual que yo!) Si, creemos que el Mundo Digital es un nexo entre mundos, algo curioso. Pero para volver al nuestro necesitamos una energía especial.

SHONENJI: Necesitan energía Lolicon, que nosotros los Jenderillos podemos procesar para dársela a nuestra diosa... (TAO: ¿Algo así como un Digimon Supremo?) Ejem, si... se le parece. Bueno, así la reviviremos y tal.

LINDA: Antes te llamaron Digimon... ¿Dónde están los vuestros? Desde que llegue acá quiero verlos...

TAO: Ah, les tenemos guardados en un espacio especifico del Mundo Digital, así podemos traerlos si queremos. (HENRY: Mi Terriermon salio de un videojuego a fin de cuentas. Allí están.) Solo necesito un portátil y ya estará.

(Busca uno en la oficina, y los críos se alegran de ver a sus animalitos, Linda alucina...)

LINDA: Mike... ¿crees que nosotros estamos así? ¿Atrapados en el ordenador de tu padre?

MIKE: Mujer, no es lo mismo. Lo nuestro fue una entrada de entre muchas, igual que las de Fantasia...

GUILMON: (^_^) ¡Takato, quiero ir a jugar! Hace mucho que no como pan. (TERRIERMON: Momantai...)

RENAMON: Rika... ¿te va bien con tu madre? (RIKA: Si, gracias...) Tu madre fue muy amable... cuídala.

RYO: ¿Qué hay, ciber-granuja? (guiño) Espero que estés cuidando bien de tus amigos...

(Cyberdramon gruñe y creen que es lo normal en el, pero ese gruñido es de alerta... mas que de saludo.)

TAO: Ryo, tu Digimon esta inquieto... algo se revuelve dentro de el. Lo he pasado por el escáner y...

TAKATO: Oye, se supone que Cyberdramon es de tipo Vacuna... ¿Por qué siempre es tan agresivo?

RYO: Bueno, es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo... Monodramon tuvo que absorber un Digimon terrible y maligno que amenazaba los mundos, y por eso consiguió subir a Cyberdramon. Siempre trato de tenerle controlado...

RIKA: Je, así que el señor perfecto tuvo unos comienzos chungos... ya sabia yo que no todo eran flores.

HENRY: Pero el escáner dice que es otro cúmulo de datos el que le altera, no algo en su interior... ¡allí!

(A lo lejos en el paisaje, se ha hecho cada vez más evidente la aparición de una Torre de Oscuridad...ops.)

RYO: (susto) No puede ser... esas cosas tenían que haber desaparecido para siempre... (MIKE: ¡Una torre negra, solo dan problemas!) ¿Entonces las conoces? Je, claro, decías que venias de otro mundo... ¡Hay que arreglar la chapuza!

HENRY: Chicos, me temo que vais a tener que luchar otra vez. (TERRIERMON: ¡Ya nos ocupamos!)

TAKATO: Guilmon, quiero que les ayudes en todo lo que puedas. (RIKA: Renamon, no nos falles.)

MIKE: Ryo, quizás seria buena idea que Minimon os acompañe en esta misión. Linda y yo tenemos una corazonada de quien ha podido provocar el incidente y toda la ayuda es poca. Es nuestra culpa, seguro, debemos compensaros.

TAO: ¿Piensas enviar los datos al Mundo Digital? ¿Crees que es tan fácil como dibujar y ya esta, chico?

TAKATO: ¡Eh, Guilmon fue creación mía! Los Digimon fueron todos dibujados por ustedes hace años, claro que tiene que funcionar. ¡Tan solo hay que tener fe! ¡Y si Mike cree que su Minimon se hará real, yo creo también!

RYO: Ese es el espíritu, Matsuki... que suerte tuve de encontraros a todos. Venga, dale a ese escáner.

(Toman el dibujo del canijo de Minimon y lo escanean, increíblemente los Digi-gnomos tenían un buen día ¡y le materializaron! Todos se alegran y envían al grupo al sitio donde se alza la torre negra. Van a digievolucionar.)

RIKA: Toma, es mi mejor carta de evolución. (HENRY: Gracias, allá va: ¡Dispositivo B de evolución!)

GUILMON: *postura* ¡Guilmon digi-evoluciona en GROWLMON! (TERRIERMON: Terriermon digi-evoluciona en... GARGOMON!) (RENAMON: Renamon digi-evoluciona en ... KYUBIMON!) (MINIMON: ¡Hale, ahora yo!)

(Así, Minimon digi-evoluciona en un dragón verde esmeralda, como los típicos de los cuentos: ¡Megalomon!)

TAKATO: Jo, que bestia. (0_0) Nunca podría haber imaginado como seria Growlmon, pero a este...

RYO: ¡No dejéis pie con bola! ¡De esa torre solo puede salir una desgracia! No dejéis que se active...

CYBERDRAMON: ¡Magna-revolución! (¡Llama de Combustión!) (¡Galgo-perdigones !) (¡Cohetryu!)

(El nuevo dragón intenta su golpe, Cañón Verde, y entre todos parece que hacen cisco la maldita torre.)

HENRY: ¿Se acabo? Ha sido muy fácil... (RYO: No, con las torres negras NUNCA es tan fácil. Algo pasa...)

RIKA: Los datos negros se están reformando... están tomando forma de un Digimon...

TAO: Espera, le tengo: 'Kimeramon, Digimon sintético tipo data, nivel mega campeón'. ¡Esa cosa es...!

RYO: Si, un mega-campeón... vuestros Digimon no tienen posibilidad contra el. Tengo que hacerlo yo...

RIKA: ¡Oye, no seas chulo! Todos estamos metidos en esto. Encontraremos la carta que pueda vencer a ese engendro. ¡Tiene que haberla! Ningún Digimon es totalmente imbatible. ¡Necesitamos el milagro de la Carta Azul!

LINDA: ¿Es como esta? (TAO: (0_0) ¡Es una genuina Carta Azul! ¿De donde la sacaste, muchacha?) Er, bueno, me la dio una niña en el parque cuando ya nos íbamos. No la he tocado desde entonces, lo juro... que raro.

MIKE: ¿Cómo una niña cualquiera tenia un carta tan fuerte? ¡Da igual, nos ha llovido del cielo, ponla!

(Pues la pone, y al momento llegan Wargrowlmon, Rapidmon y Taomon para ayudar al ciber-colega.)

MEGALOMON: ¡Megalomon digi-evoluciona en... GEARDRAMON! (MIKE: ¡Guau, menudo pibe ha salido!)

(Ahora es un coso con las patas inferiores de dragón verde, y la superior se parece a un avión Decepticon con grandes garras en vez de manos y cabeza reptilesca... tras dudar un poco, es el chico Wong el que le analiza.)

HENRY: 'Digimon androide, tipo Vacuna, nivel Mega-campeón'. Mike, has creado un buen monstruo...

RYO: No te distraigas. Mira, el Kimeramon se esta revolviendo. Espero que puedan con el...

W-GROWLMON: ¡Desintegrador Atómico! (¡Misil Milagroso!) (¡Bonhitsusen!) (¡Mandíbula Batiente!)

(Eso ha sido un mordisco feroz de Geardramon, el se especializa en los golpes físicos.)

KIMERAMON: *ruge* ¡Grrr! (CYBERDRAMON: ¡Magna-revolución! *golpe*. ¡Ag!) (RYO: ¡Se le come!)

(El monstruo sintético esta forzando una ADN evolución con el hombre-reptil, al final evoluciona en...)

RYO: Diox, no... le ha contaminado, como aquella vez... (RIKA: ¿Qué dices?) ¡Le va a volver maligno!

(Si, ha vuelto a ser Mileniumon... esa bestia pega un zarpazo y derriba a todos, les deja en primer nivel.)

MIKE: ¿Alguien más sabia el horrible secreto de Cyberdramon? (RYO: Creí que solo yo lo sabía.) Espera, puede ser el tipejo que siempre nos incordia. ¡Hará lo que sea por raptar niñas, y es tan friki como yo! Desgraciado...

(Como para confirmarlo, el Espejo Sombrío aparece en el páramo, se hace gigante y el Digimon enemigo traspasa la barrera de los mundos para aparecer cerca del lugar donde operan... otra vez en el parque de Shinjuku.)

TAO: Es imposible que los de Hypnos no se hayan dado cuenta aun... aunque poco podrán hacer ellos.

TAKATO: ¡Guilmon, ve con los demás a través de ese agujero! ¡Nosotros iremos allá en cuanto podamos!

MIKE: ¿Creéis que podréis subir a nivel Hiper-campeón? (LINDA: _No entiendo nada. En fin, allá vamos._)

(Dicho, se van al parque y el monstruo se ha cobrado una victima: ¡la hermana de Henry, Shiuchong!)

LINDA: ¡Eh, esa es la niña que me dio la carta! (HENRY: (0_0) ¿Mi hermana?) Estaba jugando tranquila y...

MIKE: Quizás la carta de evolución de Lopmon conservaba el poder de Zhuquiamon... ¡Ha sido suerte!

SHIUCHONG: (pánico) ¡Henry, Terriermon, sacarme de aquí! (lloros) ¡Me va a comeeer!

HENRY: Maldito monstruo... Ryo, no quiero hacerle daño a Cyberdramon, pero esto ya es personal...

(Pero si que llegan los de Hypnos con sus helicópteros, igual que cuando los Devas iban a atacar.)

YAMAKI: (otea) Malditos engendros... por que no dejaran sus problemas en su propio mundo...

MIKE: Parece que las fuerzas especiales han llegado. Ahora, que consigan algo o no ya es otra cuestión.

RIKA: Yo no pienso quedarme parada. Renamon, prepárate. A esta cartita azul aun le queda fuerza.

RENAMON: ¡Renamon digi-evoluciona en...! (¡Taomon!) (¡Wargrowlmon!) (¡Rapidmon!) (¡Geardramon!)

(Hacen sus súper-golpes al enemigo, pero este es mas duro que Kimeramon... se los sacude.)

CALUMON: (llega) ¿Eh, que estáis haciendo-calu? ¡Ese monstruo grande quiere comer a la niña-calu!

TAKATO: ¿Calumon? ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? (RYO: Su frente esta brillando...)

VOZ: Entrenadores, soy el regidor del norte, Azulongmon. Os envío mi energía a través de la Digi-entelequia. Si el frenético Mileniumon continua así, no habrá esperanza para ninguno de los mundos... debéis detenerlo.

LINDA: ¡De nuevo un regalo del cielo! (^_^) Alguien ha rezado mucho el día de hoy...

HENRY: Tanto mejor... Terriermon, ¿podrás hacerlo? (TERRIERMON: Ya sabes cual es mi dicho, Henry.)

MIKE: Niños, lamento no poder acompañaros. Nunca pensé en un nivel Supremo para Minimon, rayos...

TAKATO: Tranquilo, espero que nos bastemos. ¡Venga Guilmon, hazlo como las otras veces!

GUILMON: ¡Guilmon digi-evoluciona en...! (¡Gallantmon!) (¡MegaGargomon!) (¡Sakuyamon!)

RYO: Yo tampoco puedo ayudarles... es mi Digimon el que esta en juego ahora. Tengo que pensar algo...

Los dos mayores y el chico se quedan con cara larga, aunque Geardramon intenta hacer algo por su cuenta... Los de Hypnos han acabado de asegurar la zona, pero se cuelan dos personitas curiosas: Kazu y Kenta.

KAZU: ¡Ryo, chaval! Enseguida que hemos visto al Mileniumon hemos pensado en ti. ¿Quién fue? (KENTA: Si, ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te robo a Cyberdramon? El de ahí es una evolución suya, ¡y muy chunga!)

RYO: Lo siento, es culpa mía... nunca le dije a nadie que Monodramon tenia dentro un virus horrible...

MIKE: ¡No es culpa tuya! (ò_ó.#) ¡Ha sido ese pendejo de Lord Xig-lem el que esta detrás de esto!

LINDA: Es verdad, vimos una prueba irrefutable en el Mundo Digital. Ese zoquete es muy listillo...

MIKE: Pero no puedo ayudar... Minimon no puede subir a nivel Supremo. Es un fallo del diseño...

KAZU: No digas memeces. Yo pienso ir a zurrar a ese gordo con Guardromon, y no tengo un Hiper-campeón como Kenta. ¡Todo esta en el espíritu! Takato pudo crear a Guilmon porque tuvo fe en el. ¿Por qué no haces tu igual, eh?

MINIMON: *dolor* Mike, esa cosa me ha hecho mucho daño... (chispas) Si sigo así, me desharé en datos...

(Y al chico le dio una venada como aquella vez junto a los Saiyans, por ver a su bichito en tal estado.)

MIKE: (sombrío) No lo consentiré... ¡nadie va a destruir algo que yo he creado! ¡Vamos a arreglar esto!

SHONENJI: _Es igual que la primera vez... aun no dominaba su poder de Caballero de Lolicon, pero hoy esta muy consciente... es la furia de alguien a quien arrebatan algo que quiere con locura._ (LINDA: Mike... démosle valor.)

(Los dos mayores abrazan al lagartijo, y este solloza entre sus dos, er... padres. Y ocurre lo impensable.)

VISOR: (pipipip) **Matrix Evolution**... (¡FLUM!) (RYO: ¡Su Digimon ha tomado datos... de los dos!)

_MIKE: Nunca podrás entender la alegría que invade a alguien con el poder de Crear..._

MINIMON: ¡Minimon digi-evoluciona en... VALIANTMON! (KENTA: ¡Tío, eso es un Hiper-campeón!)

(El nuevo guerrero es un caballero de la misma línea de Gallantmon, pero verde-blanco. Y acoge a ambos...)

KAZU: (lee) 'Valiantmon, Digimon guerrero tipo Vacuna, Hiper-campeón. El mejor rival de Gallantmon'.

RYO: ¡Que fuerte! (0_0) _Chicos, no me decepcionéis... todos los mundos están en juego._

VALIANTMON: ¡Eh, compañeros! Mike y Linda me dieron su fuerza... ahora también yo puedo luchar.

M-GARGOMON: Antes tenemos que rescatar a Shiuchong... no podremos atacar si aun la tiene presa.

_MIKE: ¿Qué poderes tienes, Valiantmon? Si lo supiéramos podríamos hacer un plan... (LINDA: Eh, no me olvides. Yo también le he prestado mi poder.) ¿Linda? ¡Es que no te veo! Pero me alegra saber que estas aquí._ (^_^)

(Dos burbujas de luz existen dentro de Valiantmon, pero los dos humanos no pueden verse entre ellos.)

VALIANTMON: Puedo hacer lo que tu creas que puedo hacer, Mike. Soy tu creación. ¡No hay límites!

(Entonces Linda le presta su combo elemental, corta al monstruo y luego le hace petar sus brazos.)

SAKUYAMON: ¡Kogoukaimandara! (¡flum!) Takato, Henry, el nuevo ha usado unas lianas muy raras...

VALIANTMON: Son parte de mi madre. Saku, toma a la niña. (SHIUCHONG: ¡Si, con Rika! (^_^).)

GALLANTMON: Ya no hay obstáculos. Podemos ir a la ofensiva. (pose) ¡Eliseo Final!

(El fogonazo hace buen daño a Mileniumon, y encima le ciega... cosa de la que Henry se aprovecha.)

M-GARGOMON: ¡Misil Gigante! (¡bruuum!) Ya casi esta hecho cisco... (flash) ¿Eh? ¡Que es esa cosa...!

(El enemigo ha subido hasta ZeedMileniumon, un engendro bicéfalo, inestable... y muy peligroso.)

RYO: Es su forma definitiva... ¡Si podéis separar sus datos, hay una posibilidad de salva a Cyberdramon!

VALIANTMON: Probare... ¡Mike, voy a usar tu golpe especial! ¡GRIETA CÓSMICA!

MILENIUMON: *rugido* ¡GRAAAR! (_MIKE: ¡Ese es mi compa! ¡Linda, espero que lo estés viendo tu tambien!_)

(El bicho se parte en los dos componentes, Cyberdramon y Kimeramon, y Ryo no pierde tiempo en ir alla.)

RYO: ¡Me debes una, monstruo! (flashazo) (C-DRAMON: ¡Cyberdramon evoluciona en... JUSTIMON!)

_LINDA: ¡Ryo, esta es la tuya! Puedes acabar con el virus que estaba atormentando a Cyberdramon, salvale..._

JUSTIMON: ¡Todos juntos: Golpe Justiciero! (¡Eliseo final!) (¡Estallido múltiple!)

¡Al fin, esa aberración ha desaparecido bajo el poder conjunto de los entrenadores! La hermana de Henry desciende del brazo de Sakuyamon, y el chulo Valiantmon le pide el pacto loli. Así, sin desevolucionar ni nada, y resulta que funciona...

MINIMON: (pluf) Ay, vaya, ya soy canijo otra vez. ¿te gusta mas así, Mike? (MIKE: Me gustas todo, Minimon... porque eres mi Digimon. Y a Linda también, seguro.) (LINDA: (^_^) Por supuesto, chiquitín.)

SHIUCHONG: ¡Jo, que chulo, quiero que venga conmigo! (HENRY: Pero tu ya tienes a Lopmon, ¿no?)

TERRIERMON: Anda, y a mi. ¿es que no soy lo bastante chulo? Mira que ignorarme...

RIKA: Los de Hypnos están terminando de recoger todo lo roto... ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Ryo?

RYO: Me temo que me volveréis a perder de vista otra vez... Cyberdramon debe volver al Mundo Digital, pero alguien le tendrá que vigilar. Que rayos, así además estaré cerca de Guilmon y los otros, ¿eh Takato?

TAKATO: Quizás si. (^_^) Ya les preparare pan para el viaje. ¡Ahora hay que descansar de una vez!

(Pasa el dia, y la noche, y al dia siguiente despiden a los bichitos, que se llevan regalos de sus amos.)

TAO: Y el mundo digital no hace mas que crecer... gracias a tu creacion, Mike. Y las de todos los niños que les encanta Digimon. Hemos demostrado que los dos mundos pueden ayudarse a mejorar. (HENRY: Asi es...)

MIKE: Nosotros nos vamos... tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar y ese indeseable ni siquiera ha asomado la jeta en esta ocasion. ¡Quiza es que vamos mejorando! (LINDA: Cuidado, no te gafes... a ver si luego nos pilla.)

(En las sombras que proyecta un edificio, el villano esta contemplando la escena... y sonrie, el perdonavidas.)

XIGLEM: Eso es lo que tu te crees, caballerete... de momento todo sale segun el plan. Aguanta, Shojonoe...

(musica de preview de Digimon Frontier)

TAKUYA: ¿Un juego para decidir nuestro futuro? (KOJI: ¿Que hay al final de ese tunel?) (ZOE: ¡Y que son esas cosas tan raras!) (JP: Son Digimons... ¿Este es el Mundo Digital?) (TOMMY: ¡Jo, yo quiero volver a casa...!) Este es el poder legendario, ¡aceptalo! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon: 'El guerrero legendario, Agunimon del Fuego'. ¡Ahora, que la leyenda evolucione!


	19. Numeral 3: Yugioh

****  
EL QUE TIENE LA CARTA HACE LAS REGLAS  
****

Tras un trabajo bien hecho, y aun así una despedida bastante triste, el dúo de viajeros del anime acaba de narices en un barco crucero, en el que no reconocen nada ni a nadie... el chico se acuerda de las historias de polizones que ha leído, y cree que lo mejor es actuar con normalidad –y usar su ropa de Ben Tennyson / Travis Touchdown respectivamente- para no llamar atención. Shonenji debe estar atento a posibles guardianas de poder loli, porque el villano ya ha demostrado que no hace distinciones...

MIKE: Si, y la chica se paso casi todo el viaje esquivando a un detective privado... y al final se libra.

LINDA: Aquel mozo fue muy cortes con ella... (^_^) Pero me hizo gracia lo que le dijo en su cuarto.

MIKE: Ja, si... 'como sigas quejándote, soy capaz de darte un beso'. Tras lo cual el tío se tapa entero.

SHONENJI: ¿Usted se atrevería a eso, Lady Linda? (LINDA: Shonny, si no callas soy capaz de **herirte.**)

MIKE: Llevaros bien, porfa. (sudor) Ah, me acuerdo de otra de polizones. Era dentro de la 1ª temporada...

(Para interrumpirle, empieza la cancion de intro americana de Yugioh GX, 'Get your Game on'.)

_Chilling out with the crew at the schoolyard,  
__Finding trouble, never looking too hard,  
__Back at class they never taught this!  
__Sometimes you have to let it hit or miss...  
__Tough times, hard climbs, we'll take them on together!  
__Right now! (YUGIOH-GX! Generation Next!)_

_Game on, get ya'r game on!  
__Come on, you gotta play your cards right!  
__Game on, get ya'r game on!  
__We'll make the grade and win this fight!_

_We'll make the grade somehow... yeah! (YUGIOH GX!)  
__Game on, get ya'r game on!  
__Come on, you gotta play your cards right!  
__Game on... come on and get your game on! _

MIKE: ¿Ein? Esa no es la primera temporada, es la de GX... ¿en que maldito barco nos hemos metido?

(Y de nuevo, como para responderle, aparece por la esquina una niñita peliazul de ropa muy cuca.)

LINDA: ¡Que guapa! (^_^) *achucha*. (MIKE: ¡Linda, no seas pegajosa... ella es Blair Flannigan!)

BLAIR: (?_?) ¿De que me conocen? Eh, tu amiga es muy cariñosa... tiene mucha suerte de haberte pillado.

LINDA: Oye, nena, no le he 'pillado'. En realidad el me encontró... y hemos estado juntos desde eso.

BLAIR: Ah, si, como mi querido Zane... (*v*) Y el lindo Jaden. (*v*) La academia de duelos esta llena de chicos guapos... quería entrar, y casi me sale bien, pero me cogieron y aquí estoy, vuelvo a casa con mis padres.

MIKE: Bah, no les eches de menos. Se que pronto podrás volver. Por cierto, yo también soy duelista.

LINDA: (0_0) ¿También? ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer, hijo? (MIKE: Er, digamos que me defiendo...)

(Como tienen algo en común, se presentan por fin y acuerdan echar un duelo de prueba para verificar.)

BLAIR: Mira, las cartas de mi padre... de el cogí la afición, puedes coger algunas para tu baraja.

MIKE: Ah, gracias... el Duelo-disk también, ¿no? En un rato tendré hecha la baraja, tu espera un ratito.

(Todo preparado, van a la piscina exterior, que ahora esta tapada, y se ponen sobre ella para combatir.)

ELLOS: *marcadores* ¡A LUCHAR! (biiip)

BLAIR: Empiezo yo, si no te importa. Pongo una carta en defensa y dos boca abajo, ya vale por ahora.

MIKE: Si empiezas así, no me importa, no... allá va: ¡Saco a la Ciber Arpía, ataco a la carta en defensa!

(La carta es el Mago Aprendiz, se muere y la niña usa su efecto para sacar su favorita.)

BLAIR: ¡Bien, mi mejor amiga! (^_^) Ya veras en el siguiente turno, chico grande. Te vas a escaldar.

MIKE: Oh, la conozco muy bien. Se que no es solo una cara bonita. Parecido a lo que es mi compañera.

(De nuevo una agradecida Linda le sonríe, y es el siguiente turno de la ex-alumna Osiris.)

BLAIR: Muevo la Dama Enamorada al ataque. Destapo una carta: ¡Beso de Cupido! A ver que haces.

MIKE: Ya voy, no tardo. ¡Saco al Hermano de la Arpía! Esto te va a doler a ti más que a ella, fijo.

(Ataca con el hermano, puntos de Blair: 4000-2600. Pero el pajarucho es atrapado por su hechizo.)

BLAIR: Ven para acá, picaron. Eres un avechucho malo, pero mi dama te va a enseñar modales.

MIKE: ¿Se te olvida algo, querida? Mi arpía sigue en juego. No le va a gustar lo que le hiciste al chico...

(Ataca a la dama, pero Blair destapa la otra carta, Dama Defensora. Bloquea el golpe, 2600-1200.)

BLAIR: Ufa, ya es mi turno. ¡Uso la magia: Matrimonio Feliz! Y tu arpía se queda pa' vestir santos.

MIKE: (0_0) ¡Que me la lían! (¡fluum!) Jo, los dos se han ido... a golpes. Como yo y mi propia hermana.

(Pero la dama se ha quedado con 2200 puntos tras la viudedad, y Mike con 1800 de vida.)

MIKE: No puedo hacer mucho mas... pongo este monstruo en defensa y una boca abajo.

BLAIR: Pocas cosas pueden resistirse a mi dama después del día más feliz de su vida... ¡acaba con el!

(La chica se choca con el monstruo tapado, y lo vence... pero es el Bicho Comehombres.)

MIKE: Se que es 'come-hombres', pero no le hace ascos a una mujer... hala, llévala a tu tumba, jo, jo.

BLAIR: ¡Grrr, que asco! ¡Mi carta más linda y adorable en la tumba del bicho más feo de todos!

MIKE: Y me vuelve a tocar. (mira) Jope, pues vale... monstruo en defensa y otra carta boca abajo.

BLAIR: Se te acaban las ideas, por lo que veo. ¡Saco al Ángel Brillante! Vamos a por el monstruo tapado.

(Le destapa y es el Guerrero de Piedra, Blair pierde: 1200-600. Pero la peliazul usa una magia.)

BLAIR: ¡Uso a Dian Keto el curandero! (600-1600) Esta la saque de la baraja de papi, ya que estamos...

MIKE: Ah, que previsora... sin el, este hubiera sido tu último turno. Voy yo: ¡Sacrifico a mi guerrero!

(Saca en su lugar a la Bestia Anfibia, que aniquila al ángel y la deja de nuevo en 600 de vida.)

BLAIR: Su efecto me permite traer al campo una carta que tengo mucho aprecio... la única que metí en el mazo para honrar a una duelista que siempre quise conocer. ¡Esta es la Dama Guerrera de Otra Dimensión!

(Sale a la palestra, y para estar segura usa Tributo de Condenados para quitarse de ahí al pedrusco.)

BLAIR: ¡Dama guerrera, ataca! (MIKE: ¡No tan rápido: uso Entierro Prematuro y saco al chico Arpía!)

(Se ha quedado en 1000 LPs, pero se va a librar de la carta mas fuerte de Blair... ¿o no?)

BLAIR: No he acabado: ¡Le pongo el Hacha de Desespero! Porque esta situación si que es desesperada...

MIKE: ¿Ah si? Esto no te va a sorprender entonces: ¡Le pongo a mi chico la de Unidos Venceremos, tu!

(Solo le sube 700 de ataque, pero así los dos bichos están empatados... y provocan una explosion.)

BLAIR: El efecto de la guerrera se lleva al rival a otra dimensión... ¡pero esto no es normal!

(La guerrera abre un portal para librarse del pajarito, pero no... no es normal que se les trague a ellos.)

BLAIR: ¡Ay, que pasa! (lagrimones) ¡Nos hemos caído a un vacío dimensional o algo!

MIKE: ¡Todos tranquilos! Los Monstruos-de-duelo provienen de un antiguo arte egipcio de invocación, así que quizá esto tenga que ver con la magia ancestral que les podía traer a nuestro mundo. (LINDA: ¿es verdad?)

BLAIR: Entonces que ha pasado... ¿los monstruos nos han llevado a su mundo? ¡Que va a pasarnos ahora!

(Para responderles, llegan allí sus Espíritus de Duelo: la dama y el chico arpía, Linda no tiene a nadie.)

LINDA: Entonces me agarro a ti, Mike... (BLAIR/DAMA: *envidia*.) ¿Estáis aquí para guiarnos?

HERMANO: Hemos presentido el deseo que teníais de conocer a una compañera duelista, y hemos acordado complaceros. (DAMA: El poder de la Dama Guerrera nos ayudo.) Espero que vuestro encuentro sirva para ayudaros...

(Tras eso, el paisaje vuelve a ser normal y han caído en una ciudad, cerca de unas tiendas.)

HERMANO: La magia ancestral es fuerte aquí... pero aunque debáis encontrar a esa duelista por vosotros mismos... no os dejaremos solos. (DAMA: Juntas para siempre, Blair. (^_^) En el campo de duelo, y el amor.)

(La monstrua guiña un ojo al emplumado, y tras sudar, se meten en las barajas de cada uno.)

MIKE: (¬_¬) _Me temo que la Dama Enamorada tiene un objetivo... ¿y cuanto tardara Blair en tenerlo?_

LINDA: Al final esos monstruos han sido bien majos. Nos han traído a una tienda con sus mercaderías.

MIKE: (0_0) ¡Es la tienda de juguetes de Solomon Mouto! ¡Chica, creo que tu duelista no estará lejos!

(Acuerdan en buscar al nieto de Solomon, y como no esta allá, tiran para Kaiba Land... sospechan algo.)

MIKE: Oiga, señor, ¿usted no será de los Hopkins, los Hopkins de América? (LINDA: ¿Les conoces?)

ARTHUR: Pues si, chico, soy el profesor Arthur Hopkins, he venido aquí a buscar a mi nieta Rebeca.

BLAIR: (0_0) ¿Rebeca Hopkins, campeona intercontinental? ¡Ella es a quien siempre quise conocer!

LINDA: Que suerte, nena. (^_^) Vamos adentro, Mike sospecha que su nieta esta ahí.

(Pues entran al campo de duelo, y acaba como ya sabemos, Arthur da las explicaciones oportunas.)

ARTHUR: Lo sabia. *suspiro*. Rebeca, mira esta carta. Se llama Liberar Almas, con ella podía sacar 5 cartas de su cementerio... o el tuyo. El ataque del Espectro Sombrío bajaría a 2300 y su Mago Oscuro le habría vencido.

REBECA: ¿Entonces Yugi no tenia que rendirse? (confusion) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

ARTHUR: Yugi quería enseñarte que un duelo es más que ganar o perder. Quería que vieras el Corazón de las Cartas. (BLAIR: _¿Esa es Rebeca? Me la imaginaba un poco mas alta... bueno, yo la consolare... _(^_^)

(Mientras Arthur explica su historia con Solomon, la peliazul se pega a la rubia y los mayores a Yugi.)

YUGI: ¿Er, quienes son ustedes? (MIKE: Je, digamos que nos hemos colado con el profesor Hopkins.)

ARTHUR: Es verdad, vienen conmigo. Estos chicos querían conocerte, Rebeca, ya eres famosa... pero hoy has tenido que aprender algo, ¿verdad? (REBECA: Bueno, si: Yugi, perdona.) No me hubiera gustado que te vieran luchar antes.

BLAIR: Tranquila, Rebe. (manos) A mi también me dieron una lección de humildad... y me la dio un niño muy guapo. (^_^) (LINDA: Blair, no seas verdulera...) A mi si que me hubiera gustado verte, eres muy buena.

ARTHUR: A ese respecto... Rebeca, si bien yo también envié muchos de mis monstruos al cementerio para potenciar al Espectro Sombrío, siempre agradecí su sacrificio... ellos eran tan importantes como el Espectro.

(El profesor termina su historia sobre el Dragón Blanco regalado, y el otro abuelo tiene que disculparse.)

REBECA: Jo, Yugi, lo siento... (YUGI: Ya da igual, Rebeca...) ¿Entonces me perdonas? (YUGI: Claro, coge esta carta.) ¿Uh? Los Lazos de Amistad... gracias, Yugi. (BLAIR: Con cuidado, Rebe, quizás te le quite.)

(La rubia nota que no habla de la carta, sino del pelo-pincho... se pone de morros, pero luego se ríen.)

MIKE: ¡Bueno, ahora que las niñas son tan amigas creo que su nieta me debe un duelo, profesor! (ARTHUR: ¿A ti? ¿Te ha hecho algo ella?) No, no se preocupe, pero hemos venido de muy lejos para medir nuestras fuerzas.

BLAIR: Es verdad, pero Mike me gano... mejor dicho, cuando nos interrumpieron, el tenia mas puntos.

REBECA: Pues vamos. Si me conocéis, sabréis que doy mucha guerra, jue, jue... ¿Qué tal afuera?

MIKE: Profe, su nieta ha aprendido hoy algo, pero creo que no será lo último... sobre el Arte de la Guerra.

(Salen a la calle, a una placita no lejos de Kaiba-Land, y usan los Duelo-disk de la niña Flannigan.)

AMBOS: *marcadores* ¡A LUCHAR! (biiip)

TEA: ¿Crees que Rebeca morderá tanto como ladra con esas reglas nuevas? (YUGI: Puestos a apostar...)

REBECA: Empiezo yo, que soy mujer. (MIKE: (¬_¬) Ya estamos como con la otra...) ¡Monstruo en defensa!

(Mike saca al Soldado Vorse y pone una boca abajo. Ataca, y la Parada Defensiva de la niña le para.)

REBECA: Me vuelve a tocar. Retiro al Sangan por el Escudo Milenario. ¡Y le pongo Anillo Magnético!

MIKE: Veo que has asimilado muy bien la regla del Coste de Invocación. Esperemos que me dures.

BLAIR:_ Una defensa casi perfecta... la mía tenía muchos agujeros._ (JOEY: Esta niña se repite como el ajo.)

MIKE: Invoco a los Elfos Gemelos, y pongo una boca abajo, también paso al Soldado Vorse al ataque.

REBECA: Es inútil, aun no puedes rozarme. Saco al Soldado Cañón, y uso su efecto.

(La niña dispara otro Sangan, y otro mas gracias a su efecto, el chico esta 1500 puntos mas cerca de caer.)

REBECA: Bueno, mis tres Sangan te han hecho mucho daño. Si no puedes librarte de mi escudo no me puedes impedir que siga disparando. Esto no va a durar mucho si no espabilas. (MIKE: Ya lo creo que lo haré.)

(Usa el Desconjuro y se libra del anillo, ahora su Soldado Vorse zurra al del cañón y se acaba el turno.)

MIKE: Hala, he reventado tu ofensiva lejana, y te he segado 500 de vida. Ahora debería librarme de eso.

REBECA: Si, mi escudo sigue en juego. A ver si puedes matar esto, entonces... yo que tu no lo haría.

(No le quedan muchas opciones, así que ataca al bicho tapado, el escudo vuelve a estar solito.)

REBECA: Gracias por destapar mi Skelengel, me has regalado otra carta. ¡Ahí va, es la Bruja del Bosque!

TRISTAN: Bah, ¿Por qué los duelos de Rebeca me dan Deja Vu? (JOEY: Es más predecible que un yoyo.)

(Eso lo ha aprendido de Bandit Keith, pero tiene razón. Espera, por fin saca algo nuevo.)

REBECA: Voy a arreglar mis heridas, y dejarte a ti mas cerca de la tumba. ¡Princesa de Fuego, adelante!

(Usa Medicina Roja para recuperar los 500 perdidos, y el efecto especial siega 800 más al chico.)

REBECA: Jus, jus, yo estoy como nueva y tu solo con 1700 de vida. (MIKE: ¡Pero has dejado un hueco!)

(No lo ha dejado, con la trampa Anular Ataque que puso durante la jugada de la Princesa se libran.)

REBECA: Y la pongo en defensa. Hala, mátala si quieres, el daño ya esta hecho. Creo que era eso...

ARTHUR: No exactamente, Rebeca, pero veo que empiezas a agradecer los esfuerzos de tus monstruos.

MIKE: Bah, si sigues sacando cartas cutres es cuestión de tiempo que te quite puntos hasta morir.

REBECA: ¡No llamaras cutre a ESTA carta! (ò_ó.#) ¡Invoco al Dragón del Brillo, en ataque!

(El dragón mata al soldado del rival, y los elfos se quedan a solas... aunque sean una sola carta.)

REBECA: Los dos se han ido, pero si he destrozado a tu soldado habrá valido la pena el sacrificio. *jadeo*.

MIKE: Eh, respira un poco, mujer. Relájate, vivirás más. (LINDA: Es un juego, quiere que te diviertas.)

REBECA: Así que los elfos en defensa, ¿eh? Claro, no puedes hacer más. Uso la Bella Caridad, hala.

(Usa el efecto para arrojar un par de monstruos al cementerio, y ya saca a su Espectro.)

REBECA: Aquí tenéis a mi monstruo mas potente, a ver como te libras de el. Yugi ya lo intento sin exito...

MIKE: Vale, comienza la jugada que te hará ver las estrellas... ¡de dolor! (REBE: ¿eh?) ¡Uso Robo del Tirón para secuestrar a tu escudo! Lo sacrifico para poner en el campo al Ciber-aligator. ¡Y paso a los elfos al ataque!

REBECA: ¿Estas tonto? Mi espectro sigue teniendo 200 más de ataque que tu caimán. ¡Dale una lección!

(Pero el espectro se choca con la Fuerza del Espejo, que Mike dejo plantada durante la jugada anterior, el ímpetu que demostró hizo que la rubia se olvidara de mirar y atacara. Ahora el Ciber-aligator y los elfos la dan una azotaina.)

REBECA: ¡Ayyy! (4000-0 patatero) *piiip*. (MIKE: Jo, jo, ¡fin del juego!) (BLAIR: ¡Eh, eso lo dice Jaden!)

SOLOMON: Que día llevamos, Arthur. Pero al menos tu nieta habrá salido más sabia de la experiencia.

ARTHUR: Sin duda, Solomon... Rebeca, ¿entiendes porque has perdido esta vez, no?

REBECA: No lo entiendo. Había planeado todo con mucho cuidado, le tenia contra las cuerdas...

MIKE: Yo te lo cuento, peque. Según el famoso libro del Arte de La Guerra, yo seguía el principio de la Espada Envainada: me hice el tonto desde el principio... me tomaste por un fan novato que conoce a su estrella, y creíste que seria fácil ganarme. Pero en el momento en que mis puntos peligraban, desenvaine la espada: entonces entendiste mi verdadero poder, pero ya era tarde, porque en un turno te había bajado a cero.

ARTHUR: Es un arte muy sabio, no lo niego. Mira el mazo de tu rival, Rebeca, creo que te sorprenderá.

REBECA: A ver. ¡Cilindro Mágico! (0_0) Cambio de Corazón, Plumero de la Arpía, Fuerza del Espejo... ¡Espadas de Luz Reveladora! *jadeo* ¡Se me ocurren un millón de combos que podrían haberme machacado...!

SOLOMON: Ya sabes que respetar tus monstruos es una cualidad valiosa, pero veo que ese chico ha puesto el alma en tejer su estrategia ya desde el principio. Un experto sabe conseguir que sus cartas funcionen juntas.

YUGI: Es verdad, las apariencias importan... los juegos mentales son parte de los juegos de azar, chicos.

MIKE: Pero te recomiendo una cosa, Rebe. Este mazo esta hecho para ganar, ganar de forma aplastante... pero por encima de todo quiero que juegues para divertirte. ¡Si juegas y no te diviertes, es que algo haces mal!

JOEY: ¡Je, a mi me lo vas a decir! Yo siempre pierdo contra Yugi, pero me lo paso bomba igualmente.

LINDA: Me están dando ganas de aprender a jugar y todo. (^_^) (TEA: Bueno, aquí hay dos maestros.)

REBECA: Uf, si la enseñan los dos abuelos, igual nos ganan también, ¿eh osito? (^_^)

(Por respuesta, el oso gruñe, se tinta de negro y se pone en pie. Los chicarrones se mean en los cillos.)

JOEY: ¡Sabia que ese oso estaba endemoniado! (TRISTAN: ¡Joey, le has ofendido, nos va a comer!)

OSO: Soy el osito Teddy y voy a matarte... (REBE: ¡Osito!) No, es broma... ¡prefiero secuestraros!

(El peluche revienta y de el sale el villano Xig-lem, engancha a las dos niñas por el cuello.)

XIGLEM: Jo, jo, ya las pesco de dos en dos. Vosotras seréis mis peluches, moninas, en cuanto huya...

MIKE: ¡No te olvides de mi, zopenco! ¡Blair al menos es mi responsabilidad, pero no te dejare a la otra!

YUGI: (sombrío) Ni yo tampoco. (TRISTAN: ¡Yugi, vamos a darle una zurra ese cerdo!)

(Los dos mayores van a darle un mamporro al malo, pero el espejo mágico los echa para atras.)

MIKE: _No puedo montar un numerito en plena calle... y encima este mundo ha limitado mis poderes..._

TEA: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! Yugi es fuerte... ¡te vencerá! *Yu-gi-oooh*. _¡Anda, ya esta aquí...!_

YAMI: No se que tipo de magia usas, pero si te metes con mis amigos te estas metiendo conmigo. Quizás eres tú aquel del que me previno ese hombre, Shadi. ¡Necesitas un buen castigo... con un Juego Oscuro!

XIGLEM: (sombras) Je, pues bien... pero si vamos a hacerlo con un juego... yo pondré las reglas.

(De su espejo salen un montón de piedras pequeñas y rugosas, el caballero ennegrecido explica el juego.)

XIGLEM: Tengo tres montones de piedras aquí, y vamos a ir turnándonos en quitarlas del montón. Tienes que coger una como mínimo, tres como máximo en tu turno. El que retire la última piedra habrá ganado. ¿Qué tal?

MIKE: _Ese juego me suena... hace mucho tiempo discurrí una táctica para ganar en todo momento. Espero que el faraón se de cuenta del rollo y le pida la única condición que le permitirá ganar a ese chiflado..._

YAMI: Vale, pero déjame contarlas antes... (¬_¬) Y quiero ir primero, si no te importa.

MIKE: _¡Nooo, mierda! ¡El ir primero o no depende del número de piedras! Este tipo tiene mucha fe..._

(El malo amarra a las dos niñas con cordel, Blair quería estar cerca de su ídolo, pero no de esa forma.)

YAMI: _El truco esta en algún tipo de formula matemática, seguro... pero no había visto nunca este juego._

LINDA: Ya quedan pocas piedras... ¿crees que lo conseguirá? (TEA: ¡Seguro, Yugi es un chico listo!)

JOEY: Con lo fácil que habría sido darle de mamporros... (TRISTAN: Joey, ya viste que nos puede.)

(Llega el último turno, y Xig-lem coge las tres piedras restantes. Se le ríe en las narices.)

XIGLEM: ¡Jua, jua! ¿Ahora que, faraón? No entendiste el truco... ¿verdad? La gracia era que yo siempre cogería la última piedra porque el montón tenía un número múltiplo de cuatro. Si tú cogías una, yo cogía tres, si cogías dos, yo también. Eso de ir el primero te ha sentado mal. ¡Más suerte para la próxima!

YAMI: Sabia que había algo raro, si... pero a las sombras no les gustan los tramposos, cogiste 4 piedras.

XIGLEM: ¿Cómo que cuatro? No desvaríes, pelo-pincho, las tengo aquí mismo en mi mano.

(El chico se las coge, y una de ellas es tan frágil que se partió en dos al manosearla, a eso se refería.)

YAMI: Cuatro piedras. Casi nos engañas al hacer pasar esta última como una sola. Pero es mía, yo gano.

XIGLEM: ¡No es posible! ¡Solo tú podías haberte marcado una jugada como esa, con la suerte del tonto!

YAMI: La suerte sonríe al que la busca... y entiende el Corazón de las Cartas. ¡Ahora suéltalas, bribón!

(Como no le da la gana, el faraón le hace Tenaza Mental, que sirve para hacerle huir sin sus presas.)

BLAIR: ¡Jo, como le ha espantado! Yugi es guay, ¿no? (REBECA: Claro, porque va a ser mi novio.)

TEA: ¡Que dices, canija! ¡Eso no es propio de tu edad! (ARTHUR: Bueno, todo en ella no lo es, ¿no?)

SOLOMON: Menos mal que solo fue un susto. Mi nieto se ha portado como debe ser.

YAMI: No te preocupes, abuelo. Rebeca esta a salvo y la niña que venia con Mike y Linda también.

MIKE: ¡A propósito! Yugi, para volver a nuestro hogar necesitamos una energía especial que esta dentro de ellas. _Shonenji me lo ha chivado ahora mismo..._ si no te importa hacernos el favor, enseguida nos iremos.

(Hacen el pacto de poder, aunque las niñas no lo entienden demasiado, creen que lo merece.)

YAMI: Algún día podemos echar un duelo tú y yo. Ya nos has demostrado que no eres ningún novato.

LINDA: Huy, le encantaría, y a mi también, en cuanto aprenda... pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

JOEY: Ya, por culpa de ese abuson. ¡Darle una somanta de mi parte si le volvéis a ver!

MIKE: Devolveremos a Blair a su casa, si la señorita Hopkins nos hace otro favorcillo.

(Tras la cara de extrañeza, accede a enseñarles su carta de la Dama Guerrera, y mezcla con la otra.)

BLAIR: *portal*. ¡Voy a buscarte, Rebeca! ¡Cuando llegue a casa, volveré a buscarte y lucharemos!

(Tras abandonar a los de la 1ª temporada, Blair y sus colegas han llegado al barco del comienzo, pero ya han dicho que se tienen que ir. Del todo. Entonces se despide, y se pregunta como van a salir del barco...)

MIKE: Ah, tenemos nuestros propios trucos... ¡Hasta otra, monada! (LINDA: ¡A buscar otras como tu...!)


	20. Numeral 4: Zatch Bell

****  
EL MAMODO QUE VOLVIÓ DE NUESTRO MUNDO  
****

A pesar de haber salido bien parados de la ultima experiencia, ni al chico ni a su amiga les hacia gracia andar por ahí sin sus poderes, y solo fiándose de los conocimientos friki del gafoso para sobrevivir. El Jenderillo del Shonen explica que se debe a la lejanía con sus galaxias guardianas, aunque ahora que lo mencionaba la Espada de Luz de Mike ya había vuelto a recuperar algo de su color desde que llegaron al nuevo planeta.

MIKE: Que curioso. Debe ser por la cercanía de este planeta a tu galaxia, aun estando en la Numeral.

SHONENJI: Así es. Si recordáis, la orbita de la galaxia Shojo se había acercado a la del Sobrenatural.

LINDA: Y todo este lío solo se arreglara cuando estéis todos juntos, ¿verdad? A ver si ya lo acabamos...

MIKE: Volvemos a estar en una ciudad... bah, si es que todas lucen iguales. Esperemos a la música.

(Al que espera desespera, chaval, pero por su paciencia, pronto suena el Tema de Zatch Bell.)

(¡_Zatch... BELL!)  
__¿Sabes quien tiene el poder? ¿Quién el conjuro lanzara?  
__Zatch Bell hoy nos salvara... (¡Zatch Bell!)  
__Coraje y corazón, nos acompañaran...  
__¡Nuestro destino es la superación!  
__¿Sabes quien tiene el poder? (poder...)_

MIKE: Je, ahora se explican muchas cosas. Pero la prioridad seria localizar a la loli...

SHONENJI: Estoy en ello. (medita) ¿Hum? ¡Esta muy cerca! ¡Demasiado! ¡Va a llegar ahora mismooo!

(Y justo cruza por la esquina la linda Shion Hibiki, pero con ropa de colores apagados y ojos añorantes.)

LINDA: Este... ¿Quién eres, nena? Estamos buscando a alguien, quizás tú conoces la zona.

SHION: ¿Eh? Ah, bueno, la conozco un poco, viví aquí hace unas semanas... soy Shion Hibiki, tanto gusto.

MIKE: Entonces conocerás a Kiyomaro Takamine, seguro. Es un tipo famoso por estos lares.

SHION: Anda, ¿conocéis a Kiyomaro y no sabéis donde vive? ¡Apenas hay que seguir por esta calle!

MIKE: ¡Que niña mas linda y mas maja! Ven que te de un abrazo. (pacto) (SHION: Eh, ¿y eso?)

LINDA: (susurro) Eres un tramposillo. Primero había que pedirla permiso, no seas un aprovechado.

MIKE: Es mejor así, saludaremos a Kiyo y nos largaremos... Er, bueno, no te preocupes por el pinchazo. Es que llevo un cortaplumas en el bolsillo de la camisa. _¿Cuela o no cuela?_ Si nos guías entonces ella te dará el abrazo.

SHION: Ay, que cariñosos... (rojez) Seguro que lleváis mucho tiempo de novios o algo asi, ¿verdad?

LINDA: (0_0) ¿De novios? _Ay, que me emociono..._ ejem, solo unas semanas... pero es que Mike...

MIKE: ¡Si, nadie creería que una mujer así me cayo del cielo! _Bueno, eso es verdad..._ ¡hale, vamos!

(Ninguno de los dos niega, por lo que creen que la situación es cómoda y evitara más interrogatorios.)

SHION: (caminan) Mirar, allí es. Por lo que veo, siguen teniendo a ese caballo mamodo.

PONYGON: ¡Meru me! (?_?) ¿Meru meru? (MADRE: (sale) ¡Eh, Ponygon, no armes ese escándalo!)

(Saludan a la señora Takamine, y les cuenta que Zatch y Kiyo están liados con lo de las estelas de piedra.)

MADRE: Se ha traído a una amiga para que le ayude a investigar. Creo que ella lo hace muy a gusto...

SHION: (ò_ó.#) _¡Grrr, en cuanto desaparecí este Kiyo ya se ha buscado otra amiguita! ¡Me va a oír!_

(Suben la escalera y pillan al chico y a la cantante en plena faena: de recogida de libros, malpensados.)

SHION: ¡Kiyomaro! ¿Cómo es posible que ya estés con otra mujer? (MEGU: ¿Ein? Esta niña es...)

KIYO: ¡Anda, si es Shion! ¿Qué te trae por acá? Creí que querías empezar vida nueva en otro lugar.

SHION: ¡Pero he vuelto... no te importa el por que! Quise pasar a verte, pero ya te has buscado alguien.

MEGU: (¬_¬) Esta mofletuda es un poco fresca... (Shion gruñe) Pero no te hagas una idea errónea.

MIKE: ¡Bueno, presentémonos de una vez! A ver si calmamos los ánimos. Nosotros dos somos Mike y Linda, Shion nos ha traído a ver al superdotado Takamine... que creo que ya conocemos todos. ¿Sigues tú, Kiyo?

KIYO: Veamos, Megumi, ella es Shion, estuvo en mi clase un tiempo. No se si será correcto decir esto, pero fue dueña de un mamodo. (MEGU: ¿Ella también?) Si, mira, la historia es larga. Shion, ella es Megumi Oumi.

SHION: ¿La de la tele? (0_0) ¡Cuantisimo honor...! ¿Entonces tienes un mamodo? Me gustaría verlo.

MEGU: Si, mujer... (^_^) Retiro lo de fresca. Tía esta con Zatch en el otro cuarto, van a traernos libros.

KIYO: ¿Y por que veníais a mi casa vosotros, eh? Sin sonar grosero, pero parece que os hayáis colado.

MIKE: Er, bueno, somos colegas de tu padre. Hemos venido a ayudar mientras estemos aquí, pero no se lo digas a el, es secreto... para demostrarlo, hemos traído a una criatura propia de otro mundo. ¡Shonny, ven!

SHONENJI: (pluf) ¿Otra vez el estúpido mote, Lord Mike? ¿Qué tal si yo empezara a llamarte Mickey?

LINDA: Jo, no te pongas así... le preguntamos a la niña donde vivías, en cuanto a lo de la ayuda...

MIKE: Si, va a tener que ser rápido, mañana por la tarde nos iremos. ¿Qué tal tu, Shion?

SHION: Ya dije que no os importa, solo estaré un día, como vosotros, solo quiero hacer un recado...

ZATCH: (asoma) ¡Eh, es Shion! (^_^) Creí que te habías mudado. ¡Que bien, ya echaba de menos!

TÍA: ¿Quién es ella, Zatch? (MEGU: Parece que una amiga del colegio. Y también tuvo un mamodo.)

MIKE: ¡Hale, olvidemos las cosas tristes! Hemos venido a investigar no se que de unas esquelas, ¿no?

(Mike saca un cable con alargadera de su visor, al estilo de los Persocom, y permite al chico internetear desde su casa, así irán más rápido. Los mamodos y la niña jugaron, y a la noche, se tuvo que quedar a dormir... y a pensar.)

SHION: _No se si hacer caso de ese sueño, jo... se veía muy real, pero se que Nya no va a volver... aunque si hubiera una esperanza, ¿no valdría la pena intentarlo? Bah, pienso demasiado... si tuviera la mosca para distraerme..._

MIKE: _Si la esencia loli estaba dentro de Shion y no en cualquier otra es que ella será importante..._

LINDA: _Ha sido demasiado fácil... si he de hacer caso a las otras veces, esa niña va a tener un problema por estar nosotros aquí... seguro que no podremos marcharnos sin haber devuelto la historia a su cauce..._

(Tras mucho dormir, o no, al día siguiente es fiesta, y los viajeros agradecen la hospitalidad de Kiyomaro... Se van al parque a distraerse un poco de tantos libros, pero enseguida llega Naomi a tocar las narices al rubio.)

NAOMI: ¿Qué haces en MI parque, niño tonto? ¿Ahora te traes mas niñatos para sacarme de quicio?

ZATCH: ¡Naomi, no fastidies! Tía y Shion son mis amigas, no te necesitamos para pasarlo bien.

NAOMI: Ja, y ahora me dirás que la canija que va contigo echa fuego por la boca, igual que tus 'truenos'.

TÍA: ¡Déjale en paz! Zatch tiene razón, no queréis ser amigos suyos, pero nosotros si lo seremos, ¿eh?

SHION: Er, si. _Ese tipo de mi sueño me dijo que hoy vendría..._ (NAOMI: Amigos, esa si que es buena.)

(Se aleja un poco para coger algo de su cartera y tira a Zatch con un globo de agua, las demás gruñen.)

NAOMI: ¡Jua, jua, cuidado, niño de los truenos, igual te cortocircuitas contigo mismo!

SHION: (calada) ¡Esta niña es el demonio! Kiyo tenía razón, es raro que no fuera una mamoda. ¿eh?

(Alguien detrás de los setos ha hecho una señal, Shion cree que la misma que en su sueño.)

SHION: ¡Eres tu! ¿Es verdad que tienes a Nya? ¿Cómo pudiste sacarla del Mundo Mamodo? ¡Habla!

FIGURA: No te miento, chiquita... se mucho sobre los mamodos. Si la quieres, vas a venir conmigo...

(Los demás no se dan cuenta de la desaparición, ocupados como están con Naomi. Ella se larga ya.)

TÍA: Uf, ya entiendo porque no os aguantáis, Zatch. Que ganas me dieron de zurrarla en cierta parte.

KIYO: (llega) Bueno, se acabo el descanso. ¿Dónde esta Shion? (ZATCH: Hace un rato que no la veo...)

MEGU: ¡Chicos, mirar! Eso de ahí es muy raro... (MIKE: ¡Ese gorro es suyo, lo reconocería siempre!)

(En efecto, el gorrito gracioso que Shion llevaba cuando Nya aun existía esta clavado en un tronco.)

LINDA: Tiene un papel: 'si queréis salvar a Hibiki vendréis al valle que hay en el bosque, a las 13:37'.

MIKE: ¡Otra vez el! (KIYO: ¿Sabéis quien pudo ser?) Es un enemigo que tenemos hace tiempo, le da por secuestrar niñas. Pero no se como habrá podido cogerla precisamente a ella, claro, el truco de la piruleta no le habrá funcionado.

ZATCH: ¡Es terrible! (ò_ó.#) ¡Kiyomaro, vayamos allá y démosle una buena a ese tipo!

TÍA: Yo me apunto. (MEGU: Y yo también, claro.) (LINDA: No se si valdré de algo, pero quiero ir.)

KIYO: Decidido entonces. Tenemos tiempo hasta la hora, deberíamos trazar un plan... y uno bueno.

(Salen del parque, y en la entrada se les cruza una limusina, la ventanilla baja y Sherry les aborda.)

SHERRY: Kiyomaro. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Brago ha sentido la presencia de un mamodo en este lugar.

KIYO: ¡Hoy no tengo tiempo, Sherry! ¡Ha habido un secuestro! (MEGU: Estamos pensando un plan...)

BRAGO: Tranquilo, no sois ninguno de vosotros. Es un mamodo, pero al mismo tiempo le falta algo...

LINDA: ¿Será posible que sea un truco de Lord Xig-lem? (KIYO: Sabía que Shion no iba a volver a este barrio sin una buena razón.) ¿Entonces crees que se la ha llevado poniendo su mamodo como cebo? ¡Que cruel!

TÍA: Pero es impensable... cuando un mamodo pierde en esta guerra, queda atrapado en nuestro mundo.

MIKE: No lo es tanto... según nuestra investigación, estas esquelas guardan el espíritu de un mamodo.

ZATCH: ¡Eso es que el malo ha traído a Nya al mundo humano! (BRAGO: Si, pero de forma incompleta...)

KIYO: Sherry, ahora no podemos luchar, pero si accedes a ayudarnos vuestra presencia es un elemento que el secuestrador no puede tener en cuenta. Eso nos daría mas posibilidades. ¡Tenemos que rescatar a una niña!

SHERRY: Meh, a mi me da igual acabar con vosotros ahora mismo, o en ultimo lugar... ¿y tu, Brago?

BRAGO: Le prometí a Zatch que cuando fuera mucho mas fuerte me enfrentaría a el. Y ese momento aun no ha llegado. No mereces la pena, pero no voy a dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad de reducir el número de rivales.

ZATCH: Gracias por ahora... cuando luchemos, seré muy fuerte. (^_^) (TÍA: Zatch, eres un confiado...)

(El muñeco negro tiene razón, el enemigo dispone de un mamodo, aunque incompleto... ese hecho tiene a la rubia encrespada, ya que sabe que su mortal némesis conoce trucos muy raros: el traicionero de Zofis, claro.)

KIYO: (bosque) Ya va a ser la hora... ya sabéis, Zatch y Tía empezaran el ataque, si el tipo se nos pone borde, Brago saltara de entre los árboles en un ataque sorpresa rápido y fulminante. No podemos permitirnos fallar.

MIKE: Me alegro que me dejes ayudar... si la ciencia me ha regalado una espada láser, la aprovechare.

MEGU: (0_0) ¿Estas seguro que funciona? (LINDA: (^_^) Totalmente, ya me lo ha demostrado.)

(A la hora, el caballero negro aparece entre las ramas con la nena amarrada con cordel.)

XIGLEM: Ah, veo que habéis venido todos. Y sin trucos raros. Pero aunque os dije que tendríais que venir para salvarla, no prometí nada, incautos. (KIYO: Tramposo...) Je, da igual, no seré yo quien os de la paliza hoy.

(De los arbustos sale una cosa felina zombificada, Kiyo y Zatch la reconocen, ¡es Nya!)

TÍA: (susto) ¡Ah, que es eso...! (asco) ¿Cómo ha podido dejar así a un mamodo, chicos?

SHION: Xig-lem me prometió que me devolvería a Nya... a cambio de mi energía. Pero luego la hizo eso...

MIKE: ¿Es que no has aprendido, Shion? ¡Ya te engañaron una vez! ¡No deberías ser tan ingenua!

XIGLEM: Callada estas mas guapa. (la cristaliza) (SHION: ¡AH! *crec*.) Así es como la extraeré su energía. Adelante, si queréis salvarlas, no pienso mover un dedo. (KIYO: Ja, debe de haber un truco, no me fío de el.)

MIKE: Siempre lo hay. Pero ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en hacer algo por esas dos.

KIYO: _Que horrible, la ha sacado del mundo mamodo como quien profana una tumba, por eso Brago dijo 'de forma incompleta'. Sea como sea, esa no es forma de recuperar a un amigo, Shion debe entenderlo._ ¡Atento: **Zaker**!

(Suelta la descarga, pero la gatona lo frena con **Baizan**: se infla y lo rebota. Se lanza a por ellos.)

ZATCH: (0_0) ¡Arg, que se nos viene encima! (MEGU: ¡**Ma seshield**!) (TÍA: ¡Toma!)

(El escudo rosado de la niña frena el barrigón rodante, el moreno se prepara para aprovechar el impulso.)

KIYO: ¡**Zakeruga**! (bzzz... ¡FLUM!) (NYA: *ruge*.) (MIKE: Eso ha sido un blanco en pleno centro.)

(Ahora la zombi sigue con **Iadopan**, arañar a lo bestia, el niño rubio suelta un **Jikedor**.)

MEGU: (?_?) ¿Ep? No lo entiendo, no hay nada metálico por aquí. (MIKE: ¿Y esto que es, regaliz?)

(El conjuro vuelve magnética a la bicha y atrae la espada del gafoso, que le clava hondo en su tripa.)

NYA: ¡Grrr! *dolor*. (MIKE: Voy a recuperarla... ¡Tía, échame una manita!) (MEGU: ¡**Saisu**! *zas*.)

(El bumeran de energía choca con la rival y la distrae, justo para que Mike recupere su espada.)

ZATCH: Ay, no... (0_0) Esa postura... ¡va a soltar sus espinas! ¡Kiyomaro, haz un escudo!

KIYO: _Ese es el __**Perut**__... pero nuestro __**Rashield**__ solo bloqueara las que vengan por delante... ¡que lío!_

MEGU: Kiyomaro, no te olvides que yo también juego a esto. ¡Tía, vuelve acá: **Seoshi**!

(Pone el escudo-cúpula, pero la zombi se vuelve a inflar y rebota en el, solo es cuestión de tiempo...)

KIYO: Se va a agrietar... (MIKE: ¿Dijiste grieta? Esa es mi especialidad.) ¡Megumi, ya quita la barrera!

(El chico usa su Grieta Cósmica, alucinando a todos, pero no lo bastante como para que se olvide de...)

KIYO: ¡**Zaker**! (bzzz... ¡flum!) (MEGU: ¡**Saisu**!) (¡raaas!) (MIKE: Aun me queda pila en el láser.)

LINDA: ¿No se os hace raro que Nya este usando conjuros sin su dueña? (mira) ¡Eh, es que SI lo hace!

KIYO: _¿Shion? Esta moviendo los labios dentro de esa jaula de cristal. ¡entonces si que esta ayudándola! ¿Por qué lo hace?_ ¡Shion, esta no es manera! ¡Si no reducimos a tu mamodo, no podremos liberarte luego!

SHION: ¡No lo entendéis! No podéis entenderlo... aunque Nya tenga ese aspecto, sigue siendo ella... ¡Ahora que la he recuperado no me importa nada más! No podéis entender el dolor de perderlo todo. ¡dejarla en paz!

LINDA: Shion, yo si lo entiendo... cuando Mike me encontró, ya no me quedaba nada... ¡pero he aprendido a apreciar los recuerdos que estoy haciendo junto a el! Si quieres ser libre, ¡debes superar tus desgracias y mirar al futuro!

SHION: ¡No quiero! (lloros) Si rompéis esta jaula... la energía dejara de fluir hacia Nya y desaparecerá. ¡Para salvarme, la matarías! No puedo dejar que la venzáis. ¡**Paperuto**!

(Tiene razón, el movimiento atrapa a los presentes y les hace bailar hasta la extenuación, pero no a EL.)

SHERRY: (ramaje) ¡**Gravireis**! (NYA: ¡Grrr! *paralizada*.) (BRAGO: Menos mal que les esperamos aqui.)

ZATCH: ¿Brago? (^_^) ¡Guay, sin el nos habrían vencido! (TÍA: Sigo diciendo que no me fío de el.)

XIGLEM: Vaya, con esto no contaba. Pero el dilema sigue ahí, héroes. ¿Cómo lo vais a solucionar?

SHERRY: Lo he oído todo, niña. Tu historia es lacrimógena, pero no vas a ablandarnos. ¡**Gigano Reis**!

(Hace pedazos a Nya, pero Brago intenta no matarla del todo. Ahora sacaran a la rehén de su jaula.)

KIYO: Lo siento, Shion, es por tu bien... ¡**Bao Zakeruga**! (SHERRY: Así aprenderás... ¡**Ion Gravireis**!)

(La jaula de cristal revienta, Nya es desintegrada, y Shion se desmaya. Xig-lem se pira, rapidito.)

XIGLEM: Aun así, hoy gano yo, estúpidos. Tengo energía suficiente para intentar mi plan diabolico... *huye*

KIYO: Se acabo... Sherry, nunca crei que diria esto, pero gracias. (SHERRY: Bah. Brago, hemos acabado aqui.)

(Todos descansan un poco y llevan a la peque a casa del superdotado. Alli despierta, pero su mamoda ya no esta con ellos... la pobre llora hasta dormirse. Llega la noche, y Mike entra silenciosamente hasta su cama.)

MIKE: Shion... ¿estas ahi, no? (SHION: Claro que si, tonto.) De verdad, nadie tuvo la culpa... nadie mas que el maldito Xig-lem. El te prometio algo que no pensaba cumplir, pero tu nos has ayudado a Linda y a mi, aunque no sepas como. Por eso hemos querido darte un regalito de despedida. Mañana volveremos con Mister Takamine.

(El grandullon la toma en brazos y espera que se le pase la llorina, y en cuanto sucede... usa su Transmision Instantanea para localizar el mundo mamodo... y a la amiga de la niña. Esta alli, intacta. Menudo encuentro.)

SHION: ¡NYA! ¡Volviste aqui de verdad... no te moriste! Asi que este es tu mundo... querria quedarme aqui...

MIKE: No puedes, Shion... tomalo como un regalo para una niña buena... pero debes volver y rehacer tu vida.

(La nena lo promete... y el caballero la devuelve su gorrito gracioso. Asi siempre recordara a su mamoda.)

LINDA: (despiden) Shion estaba radiante esta mañana. ¿Que la has dicho? (SHONENJI: Si, ha mejorado.)

MIKE: Jue, jue, 'eso es un secreto'... _¡Estoy diciendo muchas cosas que siempre quise decir!_ Hala, vamonos.


	21. Numeral 5: Rozen Maiden

****  
DEN KÖNIGIN [LA REINA]  
****

Al entrar en el nuevo planeta Linda observo que su collar había recuperado su brillo, al contrario que la espada de su amigo que había vuelto a apagarse... y claro, no sabiendo como sentirse, eligió estar deprimida. Pero no por sus armas, sino algo que había notado en esta galaxia tan rara: había presenciado muchas peleas, fueran amistosas o no, pero lo que la deprimía era la actitud... había muchos malos perdedores, gente que lo daría todo por estar en la cima, incluso su alma... el chico intento consolarla.

MIKE: Mira, mientras esperamos a que suene la música, veré si encuentro una librería en la ciudad.

LINDA: No se que pretendes, pero vale... al menos hemos caído en un lugar civilizado otra vez.

(Al girar la esquina vieron un colegio, no muy bien vigilado, así que entraron a la biblioteca y curiosearon.)

MIKE: Tengo algunos libros que no tienen nada que ver, pero son para que te distraigas. Si los quieres...

LINDA: Pse, bueno. A ver: 'Cuentos clásicos'. Jolin, chico, ni que fuera una de las lolis que necesitamos.

SHONENJI: (asoma) Se fue otra vez... que velocidad tiene cuando le interesa. ¿Se entretiene, Lady Linda?

LINDA: Algo... como se me borro el cerebro, leer estos cuentos es como conocerlos por primera vez.

(Lee algunos, y al rato el gafoso vuelve con unos folios impresos que se prometen interesantes.)

MIKE: Aquí esta lo que querías entender, aunque no te prometo que leyendo se te vaya a quitar la duda.

LINDA: 'Arquetipos de Jugadores: El Macho, el Rolero, el Loco y el Munchkin. Jugar para sudar, para aprender, para disfrutar o para GANAR'. ¡Esto es... casi la descripción de los fundadores de Jobar's!

MIKE: Por eso te deprimías... todos los que hemos visto eran en su mayoría Munchkins. ¿Ya entiendes?

LINDA: Creo que si... (abrazo) Tú me has enseñado que para poder divertirse, hay que jugar por placer... y acabaremos esta misión. Los dos juntos. Y la disfrutaremos. Hale, nuestro mundo ya no esta tan lejos...

(Alguien estaba mirándolos, y al oír la última frase dejo caer algo de su mesa, haciendo que se delate.)

CHICA: Er, perdona... ¿has dicho que no sois de este mundo? (MIKE: ¿Ep? ¡Ella es Tomoe Kashiwaba!)

(Al momento comienza el op de la 1ª temporada de Rozen Maiden, 'Forbidden Game'.)

LINDA: (¬_¬) Se diría que conoces a todas las chavas de estos mundos. (TOMO: No quise molestar...)

MIKE: No, tranquila... es que ella es muy cariñosa. La mayoría de veces. (LINDA: ¡Que te la ganas!)

TOMOE: Yo... tengo un amigo que le interesa lo sobrenatural... quizás podríais ir con el y animarle.

MIKE: Ah, si, he oído el rumor. Sakurada el recluso, y que ahora tiene una colección de muñecas vivas.

TOMOE: ¿Entonces sabéis quien son las muñecas de Rozen? Supongo que eso nos deja en igualdad...

(Ante la cara interrogativa de la pelirroja, se lo explican y van a la casa del otro gafoso, a enterarse.)

MIKE: Si, en nuestro mundo, el vuestro solo es una ficción, un cuento para niños... como lo son estos.

LINDA: (lee) ¡Pues son interesantes! (^_^) Todos los niños deberían conocer a Caperu, a la Sirenita...

TOMOE: Ya... dices que nosotros surgimos de 'Pinocho', de Carlo Collodi... y 'Alicia', de Lewis Carroll.

Mientras andan se pasan por la puerta de la tienda de Enju, y el tío friki prefiere pasar de largo... ojala no lo hubiera hecho. En el interior, el sujeto imitador del clan Aburame le da un repaso al catalogo de Súper Dollfies.

TENDERO: ¿Se ha decidido ya, señor? *sonrisa* Si quiere, puede pedir una al maestro, hecha de encargo.

TIPO: No, no le moleste... esta es perfecta. (señala) Tendré que pagársela el lunes, ahora no dispongo...

TENDERO: Ah, bien, se la tendremos vestida y empaquetada para entonces. No olvide el dinero, señor.

(El tendero, realmente Laplace, vuelve para la trastienda, echa un ojo a un ocupado Enju y a una aburrida Barasuisho, y se va al Campo N, mientras, los viajeros han llegado a casa de Jun y ven a la intrusa habitual.)

KANARIA: (espía) Jo, jo, hoy por fin llegara mi victoria, tengo el plan perfecto... esas ingenuas no tienen nada que hacer. ¡Les echare el guante a sus Rosas Místicas, porque soy la Muñeca Rozen mas lista de todas, ja, ja!

(Ya se que no dice el 'kashira'... nadie va a tener sus tics verbales, ocupan espacio. Imaginad que si estan.)

MIKE: (¬_¬) Ajem. O sea que esta es la Segunda Muñeca de Rozen, Kanaria. (LINDA: (*v*) Que cuca.)

TOMOE: ¿Kana-chan, verdad? ¿Quieres entrar a ver a Hina y las demás con nosotros? Traigo visitas.

KANARIA: (susto) _¡Maldición, me pillaron! Habrá que disimular, entrare a ver a esa llorona Hinaichigo._

(Pues entran, y abre la puerta la hermana del recluso, se alegra de que venga tanta gente a verle.)

NORI: Si, bajara ahora. No puede negarse a tomar la merienda aquí si se lo pidieras tú, Tomo-chan.

HINA: (salta) ¡Tomoe! (abrazo) ¡Gracias por venir! (TOMOE: Je, je, tranquila, Hina, no montes líos.)

(Por fin se reúnen todos, el moreno esta ligeramente interesado por el rollo sobrenatural de los viajeros.)

JUN: Me estas contando que nuestro mundo es un cuento de viejas que relatan en aquel de que provenís. Lo encuentro difícil de creer. (MIKE: Je, nosotros encontramos rara la existencia de esas muñecas.) Rayos, ahí me ha pillado...

SHINKU: Y sin embargo existimos. Somos obra de Padre, y el se enfadaría al saber que niegas su labor.

SUISESEKI: Parece que el Chibi-humano Nº2 no sabe lo que dice. ¡Compara nuestra situación con... con esto! (blande libro) ¿Quién llamaría a su amado hijo, er... 'Pinocho'? ¡Si llego a ser yo, buscaría a Padre para que lo rectificara!

SHINKU: Suiseseki, no puedes negar que si nuestro mundo es ficticio, nuestra situación es parecida a la de ese niño de madera. Y el otro libro, Alicia... es demasiada casualidad que narre la vida de aquella a la que Padre deseaba.

HINA: Ay, todo esto es muy raro... (KANARIA: Ja, es que tú eres una ignorante.) ¡No me llames eso!

LINDA: Pero según habéis contado, tenéis que luchar para decidir quien será una... 'niña de verdad'.

SOUSESEKI: Eso nadie lo sabe... si al acabar la lucha, se cumplirá el deseo de Padre... o que sucedera.

LINDA: ¿Por qué lucháis? (TODAS: ¿Eh?) Quiero saber por que lucháis en este 'Juego de Alice'.

MIKE: Er, perdonarla, esta sensible con ese tema desde hace un rato... junto al rollo ese de 'venir de otro mundo' esta la misión que tenemos que cumplir. (JUN: Ya veo que nadie se libra, ¿eh?) Puedes jurarlo, chaval. Te digo... debemos reunir energía lolicon y revivir a la Diosa, que nos dejara volver a casa.

(Explica el meollo, y las muñecas se emocionan por ser la elegida para el ritual de poder lolicon.)

HINA: ¡Soy la más linda, no lo podéis negar! (KANARIA: ¡Pero yo soy la más lista, yo lo haré!) (SUISESEKI: ¡Ja! Vosotras sois unas peleles comparadas conmigo, soy el epitome de lo bello.) (SOUSESEKI: Pararos ya...)

SHINKU: No quiero restregar nada, pero soy la más indicada para el puesto. (bebe) Y lo sabéis bien.

SUISESEKI: (¬_¬) Shinku, no te hagas la lista. Solo por acaparar la atención de tu criado te crees mejor que las demás. Chibi-ichigo y tu vinisteis después de mi hermana y de mi, pero no es hubiera mucha mejora...

JUN: ¡No soy un criado! (HINA: ¡Me esta llamando fea!) (SHINKU: ¿Qué acaso tu no acosas a Jun?)

SUISESEKI: ¡Eso es distinto! *rojez* También es mi médium, si no te acuerdas. ¡Ichigo, tú no te metas!

HINA: Bah, Tomoe se ha ido y solo estáis aquí para insultarme... ¡me largo! Al jardín. ¡Y calmaros ya!

NORI: Se ha ido... Suiseseki, no deberías haber sido tan grosera. (KANARIA: Bah, ya se le pasara.)

SHINKU: Es verdad, no deberíamos discutir como plebeyas sabiendo que hay peligro tras la esquina...

MIKE: La muñeca misteriosa... (SOUSESEKI: Ha estado inactiva demasiado tiempo, es muy extraño.)

LINDA: ¿Por qué lucha ella? (pausa) ¡Que! Entonces es una Munchkin. ¡Eso es malo... quiero zurrarla!

SHONENJI: Lady Linda, dejemos ya esa línea de dialogo, que no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

(Los demás se alucinan con el dragoncito, pero ya no tanto. Intenta buscar la esencia de loli en ellas.)

SHONENJI: Definitivamente, la esencia no esta en ninguna de las presentes... y espero que os calméis.

SHINKU: Todavía queda la muñeca desconocida, y aunque me pese decirlo, Suigintou. Ah, y Hinaichigo.

SUISESEKI: ¿Esa? Je, si resulta ser ella me como la cofia. A donde vamos a ir a parar. (MIKE: ¡Fuera!)

(Se refiere a que vayan afuera al jardín, no que la este echando, listos. Durante eso, la rubia gemía...)

HINA: Jo, todo me sale mal... perdí a Tomoe, perdí el Juego-Alice... y Shinku es una mandona, y Suiseseki una abusona... ahora encima me llama fea. ¿Por qué no puedo ser la que ayude al humano ese tan guay? Nori es la única que me defiende, pero seguro que porque me cree una débil y llorona. No es justo.

En ese momento alza la cabeza y ve una niña humana, con vestidito azul claro y bucles rubios, igual a la que sale en el libro... la muñeca no puede por menos que preguntar su nombre, y la chica entra al jardín para responder.

NIÑA: Me llamo Alicia... me encanta el nombre, porque me lo puso mi padre. Es al que mas quiero.

HINA: Huy, igual que la niña del libro. Yo quiero mucho a Jun, y a Tomoe... ¡y a Nori!

ALICIA: Veo que tienes mucha gente que te quiere. ¿Por qué estabas aquí sola llorando?

HINA: Ah, eso es por Suiseseki. Es mi hermana muñeca... se porta mal conmigo, pero nadie se entera.

ALICIA: Que niña mas mala. Vámonos tú y yo a jugar. No me gustan aquellas que son como Suiseseki.

(Salen por la verja, y al cruzar la calle caen de cabeza a un agujero de Campo N, Alicia parece saber lo que son... los otros han salido y buscan a la pequeña, mientras unas plumas negras inundan el césped de la casa.)

GIN: Que raro... el agujero de Campo N que había aquí se ha esfumado. (mira) ¡Eh, son Shinku y las otras!

SHINKU: ¡Debí sospechar que eras tú! Ya no solo quieres vencernos, además te da por raptarnos.

GIN: No se de que hablas, Shinku estúpida. Y no eres el centro del universo, no quiero nada contigo.

LINDA: Yo la haré hablar. (MIKE: ¡Que dices!) Quiero saber por que lucha ella, y voy a enterarme.

SUISESEKI: ¡Suigintou, vas a decirnos donde escondiste a Chibi-ichigo... aunque a mi me importe un bledo!

GIN: ¡He dicho que no se donde esta! ¡Y si seguís así, tendré que obligaros a dejarme en paz luchando!

SOUSESEKI: Por mi estupendo... (¡Lempika!) De todas formas ya tenia ganas de cogerte un día de estos.

NORI: ¡Vamos, Kana-chan! También tienes que ayudar. (KANARIA: Er, yo solo venia de visita...)

Pero Linda se va a bastar sola. Llama a sus perlas elementales, empieza con las físicas de Corte y Explosión, y la albina se cubre con sus alas negras. La humana se las perfora con fuego, y la desequilibra con viento. Como sus plumas no aciertan, Gin suelta a sus dragones-ala, pero las parras de la otra los enlazan para luego poder congelarlos... así, pegada a dos tronchos gigantes de hielo, no puede moverse y cae.

LINDA: Ahora dime porque luchas. Si no me gusta la respuesta, no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Hina.

GIN: (cuello) Ag, no tienes derecho a interrogarme, humana. Yo no se nada de donde este esa muñeca, y es la verdad. Pero si me la encuentro, su Rosa Mística será para mí. Megu se morirá si no las reúno... ¡ella será Alice!

(Eso ultimo, y la explicación, lo dice bien bajito, por los cotillas. La pelirroja suelta a la pobre acusada.)

LINDA: No sabe nada. La hemos acusado sin motivo. Pero ella tiene uno muy bueno... y me gusta. (^_^)

SHINKU: Supongo que deberíamos explicarla todo... el caso es que Hinaichigo se ha esfumado sola.

JUN: Si ella no lo sabe, puede haberlo hecho la muñeca esa tan extraña. ¡Estoy casi seguro!

GIN: Me da igual. Aquí había un agujero de Campo N hace un rato, si eso os importa.

SOUSESEKI: ¡Claro, no hemos pensado que se la haya podido llevar allí! Tendría la ventaja, claro.

KANARIA: Pero eso depende del campo, ¿no? (SUISESEKI: Pues mandaremos a los espíritus y ya.)

(Desenfundan a Holly, Sweet-dream, Lempika y Pizzicato. Ellos buscaran en Campos N, y ellas fuera.)

MIKE: Aun así, no hay pruebas de que fuera ella. ¿Quién seria? (SHINKU: Esto es un trabajo para...)

Se pone el cosplay de Kunkun que tanto adora, y empuña una pipa. Los demás sudan por la tontería. Tras eso, la dolorida Gin había volado hasta la habitación de hospital en donde se encuentra su pachucha médium.

MEGU: Ángel-san... se que pronto moriré. He visto otra como tú... tu hermana de puras alas blancas...

GIN: _¿Alas blancas? ¿Acaso hay otra muñeca más de la que las Muñecas Rozen no sabemos nada?_

MEGU: Cuando estéis juntas me llevareis, ¿no? Me librareis del sufrimiento... la muerte es algo natural, algo bueno. En el pasado había muchas muertes... la gente aprovechaba mejor sus vidas. Por eso necesitamos la Muerte.

GIN: (¬_¬) _Se que nunca pienso mal de ella, pero esta como un cencerro... si pudiera salvarla ya..._

(En un lugar del Campo N, la dos rubitas están de picnic en un sitio extraño... el cielo es fiel reflejo del suelo, pero mientras ese es colorido y vibrante, el espejo del cielo enseña el mismo paisaje pero seco, muerto y ennegrecido.)

ALICIA: ¿Te gusta mi almuerzo? (^_^) Nunca creí que encontrara a alguien que traer a este lugar.

HINA: Eh, bueno, si... (0_0) Esta rico, pero no me gusta mirar al cielo... me esta empezando a asustar.

ALICIA: Es el lugar favorito de mi padre... el lugar que refleja su corazón. Dice que aquí me creo...

(La fresita no sabe que contestar, si su padre tiene ese cacao mental, como habrá salido la hija...)

HOLLY: (flota) ¡Bzzz! (SHINKU: Noticias, chicos. Mi espíritu ha encontrado huellas en un Campo N.)

JUN: Supongo que me tocara ir, ¿no? (SUISESEKI: Pues claro, eres médium de las dos, chibi-humano.)

SOUSESEKI: Bah, y nosotros buscando por la calle... da igual, ahora sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos.

SHINKU: La Séptima Hermana... si nos la encontramos otra vez, querría poder hacerla entrar en razón.

SUISESEKI: ¡Eso no valdrá, Shinku! Tendrás que recuperar a tu criada quitándosela a esa BAKA-suisho.

MIKE: ¡Tengo que estar de acuerdo! (KANARIA: ¡Y yo, es malvada!) Linda va a venir también, chicos.

SHINKU: Para ser humana es muy capaz... esta bien, quizá sea el numero lo que pueda darnos posibilidades.

(Por mencionar a la muñeca tuerta, se ha presentado en el Campo N donde están las dos acampando.)

ALICIA: Anda, ¿tú quien eres? (BARA: ¿Quién eres?) Ah, yo soy Alicia... este campo es donde nací.

HINA: No se refiere a eso. ¡Y esa es Barasuisho, es una muñeca mala! Quiere matar a las Muñecas Rozen.

ALICIA: No la dejare. Mi padre creo esto para mí... y Hina es mi amiga. Nadie me los va a quitar, nunca.

(Toma una expresión sombría, y la segunda peliblanca de esta historia arremete con su cristal a por la nueva... entonces se da cuenta de que no puede ser una niña viva: algo brillo en cuerpo que detuvo el ataque. Bara se asombra.)

BARA: No es humana. Ni siquiera es como yo. Pero tiene el olor de Padre... y otro mas que no reconozco.

(Cortamos la escena, y cuando los demás han querido llegar allí -y asustarse igual que la fresita por lo que vieron- también es digno mencionar su susto al ver restos de batalla... cristal de DOS colores, pero también espinas y hojas.)

JUN: ¿Qué narices es eso? ¡Parece que haya habido una lucha campal! ¿Pero quien más podría ser...?

SHINKU: Estas espinas son demasiado largas para ser de Hina. Y las hojas no parecen suyas tampoco.

SUISESEKI: Tanto ver a Kunkun te ha hecho un favor, Shinku... ¡ese cristal puede ser de Barasuisho!

MIKE: No lo creo. (SOUSESEKI: ¿Qué quieres decir?) No conozco bien a la muñeca, pero si os fijáis bien estos cristales son distintos. (visor) Uno raja al otro, significa que este es cristal normal, pero este es puro diamante.

SHINKU: ¡Magnifica deducción! Eres mucho más útil que mi criado, si te digo la verdad. (JUN: EH!)

VOZ: Un trabajo de detective impecable. ¿Pero acaso están aquí todos los sospechosos?

SOUSESEKI: ¡Es el conejo Laplace! (KANARIA: ¿Por qué siempre tiene que venir en estos momentos?)

LAPLACE: Un buen detective sabe que no debe dar nada por supuesto. Necesita tener pruebas. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de la niña de las fresas? Solo cuando hayáis separado todos los indicios falsos, llegareis a una única verdad.

SHINKU: Lo se muy bien, conejo. Pero tiene razón: no podemos asumir quien es el secuestrador.

LAPLACE: Juguetes que funcionáis con una vida prestada, con la Rosa Mística... ya no necesitáis buscar a Alice. Ella esta entre nosotros. La niña perfecta existe... y no es ninguna de vosotras. Si seguís por ahí la conoceréis.

SOUSESEKI: ¿Quiere decir que todo esto no ha valido para nada? ¿Padre no tenía que habernos creado?

LAPLACE: Todas las almas vienen al mundo por un propósito, incluso las artificiales, como las vuestras.

LINDA: Creo que quiere decir que Alice es otra niña que no conocemos. O muñeca, o lo que sea... y que ella ha provocado esto. (MIKE: ¡Y que ella tiene a Hina!) Y también, que no hay ninguna vida superflua... la de nadie.

SUISESEKI: ¡Pues vamos a por la tal Alice y pidamos explicaciones! ¡Nadie va a negar mi existencia!

(Siguen buscando, convencidas de que nacieron por una razón, y si Rozen no se lo dice, Alice lo hará.)

SHINKU: Esta es la parte superior de este Campo N... el otro lado del espejo. Un sitio muy siniestro.

JUN: ¿Pero de quien es este campo? ¿Es de Alice acaso? ¡La niña perfecta no puede albergar defectos!

SOUSESEKI: No, es de alguien mas... seguro. (KANARIA: ¡Allí hay alguien! ¡Será su dueño, cuidado!)

(De una esquina de un edificio arruinado sale Lord Xig-lem, que ya le tocaba fastidiar en este capitulo.)

MIKE: ¡Lord Xig-lem! Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¡El habrá raptado a Hina, usando a esa Alice de cebo!

XIGLEM: Guau, cada día las pillas mas al vuelo. Se puede decir que cada día me conoces un poco mas.

JUN: ¿Algún conocido? (LINDA: Es un criminal que ansia raptar niñas lindas y hacer un gran harén.)

MIKE: ¿Este es tu Campo N, canalla? No me extrañaría nada, salvo por la parte colorida y luminosa.

XIGLEM: Pues no, mi querido compadre... de hecho este es TU corazón. ¡Seguro que no lo esperabas!

SHINKU: Mike es un humano bueno y gentil. Seguro que esta zona ennegrecida es un truco tuyo.

XIGLEM: Je, casi aciertas... pero admito que si, he tenido algo que ver. He usado este corazón para mi niña...

(Sale de otra esquina Alicia, con Hina agarrada por un brazo. La peque tiene una cara de susto y negación.)

ALICIA: Hola, yo soy Alicia... (^_^) Y el es mi padre. Le quiero con locura, y el a mi... ¿no es verdad?

HINA: ¡Shinku! ¡Esta muñeca no es como nosotras... tiene mucho poder, pudo aplastar a Barasuisho!

KANARIA: ¡Ayyy! ¡Si hizo eso, que hará con nosotras! (SUISESEKI: No seas llorona, hay que actuar.)

XIGLEM: Ya las habéis oído, chicas. Mi niña quiere ser amiga de las Muñecas Rozen, darla ese capricho.

SOUSESEKI: No puede ser, Alicia. Tu padre tiene planes malvados, si de verdad le quieres, ¡detenle!

ALICIA: *tristeza* No queréis ser mis amigas... mi padre me aviso. No queréis saber nada de alguien diferente, solo os importa vuestro Juego de Alice... (sombría) No queréis admitir que Alice ya existe... ¡y que soy yo!

(Ahora mostrara lo que puede hacer: lanza diamante del que los demás ya sospechaban, mostrado por una marca del naipe 'diamante' en su frente. Los buenos se saben más o menos como contrarrestarlo, así que...)

SHINKU: Su estilo se parece al de Barasuisho... tenemos una posibilidad. ¡Suiseseki, usa tu contrato!

SUISESEKI: ¡Sweet-dream! (¡flum!) Ahora veras, intrusa, nadie se mete en el Juego de Alice, ¡jo, jo, jo!

(Las gemelas usan sus plantas y tijeras para ahogar el diamante, aunque cuesta romperlo más que el cristal.)

KANARIA: Así no acabareis nunca. ¡Pizzicato! (violín) Si puedo crear un sonido fuerte, los destrozare.

(La frentuda revienta el metal que les viene de frente, la muñeca marimacho salta a por su espalda.)

SOUSESEKI: ¡Suelta a Hina, o te las clavo! (tijeras) (ALICIA: No, ella será mi amiga... ¡gñññ!)

(Una marca de naipe 'pica' brilla en su espalda, que se convierte en un mar de espinas gordas y afiladas.)

SOUSESEKI: ¡Arg! (pinchazo) (HINA: ¡No me gusta lo que haces! ¡Son mis hermanas, déjalas en paz!)

ALICIA: Ellas son malas... no dejan de abusar de ti... te han dejado tirada y sola... igual que lo estoy yo...

(Una marca 'trébol' en sus palmas brilla y hace crecer vainas, igual que las de la fresita. Las demás saltan.)

KANARIA: ¡Ayyy, dicen que las plantas crecen mejor con música...! Si sigo así me va a machacar...

SHINKU: (enlazada) Aug... ¡Holly! (¡flum!) Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, te obligare a devolver a Hina.

MIKE: ¡Hina-chan! ¡Tienes que poner de tu parte, o esa Alicia nunca entenderá lo que queremos decirla!

HINA: _Es verdad. Si no me impongo siempre acabaran por abusar de mi, ¡ya esta bien!_ ¡Berry Bell!

(El espíritu ataca a la rubia mala y suelta a la Sexta Muñeca, va a ir a reunirse con todos los que luchan.)

HINA: ¡Alicia, tu eras buena conmigo, no hagas caso a ese tipo feo! ¡Puedes ser una de nosotras, de verdad!

ALICIA: No puedo hacer eso... es mi padre. No puedo oponerme a mi Padre... ¡al igual que vosotras!

SOUSESEKI: _¿Tiene razón? ¿Hacemos todo esto solo por satisfacer a Padre? ¿Es que no hay solución?_

(Souseseki ya esta criando los sentimientos que la llevaran a la destrucción, pero todavía no ocurrirá.)

LINDA: Alicia, si es eso por lo que luchas no puedo culparte... pero tus medios no son adecuados, por eso tengo que castigarte. (ALICIA: ¡No te metas!) Si no puedo metértelo en la cabeza, ¡no podré sentir la alegría de la Creación!

SHONENJI: ¿Eso es que Lady Linda quiere sentir lo que es crear algo, igual que hizo Xig-lem... y tu mismo, Lord Mike? ¡Ah! (MIKE: ¿Qué pasa?) ¡Esa muñeca tiene dentro DOS huevos de Jenderillo! ¡Seguro que Shojonoe...!

(Si, y el que falta. Pueden escapar de esta galaxia si se esfuerzan. Pero la pelirroja no va a necesitar más.)

LINDA: Si no aprendes a separar tu voluntad, tus deseos de los de tu padre... no podrás ser libre nunca.

ALICIA: ¡No quiero! Solo le tengo a el, es el único en quien confío. ¡No me habéis dejado ser vuestra amiga!

(La niña hace brillar su marca de naipe 'corazón', en su ídem. Linda invoca el poder de Rita y Gotchi.)

LINDA: Aunque no les recuerde, siempre honre a mis padres... pero mi vida es solo mía y la tuya, es tuya.

ALICIA: (llamas) ¡Nunca le abandonare! Su felicidad es la mía... somos dos almas que trabajan como una.

(El agua mágica de Linda riega los ánimos de la enemiga, y un trueno terrible la deja ya destrozada.)

ALICIA: Padre... *crujido* El mundo entero es malo conmigo... por que me has traído a un lugar así...

XIGLEM: Ni siquiera yo lo se. No podemos vivir en ningún sitio, mi niña... tendremos que ocultarnos.

(Abre su cabeza de forma bastante cruel para las muñecas allí presentes, y se lleva el huevo de Shojonoe que la daba un alma. El malo se larga. Los buenos se acercan a la niña rota, las muñecas aun tienen el susto en el cuerpo.)

JUN: Prefirió morir y marchar con su padre... a tener que admitir que su libertad acaba donde empieza la de los demás. (SHINKU: Ha sido cruel. Hoy me alegro de la decisión que tome... vivir con mis hermanas, o con Padre.)

SUISESEKI: ¿Souseseki? Alégrate, ya estamos todas. Chibi-ichigo ha sido una valiente, aunque me pese.

HINA: ¡Y además Mike me ha dicho que YO seré la que haga el truco mágico! (^_^) Es un humano guay.

(La jardinera se remonta, ya que ahora tendrá que comerse la cofia... tras el pacto, van a examinar el huevo.)

MIKE: El Jenderillo que faltaba... ¿a donde nos llevara? (LINDA: Estoy molida... y Nori dijo que iba a hacer esas hamburguesas con flor.) Ah, que narices. ¡Cenemos alli, seguro que no la importa! ¿Estais de acuerdo todas?

HINA: ¡Siii! (SHINKU: A mi no me molesta.) (JUN: ¡Eh, que la casa no es tuya!) (SUISESEKI: _Ese Chibi-humano ha sido muy valiente... *latidos* Ay, no pienses esas cosas... pero quiero encontrar a alguien que me quiera tanto como Padre... ¿acaso existe alguien asi?_

(Tras cenar, los viajeros deben excusarse y salir a la calle, van a ver que tiene dentro el nuevo Jenderillo...)


	22. Virtual 1: Twilight Princess

****  
LINK: [/\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\] TIEMPO: 3:13:37  
****

Esta vez, al manipular el nuevo huevo de Jenderillo, los dos amigos recibieron un flash de energía que les catapulto a un flashback individual para cada uno... solo podemos ver el del Mike (por que esta es SU historia) así que me metemos la cámara y el chico de las gafas raras esta perdido por un bosque de árboles bajos, pero enseguida ve a otro chaval tendido en el suelo, boca abajo. Tiene la misma ropa que el, pero no se le ve la cara... un destello de colorines marca la llegada de Shojonoe, que esta de visita en la galaxia. Pone cara de susto y coge al humano, tras crecer un poco para conseguirlo. Su cara cambia a felicidad desbordante, y se le lleva volando. Se acaba el sueño...

SHONENJI: Veo que ya estáis de vuelta... ¿quiere empezar usted primero, Lord Mike?

MIKE: Ah, que cosa más rara... me ha parecido soñar que la estúpida Shojonoe se fue volando conmigo en brazos... pero entonces, ¿Por qué me dejo tirado como una colilla en aquel mismo bosque para que tú me encontraras?

SHONENJI: Eso es algo que no podemos saber. Quizás encontró mas tarde a Xig-lem, y creyó que era mejor partido que tu. (MIKE: ¡Será zorra!) Al fin y cabo, es la Jenderilla del Shojo, necesita amar a alguien para sobrevivir.

LINDA: Todo eso esta muy bien, pero este Jenderillo me asusta... ¡me dice que soy la Diosa del Lolicon!

(Tras un ¡QUEEE!, el cual dejo sorda a la pobre, no pueden por menos que rebatir una teoría tan loca.)

DIGIDUDE: Soy Digidude, bip, el Jenderillo de la Galaxia Virtual, bip. Yo dirijo los asuntos de los planetas que albergan 'el anime del videojuego', bip. Y ella es la Diosa de Lolicon, mi sensor indica 97,8% de acierto, bip.

LINDA: Pero no puede ser... cuando me envolvió la luz y dormimos, lo recordé todo. Todo lo que había perdido en mi cabeza... ya se quien soy, de donde vine, por que fui a tu pueblo, Mike. ¡no soy diosa de nada, créeme!

MIKE: (abrazo) Calma... si es verdad que no lo eres, aun tenemos que abrir el huevo de Shojonoe, ¿no?

SHONENJI: Aja, en cuanto todos los Jenderillos estén despiertos, se solucionara este gran galimatías.

LINDA: Se supone que la diosa es una 'niña de gran inocencia y belleza infantil', igual que sus súbditas... pero yo soy muy vieja, mi cara es aburrida, mis tetas son muy grandes... ¡no podría ser mas distinta! Es de locos.

SHONENJI: A ese respecto, el Caballero de Lolicon, el guardián de la diosa y de todo el reino, debería ser un hombretón viejo y barbudo, de músculos como montañas y gran sabiduría de combate. Eso no se parece a Lord Mike, ¿no?

MIKE: ¡Eh! ¿Ahora estas diciendo que soy un fideo mojado? A ver si respetas un poco mas a tu protegido.

DIGIDUDE: Bip, ahora debo enviaros a la capa interior de mi galaxia, bip, para resolver su crisis, bip.

MIKE: Claro, es verdad... hala, llévanos a la 'primera fase', tu... este, 'primo lejano de Wall-E'... si, eso.

(Es verdad, parece un pariente del robot gracioso de la película de Pixar, pero en negro. Linda se agarra.)

LINDA: Mike, por fin he recuperado mi pasado. Si al volver a casa nos separáramos, tu búscame... porfa.

MIKE: Venga, te lo prometo. (^_^) Me enterare de donde vives, y podré decirte 'se don de vives', je, je.

(Tras hacer la promesa solemne de buscarse mutuamente, aparecen en un pueblito rural.)

MIKE: Que demonios... aquí pone que es el pueblo de Ordon. ¡Estamos en el Hyrule de 'La Princesa del Crepúsculo'! Pero que yo sepa este juego nunca ha tenido un anime en serio... de verdad, este robot falla.

DIGIDUDE: En absoluto, bip. La saga Zelda ha tenido mangas oficiales desde 'Ocarina del Tiempo', bip. Por tanto, es totalmente normal que aparezcan en mis dominios, bip... ahora entrare en tu alma a descansar, bip.

LINDA: Parece que tiene razón... (mira el cielo) Si hemos de hacer caso a ese cartelon que hay arriba.

(Parece que si, aquí esta el titulo del juego sobrescrito en el cielo del paisaje donde están situados.)

SHONENJI: Bueno, ahora tenéis la protección de dos Jenderillos cada uno, bip. Huy, se me esta pegando...

MIKE: Vamos a hablar con la peña. Linda, si es verdad que tienes vida propia fuera de este mundo...

LINDA: ¡Si, te ayudare a volver! Y tú a mi, ¿no? Lo hemos jurado. O perderíamos los poderes, claro...

(Se cruzan primero con Moy, el guerrero. Este les resume que ha pasado desde que el país se salvo.)

MOY: En efecto, chicos, llegáis justo a tiempo. No hace tanto que la tierra de Hyrule sufrió de un problema gordísimo. Una cúpula de cristal cubrió el castillo de nuestra reina Zelda, que entonces solo era la princesa.

MIKE: Y supongo que alguien haría algo para deshacer el entuerto, ¿verdad? (guiño)

MOY: Je, por supuesto. Mis colegas de la ciudadela y mi compadre Link formamos un grupo de ayuda. Expulsamos a los monstruos que allí había después que Link hiciera estallar el cristal, pero luego el castillo exploto...

(Termina de contar el desastre, como Link había sacado a la princesa a lugar seguro, y la reconstrucción.)

MOY: Justo ayer terminaron de reparar, y los de Ordon hemos sido invitados a la fiesta de inauguración.

ALCALDE: (llega) Ah, eres tu, Moy. No sabia con quien estabas hablando, ¿son de la ciudadela?

MOY: Parece que no, señor, pero si claman conocer a nuestro intrépido héroe, Link... ¿les llevamos?

ALCALDE: ¡Ja, claro que si! Si son amigos del chico tienen que ser buena gente, tienen derecho, ¿no?

LINDA: Eh, pero queremos saber donde esta ahora. (MOY: Creo que en la charca, junto a Ilia y Epona.)

(Allí van, a la charca del espíritu de luz Ordon, y justo, el rubio y la granjera esta acicalando la yegua.)

LINK: (0_0) ... (ILIA: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Anda, si son forasteros! ¿Tu les conoces de algo, Link?

MIKE: Buenos días... en realidad conocemos al chico, aunque seguro que el a nosotros no. ¿Puedo?

Parece que es igual de mudo que en sus juegos, o igual de iletrado, por que el método que usa para hablar es raro. Piensa las cosas, y sus interlocutores lo entienden. Los dos viajeros le van a contar sus motivos de visita.

MIKE: La verdad es... Link, dime si durante tu aventura notaste una presencia dentro de ti. Alguien que guiaba tus pasos, que luchaba junto a ti... y que a veces te hacia cometer alguna estupidez, no lo niego. ¿Lo notaste?

LINK: *asiente*. (ILIA: ¿Es verdad? ¿Tenias un fantasma dentro de ti? ¡Que miedo...!)

MIKE: No era un fantasma. En realidad, era yo. (TODOS: ¡QUE!) ¡Dejarme explicar, leñe!

(Les cuenta como el mito de las diosas que ellos tienen no es exacto... existen, pero hay algo mas.)

MIKE: Venimos de un plano superior al vuestro... y no podemos salir de el hasta que os hayamos ayudado.

LINDA: Necesitamos restaurar a nuestra diosa y solo será posible recogiendo la energía que se oculta en las 'niñas de gran inocencia y belleza infantil', pero también un villano las persigue... para sus propios fines egoístas.

LINK: *decidido*. (MIKE: Se que pedimos mucho, pero creo que es justo por la ayuda que te prestamos.)

ILIA: Parece que sois espíritus buenos, como lo que residen en nuestro país... ¡yo digo que les ayudemos!

LINK: *contento*. (LINDA: Nos pesa en el alma tener que hacerlo así... normalmente ayudamos primero y nos conceden la energía de la niña después. Pero Mike promete que seguirá guiándote si salimos de esta. (^_^).)

ILIA: Bueno, según decís, nadie del pueblo tiene esa energía... le diré a mi padre que cuando partimos.

(Pues eso, van a seguir buscando en la ciudadela, pero no van a desaprovechar la fiesta en la taberna.)

TALO: ¿Habéis oído? ¡Los dos forasteros que se han apuntado a la juerga también son héroes, como Link y tu padre! (IVAN: Quiero ser tan fuerte como ellos, quizás puedan enseñarme.) (BEA: Y ambos son muy guapos...)

LALO: _También han dicho que son fantasmas o algo así. Hay que ser lerdo para creerse esas monsergas._

(Este niño se llevaría bien con Stewie Griffin... o muy mal, depende. La oronda Telma les recibe.)

TELMA: ¡Bienvenidos otra vez, caballeros! Moy, en la mesa de siempre tienes a todos los demás. Ya sabes, Pericleo, Salma y Shad. ¡Demonio, quien es este mozalbete tan bien plantado! Me dan ganas de buscar uno para mí.

LINDA: Er, somos invitados de Link y de Ilia, señora. Nos ha pillado, ya veo como ha notado lo nuestro.

TELMA: Juas, juas, se os ve de lejos, pareja. Podéis sentaros con ellos entonces, y los niños por allá.

(Los cuatro mozos se ponen juntos, los niños en otra mesa, y llegan al lugar los sabios de las razas.)

GORLEONE: Ah, veo que han empezado enseguida, señora Telma-goro... (G-KONG: Vamos a ello-goro.)

RALIS: Quería sentarme con los chicos, pero mi puesto exige que este con ustedes... (IMPAZ: No se preocupe, majestad. (^_^) Intentaremos no hablar solo cosas de viejos.) Je, usted si que nos entiende, señora Impaz.

TELMA: No pasa nada, chaval, disfruta ahora de la infancia, que luego te vienen encima los problemas.

(Al pasar el rato, y consumir buenas viandas, el chico de gafas nota que falta alguien muy... especial.)

MIKE: Me lo estoy pasando bien, pero creo que no están aquí todos los que deberían... ¿me entiendes?

ILIA: Link, ¿tu conoces a alguien mas en la ciudad? Lo podías haber dicho, es injusto que se lo pierda.

LINK: *medita*. (MIKE: Yo te acompaño a buscarla... Ilia, Linda, guardarnos el sitio, no tardamos.)

(Al rato llegan los dos chicarrones con una niña de la mano... ¡Maripola, la princesa de los bichitos!)

ILIA: No la había visto nunca... (0_0) ¿De verdad que te ayudo en tu aventura de salvar el castillo?

MARIPOLA: Ágata Maripola, encantada. (^_^) Veo que mi príncipe verde tiene muy buena compañía.

LINDA: ¿De que se conocen? (MIKE: Digamos que la señorita le daba dinero a cambio de unos favores.)

(Las chicas se espantan, claro... pero aclaran el embrollo. Ellos se deshacen en halagos con la coletuda.)

MARIPOLA: Desde siempre he tenido esa fortuna y ese amor por los bichos. (^_^) No me importo deshacerme de algunas rupias para recuperar a mis verdaderos tesoros. Y el príncipe verde las uso para salvar Hyrule, ¿no?

MIKE: Jo, no se como pudiste vivir tu sola y aun así ser tan generosa, tan adorable y tan loliciosa.

LINDA: (?_?) ¿Qué cosa? (susurro) _Ah, o sea que ella tiene la esencia loli... ya se me hacia raro._

LINK: *rojez*. (ILIA: Ah, si, una chiquilla fantástica, ¡ya cásate con ella!) *atascado*.

MARIPOLA: No puedo hacerlo. (tristeza) Le debo mucho a mi príncipe verde, pero mi corazón es de otro...

(Explica como su madre le dejo muy claro que solo se entregaría a aquel que le trajera al Rey Insecto.)

MIKE: Si, bueno, no podemos aspirar a ser tus esposos (CHICAS: ¡Ejem!) Pero si nos podrás... abrazar.

(Con ese truco Mike extrae la esencia, el rubio la da un merecido achuchon por lo maja que fue con el.)

MIKE: ¡Bueno, y ahora a seguir con la fiesta! ¡No quería que alguien como esta niña se la perdiera!

BEA: (llega) ¡Ooooh, que elegante! (TALO: ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Puedes hacer de la princesa.)

(Se la llevan a su mesa... pero Impaz hace mueca de susto y otra de sospecha en cuanto la reconoció.)

MIKE: ¿Qué ocurre? Link, la señora Impaz esta inquieta, vamos a ver si le ocurre algo. (LINK: *afirma*.)

(Esperan que las chicas soporten los celos hacia la princesa de los bichitos, mientras la anciana les habla.)

IMPAZ: Link... y tu eres Mike, ¿no? Habéis traído a una invitada muy curiosa. Parece muy extraña.

MIKE: Que va, mujer, solo parece un poco loca, es decir, ¿a quien le fascinan los bichos tanto como ella?

IMPAZ: En el antiguo Kakariko existió un rumor hace unos pocos años, antes de que yo me convirtiera en la última habitante. Una historia que parece de cuento de hadas, pero mis difuntos compadres te jurarían que sucedió.

(Imágenes de flashback para acompañar la historia de la señora, que va a dar mucho miedo.)

_IMPAZ: Una pareja anciana de la ciudadela quería un niño, pero ya eran viejos para tener uno. Una noche la reina Polillantula entro en su casa y comió la cena que tenían preparada. Como no la espantaron –más por miedo que por respeto- les concedió jugo mágico para conseguir su deseo, pero no podrían herir ningún insecto nunca jamás. Al cabo del año les nació una niña, pero hiriendo mortalmente a la madre. El padre monto en ira por haber sido engañado, la Polillantula explico que así nacen ellas: solo puede existir una reina cada vez. El trato de expulsarla de su hogar, pero se llevo a su recién nacida. El padre no volvió a verla, y el también desapareció._

MIKE: Jo, que miedo. (0_0) Y usted sospecha que esa niña rara puede ser la que sale en la leyenda.

IMPAZ: La reina Polillantula uso más jugo mágico para criarla, y cuando sea mayor... volverá por ella.

MIKE: ¿No hay forma de salvarla? O sea, ella dijo que si alguien encuentra el Insecto Rey, será...

IMPAZ: Se convertirá en su esposo. Si, es la única manera de separar su destino del de la Polillantula.

LINK: *gesto*. (MIKE: Ah, si. ¿De donde saco su fortuna? No es normal que una niña huérfana sea rica.)

IMPAZ: La reina robo también la fortuna del padre, por haber incumplido el trato... era un tal Jovani.

MIKE: (0_0) ¡Pero ese es conocido nuestro también! Le quitamos su maldición. ¿No es así? (LINK: *si*.)

(Mientras se maravillan por ver que el mundo es un pañuelo, unos ruidos de derrumbe les alarman.)

TELMA: ¡Todos afuera! ¡No querría que os cayeran cascotes encima, sacar a los niños primero!

(En la calle hay un espectáculo terrible... la gente huye de una Polillantula muy grande, cabalgada por...)

XIGLEM: ¿Qué te dije, reina? Ahí la tienes. ¡Esa niña caprichosa ha estado viviendo entre humanos!

POLILLA: (áspera) Ágata Maripola, princesa de los bichos, no has cumplido tu parte de nuestro trato.

MARIPOLA: ¡Pero es injusto! ¿Cómo podía encontrar al Rey Insecto nadie que ignore mi historia? Me diste este medallón de nuez para concedérselo al que quisiera intentar la hazaña, pero nadie me tomaba en serio...

POLILLA: El plazo acaba mañana. Y dudo que vayas a encontrar a aquel que te salve tan de repente.

MIKE: ¡Lord Xig-lem! Ahora entiendo quien ha dado el chivatazo. (XIGLEM: Que va, yo solo me paseaba...)

(La polilla engancha a la niña con las garras y se la lleva, la pobre tiene el tiempo justo de tirar el medallón.)

MARIPOLA: ¡Búscale, mi príncipe verde...! ¡El Rey de los Insectos podrá salvarme de este apuro!

LINK: *atrapa*. (LINDA: No hemos podido hacer nada, pero Link si que podrá.) *SI*.

ILIA: ¿Me queréis decir a que ha venido este embrollo? Esa niña de alas chistosas nos debe una explicación.

(Y por tanto, se la dan. Los niños están preocupados por el cruel destino de su nueva amiga, claro.)

MOY: Vamos a hacer una cosa, chicos. Mi patrulla se quedara aquí a vigilar a los niños mientras los forasteros, Link y yo mismo nos encargamos de salvar a la pequeña. No es probable que encontremos lo que piden...

MIKE: Si, hay que ir a saco a por el villano. Le conocemos, no ha venido solo a chivarse, quiere algo más.

GORONKONG: ¡Yo iré-goro! Durante la crisis de nuestra señora Zelda no pude hacer nada-goro, ¡os ayudare!

TELMA: Señora Impaz, nos podía haber avisado de los problemas de aquella invitada un poquito antes.

IMPAZ: Todo era una leyenda, Telma... pero parece que los cuentos más insospechados se hacen realidad.

(Pues eso, como no se van a poner a buscar al Rey Insecto con tan poco tiempo, van a ir de noche por ellos.)

LINK: *frustración* (LINDA: Se lo que estas pensando, pero ese granuja solo entiende de acción directa...)

MIKE: Se que querías intentar encontrar al rey, pero no teníamos ni una pista y demasiado poco tiempo.

(Si, aprieta con rabia el medallón con forma de nuez Deku que le dio la princesa, aun no se calma. Van al prado de la región de Farone, al sur de la ciudad. Un insecto tan grande no se puede esconder ni en la noche...)

POLILLA: ¿No habéis traído al rey, no? Entonces perderos, humanos. (XIGLEM: Les daré una lección.)

MIKE: ¿Qué truco te vas a sacar, truhán? Te advierto que en esta galaxia tenemos todos nuestros poderes.

(Oh, pues un clásico: usa moco negro para potenciar una criatura temible por si sola, la reina Gohma.)

LINK: *susto*. (MIKE: ¡Esa cosa debía estar muerta hace cientos de años! Es la del Templo del Tiempo...)

LINDA: Solo es una araña obesa, podemos con ella. (MOY: Se diría que no teme a los insectos, señorita.)

(No, solo teme a los tiranosaurios cabreados. Link desenfunda el arco y apunta a su ojo, Mike usa sus copias.)

MIKE: ¡Que viene el láser! (¡bzzz... pluf!) Necesitamos algo con más garra para detener semejante golpe.

(Linda sugiere su muro de hielo. Entre el chico verde y su amigo guerrero despachan a las arañitas.)

MOY: Según me cuenta mi compadre, la vez que lucho con este monstruo unas estatuas la aplastaron, ¿no?

GORONKONG: Hoy no tenemos de eso-goro. Dejarme esto a mi, tenia ganas de usar la Canica Goron.

(Pues se sube a un cerro mientras todos están atontaos, Linda usa parras para maniatar a la bicha arácnida.)

MIKE: ¡Señor Kong, tiene que acertar al ojo! (G-KONG: ¡Canica Gorooon!) (¡PLAM!) ¡Y Grieta Cósmica!

(Tras el aplastamiento por el jefe de los come-piedras, el corte que atraviesa las galaxias la deja bien frita.)

POLILLA: ¡Habéis matado a una comadre insecto! Es una afrenta que no puedo perdonar. ¡Moriréis!

MARIPOLA: ¡Mama, no! Han venido a buscarme porque les importo... ¡Por fin tengo amigos de verdad!

XIGLEM: Tu a callar, niña tonta. No han cumplido el trato, así que ahora van a pagar las consecuencias.

(Echa más moco negro a la propia polilla, y se vuelve más gorda y agresiva. La niña se espanta de ella.)

MARIPOLA: ¡No, no la matéis! Aunque sea así, sigue siendo mi madre... ¡no tengo a nadie mas!

MIKE: ¡Ahí te equivocas, preciosa! (guiño) Cuando esto se acabe, tendré el placer de llevarte a tu padre.

MARIPOLA: (?_?) ¿Ep? (LINDA: Pero si no podemos tocarla, solo nos queda traer al Rey Insecto, ¡y ya!)

LINK: *aspavientos*. (MOY: Anda, el medallón de la chiquilla esta haciendo algo raro...)

(En efecto, de su hendidura sale un ciervo volante, que refulge como el oro. Link trata de tocarlo y...)

MIKE: _¡Ooooh, es la Trifuerza del Valor! No creí que este Link tendría acceso a ella..._

(El escarabajo crece a igual tamaño que la polilla, y gruñe de toda la potencia y valor que tiene dentro.)

MARIPOLA: ¡Es el Rey Insecto! (^_^) Han cumplido el trato, y muy a tiempo. Ahora soy libre, ¿no?

XIGLEM: No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto. (¡chas!) Tú vienes conmigo, para ser mi muñequita...

GORONKONG: Ese tipo no estaba solo de espectador-goro, por lo que veo. ¡Tenemos que vencerle-goro!

(El malo ha atrapado a la rubita, y la polilla oscura empieza su ataque a los héroes de Hyrule. El escarabajo de oro los defiende al mas puro estilo Mushiking, pero necesita un guía que le infunda mucho mas valor.)

LINK: *medallón*. (REY: ¡Gruuur!) (MIKE: _Guau, tío, esto parece un maldito episodio de Mushiking._)

MOY: No estamos de adorno, muchachos. ¡Señor Kong! ¿Podría hacer otra vez eso de saltar y machacar?

(Pues vuelve a hacerlo, y aplasta a la polilla, el rey escarabajo aprovecha y empuja para dejarla tiesa.)

MOY: ¡Link, los dos a la vez! (LINK: *asiente*.) ¡Dispara flechas a sus alas, queremos dejarla atada!

(Así hacen, Linda usa mas parras para enlazar a la bicha, luego la perla de curación para poder purificarla.)

MIKE: La reina ya no dará problemas. ¡Eres mío, bribón: GRIETA CÓSMICA! (XIGLEM: ¡Que estúpido!)

(No tiene más que usar Eterno Retorno para bloquearlo, pero debe soltar a la niña y Goron Kong la coge.)

XIGLEM: ¡Rayos, me la ha jugado...! Pero esta guerra sigue en pie, Caballero Lolicon. ¡Y yo la ganare!

MARIPOLA: Me ha salvado... (^_^) Mi príncipe verde, con el Rey Insecto, lo hicieron posible juntos.

LINK: *rojez*. (MOY: Ya sabemos de tu historia, mocita. Trataremos de arreglar todos tus problemas.)

LINDA: La polilla esta curada, pero es mejor que nos vayamos ya. No quiero que vuelva incordiarte, ¿eh?

MARIPOLA: Pero no dejaba de ser mi madre... aunque ahora que mi príncipe verde ya cumplió el trato...

(La llevan a la ciudad y termina de decir la frase: Link puede casarse con ella, pero Ilia le echa morros.)

LINK: *suplica*. (ILIA: Sabía que algo pasaba... pues que seáis felices, pareja, ya no os quiero ni ver.)

MIKE: Er, no se refiere a eso... ahora que la niña es libre, podrá casarse con quien le de la regalada gana.

MARIPOLA: De verdad, cuando arregle la tasca de Telma con mi fortuna, iré a buscar a mi padre. (^_^)

TALO: ¿Volverás a jugar con nosotros? (IVAN: A mi me gustaría.) (BEA: ¡Ya veo que tienes fichado a Ralis!)

LALO: _¿Se le piensa ligar? (¬_¬) Las reuniones de familia de esta ídem seria algo digno de verse, seguro._

MIKE: Nos tenemos que ir... Link, sigue asi y un dia tus aventuras se convertiran en leyenda. Si no lo son ya.

SHONENJI: Estoy seguro, Lord Mike. (LINDA: ¿Tu crees que las nuestras lo seran?) Esperemos, Lady Linda...


	23. Virtual 2: Star Ocean

****  
NAVIGATION 11/12: THE INVENTION GIRL/THE METOX  
****

Tras haber aprendido un poco mas, los dos amigos llegan al siguiente nivel de la galaxia del videojuego o algo así. Un cielo estrellado y misterioso deja paso al titulo del juego, que Mike espera poder relacionar con su versión anime. Al momento, el Jenderillo de la zona virtual le pasa los datos necesarios para hacerlo.

DIGIDUDE: 'Star Ocean EX, 26 episodios, creada por el estudio Studio Deen en 2001'.

LINDA: Jo, es mas sabelotodo que tu mismo, Mike. Aunque hay que agradecérselo, si salimos de esta.

MIKE: Ahora deberíamos encontrar a los personajes, ya sabes. Tengo una vaga idea de quien es la loli.

(Se pone a pensar en la niña inventora, Precis Neumann, que en ese momento esta con Claude Kenni.)

PRECIS: ¡Me llamo Precis Neumann, mi piedra es la amatista y la medida de mi dedo es 55! (*v*)

CLAUDE: Er, yo soy Claude Kenni. (PRECIS: *amor*.) (CELINE: Eh, perdón, pero esa cosa se escapa.)

(La castaña sigue persiguiendo a su Bobot, los demás se van dejando allí al atontao de Ashton, claro.)

CLAUDE: Pues a buscar posada. Celine ha ido a la universidad a ver que consigue, así que tardara.

RENA: Todas las que hemos visto estaban llenas, jo... (mira) ¡Esta también! No vamos a conseguirlo...

CLAUDE: ¿Qué hacen esos dos? (RENA: ¿Quién?) La pelirroja y el moreno de ahí, los de la plaza...

(El caballero se ha puesto a cortar sin permiso las malas hierbas que invaden la zona trasera del mercado.)

LINDA: ¡Mike, por favor! ¡Esos parterres no son tuyos! (MIKE: ¡Odio las zarzas, mas que las lentejas!)

(Pues desenfunda su espada de luz y arrambla con ellas, las tenderas sudan la tontería, pero lo agradecen.)

RENA: ¡Es el! (CLAUDE: ¿Qué?) ¡Es el Guerrero de la Luz! ¡Ahora no hay duda, ha venido a Expel!

(Mientras la chava se pone ojos de estrellitas, el rubio no se fía: ya se equivoco una vez, así que...)

RENA: (*v*) ¡Eh, señor! Usted debe ser el enviado que terminara con los problemas de la Sorcery Globe.

MIKE: _¡Mielda pa'mi! No me acordaba que soy igualito al guerrero de la leyenda que Rena ansiaba..._

LINDA: Oye, nena, no es un enviado, es mi amigo... somos dos viajeros que buscan un lugar para dormir.

CLAUDE: Je, pues como nosotros. Perdonar a Rena, el tema del Guerrero de la Luz es algo delicado para ella. Viajamos para resolver los dilemas... monstruosos que causa ese artefacto alienígena. ¿Y que tal vosotros?

MIKE: Bueno, lo diré: nosotros viajamos para restaurar a nuestra diosa... (pausa) ¡No me pongáis esa cara! Y necesitamos reunir energía especial que solo se halla en niñas de corta edad y gran belleza inocente. Eso es.

(Mientras proponen acampar, tres personas pasan por su espalda: Ashton, Precis ¡y Lord Xig-lem!)

PRECIS: (cinta) ¡Que se escapa! (ASHTON: Ya se, ¡Ururun, dale!) (URURUN: Grarg.)

(El dragón de hielo de Ashton sopla ídem y congela el río, ahora pueden proseguir la persecucion.)

PRECIS: (estirón) ¡Es alucinante! ¿Qué mecanismos usa ese artefacto? (ASHTON: ¡No es un artefacto!)

XIGLEM: Me temo que los dragones del señor Ashton son criaturas vivas y muy vivas, chiquitina.

PRECIS: (suelta) ¿No se despegan? (ASHTON: ¡No, no se despegan!) Pues que rollo...

XIGLEM: Dediquémonos a buscar la cinta de la otra niña, pero ya sabéis que debéis darme un pago.

PRECIS: Pero no tengo dinero... (ASHTON: Y el mío le tienen Claude y los otros, así que...)

XIGLEM: No os preocupéis, no será eso. Tan solo quiero que me prestéis ingredientes de un experimento.

(Uf, que sospechoso. ¿Por qué no se lleva a la castaña si la tiene tan a tiro? Esto es muy mosqueante.)

PRECIS: ¡Ya la veo! (carruaje) Y mira que suerte, adivina quien nos ha alcanzado justo a tiempo. (Bobot)

(La niña hace unos apaños al robot y lo convierte en un aeropatin, lo conducen y cogen el premio, pero...)

ASHTON: ¡Precis, la carretera... AAARG! (despeñan) (PRECIS: (^_^) Pero ya tengo la cinta por fin.)

XIGLEM: Al fin os alcanzo... ya veo que lo conseguisteis sin mi, pero hicimos un trato de todos modos.

ASHTON: Er, pues si... tenemos que pagarle con algo por sus consejos. ¿Pero con que se conformaría?

XIGLEM: De la niña quiero su Bobot, es un mecaniloide muy interesante. (PRECIS: Ah, siempre puedo construir otro.) Del guerrero quisiera sus dragones. (ASHTON: ¡Eh, pero no se puede!) Si se puede, si usamos esto.

(Enseña las lagrimas embotelladas del pájaro demonio Xine, esenciales para purificar al señor Anchors.)

XIGLEM: Ese demonio no decía toda la verdad, pero yo se la sonsaque: soy un aventurero muy capaz.

ASHTON: ¡Bien, entonces podrá quitarme a Gyoro y Ururun sin que mueran! Les tenía bastante cariño...

XIGLEM: Cuando acabe mi experimento devolveré vuestras cosas, mientras ahí tenéis una compensación.

(Para que no sufran, les hace entrega de ¡un BARRIL!, lleno con ¡piezas de INVENTOS!)

ASHTON: ¡Guau, la mejor cosa del mundo...! (PRECIS: ¡Rellena de la segunda mejor cosa del mundo!)

(El villano se larga, aunque no ha hecho ninguna villanía... el guerrero se preocupa por sus compañeros.)

ASHTON: Bueno, ya tengo que volver con los demás... se les va a hacer raro verme sin Gyoro y Ururun.

(Entregan la cinta a Eleanor, y la echan una merecida bronca, pero la aventurilla la ha animado un poco. Su amiga inventora esta convencida de que se va a curar. Ambos van a la calle y Precis le agradece el sacrificio.)

PRECIS: Estas un poco mas guapo sin ellos, la verdad... (ASHTON: *rojez*.) ¡AH! ¡Es mi tipo de hombre!

(Se lanza atrás del chico, para abrazarse a Mike... que fallo, ella quería enganchar a Claude.)

LINDA: ¡Eh, suelta! (ò_ó.#) ¡No es tuyo! (estirón) (PRECIS: Ay, vale, ¡yo quería a mi adorado Claude!)

(La pelirroja y la peliazul –vaya par- se molestan por la niña, pero reaccionan rápido...)

CELINE: (llega) Que risa, parece que hemos juntado a dos casanovas y a una niña muy precoz, ¿eh, gente?

ASHTON: _Jo, no es justo... _(MIKE: ¡Ashton! ¿Y tus dragones?) Ah, si, un tipo amable me los... arrancó.

RENA: ¿Cómo que te los arranco? (0_0) ¡No era tan fácil! ¿Verdad? (PRECIS: Pero lo hizo, ya ves.)

ASHTON: Buscábamos una manera de separarlos sin matarlos, y fue esta. ¿No estáis contentos o que?

RENA: Eres un desagradecido. (lagrimas) Gyoro y Ururun te habían ayudado mucho, ¡y tú los despreciaste!

ASHTON: ¡No es eso! Dijo que los devolvería... y mientras nos dio esto. (barril) ¡Sabe lo que me gusta!

(Mientras el peluscon esta en modo Fanboy, la castaña le apoya con su versión suave de los hechos.)

CELINE: ¡Ya calmaros todos! Necesitamos alguien que descifre este manuscrito, por si os olvidasteis.

PRECIS: Ah, eso es fácil. Conozco al tipo mas listo que hay en todo Linga. ¡Vámonos!

(Van a la consulta del doctor Bowman, pero este no es capaz de leer ni una sola línea del maldito pergamino.)

BOWMAN: Lo siento, no es mi especialidad. Pero tengo un colega que seguramente si pueda, mañana...

SEÑORA: (irrumpe) ¡Doctor Bowman! ¡Tiene que venir, es Eleanor! (MIKE: _Vaya, es la niña enferma..._)

(Si, el gafoso la conoce, aunque no mucho. Intentan tratarla, y el doc anuncia la única cura conocida.)

MIKE: El Metox, ¿verdad? (BOWMAN: ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?) Digamos que también tengo mis estudios.

LINDA: Mike me dijo que seguramente haya ejemplares en el Santuario de Linga, una zona al este...

BOWMAN: Te dijo bien... pero es imposible ir ahora. Por culpa del Sorcery Globe, los monstruos la invadieron.

ASHTON: ¡Yo voy a ir! (CLAUDE: ¿Ashton?) Quiero salvar a la niña, y le enseñare un mundo enorme... ¡mucho mas que el que puede ver por la ventana! Aunque no tenga a Gyoro y Ururun, ¡no estoy indefenso!

(Precis ha oído eso y se apena de haber hecho sacrificarse a Ashton, así que va a modificar sus planes.)

PRECIS: _Por mi culpa ha perdido a sus amigos escamosos. Se que esto no lo compensa, pero le servirá..._

(Usa las piezas de repuesto que traía el barril, construye algo a súper-velocidad y luego se marcha.)

LINDA: ¿Qué pasa? Te veo cara de sospecha desde hace un rato. (MIKE: Ashton debe tener sus dragones, hasta el fin de esta historia. ¡Alguien la ha cambiado!) ¡Entonces... ha querido dejarle en desventaja! ¿No?

(Mike esta seguro que Lord Xig-lem ha sido responsable de esto... y que quizás intente coger a Precis.)

MIKE: Es el mejor momento... ahora que ha huido. (SEÑORA: ¡Doctor, Precis se ha ido!) Ja, lo sabia...

(Pero lo que no había predicho era la nota que había dejado junto al barril de Ashton, en que se disculpa.)

ASHTON: (lee) 'Ashton, perdona, por mi culpa perdiste tus dragones, seguro que eran amigos muy buenos. Yo no le tenía apego a Bobot, así que no me importo tanto, pero no sabemos cuando nos devolverán a los tres...'.

(Mira el barril y lo sopesa, ve que ya no tiene piezas dentro, sino un aparato completo.)

ASHTON: 'Te he construido este regalo, si quieres a ayudar a Eleanor te será de ayuda, pero no lo abras hasta reunirte conmigo. ¡No esta testeado! Voy a conseguir la Metox, y salvaremos una vida... no tardes en venir'.

CLAUDE: Bueno, con esto sabemos que Precis esta en el Santuario de Linga, pero no hasta donde entro...

RENA: Ya has oído, Ashton, no lo abras si no es delante de ella. Parece que se preocupa por ti... (^_^)

ASHTON: *rojez* ¡Vale, pero vayamos de una vez! (BOWMAN: Localizar la Metox, chicos... y rápido.)

(La cosa urge, en efecto. Mientras los héroes se encaminan a la zona salvaje de Linga, Precis investiga.)

PRECIS: Vamos... tengo mis puños mecánicos, el que quiera morderme se va a llevar una sorpresita...

(¿Tú crees? ¡Allí aparece el pájaro demonio, Xine! Esta ennegrecido, como todas las victimas de...)

XIGLEM: Volvemos a vernos, señorita. Si vienes por tu lata de sardinas, que sepas que aun la necesito.

PRECIS: ¿Qué estas haciendo? (¡zas!) ¡Ah! ¡El pajarraco se ha creído que soy barra de pan o algo! (¡PAF!)

(Le zurra con sus puños robot, pero son muy flojos para distraer al bicho de su misión de capturarla.)

PRECIS: (puja) ¡Suelta! (XIGLEM: He decidido mejorar mi parte del trato... ¡ahora te quiero a ti enterita!)

(La niña protesta por culpa de su amiga enferma, Xig-lem la hace callar enseñándola un brote de Metox...)

LINDA: Repítemelo otra vez. (MIKE: Uf, vale... Ashton no debería haber perdido a sus dragones, eso es una... irregularidad en la historia.) ¿Puede haber sido ya-sabes-quien? ¡Entonces tenemos que recuperarlos rápido!

CLAUDE: ¿Qué habláis vosotros dos? (CELINE: ¡Claude, querido, que viene algo muy feo por allá!)

(Si, vienen los gusanos negros asquerosos de la cueva de Linga. Se ponen a luchar para quitarles de ahí.)

CLAUDE: Rena, quédate atrás con Celine. Linda, según lo que dices sabes hacer magia, así que ayúdalas.

ASHTON: ¡Je, os voy a enseñar el estilo Heráldico de los guerreros de Expel! (MIKE: ¿Lo va a hacer?)

(Si lo hace, si. Les ataca con su Corte de la Hoja, o algo así, desaparece en una nube de hojas y pincha.)

ASHTON: ¡Jus, jus, no saben ni quien les da la paliza... ARG! (glomp) (CLAUDE: Le dije que no saltara...)

(El rubio se lanza a por el gusano que tiene a Ashton con su Puño Ardiente, y se lo hace vomitar babeado.)

MIKE: Linda, haz tu truco eléctrico. ¡Rena, ven a curar a este Leeroy, por favor! Luego nosotros, Claude.

(Y su amiga hace el truco: un monstruo hecho de electricidad devora los gusanos, como el Bao Zakeruga.)

CELINE: Menudo truco, Linda cariño. Me le tienes que enseñar. (LINDA: Er, no creo que te saliera...)

ASHTON: ¿No se ha hecho daño el barril? (RENA: No. Ya veo que te importa mucho, Ashton (^_^).)

(Tras la rojez del guerrero, llegan por fin al cerro más alto de la cueva, al sol. Bueno, lo de sol es un decir.)

CLAUDE: Esta nube oscura no da buenas vibraciones. (MIKE: ¡Y a mi, ese engendro muchas menos!)

(El pájaro demonio tiene a la castaña entre sus garras, y se la pasa al caballero negro... este se carcajea.)

XIGLEM: Veo que mi rival se ha traído al famoso vástago del capitán Ronixis Kenni, esto lo hará divertido.

CLAUDE: ¡No me llames eso, desgraciado! ¡Soy Claude Kenni, y voy a merecerme mi propia fama!

RENA: _Claude aun esta sensible por eso... por favor, céntrate, las vidas de DOS niñas están en juego..._

ASHTON: ¡Suelta a Precis o responderás ante mi! Como pude pensar que eras un tipo amable y de fiar...

MIKE: ¡Cuidado! Seguro que el pájaro demonio no es su única carta. ¡Siempre guarda lo peor para después!

XIGLEM: O quizás no, caballerete. ¿Veis estos dragones? (CELINE: ¡Son los de Ashton!) ¡Mirar!

(Las cabezas de Gyoro y Ururun brotan de la chepa de Xine, así como Bobot esta encajado en su pecho.)

XIGLEM: Las piezas están en su sitio. ¡Ahora formare la bestia más fuerte del planeta, el Dragón Tirano!

(Se descomponen y recomponen, aparece la bestia escamosa pariente de la que conocerán, el Synard.)

DRAGÓN: ¡Gruuur! (PRECIS: ¡Bobot! (lagrimas) ¡Ashton, tienes que sacar el invento que te construí!)

(Obedece, y del barril sale una mochila de puños mecánicos con la forma del dragón de las dos cabezas.)

RENA: (0_0) Los ha reproducido exactamente... que niña más habilidosa. (ASHTON: ¿Cómo se usan?)

PRECIS: ¡Son los Puños Bicéfalos! (guiño) Átalos a tu espalda y opéralos con palancas. ¡Y ten suerte...!

CLAUDE: Si, ahora no es tiempo de testearlos... ¡poneros en posición, igual que cuando los gusanos!

Pero la estrategia no se aplica para algo tan gordo y tan bruto: de un zarpazo echa a los guerreros para atrás y de una llamarada de energía quema a las chicas que intentaban un hechizo conjunto. La cosa no pinta bien.

MIKE: _Tengo que pensar algo... como puedo acercarme y herir a esa cosa. Pero poco, que son rehenes._

CLAUDE: ¡Haz que venga por nosotros! (ASHTON: Ah, claro...) ¡No podrá esquivar desde DOS flancos!

(Entre los chicos tiran de chorro de hielo, de Grieta Cósmica y de un violento Kuuhazan para distraerlo.)

CELINE: Esta es la nuestra, cariños. ¡Energy-Arrow! (RENA: ¡Gravity-Press!) (LINDA : ¡A mi el viento!)

(Los hechizos dejan bien fastidiado al reptil, el rubio va a intentar una jugada peligrosa.)

CLAUDE: ¡Vuela... en pedazos! (¡craaac!) (MIKE: _¿Desde cuando puede hacer eso del Ripper Blast...?_)

(Una estalagmita arrancada por el chico Kenni vuela hacia la barriga del monstruo y le provoca una ulcera.)

ASHTON: ¡Un agujero! Se me esta ocurriendo algo, a ver, la cabeza de Gyoro con esta palanca. ¡KIA!

(Usa fuego de su invento para recalentar la ulcera del bicho, ahora que es mas grande es el turno del gafoso.)

MIKE: Que ganas de soltarle esto a alguien... ¡COMETA PÚRPURA! (¡fluuum!) ¡Hale, multiplícale por cero!

(O más bien, le divide en dos: el bolazo de energía violeta hace dos mitades del bicho, que se separan.)

RENA: ¡Ahí están, Gyoro y Ururun! (CELINE: Y el robot de la niña...) ¡Linda, suéltale algo muy fuerte!

LINDA: Yo también tenia ganas de volver a usar esto. ¡Ocaso del Desespero! (¡fsss!) Se le va a tragar...

(Termina de absorber y desintegrar al demonio Xine, mientras que una luz roja y azul se pega a Ashton.)

GYORO/URURUN: ¡Gyo/Rur! (ASHTON: ¡Tíos, habéis vuelto! *lagrimones* Que no os vuelvan a llevar...)

CLAUDE: Ahí va la mitad del problema. ¡Ahora suelta a Precis, desgraciado! ¡O te haré hacerlo yo mismo!

(Suelta otro Kuuhazan, pero es detenido por el Espejo Sombrío, el malo esta cansado y se la devuelve.)

XIGLEM: Esto ya no va a ninguna parte. ¡Pero un día se te acabaran las vidas extras, Caballero de Lolicon!

PRECIS: (abrazo) ¡Claude! (^_^) ¡Bobot! Por fin se acabo este rollo. ¡Salvaremos a Eleanor, vámonos!

ASHTON: *ignorado* Pero no tenemos la Metox... (MIKE: ¡Si que la tiene!) ¿Si? ¡Eh, de donde la sacaste!

PRECIS: Ese tipo tan malo me la metió al bolsillo, parece que le importa curar la enfermedad de Eleanor.

RENA: Igual no es tan malo... (MIKE: Bah, es que si se muriera, el mundo tendría una loli menos.)

CELINE: Da igual si ese tipo era bueno en el fondo, nos hizo una canallada y yo no se la pienso perdonar.

SHONENJI: ¡Eh, que no he salido en este capitulo! Lord Mike, la guardiana de la loli-esencia es Precis.

MIKE: Gracias, capitán Perogrullo. (¬_¬) Er, señorita Neumann, si no le importa darme un abracito pequeño...

PRECIS: Je, pues claro. (pacto) Ay, pica un poco. Quizás debería quitarme mi invento de dos cabezas...

ASHTON: Jo, yo también he luchado... (LINDA: Pues que te abrace también... pero no olvides a Claude.)

(Como están de humor, todas se abrazan con todos y se alegran. La castaña lleva a sus Puños Bicéfalos en la espalda y se vuelven a Linga. Eleanor es tratada y los forasteros deben irse antes de que les den la noticia fatal.)

MIKE: Lo siento, Rena, no soy el que buscabas... pero siento que todo saldrá bien, tu caballero aparecerá...

RENA: No, es mi culpa... si quiero salvar Expel, lo haré con mis amigos. ¡No esperare a que me caiga del cielo!

LINDA: Asi me gusta, cariño. Nosotros tenemos una mision, y la cumpliremos juntos. (SHONENJI: Aunque no esten cerca, tus amigos luchan junto a ti.) *alza puño* ¡Entraremos la solucion, al final del camino!


	24. Virtual 3: Xenosaga V

****  
(#1) THE FIRST AND THE LAST. [Fei] [Citan] [Esmeralda] 65:37:17  
****

Una vez mas el malo se había escapado, y los dos amigos se desesperan. Se preguntan si se les acabaran los planetas antes de cazarlo... no podían seguir pensando así. Tras aterrizar en el siguiente con el Movimiento Instantáneo, siempre tras la pista de esencias lolicon, acabaron en una ciudad fantasma... pero algunas luces estaban encendidas, lo que le daba un aspecto aterrador. Pero lo mas raro es que era de noche, o así parecía, ya que mirando bien vieron que toda la ciudad estaba metida en una cueva. ¡Unas ruinas antiguas!

MIKE: Es espeluznante... una ciudad igual a la de nuestro mundo... pero no hay signos de vida ninguna.

SHONENJI: Esas criaturas discrepan con su opinión, Lord Mike. (LINDA: ¡AAAAH! ¡Son monstruos!)

(Si, unos bichos feos pululan por allí, con pinta de hipogrifos. Tratan de combatirlos y de salir pitando.)

MIKE: ¡Grieta Cósmica! (¡bruuum!) (LINDA: ¡A mi el fuego... y el trueno... explotar!)

(Tras unos espadazos unidos a incendio y a chispazos, el primero cae, que la pelirroja hace estallar.)

LINDA: Tengo que usar mas la Perla Explosiva, si no se va a atrofiar. (MIKE: Rayos, aun vienen más.)

(Entonces se les ocurre mirar al 'cielo' y allí ven el titulo del videojuego donde están.)

MIKE: 'Episodio V', eh... que yo sepa solo el I tiene anime. (DIGIDUDE: 12 episodios hechos por Toei Animation en 2005, pero para lo que son, están en mis dominios...) ¡Eso quiere decir que esto es la precuela, Xenogears!

(Como si le hubieran llamado, el dios de los robots, el gear para dominarlos a todos, les salva de repente.)

XENOGEAR: ¿Qué porras? ¿Cómo es que hay humanos aquí abajo aparte de nosotros? ¡Salir de en medio!

(Sus compañeros son el Fenrir y el Crescens, los más adecuados para investigar la ruina de Zeboim.)

FEI: (baja) No me gusta ir a pie por estos sitios. Tenemos que buscaros un hueco, quizá Esmeralda os lleve.

EMI: Ahora soy adulta, Fei-Kim... voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda. (mira) ¿Esa es Elly?

FEI: ¿Es posible? ¡ELLY! (agarra) Ah, no es ella. (CITAN: Ciertamente, el parecido es asombroso, Fei.)

MIKE: ¡No, ella se llama Linda! Mira, no se parecen. Su pelo es mucho más rojo, y ella es algo más joven.

LINDA: Puedo explicarme solita. Oye, moreno, no sabemos como hemos llegado aquí, pero querríamos salir.

CITAN: Eso es fácil, chicos. Después de investigar estas ruinas, ya va siendo hora que volvamos al Yggdrassil del señorito Bart. Los demás estaban comprobando como ha quedado el mundo en otras zonas del planeta.

FEI: Como iba diciendo, tendréis que montar en el Gear de Esmeralda, si fuera en los nuestros vuestras ondas cerebrales interferirían en las del piloto. Veremos si podemos prestaros alguno en el refugio de la nieve.

MIKE: Al refugio, eh... Shonenji, vete con disimulo a tu galaxia y tráeme el camión a estas coordenadas...

SHONENJI: Al menos esta vez nos pilla mas cerca, Lord Mike. No gastare energía a lo tonto... (¬_¬)

(Obedece, y los dos viajeros son conducidos al refugio que fue la antigua ciudad flotante de Shevat.)

LINDA: Ya estamos aquí... (piensa) Bueno, no me habéis explicado que son esas cosas llamadas Gears.

BART: Je, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos. Un día la gente empezó a encontrárselos en el subsuelo mientras excavaban, y aprendimos a restaurarlos o incluso a fabricar nuevos. El mío es una reliquia de mis ancestros, fíjate tú.

LINDA: ¿Los sacáis del suelo? (0_0) Ni que fueran patatas, ¿pero en que se diferencian de robots vulgares?

BILLY: Los Omnigear son Gears que han sido potenciados con una Reliquia del Ánima hasta su límite...

RICO: Solo hay doce de esas en todo el planeta, son creación de ese engendro del demonio llamado Deus.

MIKE: El que terraformó este planeta, ¿cierto? (CITAN: ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?) Te diré, nosotros no somos de este planeta... cuando nos encontrasteis, salíamos de nuestro, er, transporte especial. Hemos venido con una misión.

(El chico comenta su misión cósmica, y los rebeldes tratan de ayudarles en lo posible.)

MARIA: ¿Yo te valgo? Quiero ser útil, igual que la pequeña Esmeralda. No somos las mejores, lo se, pero nos esforzamos. Si te prestamos esa energía, ¿nos ayudaras en la batalla contra el monstruo? Andamos escasos...

MIKE: No puedo entrometerme mucho en asuntos extra-planetarios, es lo que dice mi código... pero vaya.

(Hacen el pacto de poder y justo llega allí el regidor del shonen con el Transector del chico.)

CITAN: Es una criatura interesante, como la raza de los Chuchus que habitaba en este planeta hace mucho.

MARGIE: Yo digo que es tan lindo como ellos. (^_^) (SHONENJI: Er, bueno, si me lo permiten...)

MIKE: ¡Vamos a darles un show! (latino) ¡Poderes a mi! (¡flum!) ¡Transformarse, fusión!

BILLY: ¡Es un transformable, como el Gear de mi padre! (0_0) Podemos mejorarlo con los datos del Xenogear.

EMI: Yo lo haré. (FEI: ¿Esmeralda?) Soy una colonia de nano-maquinas, puedo hacer el arreglo en poco tiempo. Igual que dimos capacidades de Omnigear a los nuestros, puedo modificar ese vehiculo con mis procesadores.

LINDA: Eso esta muy bien, pero yo no quisiera usar magias (CITAN: Éter.) contra los malos... ¿Si, doc?

CITAN: Perdona la interrupción, pero el concepto de Éter define a la capacidad de los seres vivientes de alterar los fenómenos posibles mediante sus decisiones, a veces sobre pasando los cinco sentidos normales. O sea, lo que tu llamas 'magia'.

RICO: Eh, la chavala dice que no le gusta freír bichejos a pie si los demás vamos en un vehiculo, atontaos.

BART: Porras, tiene razón. Por aquí solo tenemos Gears de modelo 'pirata del desierto', pero no servirán.

BILLY: Podemos darle el Regurus... (FEI: ¡Que!) Elly hubiera querido que lo usáramos para salvarla, ¿no?

MARIA: No me gusta la idea de regalar el Gear de una recién difunta, pero yo también creo que es lo mejor...

FEI: ¡No esta muerta! Solo fue absorbida por Deus... ¡Estamos luchando para sacarla de allí, no lo olvides!

CITAN: Fei, no grites a una niña. Pero es verdad... tanto si Elly esta viva como si no, su Gear sirve de poco guardado en un garaje. Si la señorita aquí presente puede ponerlo a funcionar, bienvenida sea. Tiene mucho nivel de Éter, ¿no?

LINDA: Er, si, se me dan bien los trucos de magia. (MIKE: ¡Eh, la peliverde ya me ha hecho el apaño!)

(Si, ya lo ha hecho. Ahora el camión de Mike se ha adjuntado a un remolque exterior y es ¡el Trash-Convoy!)

MIKE: ¡Esto ya es tamaño! Ya puedo hablarle de tu a cualquier monstruo que Deus nos quiera soltar, jo, jo.

LINDA: _Fei se pone loco si hablan mal de esa Elly... ¿algún día Mike volverá a enloqu ecer por mi culpa?_

MARIA: Ahora tendríamos que notificar esto a la reina Zephyr. (CITAN: Sin duda, vamos a su trono.)

(Pues se van al trono de la cansada reina, que apenas puede con los problemas, para darle una esperanza.)

ZEPHYR: Si es verdad lo que decís puede que la balanza se haya inclinado ligeramente a nuestro favor, chicos.

CITAN: Son todo un hallazgo, no lo niego. Un humano libre del limitador genético de la raza de Solaris, pero lo que es mas... ¡una mujer libre del Gen Miang! Ya habíamos perdido la fe de encontrar humanos como ellos.

MIKE: ¡Solo una cosa, majestad! Junto a nosotros, es probable que exista otro humano de ese tipo sobre este planeta. ¡Pero usa su poder para realizar sus sueños egoístas! Nos le hemos encontrado muchas veces, y es peligroso.

LINDA: Las niñas jóvenes y adorables son sus presas favoritas, creemos que Maria o Emi serán su blanco.

ZEPHYR: Sabia que no podía ser tan fácil... (ruidos) Y el demonio suele acudir cuando le llaman, jóvenes.

(Salen al exterior, y ven una amenaza que creían olvidada: el Draco-borg. Xig-lem esta que lo tira, el tío.)

XIGLEM: ¡Jua, jua, cuanto me ha costado quitar la mugre de este cacharro, pero habrá merecido la pena!

FEI: Nadie va a hacer que pierda más amigos. ¡Vamos a echarle, si no esta con nosotros, esta en contra!

BART: Sigurd, tráeme el trasto, que me apunto. (MAISON: No asuma riesgos innecesarios, señorito.)

(Todos llaman a sus Gears, y Mike pone al Trash-talker en modo Convoy. Aquí se van a repartir piños.)

MIKE: Espero no pretendas estar a la altura del dios de los robots, el Xenogear... ¡Fei, empezad de lejos!

FEI: Vale, tu le conoces mejor que yo... ¡Billy, Rico, soltarle todo lo que tengáis, y ya!

(El Remnazuo y el Stier disparan balas de Éter y metralleta, respectivamente. Linda y Emi se preparan.)

LINDA: Emi, hazle tu mejor truco, yo haré el mío. (EMI: Intentare soltarle éter de tipo eléctrico también.)

(Las chicas sueltan un trueno ampliado que detiene los movimientos de Draco-borg en gran medida.)

FEI: Es la nuestra, ¿no? (MIKE: ¡Claro!) ¡Vale, doc, ven a ayudarnos con tus katanas!

(Ahora el moreno –no, el otro- zurra con su kung-fu, el doctor con su iai-do y el gafoso simplemente ataca.)

CITAN: Se esta reservando. ¿Por qué solo se defiende? (FEI: ¡Sigue, somos tres contra uno!) ¡No, quietos!

(No se han olido la trampa: el enemigo usa todo el castigo recibido y lo suelta en forma de éter gravitatorio.)

CITAN: ¡Ag, me lo temía... es la misma táctica que el Omnigear de Miang uso para casi hacernos pedazos!

XIGLEM: ¡Jo, jo, muy astuto Uzuki, pero demasiado tarde! Solo tenéis una forma de salir de este embrollo.

BART: ¡Maria, tu que tienes las manos libres, suelta tu cañón Graviton! Yo me encargo de enlazar a esa vaca.

(El Andvari dispara su látigo y enrolla al dragón, la niña obedece y suelta el cañón para deshacer la gravedad.)

MARIA: Venga, Seibzehn, tu puedes... (¡flum!) (XIGLEM: ¡Ja, todo esta preparado... y ahora entro yo!)

(El malo aprovecha que los demás están aplastados con gravedad y transforma el Draco-borg en su modo robot, lo usa para darle una paliza al Seibzehn y así la niña Baltasar se cae de su cabeza... se hace una herida muy fea.)

XIGLEM: Tu Gear esta fuera de juego y tu misma eres inútil sin el... esta ha sido la mas fácil de mis capturas.

MARIA: Maldito... *dolor* si mi padre no hubiera sido desintegrado... te iba a dar hasta hartarse, abuson...

(El robot inicia una alarma con altavoz, cosa que no había hecho nunca. Los guerreros se extrañan de ello.)

ALTAVOZ: Constantes vitales del piloto: por debajo del 50%, activación de sistema de emergencia 'Claudia'.

XIGLEM: ¡No la dejare escapar! Esa lata de sardinas obesa no va a meterse dentro a mi nueva muñequita.

(Pero si lo hace: un brazo mecánico de muchas articulaciones, parecido a una serpiente larguisima y metálica, enlaza a la chiquilla y la mete en la cabina del Gear, que no se había usado nunca... acto seguido se derrumba.)

FEI: ¡Se va a caer por el risco! (EMI: ¡Linda, tenemos que cogerla!) (LINDA: ¡Ya voy, tengo que saltar!)

(El Regurus trata de coger al obeso Seibzehn, pero es mucho para ella... y el Crescens no tiene ni brazos.)

MIKE: ¡NO! ¡Maria! (XIGLEM: Vaya, se cayó por la sima. ¡Da igual, ya se como voy a recuperarla!)

(Pero en vez de tirarse por el barranco, se dirige al refugio de los buenos y arranca su techo superior.)

XIGLEM: Buenas tardes, reina Zephyr. No la entretendré, solo quiero llevarme cierto recuerdo. ¡A este!

RAMSUS: ¡Que crees que haces, intruso! (sable) ¡Elementas, ir a buscar mi Vendetta, le daré una lección!

(Las seguidoras del Contacto artificial hacen caso, pero el villano agarra al general y le lleva en sus zarpas.)

XIGLEM: Espero que no te importe el cambio, Fei. Si quieres recuperar al señor Kahr, me traerás a Maria.

MIKE: ¡No negociamos con secuestradores, bribón! ¡Grieta Cósmica! (LINDA: ¡Perla explosiva, ataca!)

(Aunque iba con buena intención, los ataques solo sirvieron para impulsar a la lejanía al bastardo raptor.)

FEI: *desespero* ¡Se ha muerto! ¡Dije que no volvería a perder a nadie... pero no pude! ¡No pude salvarla!

CITAN: Fei, por favor, no piensas lo que dices. Tu mismo opinabas que Elly no estaba muerta, solo cautiva.

BART: El doc tiene razón, chaval... la niña estaba dentro del Gear cuando se derrumbo, estará intacta, fijo.

FEI: Lo pintáis muy bien, ¡pero encima se ha llevado a Ramsus! Aunque salvemos a la nieta del viejo Bal, Kahr no se va a alegrar de que tenga que rescatarlo. Me tiene manía, aun no se le ha pasado, seguro. Que lata.

BILLY: Puede que si, pero se apañara solo hasta que lleguemos. El tío era el Contacto que fabricaron antes de encontrarte a ti... tiene que ser capaz, ¿no? (RICO: Y si no que se fastidie, ¡vamos a rescatar a ambos, leñe!)

ZEPHYR: Tengo la fe de que solventareis este caso, amigos... podéis usar los recursos de mi ciudad, Shevat.

CITAN: Entonces necesitamos hacer un plan, de cómo recuperar a Maria y al Seibzehn y rescatar a Ramsus.

EMI: Yo iré por Maria. (LINDA: ¿Estas segura?) Si, parece que su Gear tuvo una avería y se quedo encerrada.

MIKE: Tiene razón, sus nano-maquinas son las que podrán arreglar tal rotura, rápido y sin mas dilaciones.

BART: ¿Alguien ha visto a las fangirls del tipo? Sus poderes son geniales, nos podían haber ayudado antes.

ZEPHYR: No se donde andan desde el accidente, pero no contaría con ellas... fueron guerreras de Solaris.

FEI: Majestad, con todo el respeto, ahora no hay países, ya no hay Aveh y Kislev, solo humanos... y Deus.

CITAN: Muy cierto. Trataremos de reunir todos nuestros posibles... pero me pregunto que tal le ira a Maria.

(Conectamos con la sima nevada donde se cayo, la pobre. Esta encerrada en la cabina de su Gear, y herida.)

MARIA: Auf, que daño. ¿Esta es la cabina de Seibzehn? Nunca ningún mecánico había podido entrar aquí.

ALTAVOZ: Sistema de emergencia, en proceso. Llenando cabina de LCL. Oxigenando el tanque... ahora.

(La cabina se llena de liquidillo naranja, la niña nota como su desgarrada ropa se va desintegrando entera.)

MARIA: ¡Esta cosa me ha derretido el vestido! Menos mal que no hay nadie aquí. Me moriría de vergüenza.

ALTAVOZ: Yo estoy aquí, mi niña. (ella brinca) Soy yo, tu madre. Claudia Baltasar... he venido a curarte.

MARIA: ¿Mama? ¡Pero te habías muerto! Cuando el abuelo me saco de Solaris... tu ya te habías muerto, ¿no?

ALTAVOZ: No me morí, cariño... cuando nos atraparon a tu padre y a mi... yo le pedí que si me pasaba algo, el instalaría mi cerebro vivo en tu Gear... tu guardián de hierro, Seibzehn. Así estaría siempre contigo, mi niña...

MARIA: ¡Eso es una atrocidad! Igual que le obligaron a hacer a el, convertirse en un monstruo metálico...

ALTAVOZ: No es lo mismo, querida... he visto y he sentido todo lo que Seibzehn ha hecho junto a ti.

(Le cuenta su versión de la historia donde el Achtbehn se revolvió y concedió el cañón Graviton a Seibzehn.)

ALTAVOZ: Cuando tu padre activo esa arma especial, el programa donde estaba mi cerebro despertó también. Ahora ya no solo debía limitarme a ver y sufrir, ahora puedo manejar a Seibzehn y darte mi ayuda... y cariño.

MARIA: En el fondo... quería volver a verte. Este es un sitio extraño, estoy desnuda y mojada... pero me gusta.

ALTAVOZ: Ya no te preocupes, mi niña... vuelves a estar dentro de mi, yo te cuidare... duérmete un rato.

(Así, la pequeña se duerme dentro de su madre gigante y metálica... flotando desnuda en el LCL, dormirá hasta curarse. Y hasta que se repare el motor del robot y pueda escapar del precipicio, aunque para eso faltan días.)

FEI: (vuela) Allá esta el continente que Deus eligió como su nido... si no fuera por aquel plan del doc...

CITAN: Si, no hubiéramos podido ni acercarnos. Tuvimos que sacrificar el Yggdrassil 4 para acceder a el.

MIKE: Y ahora esa rata lo ha elegido como punto de encuentro. Espero que Esmeralda cumpla su promesa.

BART: Eh, la chiquilla ya es toda una mujer, lastima que me lo perdiera... pero lo hará, estoy así de seguro.

LINDA: ¿Xig-lem no estará planeando algo? Seria capaz de soltarnos a Ramsus como enemigo, lo presiento.

RICO: ¿Pero ese patán no estaba ya de nuestro lado? ¡A ver si se decide! (BILLY: No es por su culpa, Rico. El enemigo hoy tiene una forma de hipnosis muy poderosa.) Bah, otra vez con esas gaitas. ¡Le despertare a golpes!

CITAN: Si ese rival tuyo es tan taimado, Mike, posiblemente lo hará. Pero quiero que sepas algo que le dije a Fei. Todos necesitamos a nuestro Némesis, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a seguir y mejorar, si no, nos estancaríamos.

MIKE: Me gustaría decir que quisiera luchar con Xig-lem de modo limpio, sin trucos, pero el nunca aceptara...

(Llegan al lugar indicado, y tal como creían, el villano ha devuelto al general Kahr su otro Gear, Amphysvena.)

XIGLEM: Sois unos desobedientes, chicos, pero es algo que esperaba de unos rebeldes. El trato que os puse era algo difícil de completar por vuestra parte, así que no os culpo por abandonar a la niña y venir a morir aquí.

FEI: ¡No abandonamos a nadie! Esmeralda esta salvando a Maria según hablamos, ¡y haremos igual con Kahr!

RAMSUS: ¡Fei! ¡Fei Fong Wong! He esperado mucho este momento... querías luchar conmigo, tu contra mi, sin fuerzas exteriores que importaran. ¡Aquí lo tienes! Hoy veré si el Contacto tiene lo necesario para superarme.

CITAN: ¡Kahr, es una trampa! El poder que te han concedido es falso, y nada fiable... ¡no te ciegues!

XIGLEM: No oséis comparar mi poder oscuro con la energía etérea de ese desgraciado de Grahf. ¡Ya veréis!

(No bromea, les suelta unos diablos solo encontrables en las tripas de Deus, que van a hacer estragos.)

RAMSUS: Nadie nos distraerá. Aunque tengas el poder del Modificador Zohar, pienso quedar ganador, Fei.

LINDA: Nos toca a nosotros... venga Mike, a ver que saben hacer estos trastos. (MIKE: ¡A por ellos, tropa!)

(Si, los Omnigear comunes se encargan de los diablos, aunque sean muchos y atrevidos, como ellos mismos.)

EMI: (vuela) Esta es la sima donde Maria se despeño... el sensor indica poca actividad neuronal ahí abajo.

(Anda, como que esta durmiendo, la chiquilla. La peliverde desciende por el barranco y baja de su Gear.)

MARIA: *despierta* ¿Eh? Había ruido de motores ahí fuera. ¡Vienen a por mi! (^_^)

(Enseguida se entristece porque nadie sabe como abrir la cabina del Seibzehn, pero Emi no necesita puertas.)

EMI: (atraviesa) Maria Baltasar. Por fin puedo sacarte de aquí, cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Fei-Kim.

MARIA: Anda, no se me había ocurrido. (0_0) Como esta hecha de microprocesadores sueltos, ha podido entrar en mi Gear deshaciéndose. (ALTAVOZ: ¿Quién es, mi niña?) ¡Es mi amiga, mama! (^_^) ¡Va a sacarme de aquí!

EMI: Mis nano-maquinas aceleraran el proceso de recomposición del Gear, solo tardara un minuto en despegar.

ALTAVOZ: ¡No puedes, cariño! No estas curada. Si te hacen mas daño, morirás, no te dejare irte ahora.

(Los circuitos de Seibzehn se ponen en plan tonto, pero Esmeralda es una diosa en temas de tecnología.)

MARIA: ¡Mama, tengo que ir! Mis amigos tienen que salvar el mundo, si lo dejamos tal como esta el monstruo Deus devorara todo en el planeta, incluida a mi. Papa me hizo mi Gear para ayudar a la gente de Shevat, ¿lo entiendes?

ALTAVOZ: Eres todo lo que tengo, cielo... perdí mi vida, y mi cuerpo, pero no quiero perder lo único que me queda. (EMI: Señora Baltasar... ella quiere hacerse adulta, igual que hice yo. Si quiere que crezca, tiene que dejarla ir.)

(No hay replica posible a ese razonamiento, así que la señora apaga el sistema de LCL y abre la compuerta.)

MARIA: (x_x) ¡BRRR, QUE FRÍO! (ALTAVOZ: ¡Perdón, hija, me olvide de que sigues desnuda y mojada!)

(Su amiga usa un muñón de su pelo para tejer un plug-suit verde esmeralda, procesado en unos segundos.)

MARIA: Uf, gracias. Me queda muy prieto... pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a Fei y al chico nuevo, Mike.

EMI: El general Ramsus fue abducido. Te querían como moneda de cambio para su rescate. ¡Es inadmisible!

(Pues las dos chavalas encienden motores y vuelan hacia el lugar del conflicto, para dar una mano al grupo.)

BART: ¡Increíble, tíos! ¡Las damitas han salido solas del apuro! Cada día me gustan un poco mas, jue, jue.

BILLY: Si te oyera tu prima te iba a descabezar. (CITAN: ¡No os distraigáis, los Gears enemigos no lo hacen!)

El pobre Wong ha ganado Hipermodo varias veces, pero tiene que usarlo para reparar los daños del robot en vez de atacar de forma fulminante, debido al uso de Ramsus de su técnica 'todos a 1 HP'. Que tramposo el tío.

LINDA: ¡Emi, por fin! (^_^) Vamos a enseñar a este rebaño lo que valemos las chicas. ¡Soltemos el éter!

(Sueltan éter eléctrico en general, los que resisten caen presa de una llamarada mágica. Se han salvado.)

XIGLEM: Veo que habéis traído mi premio. Aun podéis cambiármelo por el general, aunque dudo que quiera.

MIKE: ¡Tus muelas! En cuanto haga despertar al viejo Kahr ya no tendrás la sartén por el mango, granuja.

(Se pone en posición de KomeJameJa, y suelta su Cometa Púrpura, amplificado por el poder del Transector.)

RICO: ¡Genial, compadres! El chico ha reventado los pocos diablos que quedaban, esto ya esta chupado.

RAMSUS: ¡No os he dado permiso para interrumpir! (todos a 1 HP.) Este momento es de Fei y mío...

MARIA: No puedo dejarle cometer una locura, general. ¡En marcha el cañón Graviton!

(Encañona al niño probeta, pero la resolución de este es tanta que escapa y daña en exceso al Xenogear.)

FEI: Kahr, esto no tiene lógica... así no demuestras tu supremacía sobre mi, solo tu afán de herir a inocentes...

RAMSUS: Ese forastero me ha abierto los ojos otra vez, Fei. Si no me libraba de mi humanidad, perdería...

VOZ: ¡No es propio de usted, señor! ¡Despierte! (CITAN: ¿Eh? ¡Ese es el G-Element! ¿Cómo nos encontró?)

(El robot combinado que deja chico a todos los demás va a por el Amphysvena y le da una buena somanta.)

DOMINIA: No vamos a soltarle, señor. No hasta que razone y deje en paz a Fei y a sus amigos de una vez.

KELVENA: ¿Se ha olvidado ya, señor? Esta guerra no es entre Fei y usted, sino contra ese engendro, Deus.

RAMSUS: ¿Por qué os metéis? Era mi oportunidad de igualar al Contacto, y superarle después... ¡rayos!

CITAN: Tienen razón, Kahr. Tenemos un planeta que recuperar... ¿ya olvidaste lo que opinaban las chicas?

_(Escena de flashback del propio juego, enfermería del refugio de los supervivientes de Shevat.)_

_RAMSUS: He bajado al nivel de basura... soy un fracaso... (¡paf!) *bofetón*._

_CITAN: ¡Ya deja de sentir asco por ti mismo! (RAMSUS: ¡Hyuga!) ¿Basura, dices? Si, puedes considerarte eso, ¿pero que crees que opinan ellas? *zoom*. ¿Acaso estas señoritas son 'basura', o 'fracasos', por haber creído en ti? La razón por la que las salvaste quizás no era la más humanitaria, pero aun así han seguido contigo. ¿Sabes por que...? Porque te conocen mejor que nadie, saben que hay calor en tu corazón... quieren que las aprecies._

(Volvemos del flashback, el Xenogear se ha recuperado gracias al tiempo que el G-Element le ha ganado.)

RAMSUS: No puedo dejarlas así... si no acabamos con el plan de Krelian... no habrá un hogar al que volver...

LINDA: Ya le tengo. ¡Perla de Curación, haz lo tuyo! (¡fsss!) (TOLONE: ¡El general se ha quedado roque!)

FEI: El asunto-Ramsus ya esta resuelto, y por lo que veo el de Maria también. ¡Ya solo queda ese villano!

XIGLEM: Estúpidos, aun queda el plato fuerte. ¡No podéis hacer sombra a Draco-borg! ¡Transformarse, fusión!

(El caballero de Lolicon enseguida entiende que esa lucha no la ganara frente a frente, tiene que pensar algo.)

MIKE: _Lo único que puede perforar el Escudo Sombrío es el Golpe Feminista... pero Linda no puede hacerlo ahora. ¡Ag, hemos llegado muy lejos hoy! No se puede largar tan pancho, es un enfermo, ¡un abusa-niños!_

(Piensa demasiado y acertaras, porque le vuelve a la cabeza la comparación que el tío feo hizo con el mismo.)

_XIGLEM: Tienes que reconocer que llegado el momento... lo harías. ¡Eres igual que todos!_

MIKE: ¡NO! ¡NO SOY ASÍ, NUNCA LO SERÉ! *explosión*. (SERAPHITA: Tías, ese Gear ha enloquecido.)

LINDA: _Otra vez… es como cuando quiso liberar el Viento Cortante, nadie sabe que pasara ahora..._

(En efecto, provoca una masacre parecida a la del Demonio del Elru... el general se estremece al verlo.)

XIGLEM: Bah, mi robot no tiene la defensa que tenia antes... ¡os habeis librado, palurdos! Solo por hoy...

LINDA: ¿Mike? ¡Despierta! (MIKE: Ay... que mareo. No se que ha pasado.) (FEI: ¿Sera posible que el...?)

CITAN: _Esa devastacion ha necesitado de un poder similar al de ID para ejecutarse... no se como sera Mike en su planeta, pero me alegro que nos ha despejado el camino. Vere si puedo pedir a las Elementas que le escolten..._

BART: ¡Tenemos la bocaza de Deus a tiro, chicos! Deberiamos entrar y acabar este lio ahora que podemos.

CITAN: Linda, pide a las Elementas que os escolten el camino de vuelta, y al general Kahr. Nosotros tenemos un asunto que arreglar con ese parasito. (LINDA: Er, vale.) (RAMSUS: Chicas, volvemos al refugio... esto se acaba.)

(Mientras los protas van a terminar el juego, las comparsas del Contacto falso dan sus felicidades al heroe.)

DOMINIA: Esto... diselo tu, Kelve. (KELVENA: Queremos agradeceros la ayuda prestada, y el haber devuelto la cordura a nuestro señor Ramsus. Os arreglaremos vuestro transporte especial si lo deseais, no es justo que lucheis en una guerra que no os pertenece.) (MIKE: Ah, no importa, si ya nos ibamos... _me duele la cabeza..._)

LINDA: _Espero que a Mike no se le escape el chakra maligno, o lo que sea... ya nos falta muy poco para acabar._

SHONENJI: ¡He detectado una cantidad ingente de energia loli! ¡Lord Mike, estan en un planeta cercano!

MIKE: ¡Pues vamos alla! ¿Cuantas lolis habra? A ver si no voy a poder con todas, jo, jo... (LINDA: Ejem.)


	25. Virtual 4: Tales of

****  
TALES OF THE WORLD: THE ANIMATION  
****

El chico héroe estaba haciendo ascos a esta galaxia por darle esos ataques de nervios, aunque su compañera trate de calmarlo, sabe por que se pone así: de la misma forma que Xig-lem tiene un lado amable que rara vez muestra ante nadie, el gafoso tiene un lado oscuro que recientemente esta escapando a su control. Solo esperan que este viaje termine pronto, y termine bien, o van a necesitar una terapia...

MIKE: Ya estamos en tierra... el ambiente es mas colorido que de costumbre. Usare el GPS de mi visor.

(Mira el terreno desde los cielos, y cada vez que se aleja, más le suena el mapamundi.)

MIKE: Veamosss... (LINDA: ¿Alguna pista?) Creo que si. Esta ciudad tiene coliseo... ¡debe ser Meltokio!

(Aja, buena deducción. Pero no dice porque esa precisamente y no otras de la saga de los 'Tales of'.)

MIKE: Bueno, los gráficos cel-shade'ados, música de Tethealla, la fauna y flora de los alrededores... y eso.

(La dama de chaqueta vaquera mira al cielo y ve el titulo del juego, si, aunque a ella le suene a chino.)

SHONENJI: Ya, el cartel... 'Bienvenidos a Meltokio, hoy: Feria del Árbol del Mana'. Ese chiste es viejo.

LINDA: No creo que las autoridades nos quieran escuchar respecto a nuestra misión de los Jenderillos, jo...

MIKE: No te preocupes chati, podemos recurrir a la autoridad por encima del rey: la del Elegido, Zelos Wilder.

(Dicho eso, tiran para la zona de los nobles, no si antes proferir ¡Poderes a mi!, y la de ¡Magical change!)

MIKE: Créeme si te digo que desentonamos menos con nuestra forma transformada... ¡ahora, al rollo!

DAMAS: ¡Mira que pintas! Deben ser de pueblo. O unos de esos bárbaros que luchan en el coliseo...

LINDA: Me están dando ganas de freírlas el culo. (¬_¬) Bien pensado, la Perla Explosiva se esta apolillando.

(Levanta la mano para darlas un palmazo explosivo, cuando alguien coge la suya por detrás y la para.)

LINDA: ¡Mike, esta vez se lo han ganado! ¿Eh? (mira) (TIPO: No os tengáis envidia, damiselas, es muy feo.)

(¡Ha llegado el guerrero pelirrojo a escena! Da una vuelta a la maga como ya se la dio a Marta Lualdi.)

ZELOS: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Nunca había visto ese tono de rojo, más que cuando miro al fuego. Y esos zafiros hundidos en tu cara, ni el mejor minero los ha podido arrancar de la madre Tierra. Es una visión fascinante.

MIKE: Ejem. (LINDA: ¿Este es Zelos? No me lo esperaba.) Si, el tipo es inconfundible. O más bien, su estilo.

ZELOS: ¡Je, veo que he recuperado mi gancho! Hace unos meses nadie se acordaba del Elegido de Tethealla.

MIKE: ¿Hace meses? ¿Qué sucedió? Espera, no me lo digas... los huevos de Centurión, estoy seguro.

ZELOS: Ah, el chaval se ha informado bien... vamos a mi humilde chabola, allí veré si sabes algo mas.

(En la 'chabola' de Zelos, el mayordomo trae unas galletas mientras el señor de la casa explica la situación.)

ZELOS: Comer sin miedo, las ha hecho el mocoso semielfo, así que son garantizadas. Me las trajo hace poco.

MIKE: Sabes, veníamos de visita... Meltokio tiene unas atracciones como poco, muy interesantes, Wilder.

LINDA: ¿Tú sabes donde podemos conocer más gente... influyente? _O sea, a los otros protagonistas de aquí..._

ZELOS: Seguro, si conozco bien a mi coleguilla y sus amigos, estarán ansiosos de ver el 'torneo mundial'.

SEBASTIAN: El Señor Coleguilla y sus compañeros de colegio van a asistir al torneo, según su última carta.

MIKE: (lee) Anda, esta atracción 'ya ha atraído muchos personajes celebres de lejanas tierras', que guay.

LINDA: (susurro) ¿Podemos esperar encontrar lolis entre ellos? Solo hemos visto a esas odiosas condesas...

(Mike le asegura que si, tras lo cual se despiden del guerrero y van a la zona de feria, alrededor del coliseo.)

LINDA: Anda, según me dices estas tiendas no estaban aquí antes. (VOZ: Hey, chicos, ¿queréis probar?)

(Se acercan a la que ha hablado, una señorita de trenzas morenas y gafas de culo-vaso, ¡que es Stevia!)

STEVIA: En cuanto os vi supe que os quedarían bien mis diseños. También podéis iros con uno hecho de encargo, si queréis. Si me traéis un accesorio adecuado, os llevareis un vestido gratis con la primera vez. ¡Aprovecharlo!

MIKE: *emoción* ¡Ah, si! ¿Nos espera un rato? Antes de que acabe la feria habremos traído algo para usted.

(Se despiden y el chico explica a su amiga los fenomenales poderes de los vestidos de la raza Narikirishi.)

MIKE: En cuanto se disfrazan de algo es como si lo hubieran sido toda la vida. ¡Son los camaleones definitivos!

LINDA: (0_0) Que útil. ¡Mira si podemos encontrar un guerrero poderoso entre los que van a luchar hoy!

(Buscan por la zona de espera de luchadores, ¡y esta lleno de personajes Tales! Es una verdadera mina.)

MIKE: Tío, me siento como un crío en... algún tipo de tienda. La tentación es grande, no lo puedes negar.

LINDA: _Todas son muy guapas... ¡Y algunas son lolis, bien! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que lo recuerde?_

MIKE: *emoción* ¡Lo tengo! No se como ha podido dejársela aquí, pero esta bufanda es para mi, jo, jo...

LINDA: Es un taquillero mal cerrado... ¡no deberías robar! Pero estas horquillas son de lo más preciosas...

(Acaban de zafar la bufanda de Emil y las horquillas floreadas de Marta. Regresan con la modista trenzuda.)

STEVIA: Ah, buen material, señores, con esto quedaran unos disfraces monísimos. Si esperan un ratito...

(Oyen ruido de maquina de coser y al cabo de minutos, la chica de gafas trae ambos disfraces terminados.)

MIKE: Nos los pondremos luego... es que nos da corte aquí. ¡Ha sido un placer, Stevia!

(Ahora si, van a un callejón a ponerse los vestidos, y salvo por las caras quedan iguales que Emil y Marta.)

MIKE: No me he podido sacar el visor, que pena. Espera, tengo que hacerte las coletas. (hace) ¡Si, perfecta!

LINDA: *rojez* ¿No se me ve muy vieja para ser esa tal Marta? Seguro que ella tiene mucho menos pecho.

MIKE: Ya te dije que no te avergüences de tu cuerpo, chati. Pero si, la pobre esta plana en comparación...

SHONENJI: ¿Habéis terminado de jugar? Tendríamos que seguir la señal de la esencia loli que he encontrado.

MIKE: Bah, calla, aguafiestas. Bien pensado, estoy a punto de echarte spray negro para que seas Tenebrae.

(Van a la zona de venta de entradas y allí se cruzan con todo el alumnado del colegio de Iselia, que montón.)

LLOYD: (^_^) ¡Emil, tío! ¡Creí que no venias! (COLETTE: (^_^) Veo que Marta ya te convenció, que bien.)

MIKE: Anda, de verdad creen que somos ellos... es el poder del Narikirishi. (LINDA: Habrá que disimular.)

RAINE: Hemos traído a la clase a ver el torneo, chicos, luego tendrán que hacer una redacción de 10 paginas.

LLOYD: ¡Jopetas, profe, nunca nos libramos de los deberes! (GENIS: Es que tu eres muy vago, Lloyd.)

(Tras una rápida contestación por parte del castaño, compran las entradas y ven a la vendedora de chuches.)

MIKE: ¡Eh, paellero, una paella! (observa) Ostras, si es la leñadora de Ozette, Presea. ¿Por qué lo haces?

PRESEA: ¿Emil? Me alegro de verte... si estoy aquí es para aumentar mi salario, solo la leña no da para mas...

LINDA: Entonces el señor Regal te ofreció el puesto, claro... tranquila, tu tata te anima. (^_^) ¡Anímanos tú!

(Mike corta su frase diciendo que no han venido a participar, pero el chico Irving quiere probar una cosa.)

LLOYD: Emil, la ultima vez no pudimos medir nuestras fuerzas como a mi me hubiera gustado... por lo de los Centuriones y tal. Si me das la oportunidad nos enfrentaremos en el torneo y veremos quien ha mejorado más. ¿Qué tal?

COLETTE: ¡Pero Lloyd, el torneo es de parejas! Seguro que Emil incluye a Marta, pero necesitas una chica.

(Se le iluminan los ojos, creyendo que será elegida, pero el tonto de su amigo coge de la mano a la chiquita.)

LLOYD: Venga Presea, lo harás bien. Demostraremos a esos magos que los hombres de verdad les vencen metiendo 'el lado que pincha' en sus caras, je, je. (GENIS: ¡Eh! ¿Estas diciendo que no soy bastante hombre?)

PRESEA: (¬_¬) Pero yo soy mujer. (COLETTE: *tristeza* Ah, vale, buena suerte a los dos, os animare.)

RAINE: Marta, antes de que te vayas, una pregunta personal... (LINDA: _¡Ay, porras, nos ha pillado!_) ¿Qué talla usas ahora? (LINDA: ¡Ya esta bien de preguntar por mis tetas!) Tranquila, solo es interés científico...

(Están en la zona de clasificatorias, allí ven que muchos personajes Tales ya se han clasificado para entrar.)

MIKE: Esto va a estar difícil... tengo que usar las técnicas de Emil en vez de las mías...

ALTAVOZ: ¡Equipo Aselia, clasificado! ¡Equipo Craymel, clasificado! ¡Equipo Phandaria, clasificado!

LLOYD: ¿Ese tipo tiene una Espada Eterna? ¡Creí que solo había una! (PRESEA: Esa niña... ya la he visto.)

(Se refieren a Cless y su espada, y la peli-rosa se refiere a Meredy, que ya había estado antes en torneos.)

MIKE: Si, el del pelo gris creo que también. ¿Pero por que su compañera también es arquera? Que poco eficaz.

(Tras clasificarse van a ver el combate entre Reid/Meredy y Cless/Arche, termina como en Tales of Eternia.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Equipo Craymel, a la siguiente ronda! (REID: Bah, yo hubiera preferido 'equipo Aurora'.)

MEREDY: ¡You bet! (^_^) Te dije que te ayudaría, Reid. Pero seguro que Farah sigue enfadada conmigo...

(Después, miran el combate de sus amigos Sinfónicos contra los arqueros de Phandaria, Garr y Chelsea.)

LLOYD: ¡Jobar, han sido durísimos! El señor Kelvin se ha distraído con su amiguita, que si no... puf.

(A la joven Torn no le disgusta, ha pasado un rato divertido con su queridísimo Garr. Pone ojos de (*v*).)

PRESEA: Lloyd, nos hemos clasificado para la final. Si Emil y Marta vencen ahora, serán nuestros rivales.

LLOYD: Vamos a animarles. ¡No me gustaría tener que posponer nuestro combate al año que viene!

(Entonces los dos viajeros ven al grupo que les toca antes de la final... y se caen patas pa'bajo del susto.)

MIKE: ¡Somos NOSOTROS! (LINDA: ¿De verdad soy tan baja?) ¡No, es que los dos son Narikirishi!

(Pero quien más ha podido ser capaz... Stevia esta en la grada, de brazos cruzados, y contempla a su dúo.)

STEVIA: El equipo Anasui... hoy va a darnos una sorpresa. (^_^) Tengo que dar las gracias a esos dos...

LINDA: Pero la pregunta sigue en el aire: ¿Quién son? (ALTAVOZ: ¡Equipo Anasui contra Equipo Ratatosk!)

MIKE: Ahí tienes tu respuesta... son dos Narikirishi que ya conocían a los personajes Tales. Firio y Kyaro.

(No pueden ser otros, después de que Stevia les hiciera entregar accesorios personales para su tienda.)

LINDA: ¡Por eso nos hizo dar cosas nuestras como pago! Así amplían su catalogo. Je, estoy impresionada.

(Se enfrentan a una prueba durísima. Deben vencer a dos personitas que usan poderes prestados de ellos.)

ALTAVOZ: ¡Que empiece la lucha! *música de lucha*. (MIKE: Bueno, alea jacta est, o como se diga eso.)

(Mike traza la estrategia: irán primero por Kyaro, que sabe curar, sorteando los ataques de Firio mientras.)

MIKE: Céntrate en ella. Y yo también. Necesitamos reducir esto a dos contra uno antes de que se afiancen.

FIRIO: ¡Allá voy! ¡**Demon Fang**! (salto) ¡**Hell Pyre**! (KYARO: ¡**Spread**! *fsss* ahora, ¡**Thunder Blade**!)

LINDA: ¡Aug! (chispa) Por lo que veo están limitados por los poderes de su mundo, no aprovechan sus trajes.

MIKE: Peor para ellos. ¡**Raining Fangs**! (a por Kyaro) ¡**Heavenly Tempest**! (rasrasras) ¡**Dual death**! (¡zas!)

LINDA: ¡Espérame! Tengo que hacer algo con este cuerpo... piensa, recuerda todas las técnicas de Marta...

(Por fin se pone a hechizar y ayudar al chico, aunque no se siente bien con las magias de otra señorita.)

LINDA: **Oh healing power**... ¡**Cure**! _Uf, ya estoy mejor._ Esta niña solo tiene magias de luz, vaya. ¡Voy!

(Encadena unos cuantos **Photon** a su imitadora, que la hacen pensarse dos veces sobre contraatacarla.)

MIKE: ¡Saca tu fuerza oculta, Marta! (LINDA: _De verdad se lo cree..._) ¡**Fiend Fusion**! *fsss*. A ver ahora.

(La pelirroja le ayuda con un **Prism Sword**, que termina de vencer a la enemiga y deja muy mal al chico.)

FIRIO: ¡No os lo consiento! ¡**Sword Rain Alpha**! (rasrasras) ¡**Demonic**... **Tiger blade**! (MIKE: ¡Ag! *dolor*.)

(Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. El sosias de Emil necesita encadenar una técnica arcana y soltar su Mystic Arte.)

MIKE: A ver con esta. ¡**Converging Fury**! (¡raaas!) (clinc) *oscuridad* **Playtime's over**... ¡Aaaah! (¡PLAM!) (¡chaschaschas!) ¡**It's the final strike**! (¡PLAM! Fsss... ¡rasrasras!) *locura* Mua ja ja ja... ¡**Darkness devours**: **AIN SOPH AUR**!

GENIS: ¿Qué carajo...? (0_0) ¡Se supone que ya no podía hacer eso! (RAINE: _¿Quizás es que ha recaído?_)

(Ante la aterrada mirada de su compañera, al héroe se le pasa la locura y se alegra de no causar muertes.)

FIRIO: *dolor* Ay... ¿eh? ¿Qué es este poder? (KYARO: Nuestras armas brillan solas, ¡esto es muy raro!)

SHONENJI: _Demonios. Ahora las armas del pacto protegerán a sus dueños haciendo un súper-golpe gratis..._

(Pues si, una combinación de Ocaso del Desespero y Cometa Púrpura desguaza a sus verdaderos dueños.)

LINDA: Sabia que esto podía pasar... ag, terminemos esto de una vez. **God of healing, bless those that stand before you,** ¡**Give us the righteous power to banish evil**! (salto) ¡**RADIANT-ROAR**! (fsss) *curación*.

ALTAVOZ: ¡El equipo Anasui esta por los suelos, el equipo Ratatosk fresco como una lechuga, así que ganan!

LLOYD: Uf, ya creí que nos quedábamos sin nuestro partido amistoso. (PRESEA: Ha sido de chiripa, aun así.)

(Pero alguien con muy mala leche suelta un pedrusco en mitad del estadio, rompiendo algunas gradas.)

XIGLEM: (flota) Ops, que torpe. Yo quería acertarle a esos dos mequetrefes siervos de la Diosa del Lolicon.

MIKE: ¡Lord Xig-lem! Canalla, ha esperado a que estemos derrengados para ejecutar su plan... ¿Cuál será?

FIRIO: ¡Eh, alborotador, si querías luchar haberte apuntado allá en taquilla, como todo quisque! ¡Toma!

(Le sacude una Grieta Cósmica, parece que el disfraz comparte su sentimiento de rabia con su portador.)

KYARO: (?_?) Una voz habla desde mi vestido... me dice de usar esto contra el. ¡Kiaaa: Golpe Feminista!

(¡CRAAC! El malo estaba distraído tras el ataque anterior, así que... el Espejo Sombrío sufre por su fallo.)

MIKE: ¡No puedo creerlo! (0_0) Que tentación. Pero estaría implicando a Emil en esto. Bah, ¡**Phoenix Rush**!

(Asciende al aire con ese golpe y le endiña un buen daño a su enemigo, eso le deja muy cosquilloso.)

MIKE: ¡Por fiiiin! ¡La primera vez que le meto un gol, por toda la escuadra...! (LINDA: ¡'Emil', disimula!)

XIGLEM: Me habéis hecho enfadar, personajillos. Como represalia, me voy a llevar un puñado ¡de nenitas!

(Usa su técnica olvidada de la Fruta Leña Leña, y amarra a las chicas Tales con gruesas vainas carnívoras.)

ARCHE/MEREDY/CHELSEA/PRESEA: ¡Cless, cariño, que me llevan! (¡Baiba!) (¡Aaah, Garr-sama!) (*fastidio*)

MIKE: ¿Tenia un poder del Diablo? ¿Por qué nunca hemos intentado echarle agua? Ah, si, debe ser salada...

LINDA: Se ha largado... ¡'Emil', eso ha sido una imprudencia! (LLOYD: Debo estar de acuerdo, compañero.)

MIKE: Vale, perdón... (CLESS: Hay que salvarlas. ¡Pensar algo!) (REID: ¿Dónde se ha podido escapar?)

GARR: No dejare en la estacada a la nieta de mi maestro. _Aunque no estés despierto... ayúdame, Igtenos._

LINDA: Vosotros dos es mejor que os quedéis. (FIRIO: ¿Y por que?) Es mejor así... le pillaremos de sorpresa.

KYARO: ¿Tenéis algo en contra de nuestra presencia? (MIKE: Por favor, dejárnoslo a nosotros, en serio.)

ZELOS: (llega) Hacerles caso, chatina. (TODOS: ¡El elegido!) Jarl, me vais a gastar el titulo, pequeñines.

LINDA: Zelos, por favor, convénceles. Esta afrenta es hacia los seguidores de la diosa Martel, no es para forasteros. (MIKE: Cierto, no es justo que involucremos a los habitantes de otras tierras en el meollo.)

ZELOS: Ya habéis oído, chicos. Se que nos hemos conocido hoy mismo (FIRIO: ¿Eh?) pero dejar esto al gran Ratatosk y sus lacayos. Todos los demás estáis de acuerdo, ¿no? (REID: ¡Si!) (CLESS: Por supuesto.)

(Todo decidido, los guerreros usaran un estuche con Rheiards para alcanzar al raptor, pero Zelos pregunta.)

ZELOS: Decirme, bombones... (mira a Linda y Kyaro) Marta, querida... ¿Le has robado su, ejem, delantera?

LINDA: (ò_ó.#) ¡CÁLLATE! *indignación*. (KYARO: (?_?) ¿A que venia eso, si se puede saber?)

(La niña de Regunia no sabe que ha robado la apariencia de una mujer de tetas tomar, de la que ella carece.)

LLOYD: (vuelan) ¿Entonces ya conocías los Rheiards, Cless? (CLESS: Si, son aparatos de un futuro cercano.)

GARR: Compadres, el secuestrador esta ahí abajo, démonos prisa. (REID: Lastima que no me le pueda comer.)

MIKE: ¿Eso? Es la puerta al Ginungagap. ¡No podemos dejarla abierta! (LLOYD: ¡Si, escaparían los demonios!)

(El maloso esta esperando ya, pero no encuentra a quien quiere, eso le decepciona mucho.)

XIGLEM: Veo que el Caballero de Lolicon y su fastidiosa amiga no han asomado sus narices, que decepción.

MIKE: ¡El espíritu del Árbol Kharlan se basta y sobra, mugroso! (LINDA: ¡Y su prometida!) Er, si, también.

XIGLEM: Voy a usar un truco que he aprendido en la feria de Meltokio... pero después, ahora les toca a ellos.

(Extiende moco negro desde su espejo, una figura toma la forma del ángel invasor de Derris Kharlan, Dhaos.)

CLESS: ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldito invasor, creí que ya te había mandado al confín de la galaxia y el tiempo!

DHAOS: Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, Cless Alvein. No estoy aquí de verdad, pero si tu quieres...

XIGLEM: Iré soltando uno a uno vuestros peores miedos, supuestos 'héroes'... ¡hasta que no quedéis ni uno!

CLESS: Por favor, dejármele a mí... ese indeseable ha hecho mucho daño, aun en nombre de su pueblo.

DHAOS: Ser el 'bueno' no te da automáticamente la razón, Cless Alvein. En una guerra hay alguien que siempre saldrá descontento. Un pueblo solo puede subsistir si se alimenta de otros... como el tuyo, que nos roba mana.

CLESS: ¡Menos hablar, Dhaos! ¡Tu pueblo perdió su mana, pero el nuestro perdió miles de vidas! ¡Lucha!

Empieza con **Rising Phoenix**, que rebota después de dañar, pero el melenudo responde con **Dhaos Láser**, y ya no va a permitirle repetir. Cless se acerca con **Light Spear** para alcanzarle, y el malo se le sacude con **Dhaos Corridor**.

CLESS: Arg, no me puedo acercar, tendré que usar el poder de la Espada Eterna. ¡Voy! (LLOYD: ¡Es verdad!)

(Dhaos se impacienta y empieza su **Tetra Assault** en el rubio, pero se ha espabilado y suelta su **Chaos Blade**.)

DHAOS: Ese golpe te ha herido más a ti que a mí... ¡voy a terminar esto! (CLESS: No sueñes, Dhaos.)

(Sabe que es lo que mas le fastidiara, así que se equipa el anillo de Volt prestado de su colega Klarth.)

CLESS: Vamos a darte una ración de voltios vitaminados. ¡Aaaagh! (salto) ¡**Lightning Tiger Blade**!

(Si, el trueno es fatal para el ángel de Derris Kharlan, que cae fulminado como un saco de patatas.)

DHAOS: Mientras seas el dueño de esa espada... estarás condenado a vigilar el espacio y el tiempo... (pluf)

XIGLEM: Esta no ha sido la última visita del cometa de Kharlan, fantoches. ¡Aquí va el azote de Phandaria!

(Aparece el tirano ladrón del Espadian Igtenos, Greybum. Por supuesto, Garr se ofrece a librarse de el.)

GARR: Creí que ya estaba cumpliendo su castigo en el infierno... pero la mala hierba no muere tan fácilmente.

GREYBUM: Este será nuestro combate de revancha, príncipe. Me arrebataste el poder del Ojo Atamoni, un poder que no podéis aspirar a dominar... ¡el poder de los antiguos Espadianes debía ser mío, para regir el mundo!

GARR: Hoy no tienes a mi tesoro real, Igtenos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ganar esta batalla, bandido?

GREYBUM: Tu amigo metálico posee el poder del Viento, y yo se quien podrá vencerlo...

(Desenfunda algo inesperado, ¡el Espadian de Tierra, Chaltier! ¡Se le ha robado al resto del grupo de Stahn!)

GARR: Un ladrón hasta el final, Greybum. Ese Espadian era del difunto general León, ¡no tienes derecho!

GREYBUM: Estos juguetes son demasiado para vosotros. ¡Me repugna ver como los desaprovecháis, jo, jo!

(Ataca con **Stone Blast**, el príncipe no va a tragarse las piedras volantes así que replica con **Air Thrust**.)

GARR: Hoy traigo un juguete de mi propia cosecha, Greybum. ¡Regalo del abuelo de la secuestrada Chelsea!

(Suelta un **Gale Shot**, el tirano se protege con **Stone Wall**, con la que intenta aplastar al albino... pero no.)

GARR: ¡**Severing Wind**! (¡craaac!) (GREYBUM: ¡No he terminado, Kelvin! ¡A ver si te libras de esta!)

(Libera lo más fuerte que tiene, el devastador **Ground Dasher**, pero al igual que antes, el príncipe contesta.)

GREYBUM: ¡Muere bajo las piedras, y Phandaria será mía otra vez! (GARR: _Igtenos, por favor, despierta..._)

(Algo debió de suceder, porque el Espadian del Viento brillo por un brevísimo instante y soltó un **Cyclone.**)

GREYBUM: ¡Aaaarg! (piedrazos) (¡crac!) (GARR: Me parece poco castigo. ¡Esta es de parte de mi maestro!)

(Remata con otro **Gale Shot**, que deja bien agujereado y vencido al dictador de la tierra de las nieves.)

MIKE: Dos a cero, bribón, me temo que no lo estas haciendo muy bien. ¡No veo la hora de salir a por ti!

XIGLEM: Ese honor no será tuyo, Emil. Ya ha llegado la hora de que luchen las damas, ¡el toque femenino!

(En una charca de negrura aparece la madre de la niña Celestian, ¡la soberana Shizel!)

REID: ¡Es ella! Pero debería estar a salvo, en Celestia... ¡Eso es que Nereid ha vuelto a dominar su mente!

SHIZEL: Yo no lo habría dicho mejor, niñato... Mientras exista el poder del Fibril, el elegido de Seifert deberá luchar contra el de Nereid, hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¡Este poder te ata al de la Aurora Negra para siempre!

REID: Rassius lo intento... y solo quedo de el una sombra del guerrero que fue. ¡Esta bruja es para mí!

(La señora empieza con **Eruption,** el pelirrojo se escapa y aprovecha tanto fuego para potenciar su **Burning Phoenix.** La bruja se sorprende, y lanza **Spark Wave** para encerrarlo... pero Reid sale de ahí con **Tempest Strike**.)

REID: Fua, casi me pilla. Pero me conozco sus trucos, señora. (SHIZEL: ¡Ja, podemos seguir así todo el día!)

(Repite el **Ground Dasher** de su aliado, pero el chavo es listo y un **Sonic Chaos** le deja enfrente de la mala.)

REID: ¡**Megasonic Thrust**! (¡chas!) (SHIZEL: ¡ARG!) ¡Despierte de una vez o tendré que obligarla, leñe!

(Pero ya se ha hartado... va a soltar su Mystic Arte, y con todo el PT que se ha gastado Reid, no lo parara.)

SHIZEL: **Gate to the eternal void, show your passage**: ***Eternal Finality***. (REID: ¡Rápido, una perla...!)

(Se toma una perla de naranja y recupera PT, justo para contestar con su propio Mystic Arte: **Aurora Wall**.)

REID: ¡No sabias que se podían usar ítems, alteza! Esa ha sido tu perdición. ¡Ahora, **Omega Demon Chaos**!

SHIZEL: ¡Aaaarg! *desintegración*. No puedes destruir a un dios... volveré por ti, con mi próxima victima...

LINDA: ¿Qué, por fin nos toca? (LLOYD: Creo que si, a ese tipo se le acaban los peones.)

XIGLEM: Lo habéis hecho genial, pendejos. Pero ahora voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, en persona. ¡Hum!

(Se da la vuelta, y de espaldas, muestra un huevo dorado que se va volviendo azulado y fosforescente.)

XIGLEM: Yo también pase por la sastrería de Stevia. Pero el vestido no fue para mi... fue para Shojonoe.

(Aparece allí como el Centurión Aqua, con cara somnolienta, pero sigue teniendo las alas de un Jenderillo.)

SHOJONOE: *sueño* Ah, que pasa... amo Xig-lem, esta no soy yo... que me ha hecho...

XIGLEM: Es tu nuevo cuerpo, Shojonoe... y con el me ayudaras a aplastar al Caballero de Lolicon por fin.

MIKE: ¿Lo sabias? (LLOYD: ¿Qué ha dicho?) ¡Dice que no soy Emil, y en parte tiene razón... cuidado!

(De forma borracha, Shojonoe ataca con hechizos de agua esperando vengarse, y Lord Xig-lem la ayuda.)

CLESS: ¡Lloyd, Emil! ¿Queréis ayuda? (ELLOS: ¡Por favor!) (GARR: Yo os cubro la retaguardia, chicos.)

(Reid se recupera un poco y también se une a la lucha. Entre todos endiñan una paliza a la centuriona de mar.)

XIGLEM: ¡No os atreváis! ¡ETERNO RETORNO! (¡fluuum!) (TODOS: *dolor*) Vas a curarte, lo juro...

VOZ: **Thy faithful servant asks for thy blessing, honor us with the splendor of thy** ... Ay, ya me lié. (¡FLUM!)

(Una luz sagrada refuerza a los guerreros y flechas purificantes atacan al enemigo, es el **Holy Judgement**.)

ZELOS: (aterriza) Y ese es el Mystic Arte de Colette. Jarl, ya sabia que tenia que haber hecho yo el ataque.

LLOYD: ¡Zelos... y Colette! (0_0) Han venido volando con las alas del Cristal de Cruxis, que ingenioso.

COLETTE: Lamentamos venir solos, pero la profesora y Genis están curando a la gente afectada en el estadio.

MIKE: No hay tiempo de cháchara. ¡Marta, en posición! (a los demás) ¡A por el cuerno!

ZELOS: **I'll show you what I'm made of**. ¡**SHINING BIND**! (LLOYD: **I'll show you... DIVINE JUSTICE**!)

(Los dos Mystics terminan de desguazar al enemigo, el señor oscuro despega rebotado, pero su aliada no.)

LLOYD: ¿Entonces ella no es Aqua de verdad, ni vosotros sois Emil y Marta tampoco? Que confusión...

COLETTE: Si te digo la verdad, ni siquiera nosotros. (pluf) *Kyaro*. Queríamos venir a ayudar a toda costa.

LLOYD: ¡No me des esos sustos! Entonces Zelos... (ZELOS: (pluf) *Firio*. Somos los guerreros Narikirishi.)

SHONENJI: Señores, si me permiten, Shojonoe oculta en su alma a las secuestradas: llevémosla a Meltokio. Allí podréis recuperar a vuestras compañeras y nosotros por fin reviviremos a la diosa con todos los Jenderillos.

Asi hacen, tendida en un patio trasero de una casona noble, Shojonoe escupe de su cuerpo a las raptadas, se vuelve a hacer huevo, y los servidores de la Diosa Loli sostienen dos en cada mano. Los personajes Tales presencian el ritual: Shonenji y sus compañeros sueltan una luz al cielo... ¡que regresa y baña a Linda!

MIKE: ¿Que esta pasando? *luz* (SHONENJI: Era cierto. ¡Lady Linda es nuestra diosa!) ¿QUEEE? ¡Ella ya lo dijo muy claro... recordaba perfectamente su pasado! ¿Que sabes de esto, Shonenji? ¡Dimelo de una vez!

LINDA: (mutacion) Mike... no te enfades con el... fue por mi culpa... (pluf) *Diosa* (SHONENJI: Si bien es cierto que yo ya sabia que nuestra diosa habia elegido un disfraz humano para llamar a nuestro salvador... yo nunca supe cual iba a ser. Ni ninguno de los Jenderillos debia saberlo.) ¡Au...! *dolor* No puedo aguantar...

LLOYD: ¿Que la esta doliendo? (SHONENJI: Hemos despertado a nuestra señora, si, pero no hemos reunido la suficiente energia lolicon para sostener su poder. ¡Necesitamos mas, y mucha! Señores, ¿nos harian el favor?)

GARR: Con gusto, compañeros. Chelsea, por favor... (CLESS: Arche, ayudales tu tambien.) (REID: ¿Meredy...?)

(Las lolis se acercan y toman de las manos a la diosa, que es tal como aparecio en el sueño de Shojonoe.)

SHONENJI: He encontrado un filon de energia en un planeta cercano. Lord Mike, le pido como salvador elegido de nuestro Mundo Animado que reuna esas lolis y devuelva a nuestra señora a su correcto lugar de una vez.

MIKE: Linda... se que estas ahi dentro, aun. Lo hare, lo hare por ella... y volveremos a casa juntos, ¡por fin!


	26. Virtual 5: Final Fantasy

*******  
DISSIDIA: FINAL FANTASY  
**New Game  
Load Game  
Data Install  
*****

Para bien o para mal, la historia estaba en su recta final. El chico héroe había cogido a la diosa en brazos y la había llevado con Transmisión Instantánea a dondequiera que el Jenderillo del Shonen le había indicado... y el lugar de aterrizaje fue un lugar bañado en luz verde con una capa de agua que no llegaba al tobillo y además, coronando la zona estaba un trono de mármol blanquísimo, actualmente vacío. Mike aprovecho para posar a la que había sido su compañera durante tantos días y dejarla descansar. Shonenji decía que este era el sitio mas seguro de la Galaxia Virtual.

SHONENJI: Créeme, Digidude me lo ha chivado. Espero que tú puedas reconocer todo.

MIKE: Es increíble... el lugar donde habías detectado tanta energía lolicon es... el Santuario del Orden, que pertenece a la Diosa de la Armonía, Cosmos. ¡El undécimo mundo de la Fantasía Final! ¿Y los demás?

SHONENJI: ¿Cómo que los demás? ¿Esperas que trajeran un comité de bienvenida sin avisar que veníamos?

MIKE: No, claro, pero al menos Cosmos debería estar aquí... bueno, mientras pensamos dígame... mi diosa.

DIOSA: Tendrás muchas preguntas, mi caballero. Y es lógico que te las responda todas. ¿Qué querías saber?

MIKE: Bueno, pues todo... desde que perdiste tu lugar como diosa... hasta el día de hoy.

DIOSA: Te lo diré. Cuando una corriente de caos y vicio llego desde tu mundo al mío, mi poder se esfumo y tuve que adoptar otra forma para llegar a su fuente y buscar un salvador... alguien que volviera conmigo aqui, y me ayudara.

MIKE: Por eso te transformaste en Linda... que ni siquiera es su nombre de verdad, es el que yo le puse.

DIOSA: Así es... mi verdadero nombre es Dolores... Dolores Haze. La Lolita primigenia de donde salieron todas las demás. Al morir y caer en este Mundo Animado recupere mi apariencia infantil, y así empezaría mi reinado.

MIKE: Lo de la carta fue un cuento... algo para darnos esperanza de que Linda tenia un pasado que recordar.

DIOSA: No es así. Yo quería que nuestro salvador no tuviera prejuicio alguno, alguien puro de mente y corazón. Por eso mi nueva forma debía empezar de cero, para crear sus propios gustos, miedos y valores... junto a ti.

MIKE: Bah, todo hubiera sido mas fácil si no hubiéramos tenido a Lord Xig-lem sobre nuestros pasos...

DIOSA: Ese ente... es algo que no puedo descifrar. Tiene esencia humana, y a la vez no posee una identidad.

SHONENJI: Ahora puedo decirlo: esta invadido de la misma sustancia caótica que esta destrozando este mundo. La negrura que nos invade desde el tuyo es grande, Mike, pero el es un peligro que no podemos dejar suelto.

DIOSA: Ahora que he vuelto, solo necesito energía lolicon... y al curarme, podré ayudar a curar mi mundo.

MIKE: Aun así, Lord Xig-lem es una espina clavada que convendría quitar de en medio, para que tu mundo no regrese a la crisis. Es el exponente del Lolicon como enfermedad, EL es la energía que te estaba carcomiendo.

(La rubita pega un gemido y se dobla, el gafoso la apoya de nuevo en el trono y esta vez ya oyen ruidos.)

MIKE: ¡Bueno, por fin signos de vida! Quizás los héroes Fantásticos Finales me digan a donde ha ido Cosmos.

(Los protas de la saga Final Fantasy se van aglomerando en torno al trono de Cosmos, el Caballero Luz habla.)

CDL: Yo soy el portavoz de mis compañeros. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué habéis invadido el trono de Cosmos?

MIKE: Ah, si, os debemos una explicación. Venimos de un lugar lejano igual que todos vosotros, cumpliendo una misión para un ser superior: la Diosa del Loli, aquí presente. Necesitamos energía para curarla, que solo se halla aquí.

SHONENJI: Deduzco que vuestra diosa ha cedido amablemente su asiento a la nuestra, de ser así, me gustaría que vosotros pusierais vuestro poder a su servicio también y así podamos resolver esta crisis. ¿Qué os parece?

CDL: Si bien Cosmos nos trajo aquí para vencer al dios de la discordia Caos... supongo que esto será una prueba más a superar. Todos tenemos el cristal mágico que nos envío a conseguir, así que creo que podremos ayudaros.

MIKE: Un villano peligroso llamado Xig-lem acecha tras cada esquina. Esta buscando niñas de gran inocencia y belleza para cumplir sus depravados deseos, que son las que guardan la energía que necesitamos. ¿Dónde estarán?

VOZ: ¡Yo puedo contestar a eso! (MIKE: ¡Leñe, si es la antigua guardiana de Cosmos, la profesora Shantotto!)

(La hechicera del clan Tarutaru menea sus caderas pomposamente para acercarse junto al grupo de héroes.)

SHANTOTTO: El chico tiene mucha razón, yo protegí a Cosmos en la anterior guerra, dentro de este bastión.

CDL: Dígame, profesora... ¿si encontramos a esas elegidas, nuestra misión primigenia volverá a su cauce?

SHANTOTTO: No tengo duda, caballero. Una vida esta en juego, Cosmos querría que eso fuera lo primero.

MIKE: ¡Yo os ayudare! Le tengo ganas a ese abuson. ¡Mi señora del Lolicon, tan solo díganos donde ir!

DIOSA: En cada uno de los mundos de la Fantasía Final... existe una lolita con un gran nivel de energía. Si cada uno de estos guerreros la encuentra y ayuda a mi caballero a pactar con ella, su fuerza me devolverá la vida.

SHANTOTTO: ¡Pues no se hable mas, señores! Esta es la misión para salvar a la diosa del Lolicon, Dolores.

SHONENJI: Profesora, usted quédese aquí para vigilar a mi señora. Si el villano Lord Xig-lem ataca, estaría indefensa. Ese ser maligno esta hecho del puro poder del vicio y la perversión. Es un veneno para ella...

SHANTOTTO: ¡Marchar sin miedo, elegidos! Y tratar de no regresar vencidos... *risa*

(Una vez en camino, el chico de visor fosforito trata de romper el hielo con los demás.)

MIKE: Este... hola. ¿Tienes nombre, o tengo que llamarte 'Caballero de la Luz'? Es que es algo incomodo.

FIRION: Ah, bueno, no le conocemos muy bien, pero no le importa ese... apelativo. (CDL: Eso es verdad.)

C-CEBOLLA: Je, creí que nunca lo dirías. A mi me puedes llamar Luneth, así me decía el sabio del pueblo.

CECIL: Cecil Harvey, Paladín de Mysidia. Lo soy gracias a mis amigos, con los que me gustaría volver un día.

BARTZ: ¡Yo querría volver a viajar con las princesas de Tycoon! Nos lo pasamos bien tan solo merodeando.

TERRA: Yo se que tengo alguien con quien volver... un pueblo entero. Pero no consigo recordar sus caras...

CLOUD: No eres la única con problemas de memoria. Pero si tienes aliados, te ayudan a recordar quien eres.

SQUALL: Aliados, eh... cada uno debe tejerse su propio camino. Pero como la tierra es limitada, los caminos acaban por cruzarse. Mi estilo es solitario... pero aun con eso, se que tengo amigos en algún lugar.

YITAN: Aun te acuerdas, ¿eh, leoncete? (guiño) Seguro que fue tu confianza lo que me hizo llegar a tiempo.

TIDUS: No quiero ver caras largas. ¡Yo no tengo un sueño tan loable como vosotros... pero sigo dando caña!

MIKE: Todos estáis dispuestos, que alegría. (^_^) ¡Mirar, por allí hay un acceso al Vacío de las Dimensiones!

(Esa va a ser la forma de llegar a los distintos mundos que componen el escenario de la Discordia Fantástica.)

CDL: Iré yo primero. Según nuestros datos, cada templo que hay aquí ha invocado una loli para cada uno.

(Y así, estilo Saint Seiya: Santuario, van a entrar en cada uno a rescatarla antes de que el malo pueda llegar.)

CDL: Los demás se han adelantado... si pudiera saber a quien encontrare. No conozco a nadie, estoy solo...

(Sabe que falto de memoria, la loli que le aborde será totalmente por sorpresa. ¡Mira tú, pues son dos!)

LOLI: ¿Quién eres? Una magia extraña nos ha traído hasta aquí desde la granja de la tía Stella. ¡Habla!

LOLI 2: ¡Tata, por favor! Ese señor tiene pinta de venir a ayudarnos. No seas tan borde.

(No hagamos el tonto: son Kuroma y Shiroma, las hermanas magas de Chocobo Dungeon.)

CDL: En efecto, vengo a ayudar. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que un malvado os encuentre... ¿EH?

(Un ruido fuerte marca la llegada del enemigo, es el Destructor de la villa de Lostime, Rafaelo.)

RAFAELO: Shiroma... no he podido mantener mi promesa... el Destructor ha invadido mi cuerpo otra vez...

SHIROMA: ¡Rafaelo! (KUROMA: Atrás... ya no es el mismo. ¡Fuego!) (CDL: ¡No te precipites, muchacha!)

(El chico se vuelve totalmente maligno, y grotesco. El Caballero se pone en posición... pero Shiroma cae.)

SHIROMA: ¡Ag! (aprieta) (RAFAELO: Necesito recuerdos... los recuerdos dolorosos me alimentan. ¡Dame!)

Adopta su primera forma, y hace vientos cortantes al caballero... de lejos, si se acerca usa su espada chupa sangres para intentar arrebatarle mana. El héroe tira de esgrima y de ítems mágicos que salen de su bolsillo interminable. Kuroma, queriendo ayudar, conjura un Fulgor para calcinarle, pero su hermana casi se quema. El malo zurra a la morena, la deja fuera de juego y pasa a su forma perfecta: se pone loco y zurra con sus garras de hierro, pero el bueno tiene un escudo guay: detiene sus golpes, para luego ducharle con un chorro de luz purificadora. Y el monstruo gruñe.

RAFAELO: No lo entiendo... los recuerdos me hacen fuerte... debería haber podido con ese entrometido...

CDL: Esa fue tu perdición, engendro... no tengo recuerdos que me pudieras robar. ¡Esa jugada te salio mal!

(Termina el trabajo con un Escudo de Luz a bocajarro, y el chico se cura de su maldad, Kuroma se levanta.)

KUROMA: ¡Kiaaa... METEOR! (¡bruuum!) Ya esta, la sombra de maldad se desvanece...

SHIROMA: ¡Rafaelo! No te vayas... te echamos de menos. (KUROMA: Shiroma esta muy apenada, ¿sabes?)

RAFAELO: No puedo... ¡debo irme! Hasta que no me libre totalmente del Destructor no os puedo acompañar.

(El chaval huye por una grieta de la pared, y las hermanas contemplan como se había traído la aeronave.)

SHIROMA: Ha despegado... me hubiera gustado llevarle a casa. La tía Stella, Freija y Meja, y todos los demás...

KUROMA: Ya lo se, el chico tiene un lugar al que volver... pero no hasta que acabe su objetivo, ¿verdad?

CDL: Pero hoy yo puedo cumplir el mío... señoritas, si me acompañáis, dentro de poco volveréis a casa.

(El Caballero de Luz marcha de allí con el deber cumplido, mientras Firion entra en su respectivo templo.)

FIRION: Tengo que ir con cuidado. Mis compañeros tienen poderes fenomenales, pero yo solo tengo armas...

(Así, cargando con una tienda entera de ellas, se cruza a la hija del muerto Josef, Nelly.)

FIRION: ¡Nelly! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Bueno, no se por que pregunto. ¡esto es peligroso, ven conmigo!

NELLY: No... mi padre se murió, me dejo sola... ¡fue por vuestra culpa! No quiero irme de aquí. ¡Eres malo!

FIRION: Nena, por favor... tu padre fue un valiente. Si no fuera por el ahora el grupo de rebeldes no existiría.

VOZ: Firion, es inútil. (FIRION: ¿Eh?) Tu voz no puede alcanzarla, la has hecho mucho daño.

(Llega por una esquina el hermano de Maria, León. Conserva su traje de Caballero Negro.)

LEÓN: En esta guerra todos hemos perdido algo. Pero el dolor de perder una vida no es comparable a ninguna otra cosa. Perdimos también nuestros propios padres, Firion, pero al menos éramos capaces de levantarnos y seguir adelante... ella no tiene esa fuerza. Es solo una niña. He venido a alejarla de ti, ¡de todos los que solo la traen malos recuerdos!

FIRION: No puedo creerlo, León... ¿piensas que la forma de ganar esa fuerza es olvidar lo que paso? ¡Así no la enseñaras a ser adulta! Solo harás que pierda la poca fe que aun le queda en la salvación. ¡No te la llevaras!

LEÓN: Tenia ganas de hacer esto, Firion. Desde antes de que empezara esta guerra... y acabe como acabe... tenia ganas de medir nuestra fuerza. ¡No vencerá el más violento, sino el que tenga la fe más inquebrantable!

Y empieza la lucha. El enemigo tiene Espada Sangrienta, así que Firion lo tiene crudo si no puede igualar eso. Trata de encajarle flechas, pero le hacen un daño ridículo. Tras eso lanza su hacha, y eso le deja un claro para acercarse, pero recibe un Fulgor en toda la cara... el malo tiene hechizos. Firion no puede probar los suyos, son muy flojos para penetrar semejante armadura. Lanza cuchillos eléctricos, y atontan al rival lo suficiente como para empezar su propio combo de espada. Después de un rato, saca la lanza para seguir poniendo distancia entre el y su sangre. León se revuelve y libera un Última, que el bueno no estaba preparado para detener...

LEÓN: Gracias por traerme en bandeja el secreto del hechizo más devastador, Ultima... ha sido tu perdición.

FIRION: No puedo perder... tengo una misión, algo mas crucial que una maldita guerra entre humanos... ¡KIA!

(Detiene el espadazo asesino del guerrero negro con su escudo escondido, luego todas las armas se disparan.)

LEÓN: ¡Aaaarg...! *dolor* He fracasado... me deje llevar por otro poder oscuro, y lo he pagado de nuevo...

FIRION: Decías que solo vencería aquel que tuviera mas fe, ¿verdad? Cada una de estas armas alberga la fe de todos sus dueños, que murieron luchando. ¡Son mis compañeras en esta guerra, y la terminare... ganaremos!

(El hermano de la peli-violeta se deshace en datos, y la niñita aun conserva su carita de susto de antes.)

NELLY: Sois todos iguales... todo lo arregláis a golpes. No puedo vivir así... esto no es vida.

FIRION: Nelly, por favor, mira esto. (rosa) ¿Ves esta flor? La tengo desde que Hilda me confío su secreto. Ella nos dio la esperanza de acabar algún día con la tiranía... de crear un mundo lleno de rosas, y de alegría.

NELLY: ¿La señora Hilda quiere eso? (pausa) Hay alguien bueno en esta guerra... ella sufre al luchar, ¿no?

(Firion termina de convencerla, y la asegura que Lady Hilda creara ese mundo libre que todos desean.)

FIRION: Te lo repito: tu padre fue un héroe. Es justo que tú sigas su labor y ayudes a la señora Hilda, ¿vale?

(Tras decir eso, otro chiquillo entraba a cumplir su prueba... y estaba aun más muerto de miedo que ella.)

C-CEBOLLA: No tengo miedo... conseguí mi cristal, puedo con lo que me echen. Voy a ganar, seguro.

(Así, reafirmando su postura, llega al interior del templo y encuentra una conocida: la resultona Refia.)

C-CEBOLLA: ¿Refia? ¿Por donde has entrado? Espera, es verdad... me dijeron que ibas a estar aquí.

REFIA: ¿Cómo que 'dijeron'? ¡Dime que pasa aquí! Esto es rarísimo. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que desapareciste!

C-CEBOLLA: Mira, fui llamado a hacer una misión... es algo que no entenderías. Me tuve que ir solo.

REFIA: ¡Nos lo podías haber dicho! Los demás estamos preocupados. La oscuridad se cierne sobre el mundo.

VOZ: Me temo que la oscuridad se ha plantado en SU alma. (REFIA: ¡Ingus, que bien!)

(Total, que los amigos se reúnen, y Luneth nota algo... la chica lleva su traje de Ladrón, Ingus de Mago Rojo.)

INGUS: No te estas volviendo loco, Lun. Es así, este mundo refleja lo que hay dentro de tu alma. Refia no es nada sincera (REFIA: ¡Eh!) por eso lleva ese traje. Luego yo, que necesito ser fuerte por Sara, soy lo que ves.

LUNETH: No te metas con ella. Mi misión indica que debo llevarla con una diosa, así que si nos ayudas...

INGUS: ¡No vengo a ayudarte, idiota, sino a probarte! Eres la viva imagen de la suerte del tonto. ¡Esa lengua tan viva no te servirá eternamente! Has sido un maleducado con mi princesa, así que tengo que llevarme a tu chica.

REFIA: ¡No soy chica de nadie! ¡Dejaros de hacer el tonto, tenemos que volver a casa!

INGUS: Si sigues así, damita, ese vestido no te abandonara: el vestido del mayor artista del engaño. ¡Vamos!

El peliblanco se enfrenta al soldado de Sasune para convencerlo. El caballero cebolla empieza con magia rápida, pero el rival puede parar hechizos con una mano y soltarlos con la otra, con su Doble Cast. Luneth se mueve esquivamente a ver si le puede pinchar el culito, pero el caballero tiene una gruesa espada: en efecto, el Mago Rojo es el oficio más versátil. Trata de acosarlo con Cometas, pero solo unos pocos le alcanzan. Aprende que con ese oficio no va a conseguirlo... busca por todos los medios poner un parapeto entre el rubio y su pellejo.

INGUS: No te escondas, lo pones peor. ¡Llega un momento en la vida del hombre que tiene que plantar cara!

LUNETH: Estoy aquí. (¡zas!) *ninja* Dijiste que este mundo se basa en la percepción. ¡Yo ahora tengo algo que cumplir! Los ninjas arriesgan la vida por la misión... *sabio* Pero la opción inteligente no siempre es la fácil.

INGUS: Has aprendido, eh... da igual, Refia vendrá conmigo, no mereces su amistad. (REFIA: ¡No lo soy!)

LUNETH: El corazón no es algo fijo, Ingus. Cuando es necesario, se hincha de valor... que usare ahora.

(Se pone ninja y lanza un shuriken, el mago rojo bloquea y ya se da la vuelta para coger por sorpresa al peliblanco, pero este ataca de frente. Da gracias por mostrarle su espalda tan amablemente y cambia a sabio, para hechizarle.)

LUNETH: Ingus, tu tenias que haberte encontrado con Terra... ¡yo la di fuerzas para seguir, cuando ella no encontraba su propio valor! El poder es algo difícil de manejar, ¡pero es necesario para cambiar tu futuro a mejor!

(Arroja un Santus hacia el rubio, que trata de resistirlo, pero el verdadero golpe es de un gordísimo Meteor.)

INGUS: *jadeo* Te lo has merecido, chaval. Refia queda en tus manos. Haz con ella lo que te de la gana...

(Se termina de esfumar y la chica se preocupa, pero su amigo la asegura que estará bien.)

REFIA: No soy tu chica... ¡no lo soy! Pero después de ver a Aria morir... si quiero serlo, pero me da miedo...

LUNETH: No te preocupes, no puedo seguir atado al pasado. Si arreglamos este lío... ya nunca tendrás miedo.

(Tras sonreírla, se van juntos hacia el punto de reunión, mientras el paladín Cecil entra en otro templo.)

CECIL: Mi hermano me ayudo con el cristal, aunque creo que hice trampa por eso... los demás tuvieron que enfrentarse a sus peores enemigos. En comparación yo lo tuve fácil... no se si merezco seguir aquí.

(Mira en la estancia, y ve un objeto rojizo y brillante... al momento, explota y le expulsa hacia atrás.)

CECIL: (humo) Arg... que es esto... sea quien sea, no ha tenido gracia... ¡un Bom como ese podría haber...!

(... destrozado todo un pueblo. El lunario ve que ahora su alrededor es el de la destruida villa de Mist.)

CECIL: No es posible... es como aquella vez... aquella pesadilla... ¡espera, ya se quien es la que necesito!

(Busca con la mirada a la pequeña perliverde, Rydia... pero su compañero de fechorías ya la ha localizado.)

CECIL: _¿Acaso no son reales? Rydia ya había crecido... por culpa de la tierra de los Invocables... ¿y Kain, me reconocerá? No le había vuelto a ver desde que tuvimos que vencer a mi hermano, pero si este es el pasado..._

RYDIA: El dragón de mama... se murió. Y por eso, mama también se murió... *lloros*

KAIN: He oído hablar de gente que puede traer a los Espíritus Invocables a este mundo, los Invocadores.

CECIL: _Ya no hay duda... he vuelto a ese maldito día, donde sigo siendo un Caballero Negro. Que horror..._

RYDIA: *ira* ¿Vosotros matasteis el dragón de mi madre? (KAIN: Eso es lo que quería el rey de Baron: acabar con la raza de invocadores. Y me temo que si la niña no se muere, el trabajo no se habrá acabado... seremos castigados.)

CECIL: ¿Estas diciendo que la matemos... tal cual, a sangre fría? ¡No lo haré! Tú no lo sospechas, pero el rey de Baron es un monstruo disfrazado. Y esta niña será importante para el futuro del mundo. ¡Tengo que llevármela!

KAIN: No te dejare. *sombrío* Siempre sospeche que eras demasiado buen chico para tu cargo... desenfunda.

CECIL: ¡Abre los ojos, veras que es cierto! ¿Vas a seguir la orden ciegamente? ¡No me dejas más opciones!

(La niña invoca sin querer al Titan, y el terremoto que forma provoca un valle rocoso... el cristal que el guerrero consiguió para Cosmos la protege y deposita en su fondo, y los dos amigos van a enfrentarse como nunca.)

KAIN: Ahora veré si vales tanto como hablas. Si pierdes, tendrás que abandonar a Rosa, sin discusiones.

Ya son dos mujeres las que están en juego, el chico Harvey debe emplearse a fondo... el arma del rival es mas larga y afilada, pero Cecil ha aprendido a lanzar la suya y hacer que vuelva, aparte de imprimirla con poder oscuro. Kain ataca de lejos con el poder del Lancer, y agota algo del mana del albino. Salta por los riscos para hacerle imposible el contraataque, pero el lunario hechiza con Gravedad y le hace besar el santo suelo: por fin tiene un claro para soltar su técnica de Oscuridad, que le traga y le deja rendido.

KAIN: Arg... veo que tienes la fuerza para defender tu opinión. Si sigues así, ni el rey de Baron podrá seguir su locura por mucho tiempo. (CECIL: ¿Entonces no pensabas obedecer?) Eh, tampoco tengo el corazón de piedra.

(Miran a la niña y se despierta, ahora el difunto Dragón de Niebla acude a ayudarla y hace despeñarse a Kain.)

KAIN: ¡Rayos...! (agarre) Cecil, pase lo que pase, no desfallezcas. Tienes el corazón de todo un paladín.

(El dragonero acaba por caer y perderse en el barranco, pero su amigo ya sabe que hacer.)

CECIL: Rydia... despierta, por favor. (RYDIA: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?) Perdona por lo del dragón... pero como ves, no murió por mucho tiempo. Tu madre sigue junto a ti, a través de su bestia. Quiero ayudarte... ¿me vas a dejar, pequeña?

RYDIA: No eres malo entonces... ¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya no tengo a nadie... no quiero estar sola. *gime*

CECIL: Te llevare con los demás, y con otras niñas. No estarás sola, te lo juro. Todo va a salir bien, tranquila.

(Mientras eso sucede, el viajero del Viento trastea dentro de su templo, pronto se cruza con una conocida.)

BARTZ: Siempre hay que entrar en sitios que me ponen piel de Chocobo desplumado. (VOZ: ¡Buuu!)

(El chico pega un brinco y se gira, ve que es la princesita de Bal, Kara, que le ha dado un inocente susto.)

BARTZ: ¡Kara! ¿Qué haces aquí? No, la pregunta seria mas 'como has llegado'. ¿Has escapado del castillo?

KARA: Je, je, hola... (^_^) Me aburría yo sola, así que me fui a dar un paseo... y luego aparecí aquí mismo.

BARTZ: ¿Han venido Lenna o Faris? (KARA: A ver si te decides por una, grandullón.) ¡Jo, no empieces! Es decir, tengo que llevar a una niña hasta alguien importante y solo estas tú... (KARA: ¡Eh! ¿Es que no te valgo?)

(Ya le da una colleja por no saber tratar con damas, el chico se auto-controla y prefiere cambiar de tema.)

BARTZ: Si, mujer, tu me vales. Vamos juntos, como aquella vez. Tú y yo, nadie más. ¿Te enseño una chulada?

(El mimo la enseña las ocho armas de sus compañeros, con las que puede patear culos... pero alguien irrumpe.)

VOZ: ¡Jo, jo, jo! Esas espadas son muy interesantes... ¡y las quiero para mi colección! ¡Bartz, cuanto tiempo!

BARTZ: ¡Es Gilgamesh...! (KARA: ¡Ha salido del Vacío!) Bueno, vale, todos nosotros pudimos hacerlo...

GILGAMESH: Tenia ganas de encontrarte, chaval. Luchar tú y yo, un mano a mano, tu ya me entiendes.

BARTZ: Mira, me alegro que no murieras, pero ahora hay prisa: tengo que llevar a Kara junto a una diosa.

GILGAMESH: No ve vengas con monsergas, Bartolo. Te he estado buscando un porron de tiempo, a ti y los tuyos, y ahora te quieres escaquear. ¡Ven acá! (KARA: ¡Au, suelta) ¿A que ahora si te quieres quedar, eh?

BARTZ: ¡Creí que te habías reformado! Déjala en paz, tendrás tu lucha, pero no toques un pelo a la niña.

(El guerrero multibrazo saca sus armas, y el chico se apañara con la Espada Mortal y la Revolver para luchar.)

GILGAMESH: ¡Jo, jo, así me gusta! Lucharemos como hombres... que se visten como mujeres... ah, ya sabes.

Y eso, luchan. El rival tiene ocho brazos y los usa muy bien, pero el chico tiene poder de Ranger: Cuadrigolpe y de Ninja: Dos Manos. Cuando el tío feo va perdiendo, va y se transforma en su súper-forma, aun más bruta. Como es un blanco fácil, Bartolo tira de hechizos Santus disparados, y lo remata con Inundación. Parece que el monstruoso guerrero esta agotado, pero se pone Coraza, Escudo y Prisa todo a la vez -¿acaso tiene la técnica Barrera Total?- y sigue dando guerra. Como no piensa perder más el tiempo, el viajero libera su mejor combo: Sable-Mágico con las ocho armas de sus colegas.

BARTZ: ¡**Por un mundo brillante**! (¡CHAS!) (GILGAMESH: ¡Ag... ocho hermosuras clavadas en mi corazón!)

KARA: (libre) ¡Bartz, menos mal! Este tipo es un grosero. No tenías que haber cedido, yo podía con el, fijo.

GILGAMESH: No lo dudo, chiquita... *dolor* cuando luchas de verdad, da igual niños que mujeres u hombres.

BARTZ: ¡Lo siento, tío, pero me tengo que ir! Quizás un día podamos enfrentarnos en condiciones... otro día.

KARA: ¡Vamos, Bartz! (^_^) La verdad, tenia ganas de estar sola contigo. Lenna y Faris siempre te distraen.

(Mientras le pide cambiar de tema, la dama del pelo verde busca en su cerebro quien es aquella que necesita.)

TERRA: Necesito una niña dulce y linda... me sabe mal poner en peligro a alguien que conozco, no creo que...

(Gira buscando algo, y detrás de una columna aparece otra Terra, con cara de pilla... la mira y la collejea.)

TERRA: ¡Pero que...! (pluf) No era de verdad. ¿Quién ha hecho eso? ¡Salga! (VOZ: Je, veo que no cambias...)

(Detrás de la misma columna sale la pintora rubita, Relm. Ha usado su poder del Pincel, y la echa la bronca.)

RELM: Tía, de verdad: no pienses tanto las cosas, solo haz lo que este en tu mano. Debes aprender a relajarte.

TERRA: Mira, pequeña, no puedo relajarme. Tengo que encontrar a alguien como tu... ¿quieres venirte?

RELM: Podría... una luz nos atrapo a Shadow y a mi, y al perrito bonito... podemos ir a buscarles juntas.

VOZ: No será necesario. (TERRA: ¡Es el! Ya podemos irnos.) (RELM: (^_^) ¡Que guay!)

(El ninja aparece sin su perrito, aun. Sin mediar palabra, coge a la niña y luego intenta irse de allá, tal cual.)

SHADOW: Chiquilla, tengo que llevarte con un tipo... que me ha ofrecido dinero por ti.

RELMA: *susto* ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Creí que habías cambiado! ¡Eso no se hace... papa!

TERRA: _¿Es su padre? *mareo* Como es posible... pero lo del perro... y el medallón... ahora todo encaja..._

SHADOW: La gente no cambia tan fácilmente, mi niña... yo desterré mis emociones a cambio de poder...

TERRA: ¡No lo harás! (ELLOS: ¿Eh?) La gente puede cambiar, Shadow. Solo necesitas voluntad. Yo conseguí un gran poder, pero luego supe que mis emociones seguían ahí... y por eso aprendí a usarlos para hacer el bien. ¡Suéltala!

El ninja sabe que le espera una dura lucha, así que deja a su hija amarrada, y comienza la pugna. Intercambian un rato montones de shurikens y de hechizos Santus, y la damita piensa en acercarse, con un Gravedad por delante. El rival se revuelve y la raja, esta tira una serie de Santus que desembocan en Fulgores, le deja muy tocado. Para librarse, le lanza la katana con fuerza, pero lo bloquea un Meteor... el perrito coge a su amo de la solapa y le aleja del impacto, tras lo cual Terra decide pasar a Trance para no tener que herirlo, suelta truenos fulminantes seguidos de un tornado, que le hacen rendirse a la evidencia.

SHADOW: Creí que esta misión era una prueba del Cielo... y entre los dos, has ganado tu. Fui un inconsciente...

TERRA: Me alegra ver que no pensabas de verdad sacrificarla... Relm tiene algo que puede salvar una vida.

RELM: Papi, no te esfuerces... cuando acabemos, te llevaremos a casa... y no vuelvas a cometer una locura.

(Pero el enmascarado se esfuma, y se quedan con cara de tontas... en eso el ex-miembro de SOLDIER indaga.)

CLOUD: No hago más que saltar de una lucha a otra... aunque me digan que es por una buena causa, que lata.

(Busca a la niña que debe traer ante la diosa, pero antes ve un grupo de clones-Sephirot tirándose sobre algo.)

CLONES: Sephirooot... (CLOUD: ¡Rayos, están acosando a alguien! Tengo que sacarlo de este tugurio...)

(Reparte espadazos y ve a quien estaban acosando los zombis: a Marlene, hija de Barret. Que encontronazo.)

MARLENE: ¿Cloud? Menos mal... esos tipos me querían llevar... no se donde esta papa y tengo miedo...

CLOUD: Tranquila, no voy a perder a nadie mas... yo te cuidare. Si no, tu padre me va a matar... *ruido*. ¡Eh!

(Se gira y cubre a la niña, el que ha hecho ruido es el presidente de Shinra, Rufus. Viene a darle problemas.)

RUFUS: Vaya, mira quien esta acá. El miembro mas brillante de SOLDIER, terrorista mas famoso de AVALANCHE, y ahora perro faldero de una señorita VIP... siempre vas con el flujo, Strife, siempre alguien te mangonea.

CLOUD: No me dan órdenes, Rufus. Yo he elegido hacer esta misión. Voy a ayudar al planeta, no como tú.

RUFUS: Pues que bien, soldadito de plomo. Pero esa niña no podrá resistir mucho a tu lado... déjamela.

MARLENE: ¡Es malo! ¡Papa le odia! (CLOUD: Esta niña es MI misión, Rufus. Pero si nadie me lo ordenara aun así la protegería. ¡Tengo juicio propio, y me dice que no voy a dejar tirada a una pobre criatura! ¡Largo!)

RUFUS: Sabia que dirías eso... un muñeco que trata de quitarle los hilos a su maestro... veamos si te atreves.

El hijo de su padre ha mejorado desde la otra vez... su rifle hace un daño considerable, y eso cuando no lo usa para dar culatazos. Tiene materias básicas igual que el pelo-pico, pero al nivel 2... no tiene a su perrito, pero a Cloud le da igual: su espada se hunde con facilidad en su carne. El héroe suelta un hechizo y se le acerca para pinchar al otro rubio pero este saca su as: una materia Bio. El soldado sufre por el veneno, y la niña por el, y la batalla se pone chunga... después de un tira y afloja el bueno hace explotar su sangre Mako y se regenera a la vez que saca la Espada Ultima. Gana fuerza y le remata al fin.

CLOUD: Se acabo, niño mimado. Agradece que no usara el Omnilatigo en tu feo culo... vámonos, Marlene.

RUFUS: Puedes decir lo que quieras. *dolor* pero yo no obedezco, yo ordeno... ordeno a los tipos como tu.

CLOUD: Quería entrar en SOLDIER... pero después de ver lo que hacéis con ellos, quise ganar mi propia fuerza. ¡Y esta en mis amigos! Dices que solo se seguir órdenes... pero ellos también eligieron esto... ¡y eligieron bien!

RUFUS: Llevas las células de Jenova, Strife... igual que esos clones, tu mente es débil, esa será tu perdición...

(El tío feo se larga y la pobre niña se aferra al chico... mientras otro lobo solitario busca su objetivo.)

SQUALL: Ese Bartz era un atolondrado... y ese Yitan demasiado despreocupado. Esta misión no es una carrera, demonios... pero les salio bien. Quizás debería confiar más en mi amuleto... aunque sabiendo para que sirvió.

(Mira su cadenilla de Gryphus, le revuelve la sangre saber que la bruja lo uso contra su dueño... y suspira.)

SQUALL: Donde andarán los demás... no se nada de ellos desde que el Tiempo, bueno, se descomprimió...

(Por hablar, el cristal que consiguió brilla, en su cabeza suena un pitido, y el SeeD teme lo que significa.)

SQUALL: ¡Ag! *pitido* ¡Eleone! Tiene que ser ella... ¿En dónde voy a caer ahora? Mejor dicho... ¿Cuándo?

(Tras citar a Doc Brown, el mercenario se encuentra en el pueblito de Winhill, pero no esta dentro de Laguna.)

SQUALL: ¿Qué narices? Sigo siendo yo. Puede que el cristal de Cosmos haya ayudado. ¡Pero si esta ahí...!

(En efecto, el tipo despreocupado y torpon, que a Squall tanto le gustan, esta ordenando a su sobrinita.)

LAGUNA: Te lo he dicho, chiquita: los monstruos adoran las niñas pequeñas y su carne dulce y jugosa.

ELEONE: Jo, pero yo quería venir a verte, tío Laguna. Raine dice cosas de ti que creo que no piensa, y...

LAGUNA: (?_?) ¿Qué has dicho? (SQUALL: ¡Lagunaaa!) Ops, parece que tenemos a un visitante, je, je...

(Tendrá que averiguar sobre Raine mas tarde, porque ahora el extranjero ha sacado su Revolver y la asusta.)

SQUALL: Laguna Loire... no me preguntes por que lo se, ni como llegue aquí... pero tengo que llevármela.

LAGUNA: Je, el chico se me hace familiar... pero quiere llevarte lejos, Eleone. Y eso no lo puedo permitir.

SQUALL: Créeme, no sigo a ninguna bruja, me la quiero llevar para resolver una crisis muy importante...

LAGUNA: Y ese es el otro peligro que te espera fuera del pueblo, pequeña: soldados que querrán utilizarte.

(Ya conocen a los de Esthar, así que no necesitan más explicaciones. El hombre agarra a la niña y escapa.)

ELEONE: (¬_¬) ¿Estas huyendo, tío Laguna? (LAGUNA: ¡Que va, solo busco un lugar más estratégico!)

Salen al campo donde luchaba con Kiros, y el mercenario agradece que hoy no este en el pueblo. El melenudo deposita a la niña y desenfunda su metralleta. El futuro hijo saca el repertorio de hechizos básicos, que le hace sospechar a su padre su relación con alguna bruja. El ex-soldado dispara con tiento... y el chico león tiene que rechazar las balas con su Circulo Letal. El padre suelta su límite Desesperado –aunque no lo esta tanto- y claro, el SeeD necesita responder a la lluvia letal con Samurai: raja el arma del padre y le deja tirado, tras lo cual se guarda todo tipo de arma y abraza a la niña.

ELEONE: *susto* (SQUALL: Tranquila... solo quiero que me hagas un favor... y luego serás libre, lo juro.)

LAGUNA: Vaya con el chico, pues no es un villano. (SQUALL: ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?) Bueno, el villano hubiera ido a por Ele en el momento que hubiera tenido un claro, y tu solo respondías a mis balazos sin herirme... solo querías dormirme con magia y pirarte. Por supuesto, que tipo de villano tiene sentimientos por su victima... eso estaba claro.

SQUALL: Yo también se lo que es perder alguien que te importa. Te la devolveré, te lo prometo. En serio.

LAGUNA: ¿Quieres ir con el chaval, Eleone? (ELEONE: De alguna forma, algo en el me hace sentir bien...)

SQUALL: Cuando esto acabe, volveréis a ser una familia feliz. _Al menos, hasta lo de Esthar._ Vámonos, Ele.

LAGUNA: ¿Quizás este chico conoce a mis 'duendes'? La sensación era familiar, si...

(La niña sabe que puede confiar en el chico de chaqueta vaquera, y así parten hacia el futuro, mientras el niño mono ha entrado al lugar de su prueba, y se escama mucho... sospecha quien puede ser la niña que le tocara.)

YITAN: Oh, diox, espero que no sea ELLA... la pobre es una ricura, pero dentro tiene un demonio celoso...

(Por hablar, la última invocadora de Madain aparece detrás de su moogle, que ya venia corriendo por allí.)

EIKO: ¡Mog, estate quieta, leñe! ¡Tenemos que volver al pueblo! (mira) (0_0) Eh, si es Yitan. ¡_Que bueno esta_!

YITAN: Er, hola... ya se que no estuvo bien volver al Árbol de Iifa sin avisar ni nada... (MOG: ¡Kupo po!)

EIKO: ¡Creímos que te habías perdido! No vuelvas a darnos sustos... Garnet esta preocupada... y yo también.

YITAN: Ah, ella... mira, no digas nada, ¿eh? Quiero que sea sorpresa, cuando salga en 'Quiero ser tu canario'.

EIKO: Pero me tienes que prometer algo. (^_^) ¡Me llevaras contigo hasta que vuelvas a Alejandría, je, je!

YITAN: Que oportuno, iba a pedirte lo mismo. (Eiko brinca) ¡Si, te necesito junto a mí para una misión!

EIKO: _Oh, por fin se ha dado cuenta de mis encantos..._ (^_^) _Y antes de lo que creía..._

(Ya creía que iba a tardar diez años en impresionar al chico... se van a ir de la zona, pero alguien les llama.)

VOZ: ¡Quieto ahí, niño mono! No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mi permiso. ¡Ni ella tampoco!

YITAN: ¡Es Amarant el Rojo! Pues me vienes de perlas, macho. ¿Quieres venirte con Eiko y conmigo, eh?

AMARANT: Me debes una, saltimbanqui, y me la pienso cobrar ahora mismo. ¿Qué tal si rapto a la niña?

EIKO: (presa) ¡Eh, suelta! Creí que dejamos claro que nada de peleas personales, latoso.

AMARANT: Sin ella no puedes cumplir tu misión... igual que tu me impediste cumplir la mía en Treno.

YITAN: ¿Todavía estas con esas? No iba a dejar que me pillaran. ¡Estabas en mal sitio, no hubo mala sangre!

AMARANT: Según tu, tus amigos te dan fuerza. Vamos a ver como lo haces sin nadie que te saque del lío...

Porras, lo dice muy en serio... se pone Aura en si mismo y tira a por su cuello, el mono salta y aprovecha el impulso para liberar un Infierno. Por fin suelta a la cría, pero lanza un aro que la clava en una columna: hala, otra vez colgando. El rival sigue con el brutal Exterminio, y tras resistir, el simio ciega al pelirrojo con el efecto especial de su arma: como no ve, se traga unos Aros Cósmicos. El ninja usa Chakra y se cura algo, salta por el ladrón con la garra preparada, pero el Debacle le detiene y le electriza. Debería haber caído ya, pero el Aura le revive. A tiempo, ya que usa el Trance... a la vez que el genomido. El último choque es el Hikoken del melenudo con el terrorífico Luminaire del chaval.

AMBOS: ¡Aaaaarg...! *explosión* (EIKO: ¡Jo, y yo colgada como un jamón... AAAH!

(Todos están rendidos, el cazarrecompensas despierta primero y usa Resurrección en la invocadora, y huye.)

YITAN: Arg... ya veras mañana como me duele. ¿Eiko? ¡Estas bien...! Amarant te ha debido curar, claro.

EIKO: Se ha ido... pero no es malo, ¿no? Se preocupo por mí, y no te remato cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

YITAN: Es que el es así... jobar, nunca le entenderé. Bueno, ya se ha desahogado, así que marchémonos.

EIKO: ¡Si, juntos! _Ay, que vergüenza, resulta que estamos solos..._ ¡Mog, ven para acá!

(Después, el caballero de Lolicon ha dejado a su ultimo compañero a hacer su parte, en lo que el investiga.)

TIDUS: El tal Mike se va a buscar a Lord Xig-Lem... y yo debería buscar también a mi padre... de una vez. Es el destino que le aguarda a un fantasma... alguien compuesto de luciérnagas. Una soledad atroz...

(Recuerda todo lo que hizo por Yuna... y desvaría un poco, como en su propio juego... pero algo aparece.)

TIDUS: Anda, una piedra de invocación. Con esto se puede llamar a los Eones... ¿pero serviría conmigo? ¿Hay alguien ahí? *destello* ¡Guau, que el de las gafillas es Auron... me vais a dejar ciego, tíos!

VOCES: Encantadas de conocerte, muchacho... somos las hermanas Magus. Soy Sandy. (¡Cindy!) (¡y Mindy!)

(Las damas invocables llegan tras la luz, con sus vestidos de insecto. El rubio pregunta.)

TIDUS: ¡Me habéis caído del cielo! Literalmente. Dime, ¿querrías venir conmigo a ver a toda una diosa?

SANDY: Sabemos lo que esta pasando, ella nos trajo a este mundo... (CINDY: Y debemos ayudar al que nos invoque, que remedio) ¿Podemos acompañar a la pequeña Mindy, eh? (MINDY: Bah, o sea que es verdad que soy la 'loli'...)

(La niña se enfurruña por que la tratan como cría, a ella, un espíritu milenario y la más bruta de las tres.)

TIDUS: No te enfades, mujer. *sudor* ¿Quieres un dulce? (mirada asesina) Er, vale, es que al ver tu vestido... (MINDY: ¡Necesitas algo más para impresionarme!) Mira, te enseñare una cosa muy chula... y muy poderosa.

(Igual que Bartz, quiere convencerla como deportista y ejecuta el As-del-Blitzball, pero el balón estalla.)

TIDUS: Eso ha sonado a pinchazo... ¡eh, no te escondas! ¡Me has roto el balón, listillo!

VOZ: Si eso es lo único que te rompes hoy puedes considerarte afortunado... capitán de los Zanarkand Abes.

(Llega allí el espíritu del samurai, Yojimbo, los presentes no saben si alegrarse o no con su presencia.)

YOJI: Lo del balón ha sido un accidente, pero el tipo que me ha invocado me dejo una orden clara. Llevar a mis compañeras magas a su presencia, o al menos a la que se llama Mindy. Y yo me tomo en serio mi trabajo...

MINDY: ¿Quieres bronca, grandullón? (TIDUS: Ep, quietas, tengo que preguntarle algo al guerrero, ¿vale?)

Pero como no se va a dejar, tendrá primero que vencerle. No va a usar la Ultra-esgrima tan pronto, así que tira de katana normal y le ordena a su perrito estar quieto. El jugador de Blitzball empieza con Prisa, prepara su espada Fraternal. El rival es bruto, pero el rubio es esquivo, castiga la lentitud del samurai con saña. Se harta y lanza dagas al deportista, pero su Lluvia de Energía las hace pedazos. Como no le queda mas, ahora si va a usar la Ultra-esgrima, pero no tiene nada que cortar: el chico fantasma ha saltado detrás de el y le estoquea duramente, para después saltar y preparar el Súper Tiro Jetch, ¡con pedrusco!

TIDUS: Como no tengo balón, tengo que usar esto. ¡Chuta por la escuadra y...! (¡PLAAAAM!) ¡Golazooo!

YOJI: ¡Uarg...! *dolor* Me ha podido un fideo mojado como el... no se si merezco seguir siendo un samurai.

TIDUS: Ahora devuélveme mi balón muerto, y responde a esta pregunta. Es importante para mí... (susurro)

YOJI: Je, eso debes preguntarlo a los oradores de Zanarkand... son ellos los que deciden tu destino, chico.

TIDUS: Bah, sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. Yuna y los demás van a estar lejos de mí un tiempo más. (MINDY: Anda, dame el balón, lo coseré.) ¿Pero sabes hacerlo? (MINDY: Digamos que se mucho de agujas, chaval.)

(Agradece el esfuerzo y va a reunirse con sus amigos, Mike sigue buscando aun, según dicen los demás.)

SHONENJI: Gracias por molestaros en ayudar, señores. Todas estas lolis sin duda van a curar a mi señora.

(Si se cura, se incorpora, se ajusta la túnica y cabalga en Shonenji, único Jenderillo que esta fuera de ella.)

SHANTOTTO: Salimos de aquí y vamos a su encuentro, el Caballero Lolicon no puede perder un momento.

(Los héroes se quedan a esperar a Cosmos y a terminar su propia historia... pero el chico de gafas no para.)

MIKE: ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde narices esta? ¡He pateado todos los mundos de la Fantasía Final, y no aparece!

Le asalta una horrible sospecha... se da la vuelta y vuelve al Santuario del Orden, y sus temores se confirman: ¡el malo ha interceptado a las chicas! De la profesora solo queda una muñeca de trapo... y encima se regodea.

XIG-LEM: Que tenemos aqui... has abandonado a tu diosa, pelele. Muy mal, 50 puntos menos para el Lolicon.

(¡El emocionante final! Pero mientras... ¿donde esta la pelirroja? ¿Desde hace ya un tiempo?)

LINDA: *oscuridad* ¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde estan todos...? ¡Que esta pasando aqui! *desespero*.


	27. El final

'_Un profesor es aquel que enseña... un profesor es aquel que se entrega... esta es una historia de súper-combates, entre un profesor sin titulo... y aquel que se interpone en el camino a sus sueños'._

Se acabo... todo el viaje había quedado reducido a este único momento. El Caballero de Lolicon, su mortal enemigo... y la mujer que lo empezó todo. Aunque no exactamente, je... Ya no había más distracciones, más misiones, ni más peones que se pusieran en medio. El escenario ya no importaba... solo uno de los dos podía salir vivo.

MIKE: Por fin. Algo en mi esperaba ansioso el momento. Ya no puedes huir, sabandija. Solo quedara uno.

XIGLEM: Puede que si, muchacho... Esta desdichada ha agotado toda la energía que los guerreros de este planeta consiguieron para ti... solo para librarse de mi ataque. Pase lo que nos pase, ella no sobrevivirá... solo quedamos tu y yo.

MIKE: ¡Ya lo has conseguido, me cabreaste! Hasta ahora tenia que conformarme con hacerte huir, porque no podía vencerte. Pero se que hay una forma, eres un humano con un pacto, igual que yo. ¡Y yo no soy inmune!

XIGLEM: Si quieres, puedes intentarlo. Pero al igual que todo moría ante tu espada, ¡nada pudo atravesarme!

Deja a la niña diosa lejos de ellos, su espejo la deposita en el suelo a salvo. Empieza la última bronca. Primero mueven las blancas, por supuesto. El gafoso ataca con Grieta Cósmica, y el malo vomita un pegote negro que toma la forma de su primer monstruo: el Bubu Negro. Tras bloquear, trata de electrizarlo. Mike concentra energía para lanzar su Cometa Púrpura, y le deforma... para convertirse en el Sasuke Negro. El héroe no va a perder el tiempo, así que usa el truco fusión-con-clon-fantasma para darse un empuje y poder con el. Tras agotar el truco, Xig-Lem intenta ahorcarle con la Fruta Leña Leña, pero el caballero imprime luz en su espada y las parras carnívoras no pueden ni tocarlo. Llega la hora de las grandes palabras: el enemigo trae a su Draco-borg, y el servidor de Dolores a su Thrash-Talker, modo Convoy. Tras una dura pugna, el poderoso camión de basura activa aquella especie de System ID que le invadió hace unos capítulos, para así perforar el duro pellejo del dragón metálico. El malo comprueba su teoría, y focaliza su espejo para absorber los dos Transectores y quedar igual que al principio.

XIGLEM: Yo tenía razón... por poca que sea, hay oscuridad en cualquier corazón de la raza humana, jo, jo...

MIKE: ¡No desvaríes! No se por que has hecho lo de antes, ¡solo retrasas lo inevitable!

XIGLEM: Esa es mi frase, listillo. Pero bueno, solo con el poder Shonen no vamos a ninguna parte, no.

(El maloso libera otro pegote negro, pero este toma forma de Dusknoir. Mike no sabe que hacer ahora.)

MIKE: ¡Que marrón... si no tengo el Poke-reloj, no puedo aspirar a hacer migas a todo un Poke-fantasma!

(Respondiendo a su suplica, el cuerpecillo de la diosa brilla un momento, y el brazo de Mike también.)

XIGLEM: Rayos... la diosa ha debido darle poder con sus ultimas fuerzas. ¡Dusknoir, no pares, ataca!

Parece que el Pokereloj viene ya con el control maestro activado, porque Electivire suelta truenos terroríficos al espectro y pasa a Lucario, para encajarle una Esfera Aural en toda la jeta. Con el fuera, Machamp zurra en el espejo y consigue agrietarlo... luego Tyranitar escupe piedras afiladas para tratar de pinchar al malo, y pasa a Flygon para llevar la lucha a las alturas. Allí Feraligart usa su truco de burbuja helada y le aplasta.

XIGLEM: Ese trasto es omnipotente... y eso que yo se lo robe a Giovanni... ¡a ver que haces con esto!

Suelta mas moco negro, esta vez crece y toma forma de Kimeramon. El chico siente la llamada de su creación, y tras una explosión proveniente del Poke-reloj... Minimon ha llegado a la lucha, en forma de Geardramon. Dejan a los dos pegarse solos, y Xig-Lem llama a su propia creación: la rubita Alicia. Los ataques de la muñeca pueden hacer un daño horroroso, así que un nuevo pitido del Poke-reloj trae a escena los espíritus de las Muñecas de Rozen, que ayudan al bueno con sus facultades. Detienen los esfuerzos de la muñeca apócrifa, y otra vez, los rivales quedan solos... con un Duelo-disk en la mano.

MIKE: La energía de los Jenderillos me esta llegando a través del aparato... ¡luego tengo que agradecérselo!

XIG-LEM: Este duelo es de habilidad, caballerete... ¡para vencerme vas a necesitar ser mas listo que yo!

Sacan de sus mazos una carta tras otra: Soldado Vorse contra Lajinn, Gearfried contra los Elfos Gemelos, Bruja Dunames contra Guerrero Pizarra... incluso Calavera Invocada contra Ciber-aligator, todos acaban cayendo.

MIKE: Nos quedan un puñado de cartas... esta va a ser la jugada decisiva, escoria negra.

XIGLEM: Tú lo has dicho... y pienso sacar a esta bestia del cementerio, ¡para que ceda su tumba a tu cuerpo!

Con el Renacer del Monstruo, el villano saca al terrorífico Dragón de Ra, y usa función especial de transferir puntos: ahora dispone de 3000 LPs, el turno pasa a Mike. Este no sabe de nada que pueda vencer a esa combinación.

MIKE: El poder bendito de los Jenderillos sigue activo... ¡darme una carta que le ponga fin a esta disputa!

(Con todo el Corazón de las Cartas a su espalda, el héroe saca una carta totalmente rara e inexistente...)

MIKE: Arma Ultima... 'esta carta tiene igual numero de AT y DEF que los puntos LP que tenga el jugador'.

(Así, el monstruo con forma de espada sale al campo y el chico la blande para rajar por el medio al rival.)

XIGLEM: ¡Imposible, esa carta no existe! ¡Has hecho trampa, maldito! (MIKE: ¡Esta carta SIEMPRE estuvo en mi mazo, rata! ¡Es la fuerza de los que me apoyan, me guían y esperan que termina la guerra para siempre!)

(Tras un choque fulminante, los hologramas han volado y los dos duelistas están tirados en el suelo, sin sus accesorios de la cabeza, el malo encima del bueno. Como es malo, aprovecha para zurrarle, pero se espanta.)

XIGLEM: *susto mortal* (MIKE: *empujón* ¡Ahora nos las pagaras todas, bribón...!

(El héroe coge al enemigo del cuello, mira su verdadera cara... y termina con el mismo susto que el, pobre.)

MIKE: (0_0) Quien eres... ¡Quien narices eres! (x_x) ¡Que alguien me lo explique, YA!

(Mientras todo eso sucedía, en la oscuridad en la que flota Linda se empieza a revolver algo muy raro.)

LINDA: Que pasa... encima resulta que no estoy sola... ¡que salga de ahí quien sea, ya estoy muy harta!

Ojala no lo hubiera dicho: en la negrura total se forman las siluetas de Dama Negra, la Sakura-Espejo, Duquesa Z y de Cure Grey... al mando de todas ellas esta un macabro, silencioso y bruto General de Poseidón.

LINDA: ¡Nooo! *desespero* ¡No podré con todos yo sola! (brillo) Es el Rosario del Alba... ¡se encendió!

(Después de perder la esperanza el collar empieza a soltar hechizos por si solo otra vez.)

D-NEGRA: *arde* ¡Arg! (C-ESPEJO: *cubito* ¡Kyah!) (DUQUESA: ¡Ug! *chispas*) (C-GREY: *parras* ¡Ggg!)

LINDA: Solo queda ese... pero no puedo evitarlo... *lloros* ¡Mike... dijiste que me ibas a proteger siempre!

(Un cúmulo de cinco luces de colores llega allá a fundir la oscuridad, y la pelirroja los reconoce: ¡Jenderillos!)

GENERAL: ¡Urg! *desintegración* (LINDA: ¡Chicos! Habéis venido todos... y también tú, Shojonoe.)

SHOJONOE: Linda, por favor, no me mires así... *tristeza* solo hice lo que me dictaba el corazón. Necesitaba amar, de forma incondicional... pero ahora mi amado va a morir. ¡Debes hacer algo para detener la lucha!

SHONENJI: ¡De eso se trata! Linda, saca el poder de la Diosa del Lolicon, y envíalo a tu caballero, ¡vamos!

SHOJONOE: ¡No lo entendéis! Esa lucha no debe terminar como vosotros creéis... es la Eterna Batalla...

(... entre Bien y Mal... la chica obedece, así llego el Poke-reloj y todos sus trucos hasta el caballero del Lolicon. La lucha continúo tal como la hemos leído, llegamos a la parte donde los dos se espantan del otro.)

MIKE: ¿Por qué tienes MI cara? ¡No me engañaras! ¡Te haré pedazos aquí mismo, no te burlaras más de mí!

XIGLEM: Párate un momento, imbécil, y piensa... ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo? ¿Por qué crees que sucedió?

MIKE: No te importa, pero va: rescate a Linda de una caída que la podía haber matado y me la lleve a casa...

XIGLEM: Pero un portal luminoso acabo por tragarte y llegaste hasta esta dimensión de todos modos, ¿no?

MIKE: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Nadie nos pudo ver. La casa estaba vacía salvo por nosotros dos. ¡Explícate ya!

XIGLEM: Mira que eres idiota. Tengo tu misma cara... por que yo soy tú. El universo del que venimos cambia según las decisiones de sus habitantes, como yo no pude salvar a la chica... se produjo un Agujero de Fry que me trago y me envió al Mundo Animado, del que solo puede existir uno... lo perdí todo...

MIKE: Tu universo exploto... y el agujero te trajo a este... ¡entonces todas esas visiones eran tus recuerdos!

XIGLEM: Aquí existen dos como tú: uno hizo lo correcto y vino a salvar los mundos, el otro perdió su hogar y se centro en cumplir sus sueños más egoístas, ahora que no tenía nada que se lo impidiese... y nos encontramos.

MIKE: Espera, entonces Shojonoe te encontró a ti, no a mi... ¿Por qué tenias el poder de un pacto, canalla?

XIGLEM: Je, por si aun no entiendes, yo soy tú, estúpido... tu pacto te dio una fuerza imparable, pero a la vez a mí me dio la defensa impenetrable... las dos partes de aquella famosa paradoja: el Escudo y la Lanza.

MIKE: Ahora eres tu el ingenuo... ¡puedo traspasar tu defensa y acabar contigo de una vez... si hago esto!

(Prepara una bola de ki y la lanza contra el cuerpo de la Diosa, aun débil y agotada. La explosión deslumbra...)

XIGLEM: ¡Has roto el juramento! ¡Ahora nos quedaremos sin nuestros poderes, vamos a fallecer aquí!

MIKE: Nadie va a morir... ¡nadie más! ¡Tú eres yo, es la hora de que vuelvas adonde perteneces: a mí!

(Le trincha con sus propias manos, ahora que no hay ningun espejo que le detenga... absorbe su esencia y su memoria, pero la negrura que cubría al villano se separa y habla con la voz grave y retumbante de un espíritu maléfico.)

NEGRURA: Has acabado con mi hospedador... pero da igual, el corazón humano tiene siempre un retazo de oscuridad, por pequeño que sea... ¡yo inflare esa oscuridad, me iré a dominar este mundo con el caos y la perversión!

MIKE: Ese moco negro, ¡es la energía negativa del mundo humano, el Lolicon que se convierte en enfermedad!

NEGRURA: No puedes salvar este mundo, no puedes ayudar a nadie... ¡somos muchos, nunca moriremos!

(El humo negro se tira a por el chico y le ahoga, le sume en la oscuridad donde Linda también esta sufriendo.)

*******************  
El Espacio Inconsciente:  
BELLBRIDGE

*******************

(Ah, si, que seguimos en la Galaxia Virtual... vamos a ver que es lo que piensa Linda al respecto de esto.)

LINDA: Mike... yo quería salir de aquí contigo... y vivir como una niña normal, junto a ti...

(En otra parte de la oscuridad, el chico esta teniendo sus propios pensamientos sobre el tema.)

MIKE: Hemos llegado a esto... al final yo mismo rompí el juramento... y Linda se va a esfumar para siempre...

(Una luz aparece en la lejanía, una para cada uno... y de alguna forma les devuelve un poco la confianza.)

AMBOS: ¡Esto no se ha acabado! La energía negativa consumirá el Mundo Animado y no quedara nada...

LINDA: De alguna forma, la diosa es mi madre. ¡Para salvar el mundo del que vengo, y al que quiero ir...!

MIKE: ¡Llegare a esa luz, y fundiré la oscuridad! En mi mundo soy el mejor en esto, ¡necesito el poder...!

AMBOS: ¡... de VOLAR!

Suenan los primeros compases de 'Dream Dreams' en versión instrumental. Alguien se ha dejado el casete puesto o algo así. Los dos amigos vuelan hacia sus respectivos faros, despejando mocos negros que toman la forma de sus peores enemigos... otra vez. Cortes por parte del gafoso, que ya no lo es, con sus propias manos hacia los pegotes y la chica canaliza su aura en descargas que iluminan a muchos a la vez, sin magia ni nada. Al rato ya están casi a tiro el uno del otro, pero un muro negro les tapa los últimos metros...

LINDA: ¡Ah! *susto* ¿Por qué esta eso ahí? (MIKE: No puedo dejar que la oscuridad nos separe...)

NEGRURA: Jo, jo, jo... el corazón humano es débil... cuando hago crecer la oscuridad, todos enloquecen...

AMBOS: ¡Aparta, monstruo! Hemos llegado ya muy lejos... ¡Nunca me iré de aquí, sin Mike/Linda!

El hilo de energía del pacto de Linda ilumina el resto del camino... mientras el bichejo gruñe de dolor y empieza la parte vocal de 'Dream Dreams', giran alrededor de la mole negra atacando con su fe y su ardiente valor.

MIKE: La canción se difumina... ya estamos cerca del final. ¡EH! Es la diosa, agotada... ¿Pero no era Linda?

LINDA: No, yo estoy aquí... (?_?) ¡Que mas da, saquemos a la pobre del barullo negro!

(Desenredan a la canija de los tentáculos negros, sin que lo vean el glóbulo negro se ha cerrado sobre ellos.)

DIOSA: Chicos... *jadeo* Mi querida niña, y mi caballero... habéis venido a salvarme...

LINDA: Mama... (MIKE: Esto es extraño.) Si, ya se que de lejos parece al revés. ¡Mira, vamos a curarte!

NEGRURA: Imbeciles, no podéis solucionar una guerra entre autenticos dioses... ella apenas tiene medio siglo de existencia, pero la oscuridad del corazón es tan antigua como el mundo. ¡porque somos muchos, nuestro fin es imposible!

MIKE: Ahí te equivocas, veneno... porque es lo que eres, el veneno del alma. Si algo he aprendido hasta ahora, es que aun en la oscuridad más profunda siempre existirá una luz... una luz ¡que nunca se apaga!

Hoy estamos en plan 'citas famosas', por lo que veo. Como si la invocara, las luces de los Jenderillos llegan allí y reaniman a la diosa, para luego hacer aparecer las armas de los dos pactos: Espada de Luz y Espejo Sombrío.

DIOSA: Quizás ya estas preparado para blandir el arma de tu enemigo en nombre de la justicia... adelante.

LINDA: (?_?) ¿Este... y yo que haré? (MIKE: Únete a tu madre, dala fuerza para ganar en esta batalla.)

Ahora si empieza la última pugna por la salvación: el chico se pone otra vez igual que en el primer planeta que visitaron, una especie de Hipermodo... con el ataque imparable y la defensa inexpugnable corta todo lo que el monstruo negro le manda, en cachos más pequeños cada vez. Cuando se le acaba el poder a la negrura, la niñita divina se dualiza con la grandullona pechuda y usa su polvo de estrella para dibujar agujeros negros que van a devorar a todos los globulitos oscuros. Con el último que es absorbido... un atronador rugido salvaje les ensordece, pero que marca la desaparición de la energía negativa en el Mundo Animado... al menos, hasta la próxima vez.

DIOSA: Gracias, mi niña... naciste para llamar a nuestro salvador, pero has conseguido mucho más aun...

MIKE: Supongo que esto ya se acabo... tengo que pedir perdón, por romper el pacto de forma tan brusca.

DIOSA: Era la única manera... pero aunque no tuvieras el poder, en tu interior seguías siendo... mi caballero.

MIKE: *destello* ¿Qué pasa? ¡El paisaje se difunde... el Agujero de Fry se va a abrir otra vez!

DIOSA: Adiós, mi elegido... tu esfuerzo no ha sido en vano... ni será nunca olvidado...

(El agujero brilla y se come al chico, si... cuando se quiere dar cuenta, se ha ido de ese mundo sin siquiera despedirse en condiciones. Y encima no cumplió lo que decía: no se llevo a Linda con el... hala, pongamos los créditos.)

**Voice Cast:  
**_MIKE: xxxxx xxxxx  
__LINDA: xxxxx xxxxx  
__SHONENJI: xxxxx xxxxx  
__LORD XIGLEM: xxxxx xxxxx  
__SHOJONOE: xxxxx xxxxx  
__MAHORITA: xxxxx xxxxx  
__GOTCHI: xxxxx xxxxx  
__MINIMON: xxxxx xxxxx  
__ALICIA: xxxxx xxxxx  
__DIGIDUDE: xxxxx xxxxx _

**Character Designer:  
**Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Motion Capture Actors:  
**Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Script Writer:  
**Xxxxx xxxxx

**Lead Programmer:  
**Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Programmers:  
**Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Map Graphic designer:  
**Xxxxx xxxxx

**Character Graphic designer:  
**Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Sound Programmer:  
**Xxxxx xxxxx  
Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Music Composers:  
**Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Special thanks to:  
**_Akira Toriyama  
__Takara Tomy / Hasbro  
__Rumiko Takahashi  
__Eichiro Oda  
__Masashi Kishimoto  
__Naoko Takenouchi  
__CLAMP  
__Craig McCracken / Hiroyuki Kakudou  
__Toei Animation (Daisuke Nishio)  
__Michiko Yokote / Pink Hanamori  
__Kosuke Fujishima  
__Ken Akamatsu  
__GAINAX (Takami Akai, Masato Kato)  
__Nagaru Tanigawa / Noizi Ito  
__Satoshi Tajiri / Shigeru Miyamoto  
__Akiyoshi Hongo  
__Kazuki Takahashi  
__Makoto Raiku  
__PEACH-PIT  
__Tri-ace / Enix  
__Namco Bandai  
__Squaresoft (Square ENIX)_

(Después de un largo etcétera, el chico que fue un héroe despierta en el sillón giratorio del PC paterno.)

MIKE: Arg... he tenido que tragarme todos los créditos... ¿Eh? ¡Ya estoy en casa! Y la música aun suena...

(Mira el ordenador y ve que esta sonando 'Dream Dreams' versión Niños. No sabe por que esta ahí.)

MIKE: ¿Qué hace esta canción en el ordenador de mi padre? Ah, bueno, la sacare... y esta otra también.

(Se viste, desayuna, se despeja y comprueba que no, la pelirroja no ha vuelto junto a el. Sale a la calle.)

MIKE: (Mp3) Supongo que esta es la mas adecuada para la situación... solo espero no emocionarme mucho.

(Pone al reproductor 'Winning: The Victory Does Not End' de la saga Phoenix Wright y va a rememorar.)

MIKE: ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Casi un mes, y sin embargo sigue siendo domingo. ¡EH! (corre) ¡Tengo que llegar!

(Corre hacia el puente donde todo empezó, la música no para de sonar... y el de recordar.)

MIKE: _Shonenji... quien diría que en un bebe dragón se escondía tanta astucia y tanto valor. Mahorita... cuya magia no se aprende en los libros, sino viviéndola. Shojonoe... la prueba perfecta de que el amor nos vuelve locos..._

(Por hablar, ahora tiene que recordar a su jefazo, el impresentable Lord Xig-Lem... y ya entiende su nombre.)

MIKE: _No puedo culparle... porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Es decir, lo HICE... ah, ya me entendéis..._

(Y en eso... mira para arriba... y no creyó lo que veía. ¡Era verdad, estaba Linda allí! ¡Nada había pasado!)

MIKE: Solo hay una forma de saber si es ella. Si responde a esto, es que se acuerda de todo. ¡MARTA!

(Semejante grito hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, menos para su amiga. Y respondió: ¡EMIL!)

LINDA: ¡Cogeme, o destruirás tu mundo para siempre! (salta) (MIKE: ¡EH! ¡Pero que haces, locaaa...!)

(Salta y la coge, como la otra vez, la broma no hace gracia... según la levanta, lagrimas adornan sus ojos.)

LINDA: Mike... he podido volver, mama me ha dejado venir a tu mundo, y ser una niña de verdad... ¿y tu?

MIKE: Si pudiera llorar lo haría, chati, pero como sabes: 'Un abogado no puede llorar hasta que todo termine'.

LINDA: (?_?) ¿Y eso? No lo entiendo. Pero que más da... (carta) Anda, si aun le tengo.

MIKE: Vamos a verlo, aquí mismo. (lee) 'Cuida de ella... por mi'. Ops, vaya la que me ha caído, chati.

LINDA: (^_^) ¿No te alegras? Ahora puedo ser lo que tú quieras... tu hermana, tu prima o incluso... tu chica.

MIKE: O podría esperar unos años y decir que eres mi hija. (LINDA: ¡EH!) Jo, no se te puede hacer una broma.

(Risas tontas... se incorporan, y se van... la carta flota en el viento, el emblema de lacre se suelta, y forma...)

EL FIN.


End file.
